Mirai: Future
by skywolf666
Summary: She refused to forget, he made the impossible possible, and she survived against insane odds. Uncertain about what to do next, all they can do is face the future before them. Rated M for adult themes, language etc. MM NOC.
1. Chapter 1

**C.E 71**

**November 29****th**

**ORB**

It was raining and she was alone. One lone woman was standing at the memorial, staring at the silver plate that listed countless names of the dead. Both innocent civilians and soldiers, names listed side by side to show the world the truth of war. No one was spared.

The woman stood there silent in the rain, a hood pulled over her head to block the rain from soaking her hair, but her thin clothes were steadily getting soaked regardless. She held a single flower in her hands, which were shivering so hard she feared she might drop it.

The pain was fresh. For almost two months she'd been able to hide all of her emotions under a mask, it was hard doing but she had managed. She knew that she wasn't fooling anyone either, her friends all knew what was happening to her. She even knew what was happening to her. It was a vain fight that she stubbornly insisted on waging.

She stared at the memorial for almost a solid five minutes, speaking no words, just listening to the sound of the rain hammering on the stone. Finally she took a deep breath, hoping that her voice wouldn't break. She spoke to no one, she didn't hope for an answer. But she talked anyway.

"It would've been your birthday today... Silly of me to come here in the pouring rain, isn't it? You never cared if anybody celebrated anything over you... It kind of weirded you out didn't it?" She took another deep breath, forcing her emotions down again so she could speak. "Two months... I can't believe its been two months since I've seen your face. It seems more like two lifetimes. The days keep dragging on, I've tried burying myself in work but it doesn't help... I still come home to an empty house and that makes things hurt again."

The rain kept falling, with no sign of letting up. She was glad that the wind had not started, it gave her some time. She placed the flower down in the only dry spot of the memorial, and it sat there without movement, seeming to grow bigger as the time passed.

"I didn't know what to bring, I felt stupid for coming at all really..." She whispered quietly to no one, her voice cracking a little at the end. "You always said you loved roses because they reminded you of me... It's a new one, just started sprouting out of Erica's garden... She gave me a few clippings so I can start my own... I'm useless at that kind of thing, Erica's going to teach me. I've always wanted to learn really, but I never had the time... Now that I do, I might as well try it again."

She shook her head, bemused by her own words. "Listen to me, prattling on about nothing. I'm hopeless."

The memorial loomed over her, silent but still screaming the names of the deceased in her head. She reached out with a shivering hand, touching the cold plate with her fingertips, resting on his name. "It's my fault. I killed you. If I hadn't been so blinded because it was Natarle out there, you wouldn't be dead. You'd still be here. With me."

The guilt was choking. It was hard to breathe through the sudden knot that tightened in her throat, that brought tears to her eyes. She hastily brushed her hand over her face, leaving it more wet than it had been before. She laughed bitterly, shaking her head, smile mirthless. "I'm such an idiot... I don't even know why I survived that blasted war. I wish I'd died beside you. Life's so meaningless without you there. I don't have anything left."

The pain grew despite all her attempts to crush it, fought its way back up her eyes and made the tears start, made it had to breathe, to think. The tears began to fall, and she made no attempt to brush them away this time. The memory of his smile, of his arms around her, it only made it worse.

She shook her head, sobs beginning to build in her chest. She couldn't control it anymore. She fell to her knees, not caring as the rain drenched her. She yelled uselessly at the sky, tossing her curses to deaf ears that didn't exist. "Why did you have to die!? How could you leave me alone like this!? What about your promise!? Doesn't that matter at all to you?! I loved you!"

Her entire body shuddered, she hugged herself to make it stop but it only worsened. The tears were flowing freely now, heedless. She shook her head, sobs wrenching through her frail form. "Damn you Mu La Flaga! You've died and left me with nothing! How could you do this to me?! Damn you!"

Her throat hurt, her body was continuously shuddering, the tears dried silently on her face, and the rain fell cold and unforgiving. She lost track of the minutes that she knelt there in the rain, long after her tears dried and the wave of emotion began to ebb. She gazed up into the dark clouds that covered the island, seeing no break for the sun to shine. The rain washed over her face, gently rinsing away her salty tears and leaving her face clean.

She got to her feet, now thoroughly soaked but somehow... The weight wasn't so heavy anymore. The aching loneliness was still there, her heart encased in pain... But even that seemed to have lessened somewhat.

She reached out again, brushing her hand along his name, touching the tiny crevices that made up the letters. She traced each one with her index finger, face a turbulent display of emotion.

"I won't ever forget you." She whispered, voice small and still weak with pain, but the promise there was firm. The tears were dry now, the rain still fell but her marigold eyes shone with a new inner strength and made her stand tall. "I'll never let go."

She turned now, walking slowly back to where her car was on the far side of the road. The rain even seemed to fall lighter now, casting only a thin mist over the area.

She reached her car, and placed her hand on the red hood, doing nothing for a long moment.

She glanced one last time over her shoulder, towards the memorial. It stood there tall and proud, outlined in the rain. She smiled weakly. "I hope... I hope you can forgive me." She got into her car now, paying no heed to being soaked, punched the ignition and drove away as the rain lessened behind her.

The taillights faded as she sped along the road, and soon they too disappeared in the light mist.

The memorial still stood there, and the rain began to cease. A crack broke in the sky, and the sun began to whisper through, casting a light on the silver plate of names.

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling the petals of the rose. A stronger gust whipped through the area, dislodging the fragile flower. The wind blew again, and the flower rolled across the ground, blown about. It rolled towards the edge of the cliff, away from the memorial.

Through the grass now, gathering rain on its crimson petals as it went, still rolling. One last gust forced it over the edge, and it tumbled through the sky, towards the ocean.

A feather, blown by the wind as well crossed its path. The two connected, the feather caught in the flower's petals as they twisted and turned together in the air, landing safely in the dark and wet golden sand of the beach, forever entwined.

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_in silent moments, imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_the silent whispers, silent tears..._

* * *

**C.E 72**

**December 1****st**

**Exact Location: Unknown**

"You are one lucky bastard." The man chuckled quietly, examining the blond soldier wrapped in bandages on the bed. He got no answer, nor had he gotten one for the nearly three months that he'd been here. The man lay there silent on the bed, eyes closed as they had been since he'd been discovered floating along uselessly in space.

"I bet he'll feel very lucky when he wakes up." The second patient commented wryly, causing the first man to glance over at her. She said nothing more, merely looked at the bedridden man before back to the ceiling, examining something particularly interesting.

"If he ever wakes up you mean, he's been in a coma for almost three months, most doc's would have pulled the plug by now." The man answered with a wave of his hand, still smiling, looking over the patient's clipboard.

"You said it yourself Commander, the coma was necessary." The patient pointed out with raised eyebrows, her voice disbelieving and subtly mocking. "If he woke up, the pain would just make his mind shut down again to protect itself. Putting him into a drug-induced coma was in his best interests."

"When did you become his nurse, Lieutenant?" The commander asked with a chuckle, looking over at her again. Her pale violet eyes were focussed on the unconscious patient again.

"When I became the only one who personally knows him Commander." The lieutenant shot back coolly, causing the commander to snort and raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, shaking his head, dark eyes glinting in amusement. "I'll be back to check in on you lot later then, don't get out of bed like you did last time. I don't want to have to resew those stitches of yours, they're a bitch to redo."

"Yessir."

He walked out of the tiny ward, whistling as he went. The moment the lieutenant lost sight of him, she tossed back the thin sheet that covered her, swinging her legs over the edge so she could better look at the unconscious patient beside her. She sighed, rubbing her right shoulder gingerly.

She spoke quietly to the unconscious patient, staring at the bandages that twisted around his body, making him look almost like a mummy. "You're worse off than I am... I have no idea how you survived... To be honest, I have no idea how I made it out of there either..."

He didn't answer, but she didn't expect one. Memories replayed in her head like a video, she watched the Strike fly between the Lohengrin, heard him laugh over the speakers, casually shrugging off his fate. She heard her captain scream in denial, watched the Strike be torn apart, successfully saving his friends' lives.

Shaking her head, she watched the man breathe steadily, bandaged chest raising and falling. She sighed, and absently looked over her own wounds bitterly. "I'll never complain about pain again... Not after seeing you." She looked at him, his placid expression in sleep, the monitors tracking his brain patterns and heart rate.

"She must be in so much pain right now... Thinking you're dead... I can't imagine how it must feel..." She looked over her shoulder, half expecting to see the man who'd been personally responsible for saving both of their lives peeking in on her. She sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there, turning back to the silent commander.

"You have a rough road ahead of you when you finally heal enough to be woken up..." The lieutenant sighed weakly, pulling herself back into the little cot, shuffling under the blankets. "Maybe when you recover completely you can go back home... Try and find her and start your life together... I'm, sure she's waiting."

She couldn't sleep, the sound of the monitors keeping her awake. She glanced occasionally out the window, but nothing would hold her gaze. She watched the clock, counting along with the second hand in her head. Nothing would keep away the boredom, and in the end she was more annoyed than ever with her condition.

She gazed balefully at the crutches that leaned on the wall, far enough from her bed that she had little chance of getting to them if she wanted to. She huffed a curse under her breath. "Damn commander."

She'd been caught red-handed with the damned things, just wandering around the small hospital and trying to find a cure for her restlessness. And she'd been quickly slammed back into the tiny room, and just to add insult to injury, the man who brought her there took her crutches and placed them mockingly at the far wall.

"Sadist." She muttered under her breath, giving the empty doorway a glare and the crutches another.

Her expression softened, drawing back to the blond in the cot. She sighed again, leaning back into the thick pillows that supported her. She spoke again quietly, a bit of pink staining her cheeks, "You know... Once... I thought maybe I had something for you... I realized that it wasn't anything though, once I was on the Dominion... I was just fooling myself because I was jealous..."

She laughed, a short bitter sound and her expression was troubled, pained. "I envy you. Even while you're lying there unconscious and wandering around in your dreams, I'm jealous. You have a home to go back to, once you're better. Friends... Family... I've got nothing."

She shook her head again, inwardly cursing herself for the irrational surge of hate she felt towards the man. It meant nothing, but she couldn't help it, the jealousy ate away at her. "I shouldn't be angry with you... Jealousy is one thing, hatred's another... I really do need to get over myself."

She swore if he was awake, he'd be laughing at her, probably attempting to tease her to get her into a better mood. She wondered how she'd react. She knew, months ago, she'd have been likely to just stare him down until he bolted, but now... She just wasn't sure. Her life was full of new uncertainties.

"Whatever the outcome... I hope you get the happiness you deserve Commander."

**AN**

**Ja, new story, new idea and I've got no idea how it's going to work itself out. I got the random thought while reading one of my sis' stories, and it made me wonder... Now I'm going to try and write this. The song I don't own is "Memories" by Within Temptation... Yeah I have a Natarle obsession, I really like her character and I'm mad that she didn't get more screentime to explain the mystery that she is. She went through a great character change, and in the end she gets to die in a very insulting death scene. Bah. I'm, rambling. Review if you feel the need, feedback is greatly welcomed!**

**Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 5****th**

**Exact Location Unknown**

She'd watched silently as the nurses gave him less and less drugs, slowly weaning him off of the mixture so he'd wake up soon. She'd insisted on it, convinced that he was stronger than what everyone else assumed. The man who'd saved them both and was arguably in charge of their fates finally agreed, and gave the order.

Now she watched. He shifted occasionally, the movements minute considering he was still basically unable to move his whole lower body which was swathed in bandages. She was glad to see the burns on his arms and torso were healing now, the time had done well for his body.

She had watched with quiet horror when they changed his bandages, him being unconscious sort of helped the process, made it easier for the nurses. The burns and cuts made her wince and recoil inwardly, but she kept a stoic expression. The price of heroism. She was fairly certain she'd have a few scars herself from the gunshot wounds but she didn't care.

"Ughn..."

She turned, watching him wince, eyes still closed. He groaned quietly, head tossing and turning from side to side. She winced in sympathy, wishing she could do something to ease his pain but all she could do was sit and wait. His eyes fluttered open finally, dazed and half-glazed over.

He groaned again, eyes squeezing shut in response to the bright light above him. "Murrue."

She sighed, shaking her head a little. It didn't surprise her very much, but she was slightly disappointed that he was pretty much still stoned. 'And here I was hoping for some company...' He groaned again, and she winced again. Leaning forwards, she gently pat his bandaged hand and murmured quietly, "It's alright. Go back to sleep..."

He muttered something incoherent, eyes sliding shut again and soon he was fast asleep, snoring quietly. After a long moment of watching him, she palmed her face and groaned, "I'm going crazy."

She sat there, confined really to his side, watching his progress. She was glad he was sleeping normally now, instead of the drug induced coma he'd been in for the past few months. She had to admit that watching him was slightly entertaining, he muttered occasionally in his sleep.

She took care not to listen too closely, not wanting to embarrass him once he woke up. 'He dreams about her often...' She mused to herself, listening to him mumble and groan a little. 'He keeps saying her name...' When he half smiled in his sleep, she couldn't help it, she smiled too. 'Hopefully good dreams...'

She was barely paying attention when she heard him mutter the kid's name, and she whirled to look at him in confusion. She couldn't help it, the laughter started before she could stop it, and she was giggling into her hands before she knew it. 'Stupid thing to laugh over but after hearing hours of "Murrue, Murrue" it's a nice, if not disturbing, change of pace.'

"Ugh..." He groaned, more loudly this time. She turned her full attention on him, watching his eyelids shut tightly, then open a fraction. He shut his eyes immediately, moaning, "Someone turn the world off, it's too damn bright."

"I would Commander," She found herself replying almost automatically, adding wryly, "but I'm kind of stuck here myself."

He opened his eyes again, slowly letting them adjust to the light. He felt oddly numb, detached from the rest of his body. He turned his head towards the sound of the woman's voice, trying to catch a glimpse of the speaker. His eyes widened once his mind kicked in, and he gaped like an idiot.

She smiled wryly, waving with her good arm when his jaw dropped with a soft popping sound.

"L-Lieutenant?" Mu asked with a soft gasp, wondering why his voice sounded so hoarse and his jaw ached with the simple movement.

"Well technically that's not right, but since I'm no longer attached to the military it doesn't matter." She answered him with another bitter smile, watching him blink, absorbing her reply slowly.

He kept staring at her, mind spinning fuzzily, trying to make sense of where he was. He didn't recognize the surrounding area, it wasn't anything like the ArchAngel infirmary, the room was standalone, and tiny. And the mere fact that she was here only added to his confusion. "Where am I?"

"I wish I knew." She answered with a helpless shrug, gesturing to the small hospital room. "I only got to the next room before I got shipped back here. No one's given me answers either... Considering that we're both alive, well more or less, it's probably a safe bet to say we're somewhere neutral."

He took even longer to absorb that, and several emotions flashed across his face. Shock, confusion, worry and pure horror ended his transformation. "Where's Murrue? And the ArchAngel? Is everyone okay?!"

"Mu, Mu, calm down!" She hastened to calm him down, slipping and using his given name instead of his title. "Everyone's alright! She's not here, but I know she's okay! You saved their lives, everyone's okay! Just breathe, don't move around too much!"

Mu froze, shock cutting through the horror, adding some mixed feelings of relief. 'She used my name...?' That was when he was aware of a blindingly painful searing sensation across his chest, and he glanced down in apprehension. He saw the bandages without really feeling them, and when he saw the IV needle in his arm, he put the pieces together. He took a few long moments to calm his racing mind down, and asked quietly, "What the hell else do I not know?"

She visibly winced to the coldness in his tone, wishing vainly that she had good news for him, something that would calm him down. But she had no clue to where she was either, she'd been holed up in the same room for about three months as well. She knew as much as he did.

"Do you know where we are?" He finally asked, voice becoming considerably warmer after a few long moments. The confusion was still quite evident on his face, but now he was curious as well.

"You, my friends, are onboard the _Kaminari _of the Lunar Fleet of the Alliance, technically now one of the rebel ships that belong to Copernicus." A chuckling voice suddenly came from the doorway. The two turned at once to see him, and he stepped into the room, wearing a broad smile across his handsome face.

"Who the–" Mu cut himself off, glancing beside him to see she was staring at him with an expression of dislike. "Who is that Natarle?"

"The man in charge." Natarle answered dryly, rolling her violet eyes up to the ceiling and back. She focussed on the man and added with a huff, "He only gave me his rank and first name."

"Commander Justin B Halberton at your service." The man laughed, his tone jovial and amused at their puzzled expressions. He had short dark auburn coloured hair that topped his head in a casual mess, with dark emerald eyes that were warm with cheer. He corrected himself with a snort of amusement, "Ex Commander really, since I'm awol from the Alliance."

"Wait, so we're at Copernicus?" Mu asked in surprise struggling to rise but his lower body refused to answer any signals from his mind. His arms however seemed to have some small amounts of strength left, and he forced himself to a somewhat upright position.

"Around the area, yeah." The man answered an affirmative, casting a glance at the dark haired woman but she stubbornly glared away, refusing to meet his glance. He turned back to the more curious blond man and informed him seriously, "You two were damn lucky you were found when you were. A scout from the EA was travelling the exact same course we were." Natarle made a disbelieving snort in the back of her throat, causing Halberton to look fairly sheepish. "And your friend here has a problem with me."

"Hard to blame her." Mu replied with raised eyebrows, not missing the grateful look his former comrade shot him. "I think you owe us both some answers."

"Well that's not too hard to deal with." Halberton said without missing a beat, instantly recovering. "Go on then... What are your questions?"

"Why'd you rescue us?" Mu asked first, beating Natarle to the questions.

"Well really... When you come across an escape pod or some floating pilot with his helmet still on, you tend to want to help whoever it is regardless of side." Halberton answered with a cocked eyebrow, gesturing towards the still stubborn violet eyed woman. He turned his gaze back to Mu, and spoke seriously, "And we all know about you, your reputation speaks volumes even when you're out for three months."

"Three months?" Mu gasped, the knowledge hitting him like a wrecking ball as the pieces of the puzzle began to all into place/ it explained a lot. The gap that felt like it had simply dropped out of his mind, the confusion, his being here and the half-healed wounds. He closed his eyes, trying to remember, but he came up with a blank beyond his launch the day of the battle. "I was... Floating?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Natarle asked quietly, her voice honestly concerned and somewhat troubled. He stared at her, the answer was sincere in his eyes. She sighed softly, shaking her head a little. "What _do_ you remember?"

"I... I remember launching... I don't remember any of the battle." Mu answered after a long moment, brow furrowed as he searched his memory. He knew that the battle should have been there, the last thing he remembered but he could only see himself getting into the Strike after saying goodbye to Murrue. "How did this end up happening to me? What went on out there?"

"I can only tell you up to the point where you got yourself injured... I don't really remember how I got myself out of there either." Natarle answered him quietly, her voice weak and troubled. "You launched and we started the assault... You ended up engaging Rau Le Creuset but lost... You were on your way back to the ship because of the damage..." She winced remembering what happened next as though it was happening now. The bullets fired, the blood flying... She winced away from the memory but continued anyway. "Azrael took control of the ship... Fired the Lohengrin after I locked the ship down... You flew in, saving everyone... The Strike took the whole thing, when it exploded I was sure you were dead... Then the ArchAngel returned fire. I don't remember getting out, I just remember waking up here."

Mu blinked, closing his eyes finally to let her words sink into his mind, to hopefully catch the distant memories. The sensations were coming back, playing in his brain like a silent movie. He was there again, sitting in the cockpit, watching the Dominion charge, the ArchAngel having not seen it. He flew as hard as he could, hearing the thrusters whine, and then he was there, absorbing the blast, everyone safe. He opened his eyes, glancing around in amazement. "I... I should be dead."

"You both should be." Halberton said with a chuckle, shaking his head at the bemused soldiers. They honestly looked startled with their luck.

Natarle was silent for a long moment, frowning. There weren't new memories for her, but the doubt that had been clawing in her stomach ever since she had realized she was still alive, was growing more. She had been injured, horribly so, in all rights she should have been dead. If she'd managed to escape, who would be to say that a fully grown and healthy man didn't escape as well? "Did you find another life-pod?"

"No." Halberton answered calmly, voice suddenly serious, emerald eyes darkening a little as he understood what she was trying to get at. "You're the only one who survived off that ship. We watched the battle ourselves, we've got the tapes. Azrael died on that ship, blasted to atoms and it fits him."

'How in the world did I escape?' Natarle asked herself in amazement, shaking her head at the sheer luck that had saved her life.

As if he sensed her unease with her fate, Halberton leaned on the wall and said calmly, "Sometimes you survive out here because you're skilled. Other times you make it because you've got a horseshoe up your ass. It wasn't your time, why complain about it?"

"He's got a point." Mu agreed grudgingly, casting a glance over at the still troubled woman. He doubted she'd ever really accept that calmly, but she looked as though she'd be fine with the facts for the moment. He turned back to the commander, face serious again. "When can we leave?"

"Thinking of booting it already, eh La Flaga?" The man chuckled, looking honestly amused once again. He shook his head, gesturing to the state the pilot was in, bandages and all. "You won't be able to stand without help for weeks. When you can walk around freely again, then I'll let you go home."

"And her?" Mu gestured to Natarle and the crutches on the far side of the wall. He knew that she was probably ready to leave anytime she wanted, he could tell she was in much better shape than him. He was surprised she was still here in all truths.

"Same deal. When she can get around without those crutches, I'll send her on her way." Halberton answered smoothly, noticing that the woman said nothing, merely looked back out the window with no interest whatsoever. "Both of you are technically dead. And war criminals to boot if someone figures out you're alive. Well, maybe not you," He nodded towards Natarle, watching her flinch visibly at the words, "considering you're just a civilian here because you were rescued... But the thing is, I can't exactly return you anywhere. The world's not that nice. If the Alliance finds out you're alive, here, things would get very messy."

"So we're screwed, is that it?"

"Well... Yeah."

* * *

**ORB**

**December 5****th**

Murrue laughed triumphantly, brushing the sweat from her brow as she finished with the weeding, tossing the last plant into the wheelbarrow. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her gloves as she surveyed her now prepared garden. She had the seeds and clippings ready to plant, and now that the garden had been effectively weeded she was ready to get started.

"You've been working hard."

"Yeek!" Murrue jumped at the unexpected sound of her friend's voice. She whirled to see Erica leaning on the porch, grinning from ear to ear as she took in her friend's messy appearance. Her knees were caked in dirt, as were her gloves and the hem of her shirt. It was obvious she'd been at it for quite awhile.

"Sorry." Erica grinned, not looking the least apologetic. She watched as Murrue hastily got to her feet, removing her gloves and tossing them into the wheelbarrow. "You've caught on fast. You started without me."

"I got bored." Murrue answered with a laugh, brushing the dirt from her knees. "Besides," She gestured to the small amount of weeds that sat in the wheelbarrow, "there wasn't that much left to do. And I need a break."

Erica grinned, delighted to see the change in her friend's attitude. It wasn't as dramatic as she'd have liked, the sad smile still lingered occasionally on her pale face but... She smiled more often now, enjoyed herself when she was having fun and she was laughing again, which was a great change.

She'd seen the little changes, and she knew that the kids had also seen it. They invited her down to the beach often, and she'd play with the orphans and relax with the others. Erica couldn't hide a little smile at the thought of the children. Each and every one of them were simply in love with the former captain, and she returned the affection happily.

Murrue came to sit on the porch beside her, sighing in relief when she got to sit down. "Whoo. I'm bushed."

"You've been at it since morning haven't you?" Erica scolded with a laugh, tossing her arm casually around her friend's shoulders as she admired her hard work. The weeds had been effectively removed and the ground was ready for planting, and it looked quite set. "Nice job."

"Well when boredom strikes..." Murrue laughed, leaning on her friend and gazing at her handiwork too. She was quite proud of herself, she was certain she'd be at it all week removing the weeds. Her friend had offered to stop by and help, but she stubbornly insisted on fixing the mess herself. And now that she had, she felt rather smug.

"You ought to get bored more often, you could run Morgenroete for me." Erica teased, watching her friend pull a face in reply and pretend to look disgusted. "I was joking!"

"I know but I never get that bored." Murrue pretended to still be annoyed, earning a hard ruffling on the head, effectively screwing up her already windswept hair. "Or at least I hope I never get that bored."

"Spend more time at the kid's, him and his little ones will keep you busy." Erica advised with a snort, while Murrue turned to give her a startled stare that had her nearly laughing. "Can you not take a joke or are you so out of it everything I saw sounds serious?"

"If you told me you were leaving your husband for Amy in Block C, I might actually believe you right now." Murrue answered wryly, stifling a yawn with the back of her right hand.

"Well then you're right to assume." Erica answered with as serious of an expression as she could. Murrue turned to look at her, face a picture of horror that had the redhead in a mad fit of laughter. "You need sleep. And I mean _really_."

"Shut up." Murrue grumbled, hiding her face in her hands as her friend's raucous laughter continued beside her. She was fairly certain that Erica was enjoying embarrassing her, but she really couldn't find it in herself to be honestly annoyed. She needed the laughter, needed the light moments. She found them more often now that she didn't hide her emotions, and she delighted in having them.

"Go on, take a nap, I'll finish up for you." Erica offered unexpectedly, shooting the tired brunette a hundred-watt smile. She ruffled her hair gently and explained pleasantly, "You really need to sleep and I said I'd help, didn't I? Don't worry about it."

Murrue smiled sheepishly but got to her feet anyway. She wandered inside, leaving Erica alone on the porch. The redhead got up after a few moments, wandering over to the wheelbarrow. She found the seeds easily enough, setting the packets gently on the ground before wheeling the weeds to the edge of the yard to be disposed of.

Wandering back to the fresh soil, she let herself muse over her friend as she examined the packets of seeds. 'Murrue's been much better lately... She's working with that old enthusiasm I saw when she was captaining... Not that I want her to overwork herself, but she'd been so listless when she worked, like it didn't really matter.'

She smiled a little when she examined the package Murrue had insisted on getting planted in the garden for reasons beyond everyone else involved. Erica understood though, and she agreed silently with Murrue's insisting. She knew, even though their coworkers quietly whispered in the background for her to try again, that murrue had closed off her heart to any other chances. Twice burned, that was enough.

Forget-me-nots. Erica pat the little satchel, feeling the small seeds inside. She proceeded to plant the little seeds, knowing the rain in the forecast would prove good news for them. She'd effectively gotten her hands dirty by the time she finished with the planting, and when she glanced at her watch she wasn't quite surprised with how much time had gone by.

'She's still sleeping, good.' Erica let herself in, knowing Murrue would have no complaints with her entry. She found herself glancing around the mostly empty home, her smile disappearing slowly.

It was homey, at first glance anyway. Murrue's warm personality shown through with the pale and warm colours that painted the walls, but it still looked hauntingly empty. The furniture sat where it was to be expected, everything looked like it had been picked out of a catalogue. She couldn't deny that her friend had excellent interior designing sense.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, that it was still somehow empty. 'It's like Murrue's thoughts just make it that way.' She washed her hands at the sink, clearing the dirt off efficiently. She wandered again, this time into the living room.

She paused at the cabinet that sat inconspicuously at the far wall, beside the east porch door facing the water. No one would have glanced twice at it, almost as though it was putt here for that exact reason.

But Erica stopped in front of it, reaching out to gently touch the honey-coloured wood. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, sighing a little when she looked through the glass to see what precious items it carried. A few china plates, obvious hand-me-downs from relatives, adorned the top shelf, the pretty floral patterns standing out against the white china.

The bottom shelf was less formal, cluttered with a few random objects across the wood. A tiny glass figurine of an angel, a stuffed teddy bear that was worn around the seams, a few faded pictures that were too hard to make out through the glass, random shot-glasses that probably didn't belong there, and Erica snorted when she saw the short bottle of dark alcohol. "Go figure..."

The second shelf was what caught her attention the most, even though it had the least interesting assortment of items in there. Two caps sat in the centre, displayed nearly proudly side by side. The first was smaller, a woman's, it was obvious it'd been used several times. The second was larger and looked like it'd never been touched. On either side of the caps were pictures.

The first made Erica wince, it was a group shot of all the pilots onboard both the Kusanagi, Archangel, and Eternal. The picture was crowded, and her gaze lingered on the three young women she remembered coaching through the Astray project. 'The memories...' The second made her smile weakly, she wasn't sure why Murrue had chosen to put it in there at all but it was amusing to see.

With the two bridge officers on the opposite far sides, it seemed like the photo was meant to be a shot of the senior officers. But it was the commander, captain, and lieutenant that stood out the most. The cheery blond stood between the women, either hand on their shoulders and tugging them in. He winked at the camera, grinning as both women gasped in alarm, causing the perfect picture.

The third picture was rather amusing, she wasn't sure who it had been to sneak up on the poor man but it still caused a funny shot. La Flaga had been working on something and the kid had done something to scare him. In the moment he bolted straight in his chair and hollered, someone snapped the picture. Kira was in the far corner, snickering, Mu sat straight in his chair, mouth open and face frozen in surprise, and if one looked close enough, the fellow mechanics were laughing in the far right corner behind him.

She smiled a little, touching the glass with the tip of her fingers, staring into the cabinet at the precious items held there. 'She loves him... And I doubt she'll ever get over him... Maybe the memories will help make it easier someday...'

**AN**

**Lol, I hate the ending. And I dislike the rest of it too... Bah... Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. There may or may ir may not be a bit of a lapse in my updating due to the release of Breaking Dawn, depending on how it ends. If there's a happy ending, that equals a hyper me and lots of writing, lol. A sad ending equals a depressed me with little writing. Let's pray happy. XD**

**Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copernicus**

**December 9****th**

"You really shouldn't be trying to do that." Natarle said casually, never taking her eyes off her book. She was well aware of what her comrade was attempting to do, but she made no move to stop him. He'd been gaining strength in the past few days surprisingly quickly, she wasn't sure if it was an inner demon that drove him or something else.

Mu ignored her, gritting his teeth as he swung his still bandaged legs over the side of the bed rather clumsily. He ignored the shooting pain that the simple movement caused, sliding his body down from the bed so his feet just barely touched the floor. He knew her warning was out of concern for his well-being, but he didn't care. 'The longer I stay here, the longer Murrue thinks I'm dead.'

Natarle pretended to not pay any attention to him, but she'd have been lying if she said she wasn't curious to see what he was up to. The nurses had already scolded him several times for moving around too much, but each and every time they left, he'd be at it again. It wasn't hard to learn his motivation, everyone would know simply by looking at the way he set his jaw, the gleam in his eyes.

She watched out of her peripheral vision, so she wouldn't be caught. He was grimacing as more pressure was placed on his feet, his legs were almost to the point of shivering. He still used his arms to help support his body by pushing against the railing that made up the cot's body, but he even tried to lessen that.

Mu grit his teeth, nearly closing his eyes as the sharp bolts of pain raced up his legs. But he ignored that too, slowly loosening his grip on the bed and placing all of his weight on his legs. They held, though shivered mightily, not used to the need. The pain grew more intense with each passing minute, but he ignored it, standing still.

Natarle was not pretending to be aloof anymore, she watching him with surprised eyes. She'd counted a full two minutes already, and she knew that those few moments were already excruciating for him. She looked at the clock while keeping an eye on him, counting down the remaining seconds to the third minute.

"Damn!" Mu groaned loudly, as soon as the second hand came full circle, collapsing back awkwardly onto the cot. He panted heavily, the ringing in his ears echoing, calling him a moron for trying again. Even as the ache in his legs burned like a wildfire, he couldn't help but feel quite smug. 'One minute. I beat yesterday by a full one minute.'

"You do realize that the more you do that, the longer the nurses will keep you here?" Natarle asked casually, glancing down at her book so she could avoid the dirty look she knew was going to be sent her way from the exhausted commander. She wasn't disappointed, the man tossed daggers at her.

"The longer I'm here, the longer Murrue thinks I'm dead." Mu answered with a growl, feeling icy beads of sweat making their way slowly down his back. He winced as another sharp pang ran up his calf. "And I'm not leaving her in the dark for any longer than I have to."

'Brave thoughts, good motive, stupid way of going about it.' Natarle thought with a wry smile, glancing over at him again. The three minutes had left him exhausted, and she didn't envy him for all of his work. She herself had been going through physiotherapy, and it wasn't pleasant. She was always left in more pain then she was when she started.

"I don't see you trying to get out." Mu added icily, knowing it wasn't her fault she didn't try. But he couldn't help feeling annoyed, lashing out eased the hot sting just a little.

"I don't have anyone to go home to. Why rush?" Natarle asked herself bitterly, face furrowing into a frown as she glanced down at her book again, not seeing it. Her hands curled into fists in her lap, and she fought the ache that was setting up in her chest, that had nothing to do with her wounds.

Mu blinked, the anger he'd been feeling moments ago slowly defusing with her pained expression. He'd never seen her look like that over anything before. 'Come to think of it... She knows a hell of a lot more about me than I know about her. She never talks about her personal life... It was always about the military with her...' Now quite shamefaced, he asked her quietly, working hard to keep his voice apologetic, "What do you mean? You must have family somewhere, friends waiting for you."

"No. I don't." Natarle said with a shake of her head, expression changing from troubled to pained. She could hear the sincere apology and curiosity in his voice, he wasn't very good at hiding his true feelings from anyone. He could be read like a book. She sighed. 'As long as we're here, what's the harm in making conversation? If it passes the time.' "I don't have any friends back home, to be honest, I never tried to make any. Everything about my life focussed on the fact that I was going to be a soldier one day."

"Family?"

"My sister died when I was a child." Natarle murmured, the pain saturating her voice now. He saw her reflexively curl her hands tighter, set her jaw against the pain creeping into her throat, threatening to burn her eyes. "She was sick, very sick. But she was a good student, my parents had great hope for her even when the doctors said it was terminal. They said she'd make it because she was a born soldier... When she died... My parents wished it had been me, instead of her."

Mu blinked again, honestly taken aback by the pain he heard. She didn't sound bitter, or angry, but honestly wounded. He felt his own pain from his father's negligence grow in his chest, responding to hers. 'My pain is coupled with bitterness, rage that I was treated like that... She just feels pain. She's sad.'

"They never cared, as long as I was a good soldier, that's all I learned." She laughed bitterly, amused at her own words. She gestured to herself, her face a mask of pain, sadness, and bitter hilarity. "And look where it got me. Alone, half dead... I should have died along with Azrael. No one would have missed me."

"I don't believe that." Mu said suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise. He smiled wryly at her, gesturing to where they were. "I thought like you did before... That I was alone. I think everybody's got somebody waiting for them, even if they don't realize it. It's nice to think that you won't be alone forever." He grinned at her, her startled expression goading him on, "Somebody, somewhere, is waiting for you. And if you give up now, you're gonna miss them."

Natarle blinked, mouth popping open a little as she stated at him with wide eyes. She had no idea what to say to such a cheerful reply, it was hard to think. A sudden plume of hope warmed her heart, and she found herself listening to him, imagining what he said, the future he painted. She looked down, a soft laugh escaping her. She murmured softly, voice considerably warmer, "I hope you're right... That'd be... Quite nice."

"So!" The very familiar chuckling voice of the commander suddenly broke through their little moment, causing both of them to glance toward the doorway. He grinned at them, looking quite amused. "I've been talking with my superiors, having my older brother's name kind of gives me an edge when I'm doing the grunt work upstairs."

'That's right...' Natarle reminded herself, kicking aside the momentary confusion she felt when he spoke. 'He's Admiral Halberton's younger brother... Odd, they don't look a thing alike.' A sudden thought hit her, and she blinked a few times before suddenly blurting out without thought, "Commander, do you know a woman by the name of Murrue Ramius?"

Mu turned to stare at her with wide eyes, than glanced back at the man who suddenly looked puzzled. Justin furrowed his brow for a second, wracking his mind for the name. It did sound faintly familiar... The lightbulb went off, and he turned to give his full attention to the woman who'd asked him. "Murrue Ramius you say?"

She nodded fervently.

"My brother talked about someone by that name... She was kind of his student... Met her a few times, nice woman, cute too." He added almost like an afterthought, chuckling a little. He frowned though, more recent thoughts entering his mind. "Murrue Ramius... She was captain of the ArchAngel. She was with my brother's fleet when he died, got to Earth if I remember correctly. Went awol after Josh-A..."

He saw the flickering emotions on the man's face, the pain, happiness, and clear affection. He smiled wryly, understanding the pilot's feelings about her. He was more confused with why the woman had asked, and turned to see her shooting Mu a little smile, and she smiled gratefully at him in return. "Why you ask?"

"Can you track her down?"

"Track her down?" Justin repeated with a few blinks, the words coming from the pilot now, and he sounded rather excited. "Buddy, if she's still alive and managed to get out of the EA's grasp after Jachin Due, she could be anywhere in the world right now. Nowhere would be safe for her, she's probably under an alias, working at some obscure company and hiding."

"I know where she would be." Mu answered him firmly, blue eyes suddenly intense. "Can you track her down if I give you some information?"

"Possibly." Justin answered obliquely, unsure of what this was leading up to. He knew from personal meetings with her that she was quite the kind-hearted woman, and it was easy to like her. Tracking her down would be fairly difficult considering if she went underground. But he had great contacts, and with extra information he might be able to find her... "I want one answer though, why do you want to find her?"

"I'm in love her." Mu answered simply, and Natarle rolled her eyes but was smiling regardless in the background. He continued calmly, "I made her a promise that we'd go home together after this damn war, and I want to make sure she knows I didn't forget."

Justin smiled a little, several pieces of the puzzle falling neatly into place with the man's forward answer. It was impossible to look at him and see a liar after those words, simply impossible. Not even an A-class actor could pull off the emotion in his face, in his voice. "I'll get right to work on that then." He nodded towards Natarle, grinned at Mu and then walked out.

Mu turned to Natarle, beaming like the sun, heart hammering with excitement in his ears. Almost bouncing in his cot, he exclaimed happily, "I love you! You're a genius! If I could, I'd kiss you!"

"And Murrue would shoot me, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Natarle reminded him with a small snicker, but a fine pink colour dusted her cheeks at his words anyway. She teased him with a growing smile, "You just told a complete stranger that you were in love with Murrue, let's not make a lair out of you so quickly."

"Good point." Mu chuckled, chagrined. But he couldn't hide his excitement. He knew it could take quite awhile to track her down, but things were going to happen now. He was going to find her. For that, he could wait for the world.

* * *

**ORB**

**December 11****th**

Murrue glanced over her shoulder, looking towards where Kira was playing with the orphans, Athrun and Cagalli in tow. She smiled a little, watching the teenagers behave just as they were, teenagers. The children loved them, squealing, yelling and cheering as they chased the soccer ball across the golden sand.

Lacus was busy making lemonade, and she'd politely turned down any help Murrue had offered. She poked her head out of the house, watching Murrue watching the others. She crept silently up to her, placing the tray that held ten or so cups on the table that sat in the sunlight. "Miss Murrue...?"

"Oh, sorry Lacus." Murrue apologized immediately, sidling out of her way so Lacus could join her watching the others. "Fun to watch, isn't it?"

"It is... Kira seems to be in much better spirits now... Cagalli and Athrun as well." Lacus agreed with a little nod, a warm smile gracing her pretty features. "The children almost act like live therapy for them. Reminding us what we really are on the inside."

"And that is?" Murrue asked curiously, glancing back at the almost maternal looking young teen.

"Children." Lacus answered simply, brushing her bubble-gum pink hair behind her ear as a warm smile continued to flood her features. Murrue laughed softly in agreement, turning back to watch the show. Lacus mimicked her position, leaning on the wooden railing of the porch.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they watched the play. The orphans were constantly jumping onto the older teens, and they repeatedly would fall under the horde of them, laughing and begging for help. It seemed more like a bad game of football instead of soccer, and no one was keeping score.

"Miss Murrue...?"

"Yes Lacus?" Murrue turned to see Lacus examining her with a curiously hesitant expression, baby blue eyes troubled. "What is it?"

"The orphans were wondering, hoping really..." Lacus began softly, voice uncertain as she hesitantly approached a subject she had hoped on bringing up earlier in the month. "And Miss Erica thinks it's a good idea too... We were wondering if you'd like to come and spend the holidays with us."

"You mean Christmas?" Murrue asked, blinking a few times as the logic got to her. Lacus nodded hurriedly, looking somewhat hopeful as she stood beside the former captain. Murrue paused, debating. 'They've noticed that I'm all alone...' She nearly laughed, knowing exactly why Kira hadn't brought up the subject to her, or Erica for that matter. It may have been too soon. She turned to the young woman, smiling at her. "I'd be happy to."

Lacus' pretty face burst into a bright smile, and she embraced the startled brunette before she could say anything. Without waiting for Murrue to recover her wits, she flew down the stairs towards the game. Kira saw her coming, pausing his game and waiting for her to reach his side. When she did, she kissed him swiftly on the cheek and whispered the good news.

Kira chuckled and knelt down, gathering the children together. He quickly whispered the news to them. Murrue had slowly began to venture down to the sand, wondering what had brought on the sudden activity. All the children quickly looked up at her, expressions of pure delight on their faces.

'Oh no.' Murrue winced, closing her eyes tightly as she realized what that look meant. She hoped it was quick.

The children quite literally jumped onto her all at once, yelling and laughing with sheer delight. She didn't stand a chance, toppling over under their weight and collapsing back into the golden sand with a mighty gasp of alarm. "Oof!" The children paid no mind, hugging any part of her they could reach, giggling and chattering excitedly all at once.

Lacus giggled, slipping her hand into Kira's as they watched their former brunette captain attempt to find a hole to breathe through in all of the children. They literally coated her, and her gasps had melted into a warm laugh as they tickled her and still chattered endlessly. "It's cute to look at isn't it?"

"It is... I've always been able to imagine her with children... She's a natural motherly figure." Kira agreed with a smile, gently squeezing his fiancee's fingers between his. "And she looks well adjusted to their affection anyway... They're all happy she's staying for the holidays."

"Well it was their idea." Lacus still giggled, gesturing to the pile the orphans had made on top of the woman. She had finally been able to sit up, and they tugged her hands to help her to her feet, still crowding around her legs. "And they look very excited to have a new guest for Christmas."

"Do you think it'll be alright for her?" Kira asked softly, his face slowly scrunching into one of worry as he watched the orphans whisk the brunette off to play with them by the shore. She went willingly enough, laughing when they tugged her along if she wasn't going fast enough. "I mean..."

"I'd rather have her here then alone over the holidays." Lacus replied firmly, mouth becoming a bit of a line as she imagined how her older friend lived alone and refused to leave there. "She refuses to make herself a burden on everyone else, she doesn't get the fact that we _want_ to help. So if it takes this sort of sneaking around, then so be it. I don't want to see her suffering alone..."

Kira nodded silently, remembering the way she isolated herself for the first few weeks back home, refusing to talk to anyone about her troubles. It had taken something close to a group intervention to get her to finally become open about her struggles. The days following that had been uncertain, but when she came back to the cottage wearing that smile they all knew, things had slowly but steadily began to become better.

It was better.

Murrue played with the orphans for a little while, knowing that eventually they'd become interested in something else and she'd be able to speak to the two teenagers again. While she watched them play, she smiled a little ruefully to herself. 'I understand why they'd ask me... And it's nice that they'd do that for me. I didn't think anyone had remembered that I'd be alone over the holidays.'

She laughed wryly at herself, feeling quite idiotic for even thinking that thought. 'Of course they'd notice... It wouldn't matter what excuse I used for it either, they would know... And they'd just kidnap me in the dead of night and force me to spend the holidays here, Erica probably leading the pack as she went...'

'How can I be mad at friends who'd do all that just because they were concerned?' She asked herself, listlessly feeling the breeze ruffle her hair as the waves crashed on the coast. 'I can't be angry with them, all I feel is quite startled that someone would pay that much attention to me... I can't turn it down... I don't _want_ to be alone for the holidays. I'm glad they asked me.'

She smiled a little, watching as the orphans grew more weary of their game and ran off to play tag with the waves. She noticed Kira and Lacus watching her wearily from a distance, as though they were waiting for an outburst. She brushed the sand from her pants and wandered over to where they were.

"So the orphans like your acceptance." Lacus murmured, unsure if there would be an angry outburst. She knew from experience that the former captain wasn't easy to fool, she would have seen the planning involved in that simple moment.

"Yes they do." Murrue agreed with a smile, before gently nudging Kira in the shoulder and smiling a little wider at Lacus. "You didn't need to go through all that just to ask me to spend a few nights here for Christmas." Their expression mirrored each other's in relief, and her expression turned apologetic. "I didn't know I was making it so hard on you by being like that... You shouldn't have had to go through all that just to ask me to spend time with you."

"Well Erica said we should be careful with how we went about it." Lacus offered, happy to lay the blame on someone else. Murrue snickered, and Kira couldn't force down a chuckle either. "I knew you'd have a harder time resisting if the orphans were involved... But we didn't lie, the orphans did ask us."

"Begged us more like it." Kira added with another chuckle, winding his arm casually around Lacus' waist to pull her closer to him. "They wanted to see their Miss Murrue come to spend Christmastime with them."

"Well I can't disappoint the kids, now can I?" Murrue pretended to be sarcastic, but the grin on her face and the glitter in her eyes made it hard. She ruffled Kira's hair and nodded gently towards Lacus. "I'll be there. Don't worry."

'It's much better to be surrounded by friends than surrounded by your own grief.'

**AN**

**Lol, going by the timeline in GS-verse, the holidays are upon them. It's going to be weird writing an X-mas chapter in the middle of August... I'm so going to have fun with that. Anyway, let's see what else... Meh, it was about time I updated I think. Breaking Dawn stole my focus for the weekend, I went off my backup ideas for this chapter, so it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped... And yes, (sighs and places hand over face) I have backup ideas.**

**Oh and something else that deserves an explanation... I went way into the artistic licence department with Natarle's backstory, or well, tad of one at the moment. I've always had the idea that she was born into a real military family. It's going to be difficult making up a story for her to suit her current personality and character, but I'm going to try anyway. So no flames concerning that, please.**

**Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**December 15****th**

**Copernicus**

He'd of course never admit to it out loud, but he'd been watching her pretty closely. The way she'd make small movements with her injured leg, as if testing how far it would stretch before the pain became too much. The way she'd occasionally roll her shoulders back, gritting her teeth as the skin tensed unhappily. She did it every few minutes, ignoring the pain, but she never once tried to get out of the bed. The crutches still sat mockingly at the far end of the room, asking her to try and get them.

He himself was continuously pushing the limits, he could now handle a good five minutes simply standing by his bed. He'd tried walking now, but he could only manage a few shaky steps before his legs collapsed under him. Frustrated as he was with that, he was glad that he'd made some sort of progress.

But it wasn't enough that he was healing now. He was still aching on the inside, the ringing pain of being alone, being separated from everything that made his life worth living, there were times he wished he was dead so he didn't need to feel that pain. The moment he felt those thoughts he'd give himself a swift kick, knowing that regardless of the pain, she was still there, alive.

He glanced over at her again, she was lost in some book. He had no idea where she kept getting them from, she had a new one almost everyday. It must have helped to pass the time, she rarely looked up from the thing. Her patience astounded him, she never seemed bothered about being confined. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had nothing to go back to, and as far as she was concerned, being here was better than being nowhere.

She sighed quietly, marking her page in the book with a torn piece of paper, then sliding the thick hardcover novel under her pillow, almost for safekeeping. She didn't look at him, instead gazing out at something he didn't see. He was used to her silence, she had quite a lot to still think about.

He grew curious, her expression was loaded with heavy emotion. Her eyes were sad and pained, though the corner of her mouth was turned suggesting anger, plus her hands were curled into fists. He couldn't hide it anymore, he asked casually, "Something upsetting you Natarle?"

She sighed, as if her name was the trigger to releasing the pent up emotions. She glanced over at him, violet eyes stone again. "I... I keep wondering about how I survived."

Mu blinked curiously, not understanding what exactly she meant by that. He was curious too, about how exactly he managed to survive the blast that had engulfed the Strike. But part of him was glad not knowing, penning it down to simple luck. He wondered why she didn't do the same. "Why do you worry so much about it...?"

"If I could get out, half dead and still bleeding, who's to say that Azrael didn't escape along with me?" Natarle asked weakly, expression turning tortured.

"You really wished you'd died in there, don't you?"

"Yes. I do." She murmured, unable to put any strong emotion into her voice, it was simply dead. "I'm... There's nothing really I can say to explain it."

He didn't push the subject any further, sensing her reluctance to elaborate. It didn't take long before the exhaustion he'd been battling from his latest attempt to walk took him over, and he was fast asleep again.

"So... He's finally asleep, eh?"

Natarle's head whipped around to look at the doorway, where the commander stood with a crooked smile on his face. Like always his uniform was unkempt, sleeves rolled up and front undone almost as if to match his messy hair. His emerald eyes warmed when she looked at him, and he idly lifted the small bag he was carrying. She smiled wryly at him. "Yeah, he's sleeping."

"That's good to hear, the nurses are always complaining about how he won't rest when he needs it." Justin snorted, ambling forward, his gaze focussed on the sleeping pilot. He made it quickly to the woman's side, casually placing the bag down beside her on the bed. "There's the books you asked for."

"You didn't need to bring it to me yourself, I'm sure you're busy enough." Natarle said with raised eyebrows, but her hands closed on the bag anyway, pulling it into her lap. She opened it, studying the contents curiously before a little smile pulled at her dark lips. "Excellent. Thank you."

"My pleasure ma'am." Justin answered formally, mocking tipping an invisible cap. He stayed where he was, examining her as she pulled out another thick novel, studying the cover art intently before placing it gently back in the bag. He took notice of how her movements were more fluid now, not the least bit hesitant unless she was attempting to stretch, she was healing quite nicely. "You've healed well."

To his surprise, blood flooded to her face, colouring her cheeks a light rose. She glanced down at her entwined hands, books forgotten for a moment. She mumbled, "I was hoping no one would notice... But I can't stop the healing..."

"You don't want to leave?" Justin questioned with a perfectly cocked eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her curiously. Her blush intensified by a good two shades, and she continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't have anywhere to go. After I leave here... I'm not sure what to do next." She murmured sheepishly, the blush darkening as she confessed her worries. Her lips hardened a little into a frown and she added, "Besides I'm a war-criminal anyway, once I leave, I'm fair game."

"You're only a war criminal if you go back to the Alliance and tell them you're still breathing. They think you're dead, why tell them otherwise?" Justin asked, both eyebrows now raised and a very curious expression flashing on his face. "You're in safe hands now Lieutenant, we can ship you off to someplace neutral, get yourself an alias and new papers and hide away there, live your life out peacefully. What is there to worry about?"

"You're right..." Natarle said quietly after a long moment, though her voice didn't give any indication that she really agreed with him. "There's nothing really to worry about, I'm just being foolish..."

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling before focussing back on her, she was still gazing at her lap, expression severely troubled. Not really sure what else to do, he reached out and gently ruffled her hair. "Stop looking like that." She squeaked under his hand and he smiled ruefully at her. "Read your books, take your meds and get well. You don't need to leave until you want to go." He nodded towards the sleeping Mu and continued, "Even if you stay until your friend is good to go that's fine with me."

"Thank you."

"No worries."

He got to his feet, preparing to leave. A sharp call for his name made him freeze, and he turned to look at the suddenly abashed woman, who was looking back at her lap now instead of his face. "Yeah?"

"About the search for Murrue... Has there been any luck? Did Mu's information help?" Natarle asked hesitantly, looking back up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It broke some ground for us, yeah... We're still searching, but we've got a good idea of where she might be now." Justin answered with a little smile, knowing that hearing that would have probably made the blond pilot even more impatient, the nurses were already at their wits end with the man. He was glad that the man was fast asleep. He looked thoughtful when the woman sighed softly in relief, looking quite happy with his words too. "If you don't mind me asking... Why did you ask in the first place? I'm sure he could've asked us himself eventually. Why did _you_ ask instead?"

Once again to surprise him, she laughed quietly, a small but sincere smile crossing her face. She glanced at the pilot, something close to affection crossing her face. "It's faintly complicated... But I feel like I owe them something, for maybe giving me a second chance even if they don't think so. Murrue was an excellent captain, and I wish I'd taken the time to understand that better when I was serving with her. Helping him," she nodded towards Mu, "find her again is the least I can do to say thanks."

"That's nice of you." Justin mused quietly, pocketing his hands as he watched her look back at her hands again. "Not too sure everyone thinks like that these days, nice to see a change of pace..."

She had no answer, instead she was looking through the books he'd delivered to her. She pulled two novels, examining them curiously. She looked up at him when she read the titles, expression puzzled. "Merchant of Venice? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Shakespeare." Justin answered with a grin, dipping into a formal bow that mocked the writer. "I thought maybe you'd like a change of pace. Go on, I'm sure you'll like it." He pretended to tip an invisible cap, and swept out the door with a chuckle.

Curious now, Natarle leaned back on the pillows, studying the writing of the famous plays. It didn't take long before she was lost in the words, a contented smile settled on her face. Time flew quickly while she was absorbed in her reading,and it didn't take long before her comrade was awake.

"Where do you_ get_ all of those?" Mu asked in amazement, startling her out of her iron focus on the screenplay. She looked at him with wide innocent eyes, clearly not having heard him and he repeated wryly, "Where do you _get_ all of those _books_?"

"Commander Halberton drops them off every few days for me. I get bored." Natarle explained with an idle shrug, finding his confusion rather amusing. "What, don't your read?"

"Comics. Magazines." Mu answered with a shrug of his own, glancing at the unfamiliar cover in confusion. "Nothing I've ever seen you read that's for sure. I was the kid who hid the comics in the thick books we were supposed to be reading in English class. I'd rather be outside then stuck with a book."

"I'd be offended if I didn't expect anything less from you." Natarle replied smoothly, hiding a smirk behind her book as she picked it up again and began to read.

"Did you just insult my intelligence?" Mu asked, dumbfounded by the sly abuse he'd just received.

"Oh I'm sorry, do I have to repeat myself if you didn't get it the first time?" Natarle asked him sweetly, barely able to stop herself from smiling when he looked wounded and then annoyed. She couldn't help but cough a giggle down. They had normal disputes like this often now that they were getting used to each other, it was a fun way to pass the time.

"No knocking my intellect." Mu growled unhappily, glaring at the woman.

"You do it very well yourself so I'll stop." Natarle said with a shrug, still glancing at her book, a wider smile growing across her face.

"Ice queen."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Juvenile."

"Hard-ass."

"Lightweight."

"Shut up."

* * *

**December 18****th**

**ORB**

"You're actually coming?" Murrue asked with raised eyebrows, entirely forgetting her work to stare at her boss who had been aimlessly going over her paperwork. "But what about Ryuta? And Nathan?"

"Nathan's taking Ryuta up to PLANTS to see his parents." Erica answered without missing a beat, shuffling the papers into a straight sheaf and laying them in the corner of her desk. She pulled a face and added somewhat sourly, "And since the in-laws don't really like me, I'm not going. Miss Lacus invited me to come along since Cagalli already agreed, so I'll be spending the holidays there."

"Did Lacus plan this?" Murrue demanded with a scowl, suspicion having been bubbling in her stomach since she'd agreed to spend the holidays at the cottage with the orphans. She understood the reason for Cagalli and Athrun attending too, but Erica? It was starting to get ridiculous.

"No idea." Erica answered with a grin, looking up to see her friend looking annoyed in her general direction. She couldn't hide a snicker, she knew that Murrue enjoyed the chance to not be alone over the holidays, but the guest-list was probably a bit much for her taste. 'Even though it's just the orphans, Cagalli and her bodyguard, Kira and Lacus then myself and Andrew. That's hardly a huge party... But I guess to Murrue it is.'

"Everyone's plotting against me." Murrue groaned unhappily, pulling a face when her boss stifled a snicker of amusement. "C'mon, be nice!"

"I am!" Erica protested, unable to hide another laugh. It was nice to see the lighter side of her friend, especially in times like this. Murrue acted much more like the woman she was supposed to be. "For god's sake Ramius, it's a Christmas party! It's not like we got together to throw you a huge surprise birthday party!"

Murrue's responding glare could have both withered a rose and then set it on fire. Erica snorted, understanding the look without any hints on the brunette's part. 'Don't even think about it.'

"Maybe next year." Erica grinned, fighting the giggles that were rising in her chest from her friend's glare. She knew first-hand how furious the woman could get, and how utterly terrifying she could seem when she was mad.

"Do you want to keep those hands?" Murrue threatened through grit teeth, eyes narrowed to slits and her own hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Yeah but you can take my right off if you must, I'm a leftie." Erica answered calmly without skipping a beat, beaming when her friend's expression flickered from puzzled, to annoyed, to grudgingly amused. She couldn't stop it this time, she bowed her head and laughed. "Honestly Murrue, what's all the fuss? Don't you like people making a scene over you every once and awhile? Hell, I wouldn't mind a huge surprise party waiting for me when I got home."

"Well..." Murrue faltered for a moment, logic overwhelming her. Her friend had a point, being surprised like that was a genuine thrill, but at the same time... She didn't like the thought of people wasting their time over her when better things could be done. She just didn't like the fuss. It wasn't easy to explain her feelings towards it, and she knew she sounded irrational but it didn't change a thing.

"You're hard to figure out." Erica chuckled, shaking her hand and patting her friend gently on the shoulder. She got to her feet, papers filed away and the day now officially over for the both of them. She appreciated Murrue's company for the last hour, the brunette could have gone home two hours ago but decided to stick around anyway. She side-stepped the woman and made her way out, the brunette following dutifully behind."C'mon, you're buying me dinner."

"What? Why am _I_ buying? I bought last time!" Murrue protested, chasing her friend down the stairs and through the factory. "You buy tonight!"

"I'm the boss, what I say goes." Erica snorted, taking a peek over her shoulder to see how Murrue was taking this. She couldn't help it, and shot her friend a huge hundred-watt grin that probably lit up the complex. "So you're buying."

"To hell I am!" Murrue growled.

Erica grinned again, taking in her friend's expression before she bolted out the door, laughing as Murrue chased her down. "If you can catch me then I'll pay!"

"Damn cheater, you have an advantage!" Murrue roared, leaping a crate and chasing after her quick friend and boss. Erica ran it like a sprint, laughing the entire way as she did, using her Coordinator abilities to her unfair advantage.

"I know I do, that's the point!" Erica called, laughing as she zoomed out into the parking lot, Murrue hot on her heels.

**AN**

**I raced the clock and kicked its ass XD Sorry, serious time. Heheheh. Natarle and Mu... Well I don't have an excuse. You'd figure after three months of silence you'd enjoy having someone to talk to and bicker with playfully to fill up the time. And since she's technically not a soldier anymore, it's probably a good thing for her to relax. The teasing bit above with the ladies, Murrue needs a laugh, lol. And so did I. Enjoy!**

**Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**December 20****th**

**ORB**

Erica pulled up to see her friend's small home cheerfully decorated for the upcoming season. She couldn't hide a grin of her own when she saw the multi-coloured lights peppered along the house. ORB was no exception when it came to celebrating the holiday, despite the utter lack of snow the country was still happily involved in the festivities.

The redhead let herself in without a peep, slipping out of her shoes to hear Christmas carols blaring from the radio, a chipper voice she knew all-too-well singing along with the well-known melodies. She followed the sounds, peeking into the kitchen to see the woman's handiwork.

Treats of pretty much every shape and size covered the counter, most wrapped up and ready for storage, a few others set out to cool and be frosted. The brunette was wearing a rather amusing red apron with the words "I'd tell you the recipe, but then I'd have to kill you" scrolled cheerfully across the front, and she was still singing.

A streak of flour had managed to find its way ono her face, and her hands were a pale white with the baking substance, but her marigold eyes were shining and she was singing her heart out, ignorant to her new guest.

Erica grinned broadly, leaning on the doorframe as she watched her friend's progress. The former captain looked like she was rather enjoying herself, completely focussed on her work while having the time of her life. She basically danced around the kitchen, still singing and working as she did.

Murrue still hadn't noticed her company, now in the process of adding the fresh fruit pieces to the cake batter, mixing and still singing to her favourite carol she remembered from home when she was a child herself. "Walking in a winter wonderland..."

Erica couldn't resist it any longer, folding her arms and calling casually, "So, how many calories are in all of that?"

"Eek!" Murrue gasped sharply in alarm, promptly dropped her mixing spoon. It landed on the counter, and she whirled, seeing the redheaded Coordinator grinned from ear to ear behind her. Blood rushed to her face and coloured her cheeks, and she stumbled over rational thought as embarrassment took over. "Uh... H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Erica replied with an ever-widening grin, eyes twinkling in amusement as she realized her friend's acute embarrassment. She couldn't help it, she teased, "My only regret is I didn't have a camera."

Murrue tried to scowl but the expression wouldn't stick, she ended up grinning awkwardly along with her friend. "Shut up." she turned back to her baking and answered absently, "And to answer your first question, it's Mu's cake so you can guess what it'd be like."

"Oh?" Erica wandered in, peeking over her friend's shoulder to look at the now rather pinkish batter in the mixing bowl. In what she hoped was a stealthy movement, she made to steal a bit of the batter.

Only to receive a sharp smack on the hand with a wooden spoon. "Ow!" Erica drew back her hand but couldn't hide a smirk when she realized she'd managed to steal some anyway. She promptly ate it so Murrue wouldn't have the chance to rob her of her stolen goods.

"You're just like him, you can't wait for anything when you want something." Murrue murmured, but her voice wasn't the least bit saddened, it was amused. She continued to stir, glancing over her shoulder to see how Erica enjoyed the mix. "Good enough for you?"

"What's in it?" Erica asked curiously, leaning over again to get a better glance at whatever was inside the mixing bowl. "It tastes a bit odd, but good."

"Booze." Murrue answered with a straight face, looking over to see Erica look stunned for a second, expecting a punch-line. Then she laughed outright, shaking her head in sheer mirth. "Cherries, the normal mix, a good shot of alcohol and a secret ingredient known only to me unless you want to die in your sleep."

"Booze." Erica was still in stitches, having to now lean on the counter to avoid falling over in her laughing riot. She shook her head, brushing away the tears of laughter and asked cheerfully, "Dibs on the first piece. Though I gotta ask, are you honestly serving that to the kids?"

"Yeah cause you know I want to get the orphans drunk." Murrue shot back sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her friend's mock-audacity. She couldn't help but grin too, the festive cheer had gotten its hooks in her and she was enjoying every single minute of the fun. "I made a separate one for them, it's a candy-cane cake." She nodded to her left, eyes on her work, "It's the red and white on one the table."

"You've been busy." Erica noted, now looking around to see what concoctions had been cooked up in the kitchen. The cake sat prettily in the centre of the table, protected by a glass case of sorts. It was a double-layer circle, iced white with red and white chips of the famous peppermint candies around the edges and dusting the top. Cookies and other treats were packed into containers sitting on the far right counter, all finished and ready to be tested out.

Knowing that Murrue had a good handle on things, she took a seat at the table and watched as Murrue poured the batter into a tin and slid it into the oven, kicking it shut behind her and removing her mitts and undoing her apron. She sat down with a laughing sigh beside her friend, cheeks pink and eyes still bright.

"Finished for today?"

"Oh yeah, I've got enough food for a damn army. I told Lacus I'd take care of the treats, she and Miss Yamato will be doing the actual dinner." Murrue snickered, shaking her hair loose of her ponytail, sending it cascading down her shoulders, bouncing with the new freedom. "So I've been pretty busy."

"But you're having fun." Erica pointed out with a grin, settling back in her chair and looking rather pleased. 'It's about time... This is how she's meant to be, I can feel it. Happy, having fun, living in the moment, _for _the moment. It's a much better change. She won't ever really be who she was before, but... This is good enough.'

"Yeah... We're just missing the snow, then it would be a complete Christmas." Murrue sighed regretfully, pursing her lips and slumping unconsciously with her wistfulness. She really did miss the fact that she would see no snow this year, or any other year. It was almost a depressing thought.

"Snow..." Erica murmured thoughtfully, pursing her lips in an oddly comedic look. She searched through her head, remembering her friend's stories of her childhood where the snow would get waist deep after horrific blizzards, and the weeks taken off from school because the snow was just too heavy. Her friend's grin had been broad and bright, the memories clearly treasured ones.

"You've lived here for ages, ever seen a real blizzard raging outside your window?" Murrue asked with interest, getting to her feet to fetch some coffee. Erica's silence was her answer, and Murrue snorted and shook her head in amusement. "You're really missing out."

"You're the one who seems to be missing her old life. Ever wanted to go back?" Erica questioned with a snicker, accepting the mug of coffee her friend offered her as they settled back into their chairs and continued to chat.

"Back home?" Murrue asked in momentary confusion, blinking twice before getting what her friend meant. "Ah, you mean back to my hometown... I've... Well, I guess I kind of entertained the idea a few times..." A small frown made its way to her face as she continued to think, sorting through her emotions and trying to find her real desires about her home.

"If you got the chance now, would you go back?" Erica tilted her head to the side, trying to hide her unease with the thought of losing both her friend and best worker in one sweeping blow.

"I... I'm not really sure." Murrue mumbled finally, hands curling around her mug and ignoring the searing heat that burned her palms from the motion. She was still frowning, her marigold eyes focussed on something her redheaded friend couldn't see. She continued to think, deeply immersed in the question and fantasies that surrounded the simple idea. "I mean... It's tempting, I'd love to go back, there's so much history there, you know?"

Not really knowing but wanting to placate her worried friend regardless, Erica simply nodded and continued to watch her thoughtful friend in silence.

"But it'd be so empty if I went back, memories or no memories." Murrue sighed, shaking her head and staring into the dark depths of her coffee mug, eyes growing more troubled. She spoke mostly to herself, lips still turned downwards and face a picture of unease. "My parents are both gone, I haven't seen my siblings in almost seven years, if I went back now all that'd be waiting for me is an empty house... Being here is probably better. I still miss the snow though."

"Heh, maybe next year we should go celebrate Christmas in the Arctic." Erica joked, a warm grin finding its way back to her face.

"Too much snow. Good try though." Murrue grinned too, happy to see her friend was trying to cheer her up and even more delighted to find that it was working. "I'll get through it... I gotta remember that I'm really just here to enjoy myself again."

"You'll be fine."

* * *

**Copernicus**

**December 21****st**

"You know nothing's changed since you visited yesterday." Mu smirked broadly at his visitor, knowing she was mastering the impulse to hit him. She controlled herself spectacularly well, not even a flicker of annoyance crossed her face. "Why do you keep coming around?"

"First," Natarle answered him rather primly, straightening an invisible crease in her jeans as she watched him, "I'm bored out of my mind sitting in that stupid cabin by myself with nothing to do. Second, I want to know how you're doing. Third, I know you're just as bored as I am, so I'll visit to keep us both sane."

Mu couldn't hide a smile, knowing she was being quite honest with him. She'd been discharged a few days ago, put into one of the free cabins onboard the ship that he was still on. She didn't seem too pleased with the new development but she took it in stride, visiting each day since almost religiously. He enjoyed the company. "Good then."

She grinned at him for a moment, relaxing back into the hard plastic chair that served as her seat. She idly brushed back a strand of hair from her face and muttered unhappily, "I should really get this mess cut..."

"Your hair?" Mu asked in amusement, tilting his head to the side and examining her curiously. Her dark hair seemed to have grown an inch or so longer, in return he glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning a bit when he saw the twisted scar across his nose. "I guess mine's grown a bit too."

"True." Natarle snickered, now taking a good look at the blond. His hair grew much faster than hers, it was already looking shaggy. "I guess you need a haircut more than I do."

"Your hair looks better long." Mu teased, shooting her a brilliant hundred-watt grin. He was used to her reply, a bare hint of a smile appeared on her lips but she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe Halberton likes it long?"

She scowled at him, eyes narrowing and transforming to chips of violet coloured ice in moments. "What is with you and mentioning him? Do you have some sort of man thing for him?"

Mu looked properly insulted, but the mirth shone in his eyes anyway at her defensive reply. "I'm happily settled, _you _on the other hand are not."

"And I'm happy with that." Natarle cut him off coolly, eyes still narrowed and chips of ice. "Now drop the subject."

"Yes ma'am." Mu chortled unable to find himself scared of her. He remembered with a wry smile if he had been on the receiving end of that glare a few long months ago, he would have gone running for cover. Now, and oddly enough, it didn't scare him as it had back then, he was used to her.

"I do have good news involving him though." Natarle said suddenly, though grudgingly. She immediately had his attention, he was watching her with a very serious expression, all joking and mirth gone. "He says he might have cracked the records, he might have found Murrue in ORB."

"That's excellent!" Mu exclaimed in delight, mindlessly punching the air in celebration. The movement sent a shudder of pain down his spine and he flinched before flopping back into the pillows. She raised one eyebrow at his movement, and he smiled sheepishly at her, before hastily adding in his own defence, "I got excited, don't look at me like that."

"Commander Halberton says he's going to personally look into it, considering he actually knows who she is. He'll be travelling to ORB himself to see if he can find her." Natarle continued with her news casually, as though it didn't really mean all that much to her. She saw the excitement and impatience in the blond pilot's expression, and it made her crack a small smile. "If all holds, she'll know before New Years."

"That's great too!" Mu remarked cheerfully, careful to not move too suddenly. He was nearly bouncing up and down in the cot, a hundred-watt grin making his handsome face more boyish. "Then I'll be able to write her!"

"And when you get discharged you can go back to ORB." Natarle added with another small smile, seeing his grin only increase in brightness and delight. "Start your life over again with her."

Mu was nodding madly now, still wearing that huge grin. The idea excited him, made his heart pump hard and sent thrills down his body and back up to his brain again. He could barely contain himself. A thought crossed his excited mind and he froze, a frown growing now. "Wait a sec... Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet, I still have some thinking to do." Natarle answered quickly though somewhat sheepishly. "There's still a lot of options I have to pick from."

"True... But will you visit?" Mu questioned, tilting his head to the side and looking for all the world like a lost puppy. He was being honest, he would like to see more of her once he got settled back home with Murrue.

"Maybe. Depends on what happens." Natarle answered vaguely, getting to her feet. She could see the clock out of the corner of her eye, she still had an hour or so of visiting time at the hospital. But she couldn't make herself stay. The nausea she felt whenever she was reminded of how alone she was had returned, and she didn't want him to see that. "I have to go, there's some forms I have to fill out still... I'll drop by again tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." He didn't argue or press her to stay, he could see the sudden change in her posture and the new look in her eyes. "See you then."

Natarle nodded hastily and hurried out before the pressure in her throat could give way. She made it out into the hall before her weak legs urged her to stop, and she leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She stayed there, forcing herself to control her ragged breathing, to stop the pain that was ringing through her entire chest. 'Dammit...'

It took her a few long moments, but finally she was able to stand straight again. 'It's one thing to actually know that once he's gone I'm alone again, but it's a whole different thing to face the reality...' She smiled bitterly at herself, beginning to walk slowly down the halls as she lost herself in thought.

'I'm not even sure if I want to see the captain again...' She flinched when the memory came back involuntarily, and she was back on the Dominion, feeling the bullets and the blood soaking her clothes, watching helplessly as the Strike was destroyed. 'It was me, as far as she knows. I don't think I can face her... I don't know if I even could.'

**AN**

**I spent a little while trying to find a song to close the chapter with, but I couldn't get very much out of my head. It ended kinda weird (tilts head to the side), I really didn't like the last bit at all. But I rewrote it twice, and I figured the third time's the charm so I'll stick with it regardless... Anyway, the block hasn't passed but I figured I owed an update anyway. Nothing's concrete yet, but this might be the last update for the week. We'll see how things progress.**

**Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**ORB**

**December 25****th**

"Merry Christmas!"

The little wooden cabin was shocked with colour, and it seemed like the festive cheer had really become contagious, decorations hung from everywhere you would look. Thick green garlands lined the walls, peppered with boughs of holly and mistletoe, and pretty lights strung along with it.

A giant tree sat in the far corner of the cabin, simply loaded with brightly wrapped boxes of all sizes underneath it. The tree was beautifully decorated, with bright gold and red garlands, home-made ornaments and lights that twinkled every colour of the rainbow. Perched on top was a gold star that caught the light and gleamed cheerfully to top off the look.

Christmas tunes were blasting out of a small radio that sat beside the tree, adding to the already festive mood. As soon as Murrue stepped inside the orphans, armed with reindeer antlers and santa hats, charged as one to greet her. The brunette didn't have a chance, laughing at the mob hugged every part of her they could reach, tugging on her sleeves to get her to come with them.

"Miss Murrue, Santa's here!" A little girl squealed excitedly, grasping Murrue's hand tightly as she let the mob of children lead her into the living room where the tree was.

"What do you mean Santa's here Sherry?" Murrue asked curiously, bending down to lift her up into her arms, brushing a kiss to the little brunette's forehead. "Where?"

"In there!" Sherry giggled, pulling again on Murrue's sleeve to get her attention. She whispered, "I know it's not really Santa. But Uncle Kira wanted to make everyone really happy."

"Uncle Kira...?" Murrue asked in confusion, wandering inside with the orphans. She set the little girl down, turning around to see something she was certain meant hell had frozen over. She felt like she'd been hit in the stomach, and fought to hide the hysterical laugh that threatened to escape her.

Others weren't bothering hiding it, Cagalli was on the couch laughing hysterically, clearly unable to help it. Her boyfriend had his arm around her shoulders, wearing a very big smile that spoke volumes, he was very glad it wasn't him. Erica was barely able to contain herself, but the camera she was wearing around her neck had probably been used for blackmail. Lacus was attempting to hide her amusement behind a too-big smile. Even Andrew was shivering with mirth.

It was easy to see what had the group in a laughing fit, and it was a terrific battle for Murrue to hide her own laughter. Sitting on the chair, wearing a red suit with a pillow stuffed down to add to the effect sat Santa Kira, with the fluffy white trimmed hat and beard to boot. He glared at the lot of them before staring at Murrue with a very threatening look that spoke for itself. 'Say anything, and you will regret it.'

Murrue forced her giggles down into her stomach, swearing that she'd never let him forget what he had done. She grinned broadly at the boy and said cheerfully to the kids, "Well what do you know, Santa decided to pay you a visit! Why don't you tell him what you want for Christmas?"

The mob of children promptly cheered in unison and mobbed the poor boy, laughing and giggling to boot. Erica tugged her friend beside her, and she gave in to her hysterical laughing fit the moment she was out of the living room. "My god!"

"The poor kid." Erica snorted, not sounding the least bit apologetic or sympathetic. She could see her friend was fighting hard to keep herself controlled for his sake, but she wasn't trying at all.

"Who the hell... convinced him... to do that...?" Murrue asked between fits of giggles, barely able to get enough breath in to speak. Her sides were beginning to hurt from laughing too hard, but she couldn't help herself. The mere thought of the young Coordinator she remembered wearing that suit only sent a fresh round of laughter through her.

"Well we all kind of did, but the idea was the princess' entirely." Erica answered with a wide grin, poking her camera rather smugly. She had gotten all the pictures she would ever need to blackmail the poor boy for years. "And of course once she bat those long eyelashes and asked him 'pretty please', he couldn't say no. Cagalli's having a riot of it, I think it's honestly hilarious, Athrun's just happy it's not him, hell, even Waltfeld thinks it's amusing."

"I think it's very humiliating for him but I can't stop laughing." Murrue snickered, having a very hard time fighting her laughter. "The poor kid... I feel so sorry for him." She was still grinning when she peeked over to see him laughing in a deep voice that wasn't his own, fighting to keep a smile on his face behind that outrageously fake white beard. "He saves our lives more times than I can count and we repay him by dressing him up as Santa and letting the kids have at him? I feel very evil at the moment." She smiled broadly at Erica and joked, "We're all going to hell."

"In handbaskets." Erica teased, and the two exchanged a loaded glance before collapsing in on each other in a fit of mad laughter.

They travelled back into the living room, wearing too broad smiles. Kira had sat another orphan on his knee, asking heartily what the little boy would like. Lacus was giggling by that point now, and Cagalli looked dangerously close to asphyxiation due to laughter. Even Athrun had began chuckling.

Finally a snickering Andrew led the orphans outside to play some games while the women would get to work on dinner, and Kira groaned loudly the moment the kids were gone. He tore off his beard and glared at his sister and best friend. "It's your turn next year Athrun."

"You're not getting me anywhere near that thing once you get out of it." Athrun answered swiftly, causing his girlfriend to lean into his shoulder and giggle more. "It must be boiling in that thing!"

"It is." Kira managed to grumble through grit teeth, getting awkwardly to his feet from the chair.

Murrue hadn't noticed before, having been too perplexed by the image of the young man in a santa outfit, but he was wearing big black boots along with a huge buckle across his pillow-widened berth. She couldn't stop the joke that was coming out of her mouth now, and asked cheekily, "Aren't you going to let us sit in your lap and tell you what we want for Christmas Kira?"

A tense silence followed her words for half a second, and Murrue was fairly certain that Kira was going to explode because of fury and embarrassment. Cagalli lost it first, nearly falling off the couch as she howled with laughter, and Athrun had to duck his head as his shoulders shook. Erica snickered, trading a swift high-five with her friend as Lacus pranced over to Kira and gave the boy a swift kiss to the cheek.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Miss Murrue." Kira finally managed, glancing gratefully at Lacus who was wearing a smile so bright it could light a city block. He shook his head when they still beamed at him, and trudged along upstairs to change back into some better, more breathing, clothes.

"That was uncalled for." Erica snickered, nudging her friend gently in the ribs, barely able to keep her laughter under control. Murrue grinned sheepishly, shoulders shivering a bit as she fought to hide her laughter as well. Erica ruffled her hair around and added cheerfully, "But then again, it was damn hilarious so you're off the hook."

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol._

_Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

Dinner had been magnificent, Mrs Yamato, Erica, and Lacus had worked wonders in the kitchen. Murrue was a little annoyed that the three women had ganged up on her and refused to let her even enter the kitchen, their excuse being since she'd done the baking, they would do the cooking. Despite the fact that she wished she could keep helping out, they did have a point. She spent the remainder of the day outside with the orphans, playing with them along with Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Andrew.

When Lacus had hollered down the beach that dinner was ready, the now starving group had once again become a mob. The large hall that served for a dining room was full to the brim, and it had been delicious from start to finish. Mrs Yamato presented the desserts, with Murrue's cakes included. Much to hers and Erica's delight, the teenagers seemed to really enjoy the treats, all four of them ending up with a pink tint to their face.

The children caused havoc once they dug into the presents, the older group deciding to wait until the children were finished and put to bed instead. It turned out the wait wasn't that long, the children had tuckered themselves right out and were gone to bed before dusk had really settled.

Now the remainder of the group sat alone in the living room, laughing and enjoying the fading bits of the holiday together. Erica had cheerily reminded them of the remaining presents left for themselves, and now arranging themselves in a circle, they readied themselves for their own Christmas.

"Alright, alright... Youngest first then." Erica laughed cheekily, winking at Murrue and then turning to Lacus. "Go on then."

Lacus pretended to roll her eyes but primly picked up a slim package wrapped in silver. She examined it thoroughly, finding the tags on the end. "This one is from Kira..." She gave him a shy smile before gently unfolding the paper and sliding the box from its wrapping. It was a thin white box and she quickly opened that too before gasping in alarm.

Curious, Murrue leaned over to see what Lacus had in her hands, and her jaw dropped in amazement, eyes widening. "Oh that's _beautiful_!"

In a daze, Lacus lifted the delicate silver chain from the box, and hanging from a tiny silver pendant was a small amethyst stone shaped in a heart. Cagalli murmured appreciatively as Lacus slowly lifted her hair and put it on. The chain was short and the stone hung delicately around her pale neck. She quickly pounced on her boyfriend, rewarding him with a warm kiss to the lips that left him looking stunned. "Thank you Kira. It's amazing." She breathed, hugging him close.

Kira laughed awkwardly, nuzzling gently into her neck and winding his arms around to hug her close too. "I guess it's our turn."He glanced at Cagalli who was grinning from ear to ear. "You go first."

"Hell no, I'm older than you are." Cagalli shot back, causing the adults to snicker amongst themselves. "You first."

"For god's sake, both of you open something at the same time." Erica laughed, tossing them both a gift each from the pile sitting in the middle of their circle. "Save us some sanity."

Cagalli grinned but turned her attention to her gift as Kira did the same. "Alright then... This one's from..." The both murmured, before turning to look at each other with mirroring grins.

"Guess that means they found the presents they planned to give to each other." Murrue laughed, trading a wink with Andrew before snuggling further into the couch to watch the twins. "Go on."

Cagalli got her box opened first, a bright grin lighting up her features as she gently picked out a diamond-shaped picture frame. The frame was brushed silver and gold, two ovals entwined at the middle. In one oval was her picture and in the other was Kira's, and in the thin oval that connected them was a picture of the two of them sitting together with broad smiles on their faces. A mirroring one now adorning Cagalli's, she threw her arms around her brother's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Kira!"

"This boy has a taste for gifts." Andrew snorted, watching in amusement as Lacus playfully tugged him closer to her and out of his sister's grasp. "And women too."

Murrue giggled, trading a high-five with Erica as she watched Kira open his present. He slid open the thin box before a disk of some sort fell into his hand. The others looked mystified but Kira looked outrageously happy and promptly kissed his sister before laughing triumphantly. "I've been looking everywhere for this! Where'd you find it Cags?!"

"I have connections." Cagalli answered smugly, leaning on her boyfriend and trying to hide a snicker of amusement. She gently elbowed him and said sweetly, "Now it's your turn Athrun."

The blue-haired Coordinator nodded silently, selecting a box from the pile and examining the tag. "This one is from... The Director?" He glanced at Erica in surprise, as did the rest of them, and she simply smiled sweetly at him. Confused but intrigued, he opened the small box and tipped it over. A pair of keys fell into his waiting palm. Confused, he looked up at her.

"Keys to your new car." Erica answered with a broad smirk, before turning to Cagalli and adding, "It's yours too by the way, share and be nice." She winked before Athrun opened his mouth to protest, cutting him off smoothly, "It was a pet project of mine, it didn't cost me a cent, and I figured it was better than you having to take cabs all the time to escape the press. Enjoy it."

"I feel quite broke right now." Murrue murmured with a weak laugh, earning a swift cuff over her ear from her friend. "Alright, I know, my go!" Glancing at the pile she finally chose a medium sized crimson one with her name on it, glancing with a glare at Erica. "If you gave me keys I'm giving it to Waltfeld, I like my car."

Andrew snorted loudly and Erica rolled her eyes skyward before muttering, "Open the damn present."

"Nyah." Murrue stuck out her tongue but returned to the box, giving it a small shake in hopes of hearing anything inside. She unwrapped it curiously, opening the lid a fraction for a peek inside. Then she gasped in alarm and the box slid from her hands into her lap. She gazed at Erica with wide questioning eyes.

Erica glanced at the package worriedly, bitting her lower lip nervously. She hastily began, extending her arm half-heartedly to take the gift back, "Was it too early? I'm sorry, I thought maybe you'd like it considering, but if you don't it's alright, I could take it back–"

Murrue cut her off by wrapping her arms tightly around her friend and hugging her as tightly as possible. The redhead woman gave a squeak of surprise, but then smiled ruefully and returned the embrace with a soft laugh. "I love it Erica. It's perfect." She released her friend and turned back to the box, pulling off the lid and tenderly holding up the object for everyone else to see. Held like it was a crown jewel in her hands, was a perfect miniature scale model of the FX-550 Skygrasper.

"I don't think anyone is going to top that one tonight Miss Murrue." Kira chuckled quietly, watching his former captain smile tearfully and nod. He turned towards Andrew and said politely, "I guess it's your turn."

"Yep. Lessee..." Andre picked a larger box that was wrapped in bright yellow, testing its weight before smirking. "Light as a feather..." He glanced at the tag. "Ah, thank you Captain Ramius." He grinned broadly at the still emotional Murrue.

"Don't thank me till you see what's in it." Murrue laughed weakly, hurriedly drying her face with her sleeve. She tucked her box closer into her lap, having placed the model back into its protective wrapping so she could display it proudly at home when she returned.

Andrew made short work of the wrapping, opening the box before letting loose a groan as he lifted up his gift. Held in his hand was a stuffed tiger, and almost immediately the group burst into laughter.

"Murrue you topped it!" Erica snorted, watching as Andrew snorted and leaned over to ruffle the woman's hair. She snickered and playfully pushed him away, poking the tiger's white stomach before beaming over her joke.

"You don't need to keep it Commander." Murrue grinned, full of good humour, "If you want you can return it."

"Nah it's cute." Andrew snorted, idly pulling the plush toy into his arm and mockingly hugging it. "I'll keep it just to spite ya."

The group laughed before a quiet knock on the door caught their attention. Lacus quickly glanced at the clock in confusion, wondering who would come calling after dark. The others grew tense, suspicion rearing in all the former soldiers. Kira fluidly got to his feet along with Lacus, both walking casually to the door and attempting to look somewhat calm.

Murrue leaned a bit off the couch in an attempt to see the visitor, but her angle was wrong and the doorway was effectively blocked. She did however hear the conversation that took place, along with the others who were listening just as intently as she was.

"Hello...?"

"Hello. You don't know me, but I'm looking for someone and I think you might know her. Her name is Murrue Ramius."

Everyone froze, all eyes automatically flying to the frozen brunette on the couch. Much to everyone's alarm, she bounded right off the couch and towards the door, easily side-stepping around the tow stunned teenagers. A warm smile lit her face when she saw who stood there, and she quickly embraced him with a warm exclamation. "Justin! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you." Justin chuckled, likewise wrapping an arm around her and returning the embrace. When she drew away he noticed the stunned expressions on the other guests inside and smiled sheepishly. "Hiya everyone."

"Who the hell is he?" Erica asked in confusion, getting up from the floor to stand protectively beside her friend, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "He knew your name?"

"This is Justin Halberton, Lewis Halberton's younger brother." Murrue hastened to explain, understanding the worry, confusion, and suspicion that had fallen on her friends at his unexpected arrival. She turned to kira and added hurriedly, "You remember Admiral Halberton, don't you Kira?"

"I didn't know he had a brother." Kira answered evenly after a moment, his violet eyes still unsure as he examined the man curiously. "You don't look very much like him..."

"Comes with being a Coordinator." Justin answered with a wry chuckle, eliciting a gasp from the young boy. "Yeah, odd, I know. My parents were kind of big on the whole acceptance thing between Coordinators and Naturals."

Murrue smiled a little, though she was full of questions. She couldn't remember seeing the man for a few years, before the entire situation at Heliopolis which spurred on their future. It was strange to see a face from her past that he remembered so clearly, especially now. Worry gripped her chest, making it hard to breathe. He had been an Earth Alliance soldier, just like his older brother before him, albeit a pilot. Nothing good would come from an Alliance soldier being here, especially one who was able to track her down. "Justin... What's going on...?"

"I've got some good sources up in Copernicus. That and I had some help tracking you down." Justin answered with a small smile, remembering the numerous times he had sat down with the blond pilot and questioned him repeatedly for information that would help with his work. All the information had proved quite useful, though his search and been anything but easy. "I've been looking for you."

Murrue was silent, completely unsure of what to say. She knew enough that Copernicus was decidedly neutral and if he had been with them this entire time the odds were he still wasn't attached to the Earth Alliance military. She wasn't about to jump to conclusions however, relying on her newest friend in paranoia to keep her senses sharp. Erica asked the question that was on everyone's lips. "Why have you been looking for her?"

"I've come to deliver some good news for you. A late Christmas present if you will." Justin snorted, fishing in his black jacket pocket for something. He grinned when he found it, holding out a coffin-shaped locket with a rose engraved on the front and showing it to Murrue. "This is from Mu. He's alive."

Murrue's eyes widened in shock, a rush of electricity flooding down her veins along with several emotions that simply overwhelmed her. She stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say and what to do. It didn't matter, her knees simply gave out and a welcoming blackness enveloped her.

"Whoa!" Erica gasped, hastily managing to grasp her friend's arms and steady her. Justin hurriedly helped lay her down on the floor, looking incredibly embarrassed as he did so. A dark glare from Erica however made him quickly drop his hands and jump backwards and away from the unconscious woman.

"You'd think after being treated like that for three months I'd be used to women hating me." Justin muttered weakly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped away from the annoyed redhead. "Sorry to say but you've got nothing on the lieutenant..."

"Did you just tell her that Commander Mu La Flaga is alive?" Erica hissed, eyes narrowing angrily as she took a threatening step forward. Fury swam through her fierce and strong, coupled with the protective instinct she felt on her friend's behalf. "Who the hell are you to feed this woman lies? Do you have _any idea at all_ how much she's suffered since he died?"

"Whoa lady, I'm not lying!" Justin yelped hurriedly, jumping back a good foot away from the redhead's furious reach. He held up the locket almost defensively, looking quite fearful for his life as he did so. "La Flaga gave me this, said if I showed it to her she'd believe me instead of getting all paranoid. I'm a mate of hers, I wouldn't lie."

At this point murrue had begun to come around, moaning quietly as she came back to consciousness. Confusion muddled with her thoughts for a moment, before she bolted upright, a new excitement colouring her marigold eyes bright. She jumped to her feet, grabbing Justin by the shoulders. "He's alive?"

"He's alive and fine in Copernicus, waiting for me to get back and tell him that I found you." Justin answered with a little crooked smile, gently placing the locket in her hands. He was slightly amused by the sheer delight in her face, the relief and joy. "And this is yours I believe... You gave it to him before he left, didn't you?"

"I told him to bring it back to me after the battle." Murrue murmured softly, clutching the locket and remembering the last words she spoke to him before he got into the Strike, the way she put the locket into his hands and made him hold it.

"_Here..." She murmured quietly, unlatching the locket quickly from around her neck before she lost her nerve, taking his hands between hers and placing the necklace in his, closing his fingers around it._

"_Huh?" Mu glanced down at what he now held, eyes widening in astonishment as he realized what he now held. Shock flooded him, and he glanced up to see her staring down at it, expression a mask of something close to pain. "M-Murrue!" He stammered, shocked into near-silence. "I can't take this!"_

"_No, you can't. You're just borrowing it." Murrue corrected him quietly, smiling wryly at his now confused expression. She gently tugged him close, pressing her lips warmly against his. He sighed into the embrace, never once fighting against her. She broke the embrace quickly, now smiling a little more warmly. Her hands gently covered his, and she whispered quietly, her lips nearly touching his as she spoke, "I want it back... You have to give it back to me once you're finished out there. So you have to come back to me so I can take this back."_

"_That sounds reasonable enough..." Mu chuckled weakly, lifting her chin in his gloves hand, fixing the locket around his own neck with his free one. "You'll have this back within the hour. I promise."_

"He's alive." Murrue murmured, a single tear making its way down her face as she clutched the locket to her chest, happiness filling her chest till she was certain she was going to explode. "He's _alive_."

**AN**

**Lol it got so long but I didn't feel like I got to say everything I wanted but bleh... And oh, I had so much fun writing presents, lol. I honestly laughed so hard writing Tiger's present cause I'm a total doorknob... Addressing the "Deck the Halls" lyrics, I have two excuses for my self defence. A) I needed filler. B) I have no life. Review please as always.**

**Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**ORB**

**December 25****th**

"Can I ask just what the hell you're doing Murrue?" Erica asked with raised eyebrows, watching her friend flit around her room, tossing random objects into an open bag, muttering to herself as she did so. The woman had bolted out of the kid's cabin without saying much, running to her home and then went straight up into her room and began packing. The man who'd come to give her the news was still back at the cabin, explaining again what he knew about the commander. She hadn't stuck around to hear it again, she chased after her hyper friend.

"Packing, what does it look like?" Murrue answered hastily, checking over the clothes she had packed, tossing two books on top of the pile before pulling the zipper tight.

She pat herself down before bolting to the other end of the room and into her dresser, taking out a single envelope. She pocketed it and then grabbed her jacket, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making to leave her room, but her redheaded friend didn't budge from the door.

Impatient, Murrue shrugged into her jacket better and adjusted her bag's strap over her shoulder. "Can you get out of my way? I'm kind of hurrying for a reason Erica."

Erica raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms over her stomach. She still didn't move. She watched several emotions flit across her friend's face, impatience and annoyance topping the list before switching to exasperation.

"C'mon Erica!"

"Think about what you're doing." Erica answered calmly, still not moving, instead looking a bit more foreboding. The logic had worked quite well in her mind, but she knew that Murrue was probably too excited and overjoyed to even think past her next step. "You're going to fly off with someone you haven't seen in two years, just because he's got a locket and says the commander's alive. Aren't you the least bit suspicious? How do you know he isn't lying to you? You're not thinking things through, this is pretty risky."

"Justin wouldn't lie to me." Murrue answered with narrowed eyes, frowning at her friend's thinly veiled accusations. She couldn't imagine the man lying to her about something like this, and she had a hard time doubting his integrity considering who had been his older brother. "Besides, the locket–"

"I know it's yours but you have no idea if he got it from the commander's body." Erica sighed, watching her friend wince visibly at the words, and she felt horrible for even suggesting the idea. "The man's met you before, he's seen you wear it. He could easily make up the story to get you to come with him. You have to weigh the risks."

"Justin would _not_ lie to me." Murrue repeated through grit teeth, hands curling into fists reflexively with her anger. She couldn't think of him in that light, though she could understand where Erica was coming from. But at the moment all she knew was that her friend was standing in the way of the one thing that had kept her sane for the past year, and she was growing more anxious with each passing second she wasted. "Erica _please_. I know he's not lying, I just _know_ it!"

"I don't." Erica answered just as stubbornly, eyes flickering to fire as the protective mother she was reared up in her. "I _want_ it to be true, I really do. I've hated seeing you so sad over him, I'd love to see you happy with La Flaga again. But you gotta see things form my perspective, I have a son I have to protect. If this guy exposes what's been happening in ORB... You do know what that means for all of us involved in this, don't you?"

"I... I know..." Murrue murmured, stopped flat in her tracks from her friend's soft pleading voice. She hung her head, feeling ashamed that she'd overlooked the most important thing in her friend's life. Excitement had played out her logic, and it was a bitter feeling knowing that. But at the same time, the light at the end of the tunnel was pulling hard, almost impossible to resist.

"I'm not going to ask you not to go. If you want to go, go. I won't stop you, and neither will anyone else. But just be careful."

"Thank you." Murrue sighed in relief, hugging her friend close. She was glad that the woman sighed in defeat and returned the embrace, and they stood there for a few minutes, knowing the risks and hoping for a good outcome despite the concerns. She let go and made to step out again but Erica caught her arm. "_What_!?"

"I know this is me being paranoid but just do it for me anyway, alright?" Erica sighed, sidestepping Murrue and walking into her room. She murmured to herself as she knelt beside her bed, "I know you have it here..." She felt under the bed and smiled wryly when she found it, stepping up holding a very familiar black object in her hand, a case in her other. Murrue stared in amazement and surprise, and Erica slid the gun into her limp hands. "If, god forbid, anything happens up there, at least you can protect yourself. Keep it on you."

Murrue swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She nodded weakly, taking the holster from her friend and tying it around her ankle. She slid her gun into it, pocketing the ammunition and pulling out her jean pantleg to hide the weapon. "Alright..."

Her stomach felt suddenly empty as she felt the weapon's weight on her foot, reality hitting her shoulders hard. She remembered keeping her weapon, keeping it on her for the first month she had been free in ORB. After that period she had never wore it again, but kept it under her bed just in case. It was strange having it again, knowing that she really was stepping into dangerous territory. Territory she thought she would never enter ever again.

"Be safe."

"I will."

* * *

**ORB**

**December 26****th**

Justin had been close to amazed when she had shown up at the cabin again, fully packed and looking quite eager to get going. The looks the redhead woman was giving him made him nervous, but he hadn't been able to help himself and cracked a few jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. She hadn't laughed or cracked a smile even once.

Now it was well into the next morning and he and Murrue had booked the next shuttle to Copernicus, which luckily was scheduled to leave the very next day at five a.m. sharp. Neither of them had gotten any sleep, she was far too wound up to even consider the idea, and as exhausted as he was, the idea of sleep wasn't too appealing.

The wait seemed to take forever, and it passed mostly in silence because of the bustling port. They watched families, couples and the rare solitary passenger due their business and then vanish into a station, and the loud clicking of the clock above seemed to roar despite it in reality, being drowned out by the chaos of the crowds.

When it came to their shuttle, Justin gallantly took her bag for her and followed cheerfully behind her. He took the liberty of using forged passports that he had, much to Murrue's surprise, and playfully teased her through the registration and to their seats. He placed her bag in the shelf above them, letting her have the window seat as he took aisle without a single complaint.

Another hour had to pass before the shuttle was ready to take off, and by that time the man had already looked like he was going to fall asleep in his chair, much to her amusement. She however couldn't contain her excitement, which had begun to grow the moment the ship had started to purr from its engine. The idea of being so close, being able to touch him again, it sent thrills up and down her spine and only delighted her already vivid imagination.

They had been silent for almost a full hour before he spoke, his voice so low that only she would be able to hear it, "You know, I'm a bit insulted that you'd bring a gun along with you... Amazed too though, how you managed to sneak it by security."

Murrue squeaked, alarmed that he would have seen it. She had thought she'd been quite inconspicious with the weapon, and it hadn't been easy hiding it from detection either, she was glad for the fact that they were so outlandishly busy. She stared at him with wide eyes, not really sure how to say anything. He hadn't really sounded insulted, more amused than anything else. She finally whispered back, "Erica gave it to me..."

"Well with the looks she gave me, I'm not very surprised." Justin snorted, crossing his feet and entwining his fingers behind his head. His emerald eyes were twinkling in amusement though, and she knew he was too good-natured to ever be offended by such a trivial thing, especially when it had exceptionally good reasons for being that way. "I have that effect on women it seems."

"Erica's just being over-protective. It's not like I thought I was going to have to use it." Murrue muttered defensively, knowing her friend only had her best interests at heart. She considered that rather touching, but she knew Justin make jokes about pretty much everything to cover moods. "I never planned on using it either..."

"You're safe with me." Justin chuckled, reaching over and ruffling her hair in a brotherly gesture. His eyes were serious despite his warm and infectious smile, holding the truth of his promise. "No one's going to hurt you if you're with me. So relax and enjoy the ride."

Despite his comforting words, she really couldn't find herself relaxing, but not because of the fear she knew she _should_ be feeling. She couldn't make herself worry, the denial and suspicion she knew she should feel just wasn't there, there was too much excitement.

She hadn't realized she'd begun to bounce in her seat until she noticed Justin watching her with a smirk of amusement across his face. Chagrined, she tried to halt herself, but after a few minutes passed and her mind had started to wander back to thoughts of her lover and their reunion, the bouncing had begun again with a new vengeance. 'Mu...'

"You really love this guy." Justin snorted, ruffling her hair and leaning back in his chair again. He found it both very amusing to see the woman he always respected for being a cool-headed and controlled captain acting as hyper as a schoolgirl, and quite enchanting to see her so hopelessly delighted over his news.

"Well... Yeah..." She mumbled sheepishly, blushing to her ears and ducking her head so he wouldn't see her blushing. She knew it was a hopeless attempt, he could tell just by looking at her, but it made her feel better to try and hide it anyway. She idly toyed with her hair, trying to calm her nerves but nothing seemed to be helping. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she turned to Justin and asked, "How is he?"

"Mu? Well he was pretty beat up when I found him..." Justin mused, remembering spotting the unconscious man simply floating around in space amidst debris of the mobile suit he'd been piloting. It had seemed like his shield had absorbed most of the blow and saved enough of the cockpit to spare the pilot. "I was surprised he made it, the man's got someone looking out for him... We kept him drugged up for a good while though, the injuries were pretty severe..."

"How long?"

"A good three months... We weaned him off of the drugs though, and it was the worst thing we could ever have done." Justin griped, rolling his eyes skyward as he remembered how much trouble the blond had caused, amongst the nurses especially. They had been taken with him at first, which was annoying, but as soon as he was up as trying to get around, they had taken it right back and their annoyance was intense. "He was stubborn about trying to walk. Three months is a good healing period sure, but he's not superman."

Murrue smiled wryly, knowing exactly why Justin looked the way he did about his patient. She knew from experience that Mu was not the best patient ever, he was too stubborn about getting out and doing things on his own, not waiting for his injuries to heal. He would push himself too far and too quickly, only to end up right back where he started with an even worse attitude. "But he's healing, right?"

"Oh yeah, at a very fast rate I might add. The guy's a machine. He was already trying to walk when I left. I wouldn't be surprised if he's mastered it already the dolt, he tries it so often..." Justin snorted, remembering how many times he could see the man trying out his legs. He had made himself a little schedule, he'd try every hour, trying to increase his time by only small fractions. But it was working, he had managed to walk the length of the room three times in ten hours. "He's stubborn, that helps him out with the physio..."

"I guess it would... Is he on medication?"

"Yeah, strong stuff too. But he just ignores it and tries to keep on going. I told you, he's a machine."

"How is he emotionally wise...?"

The questions continued long into the trip, and Justin answered each and every one patiently and calmly, though he couldn't resist adding his own little tidbits here and there. She really was enthralled with every word he spoke about the man, shooting questions at him every few minutes. He didn't mind it, he could understand that now that he was alive she wanted to know every single thing that she may have or may not have missed in their separation.

She would pause for a few minutes occasionally between questions, processing the information before sorting out her feelings. Then she would jump right back into the fray again, bouncing questions off him at a rapid speed.

A few times she worried that she was annoying him, but he'd answer with the biggest grin and most honest tone, encouraging her to continue as often as she liked. Feeling rather grateful for his seemingly endless patience, she would continue to ask him anything that came to her mind. She was a little overwhelmed, the information sent thousands of different emotions shooting from her brain and heart, but it only opened up so many other questions that were dying to be answered.

But he was _alive_. That was what really mattered to her, what really sent her blood pumping fast down her veins, the fact that he was alive was what made her feel like her life was back again. He was back, and she was whole.

_On the ground with my world,_

_upside-down I got a vision of your face._

_And I must get me out for so many memories we've yet to make._

_God don't send to me your angels,_

_I just wanna hear you say again._

_Forever love say you love, digame, digame._

_Tell me so, I can hold you in my soul,_

_and if I go, I'll know._

**AN**

**I wanted a song so I picked one that really made no sense or added to the plot, lol. Heheheh. Yeah I know I'm cheap, but I wanted to base a whole chapter on the reunion and Natarle's reaction to seeing Murrue again so soon... Because I roll that way, lol... I have no life XD. Anyway, the song "Forever Love" Anna Nalick... I've just realized I'm basically advertising music, I wanna get paid for this rofl. (Looks over shoulder at numerous lawyers for musicians) I don't own anything and it's just for entertainment purposes only... I'm broke, don't sue me...**

**Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Copernicus**

**December 27****th**

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she entered the station, but it certainly wasn't something like this. He'd told her to stick close to him and say little, and she obediently kept her head down and remained silent. She followed him down the hall towards the military station, and up the gangplank of a dark navy ship that suspiciously reminded her of blueprints she had seen before in Heliopolis.

She was surprised how many of the soldiers milling around the ship snapped straight and saluted to the man as he walked by, and the entire time Justin kept an amused smile on his face and nodded to each and every one of them, greeting them by name. She idly elbowed him in the ribs and asked quietly, "I hope you're not doing this to show off."

"Show off? Me?" Justin asked with a wide grin, now looking like he was trying to hide chuckles. He idly tossed his arm around her shoulders and laughed. "It's not my fault people respect their superiors. C'mon, the Infirmary's this way... Huge thing it is, but we figured it was better figuring how many suits this ship can hold..."

"Really? I wouldn't figure." Murrue murmured, glancing around at the white steel walls of the ship that encased them at the moment. She had noticed that he was still wearing civilian clothes, but still the soldiers would nod formally to him and some would murmur his rank as well when he passed. "Earth Alliance, isn't it?"

"Yeah... We took it and booted after the disaster in ORB... Stole it from the Lunar Base and fled here... Figured it was better than killing ourselves to please our superiors." Justin explained with an idle shrug, noticing how she flinched a little at the mention of what had happened to the neutral country during the war. He smiled wryly and ruffled her hair in an affectionate gesture, asking quietly, "Do you want me to talk about something else?"

"No, no, I'm curious... I just didn't think many other crews had been brave enough to leave like we had." Murrue finally answered after a long moment of silence, marigold eyes darkening a little with worry. She idly toyed with her hair, remembering how nerve-racking it had been leaving the Alliance for ORB.

Justin grinned broadly at her, emerald eyes twinkling defiantly exposing his real competitor's nature that had always kept him at the top of whatever he did."You'd be surprised. Not in the style you did maybe, but a lot of people did suddenly disappear... Went on missions and never returned and all that... It was the same for ZAFT you know, but the boss-heads did a great job covering it up. You kind of inspired a few of them to be honest."

Murrue turned a brilliant crimson at the compliment, looking down at her feet. She knew he was laughing, his shoulders shook a little as he strode beside her, emerald eyes still glinting in amusement. She had a hard time believing him, she hadn't really considered that many hadn't thought as blindly as their superiors. But then again, this ship and crew were living proof. It made things somewhat easier to know that she wasn't alone in what she'd done, others thought like she had, others despised their allegiances too.

Her thoughts had only briefly shone out her excitement for seeing Mu again, and the second she let her mind wander back to him, she was nearly skipping when she walked. She was sure Justin noticed the change in her pace and mood, but she didn't really care all that much.

Justin snorted in amusement, having a hard time controlling his laughter when he saw how excited she became again. It was almost too easy to read her thoughts. He chuckled, muttering jokingly under his breath, "God forbid anyone tries to stand in your way, you might actually use that gun of yours."

"That's why I hid it in my bag before I got off the shuttle." Murrue answered him sweetly, unable to help it. The good mood was back, wrapping itself around her in a warm cacoon that sent more excitement down her spine and through her skin.

So close.

She was just so close.

They rounded the corner towards the Infirmary now, and she froze in her tracks, breath leaving her in a loud gasp. She was barely away of Justin snorting again, then somehow vanishing from her side, but she didn't care.

He was just standing there wearing loose pants that were high enough on him that she could see the bandaging that still crisscrossed around his ankles and probably further up to his knee. He was wearing a thin white shirt, thin enough that she could see the angry red marks that crisscrossed his chest, mapping out his wounds. His hair seemed an inch or so longer, and he had a forked scar across his nose, but it was him.

He's frozen too, his azure eyes wide in disbelief and face a mask of shock. They stood there for a few moments, both processing what they were seeing. Mu felt shock racing like live electricity through him, and despite the fact that his eyes told him she was there it was taking a bit longer for his mid to believe it. 'It's... Really her...' she was staring at him with a mirroring expression of shock, her marigold eyes as wide as his. He finally moved first, opening his arms weakly and smiling a little at her.

That did it for her, her legs moved before she told them to, and she ran straight into his open arms with such force he staggered a foot back and into the wall. He laughed weakly, closing his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest with a sob. She felt him nuzzle into her hair with a sigh, felt his arms wrap her even closer, and she finally let her tears of relief fall.

"Murrue." Mu whispered her name reverently, holding her as tightly as his arms would let him. Her entire body shivered with the force of her sobs, and er tears trickled down her face and onto his shirt, soaking the thin garment but he didn't care. She clung to him tightly too, still crying, her words incoherent because of her sobs. Finally her tears seemed to cease after a few long minutes, and he nuzzled into her neck again, whispering quietly, "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure how he managed to miss her moving her hand, but he sure as hell felt it as it formed a fist and whacked his chest with impressive force. His breath left him in a painful whoosh, and he found himself coughing after the hard blow. "You should be you idiot!"

"Ow..." Mu groaned quietly, wincing at the ache that the blow sent down his chest. He barely had gotten his breath back before he felt her lips pressing desperately against his, her hands hooked on his shoulders as she pressed her entire body against his. Throwing sanity to the wind, he wound his arm around her waist and sighed into the embrace, kissing her back as furiously as she started it.

They broke only when the need for air started becoming too strong, and even then they didn't let go of each other. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the mesmerizing scent of roses that always clung to her. Her face was still buried in his chest, shivering hands clutching his shoulders to keep him close, and she sighed shakily when she drew away to look up into his eyes.

"Hey you..." Mu chuckled quietly, reaching to brush her bangs out of her eyes, smiling weakly at her. She returned the weak smile, fingertips brushing gently over the forked mark on his face. He wrinkled his nose but still smiled awkwardly, kissing the palm of her hand. "Weird, huh?"

"It's fine..." Murrue answered softly, brushing the length of the mark before gently fingering his golden hair. He closed his eyes and let her continue with her gentle exploration, feeling her fingertips brushing against the marks she could see through his shirt, then her lips brushed tenderly against his cheek. "You're really here..."

"As real as real gets." Mu joked weakly, unable to really find anything smart to say. Real thought deserted him along with any rationality he had earlier as well. He couldn't get over the fact that she was here, in his arms and with him. "I've really missed you..."

"Not as much as I've missed you." Murrue shot back challengingly, but the strength was gone from her voice, it came out soft and relieved instead of annoyed like she'd intended it to be. She tried again, but her voice cracked in the middle as the crippling grief she had been fighting for the past months came back to haunt her, "I... I thought you were..."

"It's okay... I'm alright." Mu replied gently, brushing his hand tenderly over her cheek. She raised her eyebrow and her eyes flickered down meaningfully to his legs and then back up, expression her point silently. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture, he knew she was right. "Okay," He muttered unhappily, embarrassment colouring his cheeks a light pink, "as alright as I can be at the given moment..."

As if to undermine his words, his legs gave a rather noticeable tremor, and he swore quietly while his hand shot out to brace against the wall. She raised both eyebrows this time and he didn't have a smart quip for her now. She rolled her eyes, slipping her arm around his back. He accepted the help silently, and they found their way back to the Infirmary in mostly comfortable silence.

He was glad that he had his own little room now, one of the perks of not having a roommate. He did miss the lieutenant's company, but he was sure that would pass soon enough with Murrue here with him now. She flicked on the lights, and then he flopped down on the bed, a mischievous grin on his face as he tugged her down with him.

"This probably isn't good for you..." Murrue whispered in protest, feeling his arms lock around her waist to pull her flush against him. She really didn't mind the feelings herself, but the worry for his health was blocking out most of her own self-absorbent thoughts.

"Feels fine to me." Mu answered cheerfully, kissing the crown of her hair as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm, a happy sigh escaping her. He idly brushed his fingers along her spine through her red shirt, admiring the civilian wear she had on. He sighed too, sitting up a bit. She moved with him, always pressed to his side when he moved, his arm looping around her waist as if it belonged there. "I like what you're wearing."

"Hmm?" Murrue glanced down at herself, not understanding his words at first. It took a few more seconds to click in that for the first time with him, she was wearing civilian clothes and not her uniform. She smiled sheepishly at him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she replied, "Oh this... I guess it's a change for you."

"I like it. It suits you." Mu grinned from ear to ear, another playful hint turning his expression boyish. His azure eyes darkened a little with mischievous lust, whispering suggestively into her ear, "It makes me wonder what you're wearing _underneath_ you new outfit now that you're out of your uniform..."

Murrue felt a shiver race down her spine, electricity beginning to charge through her skin as his lips brushed gently over her neck. She closed her eyes, the familiar sensations coming back ten times stronger now that he was back with her. It had felt like a lifetime had passed since she had felt this way. She managed to murmur shakily, "W-We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves yet..."

He sighed into her shoulder but accepted it anyway, sitting up and smiling at her slightly dazed expression. "I've missed you like crazy." She purred in contentment as he nuzzled into her neck again, hugging her closer now that they sat together in the small bed. It would have been uncomfortable if they were just lying side by side, but the cuddling did wonders for the comfort factor. He could feel the ease of a comforting sleep beckoning to him now.

"I've missed you a lot too. You have a lot of explaining to do you know." Murrue poked him in the chest, peeking up to see his eyes were closed and his jaw slack, his entire boy relaxed. He snored quietly.

Murrue hid a little giggle, gently kissing his cheek as she lovingly smoothed out his ruffled blond hair. She curled up more tightly to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling. "I'll ask you when you wake up... Sleep well, you need it..." She sighed, closed her own eyes and let his presence lull her off to sleep too.

* * *

"You do know that spying on someone is an invasion of privacy, right?"

"Eek!" Natarle gasped, spinning around as fast she her legs would let her, hand flying to her throat in surprise. She spotted the man grinning broadly at her, leaning on the wall opposite of the tiny infirmary room that the commander currently occupied. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him and her former captain curled up together on the cot, both fast asleep and wearing such smiles of bliss that her heart had ached a little in envy. She pinked when she saw how big his grin was, embarrassment washing through her.

"Eek? That's a first." Justin laughed, glancing over her shoulder at the couple in the little room. He looked back to see her glaring at the floor away from him, cheeks still dusted rose. "Wonder what other sounds you can make."

"Oh shut up commander." Natarle snapped venomously, turning around and storming down the hall. Her injured leg wouldn't let her keep a fast pace though, and she was annoyed to hear his footsteps clicking behind her at a relatively casual pace. "For god's sake, can't you find someone else to annoy?"

"Nah, it's fun to make you mad." Justin answered with a chirp, still following at the same casual pace that was fast enough to outwalk her if he wanted. She whirled on him, mouth open to probably curse him out but he interrupted her smoothly, emerald eyes bright now, "Besides, you look really cute when you're steamed."

Her jaw snapped shut and her eyes widened in shock, adding with the fresh splash of crimson to add to her face. She lost her retort, just staring in astonishment. He grinned cheekily at her and she was annoyed to feel the blush increase in heat. She swore inwardly, hating herself for feeling so confused with her own emotions.

He winked playfully, watching her eyes widen a bit more and the blush darken. He chuckled and effortlessly closed the distance between them, ruffling her hair before cheerfully telling her, "You look adorable when you're speechless." He bent and brushed his lips casually against her cheek before turning around and walking away, whistling a tune as he went.

Natarle felt her feet root into the ground and her stomach drop between them as it went. Her hand flew up to clap against the spot where he'd kissed her, and shock mixed in with embarrassment. She felt her stomach flip as it raced back to its normal position and she choked out, "C-C-Commander!"

He turned around when he heard her voice, eyes puzzled but the bright devil-may-care grin still firmly fixed in place. "Yes Lieutenant? What's the matter?"

"Y-you can't just..." She struggled for words but nothing seemed to be coming out, she was stammering too much. Finally she shook her head, defeated. There was no way she'd get anything close to coherent words out now. He chuckled and waved, continuing on his way until he vanished from her sight.

Now she was alone with her thoughts, and she began her own slow journey back to her own quarters. It was strangely comforting to have silence as she let her mind wander over her worries, but at the same time she felt an ache she didn't recognize in her chest.

'I'm happy he has her back, it'll do wonders for him... I'm not jealous that he has her, I only see him as a comrade now... I'm...' she sighed, shaking her head as she remembered them, just lying there fast asleep together, looking incredibly happy. The thought sent a burning streak of envy through her stomach, and she smiled ruefully. 'I guess I _am_ jealous of them really... For what they have...'

'I'm worried to see her again. To meet her face to face. I'm not sure I'll be able to do it. Even if he explains what happened, she is right assuming that it was my fault. I couldn't control Azrael like I thought I could. I was too weak, it's _my_ fault he's like this now... I deserve whatever hatred she still holds at me...'

Her mind turned towards the Alliance, where she had let herself become their puppet willingly, it made her grit her teeth angrily. 'An all-too-willing lapdog... Blinded by my own thoughts of what was 'right'. God, I should have died along with him for letting myself be played like that... I paid my price... But I still ended up alive. How did that happen...? With all I've done working with the military, I shouldn't have been allowed to live...'

_I died again._

_I'm going under, (going under)_

_drowning with you. (drowning with you)_

_I'm falling forever, (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under._

**AN**

**Lol, yep a reunion. I know you were waiting for it, hope you enjoyed! And as for the ending song, I shall explain my insane logic to you. First off it's "Going Under" by Evanescence, a very great song I may also add... I thought it was a great song for Natarle, concerning her feelings for the Earth Alliance, during the end of SEED (canonically speaking) Lol, yeah I just made that word up. XD Anyway, if you look up the lyrics I think it really speaks for her, but that's just my opinion. It makes more sense if you listen to the song n think about it, lol.**

**Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Copernicus**

**December 28****th**

He'd woken up long before she had, he guessed it was the schedule he'd given himself that did it. He had never really slept a full night since he'd woken up that first time... Had it only been a few weeks ago? It'd already seemed like a lifetime. He made himself wake up, so he could get more practise in.

But now, he didn't want to get up. He would've been happy staying in that bed for the rest of his life. He'd woken to the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he suddenly felt complete for the first time in a month. She was still sleeping, curled up in his left arm, eyes closed and breathing even, her fingers curled around his shirt. But the most enchanting thing about her to him was the way her hair was a ruffled mess, the way her smile was a tiny bit lopsided as she slept, that she occasionally murmured in her sleep. More proof that she was really here.

He felt the grin beginning to spread unconsciously across his face at the thoughts dancing around his head, the giddiness was nearly suffocating. He gently smoothed out her hair, smiling when her saw her lips quirk upwards in her sleep. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned close, gently brushing a kiss over her lips. He sighed contentedly, lying backwards, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

He forgot the pain that was normally always in his legs, the ache the deep cuts still gave him across the chest, he couldn't focus on anything but her while she was lying so close, fast asleep. 'I don't know how I got so lucky... Maybe Justin's right, I've got someone looking out for me...' He gently continued to toy with her hair, not fighting the grin that made residence on his face. 'My own personal angel...'

"Mm..." Murrue sighed, moving slightly as sleep began to release its hold on her. She blinked as her eyes opened, looking around in confusion, mind still fuzzy with her memories. It hit her in a rush, the memories flying back to her almost instantly. She bolted upright with a loud gasp, adrenalin hitting head on as her gaze finally fell on the startled man she'd been asleep with. "Mu!"

"Good morning." Mu chuckled, unable to hide his amusement to the shock and awe that crossed her face. It was like the short reunion they had yesterday had never took place. He propped himself up on his elbows, snatching a quick kiss to see her awe melt into a warm smile. She hugged him, resting her head against his chest with a happy murmur.

Contentment warmed her entire body all the way down to her toes, and she heard his low chuckle before his lips brushed gently against the crown of her hair. His arms locked her into place, moving her fluidly into his lap to get a better hold on her. She felt his fingertips brush down the length of her spine, sending a warm shiver through her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt down her arms. She whispered into his shirt, eyes still closed and grip still tight, "I thought it was a dream..."

"Must be a damn good one." Mu laughed at the notion, kissing the crown of her hair again. She giggled along with him, closing her eyes again and letting another sigh of contentment escape her. He agreed with her, it _had_ seemed too good to be true, to wake up with her in his arms all over again... How could it be real?

But it was. And he was glad.

"Yeah..." Murrue murmured quietly, now risking a peek up at his face. He was smiling tenderly down at her and she blushed pink at the attention before returning the smile shyly. It was like they'd never been apart. He kissed her temple, stroking between her shoulder blades now, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent. "I've missed you..."

"I've really missed you too. It drove me crazy being cooped up here." Mu grumbled unhappily, earning a quiet giggle from his lover. She buried her face in his chest to smother the sounds, hoping he wouldn't be insulted and start to pout to earn sympathy. He amended his annoyance with a mutter, "Natarle helped with the visits but it was damn lonely."

The giggles stopped abruptly, and he glanced down to see she'd tensed. The laughing mood had simply disappeared, and she straightened rather stiffly, a new guarded expression now claiming her face. She spoke slowly, almost casually, trying to make herself appear blase even though it really wasn't working, "Natarle visited, did she?"

"We shared the same hospital room for nearly the three months I was here." Mu answered in bewilderment, not understanding her sudden change of tone and posture. "She got discharged about two weeks ago, she'd been visiting ever since."

"I see." Murrue answered him in the same offhand tone, shrugging her shoulders and looking firmly away from him. She still was incredibly tensed and her eyes were cold, betraying no real emotion. "That's nice."

Mu shook his head, gently placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to look at him. "Murrue." She still averted her eyes, looking at the wall instead of him, lips pursed in a tight line, shoulders squared. He sighed at her behaviour and gently placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Murrue, Natarle was acting as my friend. She visited me because she knew I was going nuts by myself. She was being nice."

"That's a first." Murrue muttered bitterly under her breath, having a hard time biting the venom back. She wasn't really sure where the sudden iciness towards her former lieutenant was coming from, but the irrational dislike for the woman was playing with her head. She felt the sting of jealousy in her chest, and scowled.

"Murrue, c'mon, she's been through enough already. You haven't seen what Azrael did to her." Mu pressed pleadingly, feeling the need to defend the violet eyed woman who'd been, in her own way, helping him through the past month. He also felt the conflicting urge to console the obviously miffed woman he was now holding, and the two impulses weren't happily getting along. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked into place, and he saw the pieces that she was missing to see the whole picture the way he saw it. "She didn't fire on you."

Murrue finally looked up at him, shock crossing her expression and lightening the anger he'd seen growing in her normally warm marigold eyes. Confusion warring with the irrational hatred and jealousy that was surging through her, she finally grit out, "What do you mean she didn't fire on us? She was captaining the Dominion, of course she fired on us."

"She was captaining, sure, but she didn't fire. She evacuated the bridge and locked herself in with Azrael. He shot her, and fired himself." Mu explained tiredly, remembering the way Natarle had explained her story to him, wincing with each word she spoke, as if the memories of the bullets biting her skin were happening as she whispered. Seeing her act that way when she spoke, the pain and regret in her voice, it was impossible to not believe her.

"Azrael stayed on the bridge? He didn't stay behind?" Murrue asked in confusion, entirely side-tracked from her struggle with her sudden flurry of irrational emotions. She had assumed, along with the rest of the small alliance, that Azrael had been too much of a coward to actually stay onboard the ship when the real battle would take place. It had fit the man's character, she had figured it really was Natarle who had been there. She winced as the logic worked its way on her, rebuffing her anger and hatred rather efficiently. "I..."

"I know that you blamed her. And it's hard to look beyond that, but you have to believe me, she didn't want to kill you." Mu whispered into her hair, feeling her slump into his chest as if her spine had simply given out in the tumult of emotions. "She admits she was blinded by her loyalty, but she's not a cold-hearted killer."

Murrue shook her head, forcing herself to breathe. She wanted to cry, the rebuff of the logic had left the place in her chest where the anger and hatred existed painfully hallow, and guilt instantly filled the hole, doubling the pain. The jealousy remained, and she was sure it'd stay there for some time, but the hatred she'd laid on the young lieutenant since she heard of Mu's survival had been bitterly erased with the sheer logic of the situation.

"No." She whispered, the words tasted like bile on her tongue but she forced them out anyway, throwing away her reserves, "She isn't a cold-blooded killer."

She stayed where she was, listening intently to Mu explain everything that had taken place since he'd woken up. She really was enthralled by his tales despite the fact that the dark corner of her mind stayed on the violet-eyed lieutenant. She kept up the conversation with her constant questions, she wanted to know every single thing she may have missed, and Mu was happy to explain.

They kept at it until Mu was exhausted, and it hadn't really taken long. The man had spent too many days working himself too hard, his body needed the rest more than he would have liked to admit it. Murrue smiled and cheerfully told him to get his rest, topping off his sulks with the gentle promise that she'd be there when he woke up. That seemed to ease his discomfort and he was sound asleep and snoring in minutes.

She sighed, slipping out of his loose hold and straightening her clothes. She made a quick change, glancing at his sleeping face for a moment and smiling as her hand lingered on his hair for a moment. "I'll be back soon..." And she walked out the door.

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain._

_All I wish is to dream again._

_My loving heart lost in the dark,_

_for hope I'd give my everything. _

Natarle sighed, limping wearily down the hallway. She kicked herself for each bolt of pain that raced up her leg from the gunshot wound, knowing she should have brought her crutches. But she'd stubbornly left them in her little cabin, convinced that she could make the lap without them. Now she wasn't too sure if she'd end up making it back.

She turned the corner, ready to take any shortcut she knew to get back to her cabin. One of the perks of being cooped up was that she knew the ship inside and out now, she could make her way around the ship easier than a soldier who'd been there for a year. It helped with boredom as well as the physical therapy.

Lost in her thoughts, she felt her shoulder brush against another's and hastily turned as best she could to apologize. "Oh I'm sorry–" And when her eyes met shocked marigold the words died in her throat. She hastily averted her eyes, feeling her stomach drop between her feet, and turned to walk away, silently praying. 'Please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't let her follow me!'

"Natarle! Wait!" Murrue gasped, having lost her feet for a few moments before running to catch up to the injured woman. She could see now what Mu had meant when he said she was in bad shape both emotionally and physically, the raven-haired woman walked with a limp that she was trying hard to hide. It didn't take much more than a few long strides to catch up to the woman, catching her by the shoulder. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

Natarle swallowed hard, fighting the instinctive urge to flee even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good. If the brunette was set on capturing her, it wouldn't take long. Once again she cursed her injuries and all the saints she knew, fighting the fear before she slowly turned around. She kept her eyes on the floor, murmuring quietly, "Okay... What is it...?"

"Maybe we should sit down, that looks like it hurts." Murrue murmured back just as awkwardly, gesturing to the way Natarle leaned ever so slightly on her good leg to keep the pressure of her injured one. Natarle nodded silently, and Murrue hastily led her down to one of the benches that sat by the observation deck, simply a long stretch of enclosed hallway with the outer wall being reinforced glass. The hallway was one of Natarle's favourite places to walk, the hall being normally empty and the view of space spectacular.

Murrue took a deep breath, watching as Natarle stared straight out into the inky blackness that was space, eyes trained on the faraway stars. She fought to find ways to break the sudden tense silence, she could see Natarle had edged a good way away from her, hands curled in her lap and lower lip bitten nervously. She finally ran a hand through brown hair and growled, "I'm an idiot."

"Eh?" Natarle turned, violet eyes wide and confused at the sudden break of silence, and the words. Her former captain looked rather ashamed, something she hadn't been expecting to see at all. The words sunk down through her shock, and the woman smiled wryly, shaking her head a little. "No captain, I'm the idiot..."

"I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened, not without knowing all the details." Murrue countered immediately, lips twisting down in a scowl. Remembering her past actions brought up a fresh round of guilt and pain, and she cringed away from herself. "I should have heard the full story before I made my judgements. I was too wrapped up in myself." She cringed again, admitting her faults seemed to take twice the amount of energy she had figured it would have, the words burned on the way out but she forced herself to say them. "I shouldn't have been mad at you."

"You had every right to be, it _is_ my fault the commander's like this." Natarle replied without missing a beat, biting her lower lip again. She remembered it clearly even though she'd been half-conscious at the time, seen the commander's lifeless body being brought it, stripped to reveal the wounds. The guilt swam through her, fresh and strong. "I should have been a better captain, but I let Azrael control me, let myself be blinded by what the Alliance thought was _right_. And because of that, this happened."

"He's still alive."

"Barely." Natarle laughed bitterly, shaking her head. Her hands curled into fists in her lap, fingernails pressing angrily into the sensitive flesh. "I was foolish, headstrong. I thought I knew what I was doing, that I was going to be a better captain than you were. And I lost my own morals in the process."

"Being a captain is difficult, we all have trouble with the responsibility. It doesn't make you any less of a person. If I'd been better myself none of this would have happened!" Murrue argued fiercely, annoyed that Natarle was being maddeningly stubborn.

"If I hadn't let myself be blinded this wouldn't have happened. Nothing you did was wrong."

"We both better stop this before we go crazy." Murrue finally sighed after a long moment of tense silence, shaking her head in exasperation. "We're both idiots, I think we can live with that..." She watched Natarle smile wryly out of the corner of her eye, but the guilt still didn't leave her eyes. After taking another deep breath to ease herself down from annoyance, she murmured softly, "I don't blame you for what happened Natarle. Mu doesn't either."

Natarle bit her tongue against the thousands of excuses she wanted to say, against the hundreds of conflicting emotions that surged through her chest. She knew that Murrue was stubborn, incredibly so, and she wouldn't let it go if she argued. It was best to avoid that situation and just accept what she couldn't change. She looked down at her feet again, breathing calmly.

"I wanted... To thank you." Murrue finally whispered, finding the words incredibly hard to form but once they slid out the weight on her shoulders finally ceased to exist. Natarle turned to look at her with wide-eyed confusion, and the woman smiled weakly at her and nodded before explaining quietly, "I was... Jealous. I was really jealous when I found out it was you who spent all the time with him, the time I missed..." The frown held its place for a moment, but melted into another weak smile as she continued, "But... I was glad that someone got to watch my moron when I couldn't do it."

"It wasn't much fun." Natarle offered weakly, earning a snicker from her former captain at the thought. She must have known what a horrible patient the commander was, what a pain he could be. She smiled weakly, finally letting a small bit of good humour show through. "He's a very big pain in the ass."

"Yeah..." Murrue agreed with a growing smile, the warmth in her eyes was very difficult to miss. It was obvious how much she loved the man, the affection in her tone and expression spoke volumes. "But he's a big romantic dork. It makes up for it..." She felt hesitant when she looked at the odd expression the woman was wearing, the question she felt burning the back of her mouth was eager to make its way out. "Um... I don't want to sound prying but... H-How do you feel about him...?"

Natarle's expression immediately soured and she muttered something the brunette couldn't hear as she scowled at the floor. She finally breathed calmly and answered very politely, "Yes... At one point I did have something for him, I did like him." She could see the minute changed in her former captain's posture, the way she straightened and her expression became forced. "But it was a fleeting thing, formed by envy... It never had any merit to it, I never held onto it either. He's nothing but a comrade now."

Murrue sighed, and she wasn't too sure if it was relief or not that tossed off the rest of the weight that had taken up residence on her shoulders and chest. She hastily made sure to change the topic as quickly as possible, digging for things she still didn't know. "So... What will you do now?" Natarle seemed to shrug, not answering with words. That didn't satisfy the curious brunette, it only really sent a spark of worry down her spine. She questioned hesitantly, "Are you going to go back to the military?"

Natarle stared at her like she had grown a second head, eyes wide again, but this time with real shock. She pointed to her injuries and answered with an awed tone, "I don't want to tempt fate. I might not make it out this time. I won't ever go back."

Murrue sighed again, this time with true relief. She ran over her own plans now, knowing that Mu was eager to get the hell out of this place and go back to ORB with her. But the thought of what her former comrade would be doing now, it did sent a bit of concern through her. "I know what I'll be doing... But what about you...?"

"I don't know. I might just let the wind take me wherever it wants. I don't have family I can go back to," Her face twisted a bit, into an odd sort of hatred Murrue didn't understand, "or that I would actually _want_ to return to anyway. I just don't know."

"Why don't you come back to ORB with us?" Murrue had no idea where the words had come from, but they slid out regardless, shocking them both. Natarle turned to stare at her for the third time that day, now it looked like she was on the verge of falling off the bench and asking her what was wrong with her. Murrue flushed in embarrassment, but at the same time was grinning from ear to ear. "You need somewhere familiar to return to, and I'm sure Erica could get you a job and settle you in."

Natarle swallowed nervously, wondering why two completely polar opposite emotions were suddenly waging a second war in her stomach. One was delight, albeit a hidden one, to finally go back and feel like there was somewhere she could finally call home and be settled. The other one was the confusing thing, it was a horrible aching that rung hard in her chest, fighting to cling to the metal walls that had somehow become her home too. "I..." She coughed, clearing her closed throat and fighting the weird pain, "I think I need a few nights to sleep on that Captain, if you don't mind."

"Please, call me Murrue. We're past the formalities now." Murrue laughed warmly, grinning when Natarle blinked and looked honestly taken aback by the sudden overture. "Besides, neither of us are soldiers." She extended her hand politely, smiling, "I'd say we're more along the friends line now."

"Friends?" Natarle felt the word slip through her lips in confusion, and she stared at the woman's hand in surprise. A rush of warmth flooded her though and she slowly took the woman's hand and shook it. She smiled weakly and nodded. "I guess that would work... Murrue."

**AN**

**Heehee. XD Sorry, shutting up now. Anywho. Murrue, I think, is a naturally warm person, but everybody has troubles with emotions. I think Murrue would end up giving in to her 'irrational' emotions at first, but she'd feel horrible for the bad thoughts she had at first. And so, the first bridge has been crossed, lol. I also believe that after she's out of the military (Murrue) wouldn't want to keep the formality going, she'd convince Natarle to drop the 'captain' thing. Oh, the song was "Nemo" by Nightwish, I kind of thought it fit Natarle again... Meh, lol.**

**Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**Copernicus**

**January 1****st**

Natarle peeked around the corner for the third time that day, spying the man she was searching for by the hanger, chatting casually with another mechanic. His keen emerald eyes looked up and she hastily pulled back to hide behind the corner, kicking herself when she did.

'I shouldn't be embarrassed to talk to him.' Natarle kicked herself swiftly, risking yet another peek. It had been like that for the past few days, she couldn't find her courage to speak to him and had taken to catching glimpses of the man when she was sure she'd be able to speak to him.

But the moment she got close enough to talk, her words failed her and she was back to hiding behind the wall. It was baffling, she really didn't understand where the nerves were coming from but they were powerful shots of emotion that had her cowering once more.

She was sure he knew that she was following him, and that only really pushed the annoyance higher. It had seemed like it took years before he was finally alone, lounging around at the Observation Deck. She peeked around the corner again, and he was looking right at her, with a broad grin on his face.

Blood rushed up her neck and settled in her cheeks and she weighed the options of hiding again or owning up to her embarrassing behaviour. Pride won out after a few moments of deliberation, and she slowly walked out from behind the corner. He snickered as she got closer, and a flame of annoyance momentarily lit up her chest. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she settled at his side.

"So, gonna tell me why you suddenly became my stalker?" Justin broke the silence after a few more long moments, turning to look at the embarrassed woman standing beside him. Her face turned crimson and she ducked her head shyly, hands twisting together. He grinned.

She didn't answer him, still twisting her hands together nervously. She could see his emerald eyes were twinkling in amusement, and the broad smile he wore made her heart skip a few beats, much to her annoyance. She opened her mouth to reply but the words died in her throat and she snapped her mouth shut and continued to study the floor.

"Ah, so I have to guess." Justin's smile grew wider, and he struck a thoughtful pose. He studied her for a long moment, gaze sweeping up and down before his smile turned into a smirk. "Hmm..." He could see she was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the strained silence, and commented pleasantly, "You've been really cute with all the peeking... You wanna talk to me?"

He was sure her cheeks lit up an even brighter red, but she was still staring at the ground instead of him. He found it quite amusing how she suddenly became all shy instead of the forward woman he'd come to know. She nodded half an inch, enough to let him now he was right, but she still never used her voice.

"What about then?"

"C–" Natarle cut herself off hastily, remembering how the brunette had gently told her that there was no need for the formality now. She began again, clearing her throat, "Murrue asked me if I wanted to go back to ORB with her and the commander... I haven't made any decisions yet, but I wondered if maybe..."

"You wanted an outside opinion." Justin finished for her with a little grin, reaching out to ruffle her hair in an affectionate gesture. She squeaked softly under the touch, but didn't move away, simply bowing her head a bit more and then risking a sideways glance up at him when he removed his hand. "Hmm..." He ignored the resounding ache that set up in his chest, still wearing his little smile before he told her cheerfully, "I think you should go."

"Eh?" Natarle looked up at him in amazement, not able to hide her shock to his quick answer, or the smile he was still wearing either. She noticed his emerald eyes had lost the twinkle, and they looked oddly forced to be cheerful now. She ducked her head, wondering why her throat felt tight and she wanted to cry. "Oh..."

"ORB would be good for you, you wouldn't ever really get comfortable here." Justin explained quickly, hoping to ease her surprise. He was fairly certain he saw hurt in her eyes as well, and drew his arm loosely around her shoulders. She didn't shake him off, just stood there staring at the floor with troubled eyes. "Being so close to the military would drive you insane, you'd never be able to settle down."

"ORB has a military." Natarle pointed out weakly, not even understanding why she was arguing with him at all. She understood that ORB really was the best place for her to live now, but even with that logic the pain didn't seem to want to go away.

"Yeah but you can get far enough away so it wouldn't bother you there too. Here you'll always be surrounded by it, it's better for you in ORB." Justin replied smoothly, countering her quiet point easily. She winced, not enough to really let on how she was feeling but he could see the troubled look growing on her face. He sighed in exasperation, tightening his arm around her a little and adding quietly, "Besides, you'll be with familiar people, in a place you know. You'll be happier there."

"I guess you're right..." Natarle sighed, the logic bearing down on her and smothering her personal reservations. She shook her head a bit, as if to clear her thoughts which were spinning madly in her head. She couldn't shake the tightness in her chest though, or the pricking sensation in her eyes but she hid her face from him anyway, knowing he was watching her closely. She shrugged away from him, biting her lower lip. "I guess I should go tell her that I'll be going..."

Justin cussed softly as she made to walk away from him, hastily reaching out to grab her wrist. She looked down at his hand in surprise, before back up to see his sheepish grin. He tugged gently and she staggered into his waiting arms, and he muttered softly, "Hope you don't mind, but I've really been wanting to do this for awhile..."

Natarle glanced up at him, a question burning up her throat before suddenly he bent down and his lips brushed gently against her own. Her eyes widened in shock as her hands flew up to shove him away but the shock died out almost as instantly as it'd come. Warmth exploded down her body and her eyes closed on their own as she melted into him.

The kiss didn't last very long, he broke away quickly before either of them had a chance to lose what was left of their tattered sanity. He whispered into her ear, feeling her quick breathing on his neck, "Enjoy ORB lieutenant. I hope you're happy there." He loosened his hold on her and turned away before he let himself say too much, walking quickly down the hall and out of her sight.

Natarle found herself leaning against the wall, eyes still wide in amazement and a hand pressed over her racing heartbeat. Swirling emotions were making it hard to think clearly, and she still could feel the buss of electricity crackling over her lips and down her skin. She was also aware of the goosebumps pressing against the think fabric of her jacket and she managed a hoarse, "What just happened...?"

_Even the best fall down sometime,_

_even the wrong words seem to rhyme,_

_out of the doubt that fills your mind,_

_you finally find you and I collide._

"You asked Natarle to come back to ORB with us?" Mu asked in amazement, gazing down at his lover as she idly wrapped the bandaged around his knee again. She had been taking care of his wounds so he wouldn't bother the nurses, much to their relief, and it was one of her many trivial jobs she kept at to both ease her boredom and feel like she was doing something useful.

"Well she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I think it'd be better for her to at least go somewhere familiar." Murrue told him, not even looking up from her task. She had to admit she'd been quite hesitant to take on the task, but not because the wounds disgusted her. She was rather saddened to see the amount of damage that had been done to him, and it took a lot of self-control to keep her tears down as she fixed up the bandages. When she finished the tie, she glanced up at him. "What, should I have let her stay here in isolation?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, I guess I'm just surprised that you asked her so soon." Mu amended, realizing how rude he must have sounded in his surprise. He glanced down to see her finishing up with the last bandage, sealing it carefully before she tossed away the packaging and hopped back onto the edge of the bed with him. "Well I guess while we're on the topic of ORB..." Her wound his arm around her waist and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek, "Where will I be sleeping then?"

"Outside." Murrue answered without skipping a beat, wearing a broad grin. His face fell almost instantly, and he looked too much like a puppy for her to keep a straight face.

"Outside?" Mu repeated in a tiny voice, pretending to sniffle a little in hopes of getting her to fess up to the joke. He knew she was kidding but it was too fun to resist the sulking that would end up with her wearing a dazzling grin.

"That's where the doghouse is, outside." Murrue replied swiftly, barely able to keep her grin off her lips, but he whined unhappily and she gave into her laughter. She wrapped her arms around him, promptly giving him a kiss to the nose and giggled into his shoulder. "Oh c'mon, I was just kidding."

"So I can sleep in your bed?" Mu asked excitedly, nearly hopping up and down now that she had let her joke go.

"You're condemned to the couch until your legs gets better." Murrue answered with a sigh, gently running her fingers through his hair. He whined and dropped his head again and she rolled her eyes skyward, kissing his cheek tenderly. "I have a spare room Mu, you'll be fine."

"That's not the _point_." Mu groaned unhappily, burying his face in her hair and whining again. He understood her motives without her even trying to explain, but he didn't really care about his own well-being. He missed her far too much to ever want to be separated again, even if it was just a wall that kept them apart

"The point is I don't want to end up hurting you if I move around too much in my sleep." Murrue pointed out quietly, smoothing out his hair and nuzzling closer into his willing arms. She was grateful that he moved her closer into his lap, nuzzled into her neck and sighed. She knew he was unhappy but was glad he wasn't going to argue very much. She whispered quietly, idly tracing the bandage that wrapped across his back with her index finger, "I just want you to get better as quickly as possible..."

"I know, I know, I won't complain." Mu muttered, unable to hide the groan to his tone. He admit that her theory and worries were entirely valid, and he didn't continue an argument. He decided to switch to a new topic to erase the troubled expression from her face, easily choosing one and asking, "So, if that's sorted out, where will I work?"

"You can get that thought out of your head, I'm not letting you leave the house until you're completely healed. And I mean _completely_." Murrue told him without missing a beat, marigold eyes hard, more then enough of a warning that she was entirely serious. She promptly poked him in the nose and continued calmly and firmly, "We can worry about that later, for now your health matters the most."

"Alright, then when are we getting married?" Mu grinned from ear to ear, delighted to see what her reaction was going to be, and he wasn't the least bit disappointed. She immediately become tense, eyes widened in shock and mouth falling open with a soft pop. Her cheeks stained crimson and she stared at him agape. He chuckled quietly, reaching out to gently brush his fingertips against her red-stained cheek. "Or am I rushing into things...?"

"N-No, I just didn't think you actually were considering that." Murrue managed to whisper shakily, feeling like her stomach had suddenly started to do backflips. The heat ran into her face again, now darkening her already stained face and she tried to look everywhere that wasn't his face, but her eyes were still staring into his. The normally bright azure was serious now, all trace of laughter gone, and it sent a shiver down her spine to see him that way. She stammered, "A-Are you asking me..?"

"I'd kneel but I don't think my legs will let me do that just yet." Mu replied with a strained chuckle, once again brushing his knuckles along her cheekbone, smiling warmly when her eyes widened another inch in surprise. He sighed a little and looked back into her shocked eyes, voice intense with fierce emotion, "I love you. I need you like I need to breathe, cheesy but it's true. I want to be with you forever. I don't have a ring and I don't have much to offer you right now, but I'm yours if you'll take me. Murrue..." His voice fell to a low whisper, taking both her hands inside of his own, still gazing into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

**AN**

**XD I've still got it! Rofl, Yeah it's a tiny cliffhanger, but c'mon people, do you not know me by now? I'm a sucker for happy endings and short chapters that are nothing but waffle and an ending designed to both annoy/scare people. (Pats trusty bomb-shelter) Which is why I still have the keys to this thing. Anywho, the song, "Collide" Howie Day, excellent romantic song and (impish grin) review if you want to see how she answers!**

**Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

**Copernicus**

**January 1****st**

"_I love you. I need you like I need to breathe, cheesy but it's true. I want to be with you forever. I don't have a ring and I don't have much to offer you right now, but I'm yours if you'll take me. Murrue... Will you marry me?"_

Murrue felt as though she was trapped in an elevator and it had just fallen sixteen floors before coming to a complete stop that left her without the use of her legs. She couldn't find anything intelligent to say, her mind had become entirely disconnected with her body and she could only gape in utter astonishment. 'He... What... I...'

Mu steadily felt the nerves sinking through his momentary euphoria, and he bit his lower lip nervously as the silence continued. He inwardly hit himself over the head, now feeling quite idiotic. 'I knew it was too soon...' He hastily stammered, trying to cover his bout of anxiety, "Y-You don't need to say anything right away, I mean I get it if it's too soon for you–"

"Shut up you idiot and kiss me." Murrue murmured, throwing her arms around him and tugging him close before cutting him off with a hard kiss. He muffled a gasp but it melted into a quiet groan as his arms wound themselves around her waist and tugged her flush with him, only breaking the embrace when the need for air clawed mercilessly at his lungs.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Mu asked hoarsely, chuckling weakly as he nuzzled into her neck.

"That's a definite 'yes'." Murrue answered just as weakly, feeling as though the warmth in her chest was expanding, making it difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't remember ever feeling that happy, the euphoria sank down right to her toes and then raced up to her fingertips. She ducked her head into his chest, sighing happily as his arms tightened around her.

"We'll need to get you a ring when we get back to ORB..." Mu mused, taking her hand in his and examining her fingers thoughtfully, trying to imagine what sort of ring would look the best on her. Another thought stopped him in his tracks, and he frowned as the reality hit him dead on. She felt him tense a little and looked up at him curiously, marigold eyes warm with concern. "Am I even going to be able to make it legally to ORB? I mean I don't have any other names I could use and if the security is as tight as I think it is..."

"Don't worry, Cagalli will be able to take care of everything for you." Murrue laughed, amused by his worry, patting his arm. He gazed at her, still confused, and she giggle again, now realizing just how much he had missed out on while he had been secluded in Copernicus. "Miss Cagalli is the new representative for ORB, she was next in line now that her father is gone. She was able to give us all new identities, that's how we've been living in ORB without being discovered."

"Jesus, I've missed a good bit then." Mu frowned, not liking the thought of how much he'd missed out on in the short few months they'd been separated. His arms tightened protectively around her, and he proceeded to toss questions at her at a high speed, reminding himself wryly of how much questioning Murrue had put him through. Now it was his turn. "How are the kids? And the crew, what happened to them?"

"Kira's just fine, he and Lacus are living together in a little cabin, taking care of orphans with Reverend Malchio and Mrs Yamato. Cagalli spends as much time as she can with them, considering she has so many new duties as the representative... Athrun is her bodyguard, so they're rarely separated... Oh, and Miriallia is circling the globe as a photographer, she's been pretty busy with all of it, I think she took that ZAFT soldier we rescued along with her, last I heard they've hit it off rather well." Murrue paused for a moment, pursing her lips as she wracked her memory of the rest of the crew. "Murdoch works in Morgenroete now, a good lot of them found work there, and a home... Some of them returned home, I doubt they'd ever come back or even admit what happened to them... But otherwise, most of us are in ORB now."

"And the ArchAngel?" Mu questioned, wondering what had happened to the white ship most of his best memories had been made on. Just the thought of the ship he'd nearly died trying to protect made him smile a bit. If he had the choice to do it all over again, he'd throw himself in front of that energy beam smiling.

She smiled too, fondly, her mind back on the ship that would always in some strange way, belong to her as much as she belonged to it. It would always be the thing in her life that really changed its course, for the better. She answered softly, tone as affectionate as if she was talking about her own child, "She's hidden in ORB, and her technology has been updated every single time there's a new breakthrough, Erica's done a good job of patching her up and doing the work... She's just fine." She leaned on Mu, sighing as his lips brushed against her cheek. "Thanks to you."

"Nah, she'd have been sunk ages ago if she didn't have you at the helm." Mu answered with a huge proud smirk, kissing her again on the tip of her nose, nestling her ever closer into his lap. She sheepishly giggled a bit, but didn't argue, hands settled on his forearms as they closed around her waist. He brushed his fingers down her side, now asking delightedly, "Alright then... Tell me everything about you, where've you been living, working, breathing, I want every single thing. Don't leave a detail out!"

"Alright, alright, let me think for a second then!" Murrue swatted at his hands, giggling as she tried to sort her thoughts out for him. The giddiness she'd been feeling seemed to just keep coming back, clouding the past worries she'd held onto. "Hmm... Well I've been in ORB obviously, I have a new alias, 'Maria Bernes'... I work at Morgenroete, ship building mechanic, Erica's my boss. I have my own little place not far from Kira's, I go over there every few days to spend time with them and the children, it's a pretty modest house... There's really nothing too interesting that I've done really."

"Everything you do is interesting to me." Mu grumbled in annoyance, nuzzling into her neck petulantly. She giggled again, not raising an argument, instead sighing and relaxing into his chest. His voice was teasing, but there was a hint of menace to it that only she heard, "Any competition I should know about?"

"Well..." Murrue pretended to look thoughtful just to annoy him, unable to hold back her laughter as she answered him teasingly, "Erica and Kira _have_ been trading me off every other weekend. Does that count?"

Mu growled into her ear and she only had time for a breathless gasp before suddenly she was lying flat on her back on the bed and he towered over her with a intense glare on his face. "You're _all_ mine Murrue. I guess I need to make you remember that." He silenced her second gasp with a harsh kiss that she replied into instinctively, her body curling around his as the familiar sensations she had forgotten in the past few months of solitude came rushing back full force.

"M-Mu..." Murrue moaned as his hands moved casually down her sides, gently and effortlessly pulling her shirt up and removing the garment so he could caress her bare skin. Coherent thought was in short supply as the pleasurable shocks raced up her skin at his touch. "Mu you're hurt."

"I'm fine." Mu growled a second time into her ear, and as if to emphasize his point he moved his hips against hers to elicit a sharp gasp that soon melted into a loud purr.

"Oh..." Murrue sighed, closing her eyes and forgetting her worries as his hands continued to raise the stakes and add to the pleasure rolling across her body. It was impossible to form coherent thought when he was touching her that way, and her worries vanished as she gave herself over to the as old as time rhythm that took her over and let her give in.

**Later...**

"We really shouldn't have done that... You're an idiot." Murrue sighed, not really moving from her position, curling her leg around his. She felt more then heard his chuckle, lying across his scarcely bandaged chest, his fingertips brushing the length of her spine through the sheets that were entwined around their bodies. "What if I had hurt you?"

"To be honest I'd have probably hurt myself." Mu offered cheekily, watching as she glared at him but he quickly reprimanded the look with a sweet kiss that had her lips melted into a smile. She cuddled closer into him, her own fingers tracing the half-healed marks on his chest. "But it was worth it I think."

"We never even locked the door, we could've been caught." Murrue added, tossing a glance over her bare shoulder towards the iron door that had mercifully stayed shut during the hours they'd loved away. She was glad that the tiny room he had was like a cabin, lack of privacy was something they didn't need to worry about.

"It takes two to tango, and if I remember correctly, you were not complaining." Mu replied sweetly, pleased to see red colour her cheeks. She promptly ruffled his hair but the faux-anger she'd been showing him vanished. He brushed a hand over her cheek, tucking a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "I missed this... I missed you."

"I missed you too." Murrue murmured softly, brushing her lips against his again, feeling his arms lock around her and hold her in place against him. She sighed contentedly, the feeling of belonging hitting her again with such force it would have been impossible to deny it. In his arms at that moment was where she belonged, and she had never been happier.

"Am I really going have to sleep in your spare room?"

"Give it a rest."

* * *

**Copernicus**

**January 5****th**

Natarle rubbed her eyes dry, hating herself for even feeling the sensation of tears burning in the back of her throat and at the corner of her eyes. She stared at her little bag, swallowing back the curses she didn't speak, and when the pathetic collection of clothes began to blur she hissed a curse and dragged her hand over her eyes.

"For god's sake Natarle!" She snapped at herself, drying her eyes on the back of her hand for the second time that day, tugging the zipper on her bag roughly. She didn't understand the pain that continued to surge through her, and grit her teeth angrily. She shouldered the bag, forcing herself not to look around the little cabin that had become her home and turned around and walked away.

She felt the burn in her throat but ignored it, walking as quickly as she could without breaking into a run towards the station where she would be meeting Murrue and Mu to go back to ORB. She was still stunned that the woman had invited her to go, but she took the invitation anyway. She refused to let herself think of who had really sealed her decision, and kept walking.

"Natarle! Glad to see you made it!" Murrue exclaimed happily, her entire face lit up at the sight of her new friend, the bright grin sent another stab of pain through the violet eyed woman's stomach. She forced herself to return the smile, nodding as she got to her side quickly. She eyed the woman's small bag and made a small snort of disdain in the back of her throat. "I guess I'll be taking you out shopping so you can actually live suitably when you get down to ORB then."

"If you say so." Natarle sighed, rolling her eyes once Murrue turned away. Mu caught her gesture and snorted, and she couldn't help but smile weakly at him, he knew her well, she was surprised how quickly they'd struck up a friendship. When the world left you with only one familiar face, she guessed it must have been instinct to make a bond.

"Oh hey, sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice called hastily, and the trio turned to see Justin sprinting down the hallways to greet them. Natarle promptly grit her teeth against the burning that returned in her throat and looked away, wishing she could burn a hole in the ground where she stared at. "Wanted to wish you off."

"That's really sweet of you J." She heard Murrue laugh, and watched out of the corner of her eye as the two embraced tightly, laughing as they broke apart. "Will I hear from you soon?"

"Yeah as soon as I can manage." Justin answered with a chuckle, ruffling her hair in a teasing gesture. He wrapped a high-five with Mu and wished him well also, saving a few moments for jokes and another warm round of goodbyes.

_Will you think about me... In time?_

_It's never my luck... So never mind._

_I want to say your name but the pain starts... Again._

_It's never my luck... So never mind._

They turned for the elevator to take them to the station for the shuttles, but Natarle was startled to feel a warm hand close around her wrist, tugging her around. He nodded at Murrue and the woman smiled and pushed the button to close the doors, effectively trapping the young woman alone with him.

"Some reason why you're trapping me here?" Natarle asked quietly, subtly mocking the words he'd used on her earlier that week, crossing her arms over her stomach as if to hide the burning that was still there. She didn't look up into his eyes, forcing her gaze on the floor.

"I wanted to give you a little goodbye present." Justin answered with a weak chuckle, drawing her curious gaze up to his eyes. He smiled wryly and handed her a small brown package. She took it without a word, gazing down at it with puzzled eyes and he ruffled her hair again. "Don't open it till you're on the shuttle if you don't mind. Just do me that last favour, eh?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Natarle nodded weakly, clutching the book against her chest, hearing the mechanical whoosh as the elevator doors opened behind her. She took a hesitant step backwards, unsure of what to say or do. "I'll see you I guess then...?"

"Yeah, I'll visit sometime." Justin nodded in return, smiling a little as she searched the floor for something to look at instead of his face. Her grip on the package he'd given her didn't lessen though, and he reached out to gently tousle her hair. "Take care of yourself, huh? Get better and have fun with your mates, be happy."

"You too." Natarle murmured quietly, swallowing back the growing stone in her throat. She forced herself to keep speaking past the stone, keeping her emotions locked in her stomach and her calm set. "I hope things go well for you up here..."

"They should." Justin glanced around, almost as if to see the rest of Copernicus and reassure himself of its safety. He glanced back at her, seeing her finally glancing up at him, cheeks dusted with rose. "So..." He smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not too good with words, sorry... But look, I want you to know that I'm happy I met you. And I hope you have the best life you can in ORB, away from all this military crap. Be happy, you deserve it after everything you've went through."

Natarle forced the bitter laugh down her throat, knowing he was being sincere. She smiled weakly and hugged the package tighter to her chest, wondering why it suddenly meant all the more to her regardless of what was inside of it. She murmured weakly, "For what it's worth... I'm happy I met you too."

"I'll see you then. Take care."

She felt the whisper of his lips on her cheek again, but she stepped backwards quickly to escape seeing the look in his eyes as he pulled away, hitting the door blindly as she closed her eyes. She pushed herself against the far end of the tiny elevator, breathing deeply to control the pain that ached in her ribs.

_Goodbye._

**AN**

**Smuff with the bitter ending for Nat (groans) I know I promised a real fluffy chapter but once I decided on the ending of them all going to ORB, I couldn't stop the sad ending for Natarle... She really has gotten attached to the J... The song anyway is the unreleased "My Never" by Blue October (woot Twilight fans got the sneak peek for that XD), I kinda thought it fit in with Natarle anywhosit... Anyway, review please and I'll see you soon!**

**Sky**


	12. Chapter 12

**ORB**

**February 20****th**

Murrue was amazed at how easy it had been for Mu to adjust to the new life in ORB, he never complained about the heat or the humidity, he'd taken it in stride. He'd adjusted to the routine easily, having made his own while she was away at work. She'd still refused to let him work even though he'd been healing remarkably well since he'd come last month.

One thing she _had_ caved in on was their sleeping arrangements. She'd known it would be difficult for them to be separated, but she was amazed by the aching that had set up the second she was alone in her bed. It hadn't even lasted two hours, she'd gotten out of her bed to sneak into his, but much to her surprise he had been doing the exact same thing. Needless to say they both had ended up sharing a room and that had settled it.

She had noticed the small changes in him since he'd arrived at ORB, it had been like the man she knew on the ArchAngel was finally free of the soldier facade now. He was still cheerful but now he was more demonstrative, not that she minded in the least. She had gotten used to feeling his warm hand around her own when they visited Kira and the orphans, used to being snuck up on and being twirled around. It was so different but at the same time she loved every single moment of it.

She wasn't the least bit surprised with his physical improvements either now. Though she knew it was painful for him, he had started to try running, though he couldn't last very long. He walked fine now, though after awhile he would need to sit down and take something for the ache. She was amazed with his improvements, and she knew he was quite proud of himself too.

She sighed contentedly, curling up on the couch like a cat, waiting for him to come back from his morning run. She was glad it was the weekend, and even more grateful to her boss for letting her have time off to spend it with her fiancé. Murrue felt the happiness start in her chest and up her throat, bringing out the goofy grin that the word made her wear. "Fiancé..."

The word made her keep smiling, and she idly began to toy with her hair, looking at the place on her hand where the engagement ring should be. She didn't mind being without it, but she knew he did, he wanted to have it on her as soon as possible. She still was getting used to using the word on him, it seemed strange but oddly right. She had been delighted with Erica's response, the woman's ranting still echoed in her ears when she wanted to laugh.

"_Engaged?! You've had him for all of four weeks and you're already _engaged_?! Holy shit woman, what's next, kids?!" She hadn't got an answer, just a hard blush, and that seemed to add to her shock instead of take away from it. "Oh god, you're already pregnant aren't you?!"_

"Erica_! It's only been four weeks since we got back together, how can I be pregnant already?!"_

"_Good point."_

She had been surprised to see Natarle's _lack_ of surprise. The woman just continued stirring her coffee, wearing something that was close to a 'I knew it' smirk on her face.

"_About time. I was wondering when he was going to finally ask you." Natarle had commented with a smile, picking up her coffee and stirring the bitter beverage slowly, putting away the items she'd taken out and turning back to face her friend._

"_You knew?" She had asked, eyes wide with alarm and confusion. She wondered what else Mu had disclosed about their relationship to the violet eyed woman._

"_He didn't tell me if that's what you're asking." Natarle had answered with a soft laugh, shaking her head and leaning against the metal counter of her small apartment. "But it was obvious with the way he talked about you... I knew he'd say something to you about marriage eventually, but right away was good too. He doesn't skip steps."_

Lacus and Kira had pleasant reactions as well, though Lacus had squealed in delight and promptly hugged the couple before begging to be included in the preparations. Murrue had a fair time laughing over her excitement and pretended to grudgingly agree, too amused to admit that she had hoped for Lacus' involvement from the beginning. Erica had likewise ordered that she'd be helping with the wedding, the only one who _had_ been surprised about being asked to go was Natarle.

"_You really want me to come...? Why?"_

"_You have to ask? Natarle, I want you to be there."_

"_Alright... I'll be there."_

Though they had no real plans for it yet, they were glad to see that the preparations would be handled and everything would go smoothly already. Mu had insisted that nothing happen too soon, not until he had his own money to get the rings anyway. She'd told him it didn't matter to her but he'd stubbornly insisted until she got exasperated and agreed.

Thinking about it now she couldn't lie about how content she was. It seemed perfect, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. Settling deeper into the couch, she let her mind continue to wander.

It hadn't taken long before it was going over her new friend's own adjustments, and her smile faded a little. She had spoken with Erica about it, and Erica had gladly taken the woman into work, giving her a desk job that seemed to be just fine for the former soldier. She preferred the behind the scenes location and the paperwork seemed easy enough for her, and she was diligent. Though she took her breaks and normally would wander down to the hanger to be with Murrue and hang around for a few minutes before returning to her job.

Murrue couldn't say the same with the woman's apartment though, it was small and comfortable at least, but it still seemed hallow. One of the few things that really seemed to add some colour to the small place was the bookshelf, and it was crammed full of books of all sorts. Murrue knew that despite all the other titles, the woman only had really two favourites that she treated almost royally.

She never would admit to knowing it, but the two books the woman had kept in perfect condition were the two that Justin had given to her before she'd left Copernicus. She'd opened the gift on the shuttle, and Murrue was sure that it had brought tears to the normally calm woman's eyes. She knew that the loneliness was caused from leaving Copernicus, it made her wonder why she'd even choose to go.

She was distracted from the troubling thought when she heard the door open, and she quickly jumped up from the couch to see Mu wandering inside, shirt hanging off his arm and chest beaded with sweat from his exertion. Her heart jumped in her chest and she fought to keep her arms at her sides, resisting the urge to jump him. He grinned cheekily when he saw her, running a hand through his damp hair, half-heartedly opening his free arm for her.

That did it, she cleared the distance in a second, careful to avoid knocking him over, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. He laughed and made to draw her closer but she slid out of him arms, laughing when he pouted. "You need a shower, you're covered in sweat."

"I had a long run." Mu whined pathetically, rather wanting to hug her instead of showering, though both looked really tempting at the moment. He knew she was stubborn and pouted again anyway, but she was trying to hide her grin from him, she wasn't going to give in. He cocked an eyebrow as an idea hit him, and immediately grinned at her. "Well I guess I need a shower, but it'd be easier if you helped me with my back."

"Oh?" Murrue raised both eyebrows now, quite intrigued with how he had put it. He was still grinning that cocky smirk she'd fallen in love with, but he was backing away from her casually.

"Well yeah, but I could probably manage it myself... I mean you do look busy..." Mu mused playfully, continuing to back up towards the stairs that would take him up to the bathroom. "I'll just see you afterwards then, eh?" He turned and bolted for the stairs, laughing as he took them two at a time, ignoring the ache that jolted up his legs with each step.

"Oi!" Murrue bolted after him, trying hard to hide her laughter as she chased him. He snorted and rounded into the washroom but she was quicker, slipping inside before he could manage to get the door shut. She laughed recklessly when he dropped his shirt, marigold eyes glinting devilishly as her hands made quick work of her own. "So..." She purred, voice sort and seductive as she slowly cleared the distance between them, "Shall we get started then?"

"Yeah." Mu chuckled back huskily, reaching behind him to idly turn on the hot water. He watched with hungry eyes as she idly continued to undress herself, her eyes on his the entire time. He repeated her performance, watching patiently for her to pounce, and it didn't take very long.

They stumbled into the stall, gasping as the hot water touched their skin, doing nothing to burn away the desire that ran rampant down their veins. She laughed throatily as his hands moved gently down her sides, mixing in the soap she normally used to the water. "I guess this would be my second shower today..."

"You complaining?" Mu growled into her neck, kissing her wet skin casually as the hot water continued to rain down on them. He easily pushed her against the cold tile of the wall, hearing her gasp sharply at the contact and he chuckled. "Didn't think so..."

"Ahh... That's nice..." Murrue sighed, closing her eyes as the sensations became to too much for her, knees beginning to buckle. His fingertips continued to move in casual circles on her sides, rubbing the soap into her skin combined with the cold wall and hot water, finishing with his kisses to her neck and cheek. "Ahh..."

"I love you." Mu muttered into her ear, kissing a path down from her neck to her naval, the water raining down harder now and rinsing away the soap before his lips touched her skin.

"I love you too..." Murrue purred, leaning her head back against the cold wall as she felt his lips search lower down her body. Too low. Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped sharply, her entire body stiffening as her legs locked. "Oh!"

She heard his low chuckle but then her eyes closed again as the pleasure started, effectively fuzzing out whatever she might have wanted to see. Her legs began to tremble as he added the touch of his hands on her sides to keep her upright, feeling the spiralling sensation of the growing waves continue higher. And then it didn't matter. She cried out as the ecstasy reached its peak, and her knees buckled.

But he was there, easily keeping her upright and pinning her against the wall with his own body, lips on hers before she could get her breath back in time. He hooked her leg around his waist, ignoring the pressure that built in his muscles at the added weight. It didn't take long before he added to her pleasure, the aftershocks of her first surrender only adding to the new nirvana she was subjected to.

The water continued to pour on them, and they didn't care when the warmth began to fade, the cool liquid only seemed to spur them on. They finally snapped out of their own little bubble, the shower now icy cold but they both felt strangely warm regardless. Murrue laughed weakly as she untangled herself from him, shaking her soaked hair out of her eyes to see him grinned at her. She giggled a little too, reaching out to trace the forked scar on his nose.

"Shall we get dry?" Mu offered, idly turning the faucet off, feeling the goosebumps erupt over his shoulders. She snickered a bit but nodded, reaching behind her to snag the towels that hung up beside the shower. She tossed him one, and he idly brushed it over his skin and watched intently as she did the same.

He couldn't resist himself and wound his arms around her, towel and all, moving his lips causally over her now dry shoulder and neck. She laughed but didn't push him away, merely moved her head so he could get better access to her skin. "Again...?" She asked quietly, feeling the daze of desire once again hitting her full force. Too long, it had just been too long.

"I can't get enough of you."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**Natarle's Apartment**

**February 21****st**

The sound of the phone ringing broke the woman out of her daydream, and she looked up sharply from her favourite book, idly marking her place with her bookmark. She shuffled across the couch, checking the caller ID curiously. She didn't get many phone calls, though she wasn't exactly disappointed with that, she liked her privacy.

She recognized the ID without missing a beat, and smiled ruefully. Of course. She really was glad to have a friend like her former captain, the brunette woman was the closest thing she'd had to family in quite a long time, and in a few weeks they were already close. It was almost impossible not to like her after spending a few hours with her, she was just too likable.

She picked up the phone on the third ring, answering amiably as she settled back into the couch, tucking her legs under her, "Hey Murrue."

"_Caller ID, it should be illegal."_ Murrue's teasing voice answered her, and Natarle had to fight a smile of amusement. _"Hey._"

"Nice to hear from you." Natarle replied honestly, trying to fight a snicker as she asked, "Bored already with your weekend?"

"_You're a comic genius."_ Murrue retorted sarcastically, but the smile was still there. Natarle had no trouble picturing the woman sitting on the couch wrapped in her fiance's arms, grinning broadly to herself. _"Look, Erica wanted to take us out to a club tonight, she says she's tired of you holing yourself up in your apartment."_

Natarle rolled her eyes, thinking of her new redheaded boss with a grudging smile. The woman was painfully blunt sometimes, but she was honest and a caring friend. She idly began to twine the cord of her phone around her fingers, commenting casually, "And she won't say that to my face because...?"

"_She's scared you'll turn into a huge purple dragon and burn her to a crisp." _Murrue answered without missing a beat, and Natarle was sure the woman heard her roll her eyes. Murrue's voice became serious and somewhat concerned when she continued, _"No, but seriously, Erica's worried how to handle you. She just doesn't want to break your confidence."_

"I preferred the dragon crack, made me feel a bit better about myself." Natarle shot back with a snort, covering her surprise with the joke. She was honestly touched that Erica would be concerned over her emotions, and reminded herself to thank her later. She settled back into the couch, thinking hard for a few moments. "Well I guess I could go, I'm not doing anything."

"_What a surprise." _Murrue commented sarcastically, still snickering.

"Don't push it." Natarle replied with a wave of her hand, knowing that Murrue was having fun. She idly wondered if the woman had already gotten into the booze.

"_Are you in?"_

"Oh I guess." Natarle sighed in a martyr-like fashion, leaning against the couch as she tried not to grin. "What time?"

"_Stop sounding like I'm shoving bamboo splinters under your nails, it's going to be fun."_ Murrue scolded her with a giggle, now Natarle was very sure the woman had something early to start off the good mood. _"We'll be there to pick you up around eight. And for god's sake, don't wear anything conservative, we're going to let loose and have fun."_

"I'm going to hate you by the end of tonight, aren't I?"

"_Maybe."_

"I can already feel it starting."

"_Oh hush."_

**AN**

**Heehee. Yeah ladies' night will be next chapter... Sorry bout the purple dragon crack, but it seemed funny to me XD. To be fair she was a bit of a dragon when she was in the military... I'd like to think that Murrue's softened her somewhat... And yes, surprise shower smuts XD Enjoy that will you? XP**

**Sky**


	13. Chapter 13

**Club Zero**

**February 21****st**

"Murrue, this really isn't my thing–" Natarle tried for the thirteenth time that night to convince her friend that she wasn't prepared to do whatever the girls had planned for her. As nice as she thought they were for offering, she really was quite uncomfortable. She'd never had the time to go out for a night of fun, it was odd that she was doing it now.

"We let you get away with your outfit, you're not wriggling out of this one Natarle." Murrue told her firmly, but the laughter was everywhere. Erica was snorting as she raced her sleek blue convertible down the road towards the club, Natarle could already see that it was going to end up a disaster.

Natarle looked down at her outfit, pursing her lips unhappily at her friend's assessment. She didn't find anything wrong with it, staring down at her light blue blouse and darker skirt, it seemed fine. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Erica snorted loudly from the front seat, sparing the woman a glance in the rearview mirror as her foot pressed down harder on the pedal. She looked incredibly amused, eyes flashing brilliantly with mirth as she answered pleasantly, "Do you really want to know or are you happier being in the dark?"

"Now that you ask?" Natarle answered sarcastically, deciding she was going to happily stay sober and watch her friends drink themselves into a stupor for blackmail later. "I'm fine being left in the dark."

"You're no fun." Murrue sighed unhappily, relaxing petulantly into her seat and folding her arms across her chest.

"And you're already drunk." Natarle replied smoothly, earning a loud snicker from Erica that had her lips twitching upwards into a smirk.

"Am not!" Murrue exclaimed, looking both insulted and like she was trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Shut up ladies, we're here." Erica interrupted them with a laugh, pointing to the club that was now as close as it'd get from the car.

Natarle was hesitant to even leave the car but after prodding and poking from the girls she finally gave in, sandwiched between them as they walked her into the club. Her stomach flipping every ten seconds, she was momentarily deafened as soon as they passed the doors, the loud music seemed to interfere with her heartbeat. The entire club itself could have been throbbing to the rhythm of the music blaring from the speakers.

She blinked a few times, confused by the crazy wash of colours that marred oddly with her vision. Everything seemed to be in odd shades of neon blue or red, vibrating in time with the music. Now she was glad she had the women on either side of her to keep her walking, she felt as though her legs had simply locked in their place at the sight of the chaos inside of the building.

"Like it?" Murrue asked loudly over the music, gesturing to the throng of dancing people, both couples and singles. She wasn't as startled as her friend was, it hadn't been her first experience in a club. She knew from the shocked expression on the violet-eyed woman's eyes that she had never entered a place like this before.

Natarle didn't answer, unsure if she'd even be able to speak loudly enough over the music. She doubted she would have even been able to hear her friend if the brunette hadn't been right beside her. Looking around the unease in her stomach increased, tightening it into a knotted ball. She didn't belong here.

"Don't worry Natarle, just relax." Erica told her soothingly, patting her friend in the arm before turning her towards the bar. It was outrageously decorated with the live neon green strips to make it stand out, easy enough to spot. She called over to the bartender, ordering three shots before turning to the struck Natarle and making a preemptive strike lest she be yelled at, "Call it Dutch courage."

"I don't drink!" Natarle protested, watching both women take their shots of the amber liquid and downing it without any trouble. Her former captain didn't even blink. That didn't really surprise her though, she remembered watching the brunette woman drinking the moonshine in the desert like it had been soda, laughing when she finished it off. The both laughed at her and she finally shook her head before gingerly taking the glass, closing her eyes and throwing the liquid down her throat. She coughed once, the burning alcohol racing down her throat and she swallowed dryly, noticing the girls didn't even look like they cared.

"C'mon Murrue, I love this song!" Erica grinned, grabbing her friend by the arm and tugging her out into the crowd, leaving Natarle frozen by the bar.

Natarle shook her head, leaning against the counter as she watched her friends let loose and laugh as they started to dance. She had to smile a little, they both looked like teenagers, enjoying a weekend free of study and worry. Natarle smiled a little bit more, noticing how Murrue really had cut her military ties completely, she'd never seen the brunette look so cheerful and carefree before. 'She's taken to a domestic life pretty well... It suits her...'

"Um, excuse me miss?"

Natarle looked over in surprise to see a tall dirty blond haired man standing directly beside her, wearing an awkward smile. She turned completely, crossing her arms instinctively over her middle and skipping a casual step backwards so they wouldn't be so close. She forced a smile onto her face and asked politely, ignoring the thrum of her heart picking up speed, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could..." The man answered sheepishly, brushing a hand over his face and pushing his scraggly hair out of his dark eyes. He gestured idly to the throng of dancing couples and others, looking half-hopeful as he returned his gaze to her, "I wondered if maybe you'd like to dance with me?"

Natarle felt her heartbeat pick up speed almost instantly, and she looked over her shoulder helplessly for her friends but couldn't see them amidst the crowd. She swallowed hard, fighting off the instinctive fear that raced down her bloodstream. She wondered why she didn't feel embarrassed at the attention either, she wasn't used to being asked anything but suddenly it didn't seem to really bother her. She looked back up at him, knowing her answer already without thinking about it. "I'm sorry, I don't dance."

"Oh. I see... Could I buy you a drink then?" The man recovered quickly, flashing her what he hoped was a winning smile, gesturing to the bar in another hopeful move.

"Sorry, I don't drink either." Natarle politely answered him, looking over her shoulder once more in a desperate plea to find a familiar face.

"Oh, alright..." The man walked away, sounding quite disappointed and she could see the slump of his shoulders as he vanished into the crowd. She felt a stab of sympathy but ignored it, trying to reason out the strange reactions of her emotions.

"Natarle."

The woman in question whirled around to see Erica standing there with a fearsome expression on her face, glaring out at the crowd where the man had disappeared into .she glanced at Natarle again, eyes darkening with concern and she gently touched the woman on the shoulder. "You alright? Was he bothering you?"

"No, he just asked me to dance..." Natarle answered with forced cheer, shrugging both shoulders casually. She could tell her friend felt guilty, and shook her head when she saw the frown coming on the redhead's face. "Don't look like that, it was bound to happen. I was kind of asking for it just hanging out by the bar."

Erica frowned again, not liking the blase comment of how the woman was trying to shrug off something that clearly caused her unease. She glanced down at her entwined hands, then shook her head and removed her second wedding band, taking Natarle's free hand and placing it there. "Wear that."

Natarle glanced down at the plain gold band, before looking up at Erica with clear surprise. She strained for a joke to cover the mood, finally murmuring, "Won't your husband be mad if he finds out you've been giving away your rings?"

"It's just for the night, the guys will leave you alone if you flash it. I should've thought of it sooner." Erica answered with a shrug, watching the former soldier idly twist the ring onto her hand, the band loose on her thin fingers but it stayed anyway. "Just wear it and give it back to me when we go home."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now c'mon, I'm showing you how to dance." Erica didn't wait for the woman to argue, just snatched her by the wrist and tugged her into the crowd with a growing smirk on her face. She was going to have fun whether or not she liked it, and that was how it was going to be.

* * *

**Mu and Murrue's Home**

**Later that night...**

Mu stretched out casually on the couch, fighting a yawn as the television rolled on the credits of the crime drama he had been watching to pass the time until his fiancee came home. He hadn't argued when she announced her plans on taking the young woman out for the night, he could tell she was trying hard to melt the woman's still defensive exterior and this was obviously part of the plan.

He hadn't been delighted with the thought of staying home alone, but if it made her happy he wouldn't argue. He thought about them with a little smile, knowing how much the raven-haired woman had probably argued with the entire thought. He couldn't imagine her being the partying type, she seemed more inclined to spend a night at home, wrapped up in a book or finishing a project on her own time. It made him chuckle to imagine her in the middle of a club or a bar, staring at her drinks or the dancers with wide eyes and a 'why me' expression on her face.

A knock on his door jolted him from his daydreams, and he jumped the back of the couch in his hurry to answer it, wondering if maybe Murrue had forgotten her key. When he opened the door he was mildly surprised to see Natarle standing there, an amused smile on her face. "Oh. Hey Natarle."

"Hey." She jerked her head towards the parked car in the driveway, her smile growing a little bit wider to match with the pink of her cheeks. "Your girlfriend's in the car, she passed out on the way here."

Mu snorted, following her outside yo see she had been honest, Murrue was curled into the backseat, eyes closed and fast asleep with her coat pulled over her. Erica was in a similar position in the front, slumped onto the door and sitting up though she was clearly out like a light too. Natarle looked like she was trying to contain her laughter when Mu studied them. "You managed to get them into the car?"

"It's Erica's car. I stole the keys when she went for her fifth shot. It wasn't fun trying to get them through the parking lot." Natarle lost the battle, snickering quietly as she watched Mu open the backseat door and casually lift Murrue into his arms, nestling her close to his chest. She murmured softly in her sleep, cuddling closer to him unconsciously. "Did you know how happy your girlfriend is when she's hammered?"

"Quite I'd guess." Mu laughed, pressing a tiny kiss to the crown of her hair, watching her smile dazedly in her sleep. She seemed feather light to him now, he watched Natarle sigh the door shut so she wouldn't wake them, still laughing silently. "How much did she drink?"

"A lot. She meant it when she said she was having a night out." Natarle rolled her eyes, knowing that the memory of her former captain drinking herself into a stupor was something she was not soon about to forget. It made for some good blackmail if the situation was ever to arise, she was a bit disappointed that she hadn't brought a camera along. She had to admit it though, it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen, some of the men at the bar had taken to staring when she finished off her sixth with a loud and smug laugh. The woman was mad. "She's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up, I'd advise you to keep the aspirin close for when she wakes up."

"Advice noted." Mu laughed, nuzzling gently into his fiancee's hair, hearing her sigh softly, curling her body closer into his arms, reacting to his warmth in the cool night. He noticed the ring on the youngest woman's hand, and the confusion was marred by the joke that he couldn't stop. "You move quick don't you? Who's the lucky man?"

"She is." Natarle answered without missing a beat, nodding towards the unconscious redhead in the front seat. When she looked at Mu, she was very amused to see his wide-eyed stare. "She let me borrow it because someone hit on me at the club. I'll give it to her husband when I drop her off."

"How will you get home if you leave her car there?" Mu asked in confusion, knowing her apartment was across town from Erica's home, he didn't like the idea of her being alone in the city this late at night.

"I already called a cab, they'll be waiting there." Natarle answered with a smile, sliding back into the car after checking her watch. "Speaking of that, I better get going." Mu took a few steps back, eyes still focussed on her and she smiled weakly, waving at him. "Hey... do me a favour, will you Mu?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

Mu grinned, hoisting Murrue into a better fit in his arms and curling them protectively around her. "You know it Natarle." He watched her smile and then the soft purr as the convertible rolled out of his driveway and disappeared into the night, the red taillights melting into the inky blackness.

He carried her into the house, kicking the door quietly shut behind him and up the stairs with little difficultly, musing at the lack of pain he was feeling from his legs. The pressure still existed but the ache was far behind it. He gently set her in the bed, tucking her in and grabbing a bottle of water and two pills for her headache that was probably going to beat on her in the morning.

He took a long moment, just standing at the edge of the bed and watching her. She smiled more in her sleep, curling into a ball under the thick covers, sighing softly. He reached out to gently brush a hand over her hair, feeling the warmth of the alcohol in her cheeks as his fingers strayed over her skin. "You're really going to regret drinking that much in the morning..."

She didn't answer.

_This is my life._

_It's not what it was before,_

_all these feelings I've shared._

_And these are my dreams,_

_that I've never lived before._

_Somebody shake me cause I,_

_I must be sleeping._

He smiled tenderly, brushing his hand a second time over her face, watching her smile grow a little. He gently slid into bed beside her, wrapping up his arms around her and hearing her murmur his name softly as she nestled into his chest. "I love you..."

She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. He sighed contentedly, happy to feel her there, sleeping and warm against him. It was a new feeling, something he was still getting used to despite the many memories he had of her being there with him while he slept. It made him finally feel complete, whole. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time. And now that he had what he'd been missing... He was finally happy with what had happened and who he was now.

**AN**

**XD Now I screwed the ending, lol. I was searching for a song for ages, (shakes head) You'd figure with someone who has 200-something songs on her mp3 it would be easy to find something to suit the mood... Bleh. I like this song too much for it to be legal, "So Far Away" by Staind... If those who have read my songfic collection "Singing Me a Lullaby" you'd know that I chose that for Athrun, lol. But I'd like to think it kinda fits Mu in GS (Destiny yes included) it's hard not to finally reach that level of contentment and acceptance with who you are and what you have when you're in love and said loved one is with you at the end of the day...**

**Oh yeah, inside joke with the name of the club XD Yes you observant people who read TF, that is the same name that I used in that fic, lmao. I like to recycle things, it makes it easier for me than just randomly coming up with new stuff... I guess it does get boring, lol... I'm rambling. Review please!**

**Sky**


	14. Chapter 14

**ORB**

**April 2****nd**

Erica smirked as she watched the blond man sweat under her intense questioning. She knew that the man was more than qualified for the position he was asking for, she really just couldn't help taunting him. He answered quickly but his nerves were obvious, he was fidgety and he keep looking around the room for some hope of salvation.

Mu wondered why he had even bothered to come here, but the moment the thought slid into his head he kicked himself. Morgenroete was one of the best places to work, and now that it had been rebuilt it was even better than what it had been before. Murrue was proud to be a worker there, and he figured it was an easy way to be with her, do what he liked, and get paid at the same time. But Erica was having fun playing with him, and as much as he wanted a job, he didn't want to put up with this for more then absolutely necessary.

"Well I think we might need to put you through an initiation test first to make sure you're not rusty, and if you pass that I'll consider getting you a position." Erica mused, watching him straighten at the mention of a challenge. She couldn't help it really, he was so easy to tease, jumping at any type of bait without hesitation. 'He really wants this job.'

"Initiation? What kind of initiation?" Mu asked tersely, feeling the familiar prickle in the back of his neck at the thought of being able to be in the cockpit again, up in the air and flying. That and she had just poked his ego, he was ready to get going to prove her wrong.

"Nothing too rough, you just get to show me why you're good enough for this. Have a flight, show off a little, maybe have a mock-up battle with someone. Standard, I assure you." Erica answered smoothly, trying hard to not let her lips twitch, it was a hard going to not start laughing and give her game away. "If you're as good as Murrue says you are, it should be a piece of cake."

"Okay..." Mu was glad that it seemed to be the end of the 'interview' at least, and hastily scrambled leave the office. He was aware of Natarle leaning outside the office, looking like she was having a fit of laughter for some reason but he didn't pause to ask.

He was glad to get back home, and he wasn't surprised to see his fiancee sitting on the porch waiting for him. Her entire face lit up into a bright smile when he hopped out of the car, and she teleported to his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He chuckled, pretending to stumble backwards, his own arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he did so. "Someone's happy to see me."

"Always." Murrue answered with a chirp, standing on tiptoe to brush her lips against his for a moment, sliding her hands into his.

"That's good to see." Mu laughed again, brushing his lips casually to her hair before twirling her around and leading her up into the house again. "Wanna hear how the interview went?"

"Yeah. Erica wasn't too hard on you, was she?" Murrue asked worriedly, looking over her shoulder, wide marigold eyes concerned. She knew her boss had the sadistic side to her when she was getting into her jokes, and for some reason she was often outing out her fiancé.

"Nah, she was actually pretty good about it." Mu answered honestly, feeling her hand gently tugging on his to lead him to the couch. He collapsed down onto it first, tugging her down with him into his lap. She squeaked once in surprise before laughing and accepting the embrace, curling comfortably into his chest.

"Really?" Murrue looked honestly surprised, having not expected that of her redheaded friend at all. Erica had been joking about making it impossible for the man to get a job there, she was immediately suspicious now. 'If she pulls something I'll kill her.' "Totally normal?"

"Yeah, completely. She was collected and polite about it, teased a little but otherwise it was professional." Mu replied with a growing smile, wondering why he'd been worried otherwise. She'd seemed very professional about the entire thing, acting much like a boss for most of the interview.

"That's good to hear..." Murrue pursed her lips, thinking it over. She was glad to see her fiancé seemed calmer now, she knew how anxious the interview had made him. She didn't really blame him either, remembering her own interview she had been scared silly. Erica did a good job of playing hard when she wanted to, she could scare most of her employees without a problem.

"I think it's in the bag." Mu told her proudly, grinning from ear to ear as he relaxed into the couch, arms winding around her slim waist and resting her against him. He finally felt at ease with his life and position, it was hard not to suddenly feel euphoric. He idly examined his fiancee's bare hand, kissing her neck absently as he muttered, "I'll be needing to get you a ring soon..."

"Mm... Really...?" Murrue asked softly, losing track of her suspicious thoughts of her friend as Mu gently moved his hand over hers, massaging circles into her palms as his lips brushed across her neck and shoulder. She sighed, rolling her head to the side to let him get better access to her throat, and he didn't waste a moment.

"Yeah... Maybe something fancy so everyone can see from a mile away." Mu exaggerated lazily, moving his hands up her arms to start tracing circles into her skin with his thumbs. He knew she would have objected if she wasn't so efficiently distracted, she wasn't the type for flashy jewellery, simple things were enough.

"Mmm..." Murrue sighed quietly, closing her eyes as his lips whispered up her collarbone, before tracing the exact same path downwards once more. It was nearly impossible to keep up a line of coherent thought when he was touching her like that, and after a few moments of battling the sensations, she gave in with a soft moan.

They didn't even bother moving from the couch, and by the time the thought even had come into their head they were too far gone to really even consider it. And after snapping back to reality the first time, they figured there wasn't even a reason to move. Mu ended up fetching a bottle of wine from her fridge, cracking it open and pouring two glasses for them.

Murrue curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch, wearing his shirt over her undergarments. She smiled broadly when he returned to her, holding two glasses of the crimson liquid she'd been saving for celebration. He placed the glasses on the table before flopping down next to her, arms open in invitation that she did not refuse.

"To a brighter future." Mu toasted, holding his glass up and smirking when she rolled her eyes and then playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"To a brighter future."

**Morgenroete**

**April 5****th**

Mu glanced around the factory, knowing off by heart already the entire layout of the building. He was just learning the back buildings that held the offices, where he knew Natarle worked now. He leaned on Murrue's car, having been the one driving his fiancee to and from work because he didn't like being cooped up inside for the entire day. She never argued, understanding his motivation and to be honest she rather liked the extra few minutes she got to spend with him.

He had offered to take Natarle home as well today, knowing that she normally took a cab, not having a car of her own just yet. She'd been stubborn and argued about how it was out of their way but a gentle nudge from Murrue had silenced her immediately and she grudgingly accepted the offer.

Mu couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, he knew now that he wasn't the only person Murrue had trained in the past few months. She'd done an excellent job on bringing the stubborn and composed soldier out of her shell and bringing out the awkward and gentler woman he'd come to know. He had to admit, Murrue did an excellent job on thawing Natarle out, he was quite taken with the woman she'd become now, it was a very good change.

'But it's not the only thing she's changed...' Mu mused with a growing smile, mind flashing back on the kids they'd been hanging around with and the atmosphere around them as well. The people she was close to, everyone seemed to be more comfortable and at ease, he was content too, for the first time in a long time. She was an excellent sedative.

"Hey, are you that new guy who's going to be singing up for work here?" A voice called curiously, jolting him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a man about his height standing beside a black car, leaning in the door and watching him with some interest.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Michael." Mu answered after a moment, only remembering his alias at the last minute. He hadn't had much reason to ever use it, considering that he'd never left the house for too long. He was amazed he even remembered it now, but the coaching he'd gotten from Murrue earlier had really left the imprint on his brain. He let it come naturally to him now. "I applied for the job a few days ago."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Trevor." The man introduced himself with a grin, crossing the distance between them and extending his hand. Mu shook it without hesitation, sizing the dark haired man up. He was his height but more lean, but his smile on his tanned face made him look quite friendly. "Guess you're all nervous bout the initiation, huh?"

"Miss Simmons didn't tell me it was that hard... I've piloted before, I doubt it'll be much." Mu answered casually, wondering what the man was going on about. He wasn't really all that worried, she'd even said for him it would probably be easy. Why worry about that?

"Heh, you got the unedited version from the director. It's not about piloting with us, the group has our own initiation we do. Guess you wouldn't know about that." Trevor laughed suddenly, understanding the blond's ignorance with amusement. He gently knocked the man on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, explaining, "We pick out a different initiation for each newbie that enrolls in the group..."

"Oh... Like college hazing." Mu understood at once, and his stomach fell between his knees. Now the nerves had come and they hit him at full force. He remembered his academy days, and the soldiers there weren't exactly pristine perfect as they pretended to be, he'd gone through his own hazing ritual just like the rest of them, there were no pleasant memories there.

"It's not that bad." Trevor quickly replied, grimacing at his own memories. Mu smiled wryly, it was oddly comforting to know that someone else had been through what he had, maybe it wouldn't be that horrible after all. He wouldn't put much stock in it, there could still be plenty of humiliation involved if he didn't watch his step. He conceded after a second of thought, "Well it depends on how badly you've been hazed I guess..."

"I got the worst of it I'm sure." Mu sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in a sudden weariness. His stomach dropped another five inches. This wasn't sounding good. He glanced over his shoulder absently, wondering how much longer it would take for the women to wrap up their shifts. He had only come fifteen minutes early. He turned his attention back to the other man, asking tiredly, "What do I have to do?"

"It's a streaking episode. Sorry man." Trevor did actually look quite apologetic, not having a hint of the malicious amusement that normally went along with any hazing ritual in any circumstance.

Mu's stomach hit the ground and his jaw dropped open with a loud pop for half a second before he managed to shut it. He tried to organize his suddenly dead thoughts, continuing to picture Murrue's furious face if she had any idea what he had done to get himself a job. 'I'd be on the couch for weeks!'

"Michael, there you are." A woman's voice broke him out of his stupor, and he turned around to see Natarle standing there with a politely surprised expression on her face.

"Natasha." Mu coughed, remembering her alias at the last second and giving himself a swift kick in the behind for letting himself get so loose. She didn't say anything but her keen violet eyes flickered towards the other man suspiciously, before turning back to his. "Hey." He turned to Trevor, hurriedly introducing them. "My soon to be new bud in piloting."

"Oh so you got the interview, that's nice." Natarle was forcing herself to keep her voice level, wondering why the blond's complexion was suddenly so ashy. She glanced at the other man again, eyes still suspicious. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Natasha Richards."

"Yeah, uh, well anyway Michael, I better get going. See ya later." Trevor hastily excused himself, accidentally walking into a bumper of another car before wrenching his gaze away from Natarle and hurrying back to his car.

"He seemed a bit unorthodox." Natarle finally commented, watching the dark car pull away and speed out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She turned her attention back to still pale Mu, and frowned a little, not used to the man's weird expression. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Me?" Mu turned to look at her, mind still straying on the man's news on his initiation. He felt like hew as going back to the academy all over again, and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Half of him was already telling his mind to look for a new job, something that let him keep his pride. And the other half was exulting in a new challenge and the thought of flying again. He came to his senses and answered the waiting woman's question. "Yeah."

"What the hell did that man say to you, you're as white as a sheet." Natarle commented with raised eyebrows, examining the man from top to bottom. She wasn't used to seeing the behaviour, his mind was totally on something else and it didn't seem to be a happy thought either. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine." Mu answered in a somewhat distracted manner, looking around for Murrue absently. His mind was still trapped on the thought, and he winced inwardly. He moaned in his thoughts, knowing exactly what would happen to him if he went ahead with it and got caught, 'Murrue would kill me. Kill me. Forget sleeping on the couch, I'd never be allowed to get back in her house if she found out about this.'

"Mu." Natarle tried to get his attention but he was staring ahead like a deer caught in headlights, only leaving her somewhat bemused. She snapped her fingers in front of his face but it didn't seem to work, and she sighed, smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand. She shook her head and finally gave up and yelled, "Car!" It worked, he jumped a foot and turned to stare at her with a terrified expression that made her wonder just what the hell he'd been thinking. "Hello there, are you planning to stick around in reality this time?"

"Huh?" Mu shook his head, once again trying to clear his thoughts. He realized how much of a fool he'd made himself look like just standing there and completely ignoring his friend, and groaned inwardly. She was more intuitive than most people gave her credit for, and if he kept acting like a moron she would find out rather quickly by making the jump. "Sorry, full day..."

"Uh huh..." Natarle frowned and pursed her lips, really not liking the look on his face. He wasn't really the type to worry so much about something, he normally charged head on through things without entirely thinking of consequences beforehand if he was sure it'd be an easy enough job. She sighed, making a mental note to tell her friend later.

'If something's up, she deserves to know... Though I bet it'll take her about ten minutes before she senses that something is wrong with him... Go figure.'

**AN**

**Because A) I have nothing better to do with my time, and B) I need something to write because I'll pop if I don't. Hehehe. Now my excuses on the hazing (snorts). First off, I figure that the military academy is probably just as nice as the ones I've heard about before, and second, it sounds relatively normal to me and third... (big dorky smile) I just really want to see him streak.**

**Sky**


	15. Chapter 15

**Natarle's Apartment**

**April 7****th**

"Sorry I don't have much else right now, I can't go out for groceries till tomorrow..." Natarle apologized again, handing Murrue her coffee as she sat on the edge of the counter, watching her friend glance around the small apartment with a small frown on her face. Natarle rolled her eyes, knowing that Murrue wasn't quite happy with the lack of colour in the place, it really did seem too dull, just grey.

"Don't worry about it, you've still got coffee." Murrue replied without missing a beat, turning to give her a friend a bright grin before sipping the bitter beverage sparingly. She noticed her friend returned the smile this time, though not as brightly as hers had been, but it was enough for the brunette. She was glad to see the woman was starting to melt around the edges.

But at the same time, Murrue could see that something was still bothering the woman despite the fact that she had indeed been drawn out of her shell somewhat. Little things she'd never paid attention to while they had been serving together were becoming more prominent now that they were both free of the military facade. The woman was indeed quite smart and worked easily under pressure, but those weren't the things Murrue had seen.

The woman was kind at heart, though she hid under the icy guise she was so used to, it couldn't be erased from her personality. She was smiling more often now, though somewhat awkwardly and tiny smiles, the gestures were noticeable. But despite all that, she knew that Natarle still had her reserves and something was going on under the surface to bother her.

"Are you okay?" Murrue asked finally, watching her friend gaze at her bookshelf for a long moment, holding her mug in her hands loosely while not really paying attention to the beverage at all. Natarle turned to look at her, violet eyes wide and innocent, only prompting Murrue to ask again, "You look like something's on your mind. Are you alright?"

"Just... Things." Natarle answered vaguely, placing her mug down and crossing her arms over her stomach, which had been doing flips as soon as she let her mind wander again. She didn't really control the want to keep her inner thoughts secret, it was a reflex reaction to lie about what had truly been on her mind since she'd left Copernicus. She knew that Murrue could sense that something was wrong, she was glad the brunette couldn't read minds.

"Do you miss your family?" Murrue took a shot in the dark, feeling quite hopeless that she couldn't do much about Natarle's mood. She didn't feel any frustration with the dark haired woman, she understood that it would take awhile to really get her free of her shell, she just wished she could do something about the troubled expression on her face.

Much to her surprise, the dark haired woman snorted and had to cover her mouth to stop her sudden burst of laughter. Murrue blinked a few times, waiting for Natarle's laughter to die down. The woman looked properly abashed but still her shoulders were shivering from mirth. "Oh I'm sorry... I guess you wouldn't get it..." Natarle brushed her hair out of the way, smiling oddly at her friend, expression bittersweet. "I don't have great ties to my family."

"Really...?" Murrue sat up straighter in her chair, not really getting what Natarle was getting to. She knew her friend never spoke much about her past, or her family for that matter, and now she was confused but hoped to get some information that might help her understand her friend more.

Natarle moved uncomfortably as she sat, before getting to her feet and pacing across the room, arms still crossed across her chest. She winced inwardly when the memories she had been trying to block out of her head for years came rushing back. "My parents weren't the nurturing type Murrue." She winced again, almost as if she could feel her mother's hand striking her across the face again. "When my older sister died, they pretty much told me they wished I'd died instead, because they figured she'd be the better soldier."

Murrue winced along with her friend, trying to keep her exclamations down in her throat. She could see the real pain in Natarle's eyes, her violet eyes were trained on the floor, looking oddly wet. It took a lot of self control to keep herself in her chair when all of her instincts were telling her to try to help.

"I lived with them for about ten years of my life and then they shipped me out to a boarding school. When I turned sixteen they enlisted me and threw me into an academy. My life was centred around being a soldier, ever since I started to walk. There were no breaks." Natarle stared at the bookcase, reaching out to gently brush her fingertips along the spine of the Shakespeare novels she'd received from Justin. "All my family ever cared about were being soldiers, they've all been in the military since they were children, I've been expected to follow suit since before I was born."

"I'm... So sorry to hear that..." Murrue managed weakly, not really sure what to say. Natarle turned to look at her, wearing a weak smile as she leaned against the bookcase. Murrue wasn't surprised to see a single crystal tear making its way down her cheek.

"Can you see why it's hard for me to adjust to all this then?" Natarle murmured just as weakly, gesturing to the small apartment and the brunette herself. Her entire body was shivering again, the pain of the memories were making their way back, each sensation stronger as if it were fresh. "I'm just not used to this."

"It's alright." Murrue answered firmly, getting to her feet and wrapping a comforting arm around the woman to hug her close. "You can learn. And you're not alone anymore, you'll be just fine." She smiled gently, ruffling the woman's dark hair affectionately. "So don't worry."

"Heh... I guess I shouldn't." Natarle laughed softly, reaching up to brush away her tears hastily to remove the evidence to make herself feel a bit more stable. She straightened a little with a soft shaky sigh, breathing calmly. She turned to her friend, shooting her a grateful smile to signify her better confidence, "Thanks."

"No worries." Murrue repeated with a growing smile, knocking the woman tenderly on the back of the head with a closed fist. She couldn't help but feel a sort of maternal instinct towards her, something about her just drew the brunette to her. Sitting down back at the table, she idly swung her legs and asked casually, "Do you want to go out with me and Erica tonight?"

"To another club?" Natarle replied with a question of her own, raising an eyebrow as she watched Murrue's face light up in an oddly fitting mischievous grin. She leaned on the bookshelf, examining her friend's expression for a long moment and weighing what she already knew about the brunette. "Where are we going?"

"Well I figured maybe you'd like to do something other than hit a club, so Erica and I figured we'd invite you to play some cards with us, us being myself, Mu, you, and Erica." Murrue added almost as an afterthought, casually flipping her hair back over her shoulder and placing her hands neatly in her lap. She knew that Natarle wouldn't take very long to ask some more questions so she quickly added the details to avoid that, "We'd play at my place tonight, since we were at Erica's last week... Her husband can't play cards with two damns, he's just too bad at the emotional thing. So Erica said we ought to invite you to play."

"What are we playing exactly?" Natarle asked, scrambling through her memory for anything she knew about card games and the like. She really felt kind of stumped, it wasn't something she was used to doing, she mostly read to pass the time and ease her boredom. And besides, playing cards normally meant being in a group, yet another thing she wasn't used to.

"Euchre." Murrue answered with a growing smile, not even bothering to hide her excitement. She enjoyed playing the game as often as she could, and she couldn't shake the thought of inviting her new friend in to play too. She didn't really realize or care all that much, when she started to bounce up and down on her chair. "I was really hoping you'd drop by and play a few hands with us, it'd be fun."

"Never heard of it." Natarle just shrugged, but she noticed her friend was still bouncing excitedly, obviously not hearing any denial at all in her statement. She couldn't hide a snicker, it was so easy to get the woman wound up in the best ways, it was too amusing. She was amazed to see the collected captain she'd known for the past year act so... Normal. She'd taken to a domestic life like a fish to water, it was oddly comforting in a strange way.

"Well is that a yes or not?" Murrue asked somewhat impatiently, still bouncing up and down in her seat. There was an obvious exasperation in her expression, but her bouncing didn't quit. She noticed Natarle was smiling almost patronizingly at her, eyes grinning with mirth. "C'mon! Yes or no!"

"Yeah sure I guess, but you have to promise not to just blast me out of the water. Be nice to a newbie." Natarle finally pretended to moan, rolling her eyes to the ceiling while hiding the way her lips wanted to quirk up. "Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have no intention of saving me from humiliation, do you?"

"You're playing with my fiancé. What humiliation can we possibly dish out that could best whatever he might come up with on his own?"

"Good point."

* * *

_We'll be singing when we're winning,_

_We'll be singing..._

_I get knocked down but I get up again,_

_you're never gonna keep me down._

_I get knocked down but I get up again,_

_you're never gonna keep me down._

_I get knocked down but I get up again,_

_you're never gonna keep me down._

_I get knocked down but I get up again,_

_you're never gonna keep me down!_

Natarle wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked for her, and she ventured inside as quietly as she could manage, not wanting to disturb them if she could help it. She knew her way around the dimly lit home already, having visited the place so many times in the past few weeks. She heard Erica and Mu arguing playfully over something and followed their voices into the kitchen, where they were gathered around the round table, a deck of cards played out between them along with a bowl of snack mix that was already half empty.

"Hey, you're late!" Erica exclaimed in a scolding voice when she spied the young Natural peeking around the corner at them, wearing a hesitant smile that was starting to warm more with every time they saw her.

"By my watch I'm right on time, you're the one who's early." Natarle replied cheekily, stepping around the corner and towards the table, examining the cards that were scattered across the surface. She had brushed up on the rules of the game before she had come to play, hoping that maybe if she understood at least something that maybe it'd help her out a little.

"Sit, c'mon, Mu's already stuffed his face." Erica grinned broadly at Mu, having caught the man with his hand in the bowl again, before he pulled it out empty, scowling at her. She beamed angelically back, obviously looked entirely smug while Murrue hid her face behind her cards, her shoulders shivering as she struggled to control her silent laughter. "I was worrying we wouldn't have anything left for you if you didn't show up soon."

"Erica, she's here now, stop abusing my fiancé." Murrue bravely attempted to scold the redhead, but it came out breathless because she had lost the battle to hide her laughter. Erica snickered loudly for added affect, causing Natarle to grin, which in return only made Mu sulk.

"Thanks for trying Murrue." Mu grumbled grudgingly, leaning forward to brush his lips tenderly against her cheek. She smiled and turned her head after the exchange, offering him a light peck that he gladly stole. The other two women who were sitting directly opposite didn't hesitate to groan loudly, interjecting quickly on the romantic gesture.

"Get a room!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Would you two can it?" Murrue took her turn to grumble now, feeling Mu's arm wrapping casually around her shoulders. He brushed another kiss to the top of her hair, and she knew he was trying to stop grinning so he could take her side but it was failing miserably and she didn't even need to turn to see that. She glared at her friends who were both in a fit of laughter, cheeks pink and eyes dancing in amusement. She pointed an accusing finger at Erica and condemned her in a frigid voice, "You're married Erica!"

"What's her excuse?" Erica asked through snorts, jerking her head towards Natarle who had bowed her own to hide her laughter.

The woman's fit only seemed to grow at the words, her entire torso was shivering as she let herself be consumed with hysterics. For some odd reason it was really funny, and despite the awkwardness she still felt, she couldn't make herself stop. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. "I guess... I don't... Pfft... Have one..." She managed through her giggles, looking up to see Mu chuckling too before she lost it for another round.

Murrue snorted disdainfully, but her eyes betrayed her own glee at seeing the raven-haired woman finally letting herself go. It was a rare sight indeed, but something she could so easily get used to seeing. Hiding her own grin, she got up and refilled the bowl, promptly smacking Mu's hand when he reached for another handful, and then placing it back on the table. "Give us a chance to snack too Mu." She scolded him mildly.

"Is this how it's going to be all night?" Mu whined, slumping down to rest his chin on his hands and staring sadly at his fiancee, knowing that she could be just as unsympathetic as her girlfriends when she wanted to be. "I don't want to sit here and just be hassled all night by you three women."

"Oh hush, let's play!" Erica commanded with a growing smile, the excitement rekindling now that their last player had arrived.

The four immediately split into teams, Mu and Murrue pairing up and leaving Erica and Natarle to a team. They played a few hands with their hands shown to give Natarle a better idea of what she was doing, and the woman was a quick study, making short work of her lessons and the game. After a few more tricks they started fresh, Natarle now somewhat at ease with the game's rules.

Murrue was mightily impressed with the woman's skill, knowing that a player had to have a good mind, a good partner, and luck on their side to have a good streak. Natarle had learned the rules in only an hour or two, and she was already playing quite well despite the fact that her opposing team was now playing with no quarter given.

They played till late, snickering and trading inside jokes at a high speed, taunting the opposing teams and planting the seeds to make their next game even worse. Finally Erica caved in with a wry smile, hugging her friends and leaving to be back with her family. Natarle left next, likewise sharing a warm embrace with Murrue and a friendly tap with Mu before she too was gone.

"That was fun." Murrue laughed as she put the dishes away, watching Mu clear up the table and put the cards back in the cupboard for the next round. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mu was watching her, but with an anxious expression she wasn't used to seeing on his face. She knew him well enough that something had been bothering him for the past few days, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to confess the worry.

Mu grimaced a bit, reading that look on her face as well as she could read him. She knew he was going to come out with an excuse for his behaviour. He idly scuffed his toe on the floor, feeling like a child caught doing something wrong and now getting their punishment doled out. 'Oi vey...'

"Are you going to tell me why you've been off lately?" Murrue asked quietly, closing the distance between them and sliding her hands into his. She would have been lying if she said she hadn't been concerned, she wasn't used to the silence he would lapse into, and his smiles seemed forced. "I've been worried."

Mu sighed and bent until his forehead rested on her shoulder. Her arms wound as far as they could around his waist and she turned to kiss his hair gently. He groaned a little, steeling himself for the worst. He stammered out nervously, knowing better than anyone how dangerous her temper could be, "Y'know how I told you I thought the job thing was in the bag?"

"Yes...?" Murrue blinked, drawing away a little, confusion marring her features. Of course she remembered, he'd seemed so happy too after the interview, what could've changed? Her mind flashed back to Erica, and she frowned a little. 'Is my boss doing something stupid again?'

"Well, there's this initiation thing with the other pilots." Mu was scrambling for words now, unsure of what to say next in case he would overstep some sort of boundary and be condemned to the couch. She was still gazing at him with a lost expression, marigold eyes wide and curious and misleadingly innocent. "They want me to..." He glanced away from her, not wanting to see the fury in her face when he let the last few words out, "They kinda want me to streak through Morgenroete."

He almost had his eyes closed when the silence hit him, then he heard the sound he had fallen in love with. He turned nervously, worried his ears were lying to him, but there she was, leaning on the counter, her entire body shivering with giggles. He blinked, entirely taken aback by the unexpected reaction, and his bewildered expression pushed her over the edge.

"Oh my god!" Murrue snorted and clapped both hands over her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter but it didn't help at all. She had to lean against the counter, her entire body shivering with mirth until she had enough breath left to snicker, "You're an idiot!"

"Eh?"

"Why on Earth would you believe them?" Murrue asked through giggles, shoulders still shaking considerably. She couldn't believe the man actually had taken it to heart, which he obviously had. She had been working long enough of Morgenroete to know that the pilots never did haze their fellow crew members, at least not in such a huge fashion, Erica would never allow it. "God Mu!"

Mu winced, abruptly feeling quite stupid. The relief he felt at not having to do something so ridiculous did nothing to nurse his battered ego, he had a feeling that whoever had been behind this had a great laugh out of his squirming. He hung his head with a loud groan, wondering how long it would take him to find a very large cliff to jump off of. "Well I'm a doorknob."

"I'd say." Murrue giggled again, not really able to help it. But his hurt expression quickly made her smother her amusement and she cleared the distance between them and lay her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms almost automatically locking around her waist to hold her close. "I'm sorry, but it was a bit funny..."

"For you." Mu pointed out sourly as he grumbled into her hair, but he made no moves to release her, quite content to have her wound up tight in his arms. She didn't seem to mind it either, sighing contentedly when he lazily brushed his lips over her hair and settled his arms into a more comfortable fit around her waist. "Well I guess I can say that I'm a bit relieved..."

"I wouldn't have let you do it even if I was sure you had to." Murrue told him icily, the mere thought send cold shudders down her spine and had her glaring daggers at the wall. She didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing what was hers alone, and she clutched him closer almost instinctively, feeling oddly possessive. Yes, he was _hers_, without a doubt.

Mu noticed this and chuckled wryly, knowing that if he had been in her position he would definitely not allow it. He didn't even like to see her go out in public wearing shorts and a tanktop, even one man turning to look twice would annoy him. He could only imagine how she'd react if anyone got a glimpse of _anything_, she was as possessive as he was sometimes. "I don't blame you."

"You're mine." Murrue growled under her breath, scowling. She really was growing annoyed with whoever had put him up to this, and she had a suspicious feeling that she knew exactly who had started this entire business on her fiancé. And when she got to them, they would be very sorry they messed around.

'Erica, I'm going to kill you.'

**AN**

**Lol, took me long enough, huh? Sorry about that, yay for block, eh? Well anywhosit... No, I couldn't have him streak in good conscience in this story. The poor man would have been couched for weeks, and not to mention the embarrassment on both their parts. But damn, lol, who wanted to see it? And raise your hands you guilty fangirls, I know I'm not the only one! **

**Okay, next bit... The song was "Tub Thumping" Chumbawamba, classic and hilarious song that I just wanted to shamelessly plug in cause I have no life. And as for the card-shark Natarle, lol, I think someone like her, quick-thinking, strategic and very intelligent would have no trouble learning how to play cards in a short period of time. Also, since I have no real history that I can use for Natarle, I had to take a load of artistic licence on it... It's always how I imagined her past, that she came from a hard military family that didn't tolerate weakness on any part. It explains things to me regardless... And that's about it...**

**(Mu streaks in the background)...(authoress stops and stares with the jaw dropped)...(Runs off to watch)**

**Sky**


	16. Chapter 16

**ORB**

**April 8****th**

"I have a bone to pick with you Simmons."

Erica could barely contain her snickers as her friend leaned on the door, marigold eyes narrowed and dark with annoyance. Normally that would have been enough to intimidate even one of the bravest workers there, but Erica wasn't the least bit worried. She was both too amused and too smug to even think of being nervous. She sat back in her chair, hands placed neatly on her desk and a huge grin on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Oh don't act innocent with me." Murrue stalked into the room and continued to glare at the redhead. She knew from the look on her face that Erica knew exactly what was going on, and she was pretty smug about it too. That only fuelled her annoyance, messing with her fiancé wasn't a very smart move, even if it was her boss. "You were going to get my future husband to _streak_ as an _initiation_?"

Erica allowed herself one short snort of mirth before trying valiantly to compose herself. It didn't work out too well, she was still fighting snickers when Murrue cocked an eyebrow dangerously. She knew she would be in trouble later but she was just too amused with how well it had worked out to this point. She didn't even try to defend herself either. "Yep. He wasn't going to do it, but I did put Trevor up to it."

"Simmons!" Murrue roared furiously, she almost wished that Erica had denied it. But she knew her friend, she was quite proud and loved to own up to her work, and this wasn't any different from her mobile suits either. Though for Murrue, this was a big difference, and probably the final straw.

"What? He wasn't gonna do it! It was harmless!" Erica was really fighting laughter by this point, having to bite her lower lip in a hopeless attempt to keep it down in her chest. She knew Murrue had a flashpoint temper which could send everyone scurrying, but it was hard for her to be worried at the moment. "I wouldn't have let him do it Murrue. I like to tease him, torment the idiot a little yeah, but I don't want him sent to the couch on my account. I'm not that heartless."

"So you _are_ at some degree, heartless." Murrue pointed out icily, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms tightly around her middle. She knew her words were biting, but the annoyance and jealousy washed through her, instinctive and strong. She hadn't slept properly the night before, dreams too frustrating to let herself relax.

"Oh c'mon, lighten up." Erica wheedled hopelessly, not wanting to see her friend in horrible spirits all day. And she knew that Murrue was capable of holding a grudge and she didn't want to be on that woman's bad side. She sighed in defeat, hanging her head and looking surprisingly like Mu when he sulked, "I'm sorry Murrue. I'll apologize to your boyfriend the second I see him for scaring the pants off of him."

Murrue's lips twitched, and she forced herself to not let them stretch into the smile that was begging to come. She knew that Erica was right, and it _had_ been harmless enough, but it the fact that the redhead knew exactly what was going to happen and also knew when to apologize that made her want to smile. "If you swear never to do it again, I'll think about forgiving you."

"I'll never do it again." Erica was prompt to repeat the promise, sitting up straight in her chair and looking entirely contrite though the impish light from her eyes didn't dull for a second. She added inwardly, 'As long as I'll never get caught... It was fun, toying with the man like that... I knew he'd tell her and cave in though, and it's a good thing he did. He loves her more than he loves to fly. I got what I wanted, he's off the hook...'

"Oi vey, c'mon then, Natarle's waiting for us at the usual spot for lunch." Murrue sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to walk back down to the hanger towards the spot where her friend was waiting. Erica was quick to follow behind her, obediently staying silent and following at a fast pace.

Murrue couldn't hide the smile that was twitching at the corners of her mouth, the thought of her friend's progress was something that was constantly cheering her up. She knew that Natarle was still hesitant when it came to their friendship, but she was honestly trying to forget her worries and enjoy herself. The woman was painfully shy, something Murrue had trouble not teasing her about, but she was a good woman to have around.

Murrue was pleased to see Natarle sitting at the foot of the stairs, gazing out at something with a dreamy expression on her face. She'd been doing that lately, seeming to have something pleasant on her mind. Murrue couldn't even begin to describe how happy she felt about it all. She had Mu back, a settled life, and the woman she thought she'd never get along with was her new best friend. She really was loving her life.

Erica however wasn't as subtle with her teasing, as both women had learned early on in their lives with her. Erica promptly pounced on her friend, earning a startled squeal of surprise that had Murrue giggling when they righted themselves. Natarle playfully shoved Erica away but the redhead ducked and ruffled her hair, hugging her teasingly and laughing.

"C'mon you two idiots, lets get something to eat. I'm starved!" Murrue laughed, tugging them both up and leading them to the doors nearest the parking lot. They cut through the east hanger, which was their normal route out towards the city, laughing and teasing each other as they did. They had linked arms and were snickering over a rather obscene joke Erica had picked up from one of the mechanics she had been working with.

Natarle suddenly felt her legs lock and she froze on the spot, violet eyes wide in shock as she stared ten feet ahead of her, her entire body going numb. A mix of wild emotions started to swirl in her stomach, cutting off the connection between her mouth and her brain, striking her silent. 'What...'

"Natarle?" Murrue noticed she'd stopped first, turning to look at her friend worriedly before noticing she was staring ahead in shock. She turned her head too, searching to see what had stunned her friend. She blinked when her eyes landed on what had been the cause, and a bright grin lit up her face. "Justin."

The man smiled weakly at her, emerald eyes only saved for Natarle. She continued to stare blankly at him, not moving as though her feet were rooted into the ground. He smiled again, the affection in the expression brought mirroring grins to the other women's faces.

"Natarle, c'mon." Erica whispered, gently nudging her stone friend in the side to get her moving. She'd been standing there for a good minute now, just staring like a robot that had been turned off. She understood her friend's awe but she couldn't help but snicker. She nudged Natarle again gently and murmured, "He's waiting for you."

Natarle felt her feet move by themselves, bringing her closer to him almost like she'd become detached from her own body. He grinned when she finally closed the distance, reaching out to gently brush his hand over her shoulder. She swallowed nervously., unsure of what to say. She finally managed to mumble nervously "H-Hello..."

"Hey." He was well aware of her friends staring with rapt expressions on their faces, whispering eagerly to each other in delight and nearly bouncing up and down on the spot. He tried to ignore them, watching Natarle's face turn brilliant pink, her violet eyes wide with awe that she was trying to hide. He reached out again, brushing his fingertips casually along her cheek, feeling the blush through her creamy skin. "I've missed you..."

Natarle didn't know what to say, the swirling emotions in her chest making it hard to think clearly. She was aware of her friends watching but at the same moment it oddly didn't really matter. His fingers trailed along her cheekbone, and she found herself leaning into the touch. She mumbled nervously, "I missed you too..."

"You looked surprised to see me..." Justin spoke quietly, enjoying the way she blushed again, unconsciously looking down out of embarrassment before sneaking a peek up at him through her eyelashes. He grinned, now brushing his hand over her hair, enjoying how she would subtly move her head to better fit into his caress. "You gonna say much?"

"I'm just a little surprised."

"Well you don't need to say anything if you don't want to." Justin wound his arms around her waist, tugging her close so she was pressed against him. She gasped softly at the contact and had little time to react before his lips covered hers. Once again her hands flew up instinctively but they collapsed onto his chest as she closed her eyes and pressed back into the kiss.

Murrue almost burst into cheers when she saw Natarle relax into the embrace and melt into Justin as the kiss progressed. She heard Erica clap her hands beside her, snickering under her breath so she wouldn't disturb the two. Glancing around Murrue could see that the mechanics that were milling around were now watching the couple with wide eyes. She turned to Erica and asked conspiratorially, "You gonna let this spread? It'll be all over the factory by the end of lunch."

"Oh no, no one's going to mess with this if I've got anything to say about it." Erica answered firmly, narrowing her eyes a little at the thought of the extreme embarrassment Natarle would have to go through once she snapped out of her own little bubble. "The woman's finally happy, I won't let anyone ruin that for her."

"She's going to be kissing the ground you walk on if you let her know you saved her the humiliation." Murrue giggled into her hand, watching the two break away, Natarle looked more shocked of the two.

Justin laughed softly and brushed his knuckles softly over her cheek, and her friend smiled shyly in return. The two still stood close together, before he leaned down to whisper in her ear and slid her hands into his and then led her out of the factory. She followed without even taking a spare glance behind her.

Murrue turned to Erica who was watching them with almost a smug smile, asking in amusement, "Aren't you going to tell her to get her ass back in time for her shift?"

Erica snorted and shook her head, still watching the door where the couple had vanished. She wouldn't have stopped them for the world, finally feeling somewhat eased about her young friend's hesitancy with others. "I don't care if she takes the week off, as long as she enjoys herself. Though if I have to grant a mat leave in four months I'm not going to be so happy."

Murrue had to cough to cover her wild giggles that began in her throat, wondering if her friend was even brave enough to go to that stage at the moment. She took a second glance at her thoughts now, replaying the scene in her mind. She'd never seen her friend turn so pliant with anyone before. "I wonder... She really is taken with him."

"She probably already loves him and just doesn't know it yet." Erica said almost tenderly, grinning at the thought. She knew that something had been missing from the raven-haired woman's life, and she was fairly certain that the man would be exactly what she needed. She noticed Murrue was looking quite pleased with herself, and glanced at her almost suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Murrue asked innocently, blinking angelically at Erica's broad grin. Murrue couldn't help it and returned the gesture, crossing her arms and nodding towards the door proudly. She explained cheerfully, not able to help the fact that her friend was probably walking on the clouds, "I called him a week ago, he told me he was considering coming down and I sort of nudged him along."

"You're the devil."

"She'll thank me later."

* * *

"So you're here for the week?" Natarle asked conversationally, glancing up at him shyly, watching him grin at her, emerald eyes full of affection that had her blushing awkwardly. He'd led her out of the factory without saying much, his hand still closed around hers as they took a walk through the city together.

"Yeah." Justin nodded, releasing her hand and winding his arm casually around her waist and tugging her closer so their shoulders brushed. She didn't seem to mind the contact, instead moving subtly closer and smiling a small smile when he leaned down to brush his lips against her hair. "God I missed you."

"I know. It was the same for me." Natarle told him shyly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes again, worried to be too forward by outright staring at him. He didn't seem to have that problem, his eyes hadn't left her since he'd found her, and she was scared to admit how much she actually was enjoying the attention. "How have you been?"

"Crazy." Justin laughed nervously, now actually looking quite chagrined. She glanced up at him curiously and he felt the flush sweep up his neck and glanced at the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and muttered awkwardly, "I was driving everyone nuts because I missed you so bad... I'm amazed they didn't mutiny and kill me in my sleep..."

"Oh..." Natarle blushed fiercely, her brilliant scarlet colour outmatching his brushing of pink by a good few shades. He grinned crookedly at her which only made her face darken in colour. He nuzzled into her neck with a quiet chuckle, the gesture unexpected but at the same time felt so natural she just laughed quietly in reply. His hand lingered around her collarbone, brushing tenderly against her skin.

"Yeah..." He muttered huskily into her ear, sending a noticeable shiver down her body. He knew exactly what affect he had on her, moving his body subtly closer to her and pressing his lips casually to her neck. "How've you been then...?"

"Fine..." Natarle sighed absently, her eyes fluttering closed when his hand found its way to the small of her back to push her into a better fit with him. She wondered why it felt so natural and the nervousness she knew she should have been feeling was oddly absent. "Nothing new..." She wanted to hear more about him, idly ignoring his curiosity with her. "Where are you staying?"

"Hotel." Justin answered just as absently, pulling her even closer as his kisses roamed around her neck. They had made their way to the park now, which was empty because of the hour, leaving them alone together.

"A hotel?" Natarle asked, drawing away from him with a frown growing on her face. She wasn't exactly sure why she didn't like the thought, but for some reason she found herself saying, "Why don't you stay at my place? It's not much but it has to be better than a hotel. I'll take the couch and everything for you."

Justin tugged her into his arms, hearing her sharp intake of breath before he cut her off with a harsh kiss. She moaned softly before she melted instinctively into him and replied into the embrace almost immediately. He broke when they both were starved for air, but he bent so he could have access to her neck, peppering her skin with kisses, "I'd never make you sleep on the couch Natarle. I'll stay at the hotel."

"Please... Just let me do something for you." Natarle managed to murmur, blinking quickly to stop herself from giving in too much to him. She couldn't stop the new sensations that were flooding her but she fought them anyway to have some sort of control over herself. "Can I at least show you my place before you make a decision?"

He sighed in defeat, breathing against her neck that sent another shudder down her spine. He kissed her ear and grumbled quietly. "Fine... I guess you can show me around first... Shall we go then...?"

"Y-Yeah..."

**AN**

**Lol. (Grins weakly) I had to stop it there, I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter because I kind of like slacking XD. And for the lot of you wondering why I wasn't in school today, hush, lmao. Okay then, explanation time...**

**First, Murrue loves her friend, and I have a feeling that she's the type of friend who would resort to being sneaky to get what she thinks will help her friends be happier and more content because she loves them so much. But that's just me, lol. Second, I have this naive belief that Natarle hasn't been involved with anyone because she hasn't let herself melt and so I doubt she ever had time with men. So I think the new feelings would totally bowl her over, because everything's stronger the first time around (or so I believe XD) I'm a dork.**

**Sky**


	17. Chapter 17

**Natarle's Apartment**

**April 8****th**

"It's not very much, but it's kind of home." Natarle said sheepishly, gesturing nervously to her small apartment, examining Justin's expressions carefully. He seemed honestly intrigued, glancing around and letting his eyes stray on her bookshelf. She idly folded her hands together and glanced at the floor, waiting for his condemnation. Murrue had been quick to groan but she'd eased up lately on it.

"It's great, a hell of a lot better than my place." Justin grinned broadly at her, every word sincere and his tone earnest to please. He noticed how she immediately looked at the floor, face pink and the shy smile gracing her lips. Reaching out, he casually ruffled her hair and earned a soft squeak of surprise, before dropping his arm around her waist.

"You live on your ship, I'd hope it was better than your place." Natarle pointed out gently, elbowing him in the ribs. He snorted but didn't argue, instead he dropped his head and pressed a kiss to her ruffled hair before casually smoothing it out. She didn't really mind the attention, wondering why it already felt natural to be held against his chest.

"Been here since you got back?" Justin asked conversationally as he made himself at home on her request, sprawling out on one of the pale couches, again at her insistence. She didn't seem that hesitant about joining him though, but that had been at _his_ insistence this time, and now she was sitting beside him, unconsciously leaning towards him.

"Yeah I have, Murrue settled me in, along with Erica... There wasn't much to move honestly, I kind of just nicked the furniture." Natarle smiled sheepishly, remembering the first time Murrue visited after everything was arranged. She'd groaned and tsked a few times, enough to get her point across, but she didn't bring it up in direct conversation. She knew her friend wanted something more domestic, but to be honest she liked it how it was.

"Where do you work?"

"Didn't Murrue tell you?" Natarle shot back with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms over her stomach and looking at him with a faux-smile. She hadn't given it any thought before, but now that she had some time to think she knew that her former captain had been the one to set it up, it made enough sense to her now.

Justin grinned without a hint of apology, though he did look slightly embarrassed. He reached up to poke her nose and then explained in a cheery voice, "Caught red-handed. Yeah I asked Murrue a few questions but I wanna know from you. You work in an office, right?"

"Yeah, secretary basically. I get all the paperwork that isn't important enough for Erica but is more important then the mechs like Murrue. So basically I'm the middle-woman." Natarle couldn't help a smile, she was happy to know that things she did now were going towards a better cause then when she'd been in military service. The job was also familiar enough to not really need much more practise as well, she was comfortable.

"Nice enough." Justin agreed almost grudgingly, nuzzling again into her neck and breathing in the scent of mint that clung to her. She sighed contentedly and he chuckled quietly against her dark hair, wrapping his arm tighter around her. He mused over the list of questions he'd had prepared for her, but they always slid out of his grasp when she moved unconsciously to get closer or more comfortable."What else have you been up to?"

"Going out with the girls, they've been wanting me to go someplace almost every weekend. They're plotting against me." Natarle laughed softly, knowing that the two women only had her best interests at heart. She loved them both for it, Murrue made the meetings quite fun, and she had begun to look forward to the time she got to spend with them. "Clubs, cards, normal stuff."

"Sounds like fun, glad you've been getting out more." Justin chuckled, this time actually sounding quite pleased. He grinned broadly when she snuck a peek up at him, and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. He playfully teased, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth and pride, "I told you that ORB would be good for you." He poked her sides, "And you didn't want to go."

"I never said I didn't want to go." Natarle grumbled under her breath, looking away and frowning at the wall because she knew he was right. He had the uncanny ability to read her like the books she loved, and for another odd reason she didn't mind that as much as she used to. "I just wanted to know your opinion on the subject, that doesn't mean anything. And don't you dare say that it did, I can kick you out whenever I want."

"Yes ma'am." Justin mock saluted her order, grinning broadly from ear to ear, his emerald eyes still bright with laughter. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in a very familiar gesture, but the little smile she wore gave her real emotions away and he chuckled again. His expression became serious after a moment, and he asked quietly, "How've you been healing...?"

"Oh? Fine actually, thanks for asking." Natarle answered honestly, smiling a little at him when she saw his relieved expression. She wasn't placating him, she had actually made good progress in her healing, the wounds didn't bother her anymore. He arched one eyebrow and she laughed a little, rolling up her sleeve and revealing the little knot of healing tissue on her shoulder. "See? It's perfectly fine."

Justin unexpectedly reached out to gently brush his fingertip across the healing wound, barely skimming the surface of her skin. She inhaled sharply, and he almost instinctively drew his hand back before he noted that her eyes were closed and her expression didn't mirror pain. Encouraged by this, he moved closer and gently kissed the scar, earning a soft sigh of pleasure.

He seemed to know her injuries off by heart, he didn't need direction when his hands travelled down her sides to lift her shirt, revealing the second wound on her side. She didn't argue against his intentions either, closing her eyes and allowing him to have complete access to her body. His lips brushed against the raised skin there now, before he had shifted even lower to get at the scar on her leg. He'd finished his exploration before she opened her eyes again, but then it didn't matter when he kissed her, they closed almost at once.

She was barely aware of him lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his room, the kiss never broke while they moved. She felt the soft mattress underneath her when he set her down, felt the crisp sheets below but she didn't care. All that concerned her at the moment was the man hovering above her, kissing her, caressing her.

He was gentle despite the hunger that basically radiated off of them both, and even with his earnest he carefully removed her clothes. She wasn't awkward now, something had calmed her nervousness and she woke the inner seductress that lived inside of her. She'd tug him closer when he moved too far away for her liking, he never argued once with her direction. It was new to her, but at the same time all too familiar. Common sense wasn't needed, instinct took over and did the rest that she didn't understand.

The world could wait.

_I can feel you all around me,_

_thickening the air I'm breathing._

_Holding onto what I'm feeling,_

_savouring this heart that's healing._

**Murrue's Apartment**

Murrue wasn't surprised when she peeked into her room, seeing her fiancé fast asleep in the bed, tangled up in the sheets and snoring quietly into the pillow. She giggled into her hand, holding her coffee straight so the hot beverage wouldn't spill. She leaned on the doorframe, smiling a little as she watched him sleep.

He was a restless sleeper, always tossing and turning in the bed and mumbling incoherently. She wondered how she managed to sleep with him, from what she knew she wasn't that restless and she was a fairly easy sleeper, it didn't take much to wake her up. But somehow every time she woke up after being snuggled in his arms, it was always the best sleep she'd ever had.

She stood there for a little while, gaze sweeping over what parts of him that weren't obscured by the sheets that were tangled around his limbs. His face was practically hidden by his hair, which was growing at a shockingly fast speed, and also buried in the pillow. The sheets wound around his legs and chest, and his arms were empty and she was sure that would wake him up soon enough. He always seemed to know when she left the bed.

He shifted with a loud groan, rolling over onto his side and scrunching up into a bit of a ball. Murrue bit her lower lip to smother a giggle. She watched his legs for a long moment, seeing the red streaks that still took up residence there. She winced inwardly, fresh pain washing over her at the sight of his wounds.

'My fault...'

"_Haha! Didn't I tell you I could make the impossible, possible!?"_

She cringed again. The memory was still fresh, it still whipped out cruelly at her adding to the crushing grief that nearly brought tears to her eyes. She knew he was there, within her reach, she could touch him if she wanted and prove it. She watched him sleep peacefully, and sighed shakily, moving to perch herself on the edge of the bed.

They hadn't spoken much about it, she'd avoided the topic as much as she possibly could. It was impossible to ignore though, she saw the affects of the incident almost every single day. He did a good job of ignoring them himself, working his body as hard as it could possibly go, getting stronger with each passing day. She was proud of him, but the feeling was bittersweet. Her fault. He was like this because of her.

She felt the cold tear make its way down her cheek, and with shivering fingers she reached to brush it away. Her hand never made it there.

She looked up in surprise, seeing a pair of intense azure eyes staring worriedly into hers, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. He gently pushed her hand into her lap, and took care of the tear himself, brushing it aside with his thumb. She closed her eyes, letting him take care of the others that had snuck through.

She felt his fingertips brush along her cheek, along the drying trails that her tears had taken. She thought of his arms wrapped securely around her, cradling her to his chest and then he was there, as if responding to her silent hopes. She breathed shakily, her entire body wracked with the guilt and pain. She whispered into his skin, eyes closed tightly against the tears that were beginning for an exit, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Mu asked in confusion, moving her to fit more snugly into his lap. He could feel her shivering, her entire lithe body consumed by it. He wrapped his arms tighter around her in hopes to stop it but it didn't work. She wound her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest, shoulders heaving as she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's my fault you're like this! I should have been stronger, I should have seen what was going to happen! If I'd been a better captain you wouldn't be like this!"

Mu blinked in alarm, certainly not expecting this outburst at all. She sobbed uselessly, her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't mind, her hands weakly gripping his shoulders to hold him closer. He sat there silently, letting her cry herself out, knowing she wouldn't listen to reason until the hysteria passed. He rubbed gentle circles into her back, murmuring her name into her hair as his thoughts ran wild.

'What the hell brought this on...?' He kissed her hair gently, listening to her sobs as they slowly but surely began to dwindle to soft hiccups and sniffles. The understanding was like a hammer to the gut, and he cringed away from it as the logic of her tears came to mind. 'She blames herself for this.' He was confused even despite the knowledge that if he wanted to, he_ could_ in fact blame her for what had happened. But the confusion lingered, he'd never even considered the thought while he laboured through the physiotherapy, never even wondered on where the blame lied as he cursed himself blue while he ran through the pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again hoarsely, the tears still choked her throat, made it difficult to catch a breath. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears, and she felt the torn urges to draw away from him, as far as she could go. And then to stay in his arms and push herself closer until she didn't know where she ended and he began. She murmured brokenly, the guilt becoming too much as she pulled herself out of his loose embrace, "I understand if you..." The words were bile, sending another bolt of agony through her stomach, something she almost gladly accepted. It was what she deserved. "If you hate me."

"Hate you?" Mu repeated numbly, now entirely bewildered by the abrupt change of her mood. Her marigold eyes were dark with unshed tears, with guilt and self-loathing. He couldn't find the strength to tug her back into his arms and tell her the words that were shouting in his head, the confusion was too much. "What..."

"You deserve better than me." Murrue murmured again, forcing herself to speak the words that made her heart cry out in agony as it split down the middle. The pain was intense, she could literally feel another half of her breaking. She stepped away from him, wondering if she'd be able to make it out the door without collapsing.

"Murrue, don't say that." Mu managed to finally get his head around the confusion, standing up and reaching towards her. She cringed out of his reach but that didn't stop him, only hardening his resolve to have her listen to reason. He caught her around the waist, spinning her around roughly so she was facing him. She made to wriggle out of his arms but he trapped her against his chest, placing his hand under her chin so she had little choice but to look up at him. "It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. If anything, it's mine for being an idiot, which you never hesitate to call me. So please, don't blame yourself for all of this, I love you. I need you."

"But..." Murrue tried to protest but he wouldn't let her, his azure eyes narrowed a fraction and grew so intense she closed her mouth without hesitation. The ferocity in his expression caught her off guard, and she meekly bowed her head as he tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled into her hair. "Mu..."

"You're really an idiot to think that I'd blame this mess on you." Mu grumbled into her neck, forcing a sigh out of him so the tension in his chest would leave. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her down with him into his lap and curling her into his arms. "What the hell possessed you?"

Murrue didn't answer, not entirely sure of that herself. The thought of the scars that crisscrossed her lover's body still pricked her conscience and the blame continued to seep through her bloodstream. But she tried to ignore it, knowing that Mu would get annoyed if he could see the thoughts in her mind, and sighed shakily. She understood where he was coming from, and the logic worked its way through the mire of her thoughts and she snuggled deeper into the warmth and security of his embrace.

"I love you, you know that?" Mu sighed, kissing her cheek and drawing away so she could sneak a peek up at him. Her marigold eyes were wide and still sparkling with unshed tears, and she didn't dare look away. Mu sighed softly in exasperation, before kissing away the lone tear that escaped. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

"I know." Murrue murmured back, the truth in his words were impossible to ignore, as real and strong as the arms that locked her in. She hugged him closer, hating herself for ever doubting him and was incredibly glad when he returned the embrace and kissed the crown of her hair again. "I'm sorry... I'm an idiot..."

"Yeah, you are. But so am I, it works out." Mu tried for a weak joke, but it fell oddly flat and he groaned a curse before nuzzling into her neck tenderly. She laughed quietly at the ticklish sensation, squirming away from him but he didn't let her go, his deep chuckle mixing in with her girlish laughter.

In a flash he'd pinned her down to the bed, tickling her sides as she squirmed under him, shrieking in laughter. "No, no, let me go, that tickles!" Mu snorted loudly in victory, continuing the torture until tears of mirth were beginning to trickle down her cheeks and she was squirming crazily under him. "Mu!"

**AN**

**Lousy ending, I know but I wanted to make it somewhat cheerful... Anyway, the song I used was "All Around Me" by Flyleaf (I love it) and also yeah, implied smuts XD. Anywhosit, review please, and random note IT'S MY BDAY AGAIN! XD Sweet sixteen!**

**Sky**


	18. Chapter 18

**Morgenroete**

**April 9****th**

"Damn, the new guy's good..."

"Who knew some rookie had that kind of talent..."

"Think he's cheating?"

"Nah, no one can mess with the systems like that. He's the real deal."

"I heard he was an ace pilot."

"That'd explain a lot."

Erica was grinning from ear to ear listening to her workers that had surrounded the training ground to watch the new pilot get broken in. They'd been passing bets and making new wagers all morning, all eager to see what talent the new pilot had. She'd watched the money pass from hand to hand, her grin growing broader with each bet placed against the blond man.

He'd seemed incredibly at ease on the simulator, where he had been testing himself all morning. He'd taken the earliest shift possible, even then he was attracting attention, a crowd had grown around the machine to watch his progress. Now he had finished with that, and was now preparing for a mock-up battle in the training grounds.

The crowd he'd gathered at the simulator had followed him there and were almost literally pressed up against the glass to watch the battle, and Erica wasn't the least bit surprised to see Murrue was there too. The woman hadn't said anything to her fiancé about what shift she had, but she'd come anyway just to watch. She had been in the back of the crowd so he wouldn't notice her, but now she was right up at the glass too, a little smile on her face and marigold eyes warm with affection.

Erica's first thought was to tease the brunette but she couldn't let herself do it, knowing Murrue was just happy to watch her fiancé be happy. She, of all people, knew how much the commander loved flying, and if he was happy, she was happy. Of course the moment she had gotten back to work after chewing her out, Murrue had told her boss in a dangerous voice that if anything happened to him, she was holding her personally responsible.

'And after a threat like that I almost didn't want to hire the guy.' Erica added internally, laughing weakly as she remembered the expression on her friend's face. The commander had a reckless streak, and she wasn't interested in being crucified for something the idiot got himself into. She could only hope that her friend was as merciful as she was scary sometimes.

She watched with interest as the blue Astray unit that the commander had borrowed came out, its motions rather smooth compared to the stiff and erratic movements that most pilots had the worst time making. She had to admit she was already impressed, he'd been able to master the equipment in only a few short hours, he hadn't earned his reputation by being a lightweight.

The opposite unit, a bright reddish one, repeated his movements almost as smoothly, facing off with him at the far end of the arena of sorts. Erica couldn't hide another smile, she knew the man inside the red unit was one of their best. For now. She was quite certain that Mu was going to knock him off his high horse without hesitating. She had fifty bucks on it.

She watched carefully, the unit the commander had waited almost patiently for the first attack, and he didn't need to wait that long. The red Astray charged forward, fake 'beam saber' in hand, Erica could almost hear the battle cry as it barrelled towards the other.

The blue unit almost casually lifted its gun, aiming with one half a second and then firing the next. No blast was actually fired, only something close to a paint residue was shot out marking the area where the beam would have hit. The mark scattered right across the red's chest, marking the shot that would have gone right through the cockpit and initiated the destruction.

The mobile suit immediately powered down, the system having been designed to react along with the markers the 'weapons' made on the armour. The crowd that had been watching had two distinct and opposite reactions, some bursting into cheers and others groaning loudly as they lost their bets.

Erica had to grin, silently thanking the blond for making her just a little bit richer off the fight, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see how quickly he had finished the other off. The others however were, many were still commenting to themselves and their neighbours, amazement, awe, and admiration simply dripping from their tones.

"Wow."

"Just one shot too..."

"Didn't even flinch."

"Jesus, he's amazing!"

"No wonder they hired him."

Erica snickered under her breath, wondering how on Earth the poor man would ever keep his real name and status under wraps if he was going to be showing off so frequently. She caught sight of Murrue by the corner, wearing a little smile and gently touching the glass before she turned around and walked away to head back to work.

The redheaded woman snickered again, knowing that if the commander had seen her watching he would probably get a swelled head. She waited until she was sure that Murrue was out of her sight before she went to collect her winnings, and then travelled down to the change rooms to greet her newest employee.

She peeked in on him, watching him idly smooth out his jeans and do them up, his back to her and revealing the marks that mapped his tan skin like patchwork. She cringed a little, finding herself reaching to touch her own back with a frown at the thought of the pain he must have went through from sustaining the injuries. He shrugged into his shirt and then turned around, wearing the brightest smile she'd ever seen on him, he looked like a child fresh from Christmas.

"Hey!" Mu's smile split into an even broader grin and he had crossed the space between them and wrapped the redhead into a massive bear-hug before she could even greet him. She gasped loudly in shock and he hugged her again, exclaiming brightly and gratefully, "Thanks so much for letting me do this Erica!"

"Can't... Breathe...!" Erica gasped, coughing for air as his arms threatened to crush her arms and ribs, starving her for fresh air as her lungs were constricted. He let her go almost immediately, looking chagrined but still incredibly bouncy at the exact same time. She coughed a few times to clear her airway, then muttered under her breath, "If you ever think of doing that again, just remember that I'm married and have a son."

"Sorry, I just got excited." Mu apologized quickly, feeling incredibly stupid for having hugged his new boss. He could see from the slight glitter in her eyes that she was teasing and wondered how long it would take him to get used to that. He smiled back anxiously, the high from flying still had him going. "Thanks though."

"Don't thank me, Murrue's the one who gave me the green light on it. I'd never have asked you if she wasn't alright with it." Erica answered entirely honestly, watching Mu's expression flicker from surprise, to amusement, to affection all in about five seconds. She meant it, if her friend hadn't okayed the idea she never would have gone for it, she knew how much the brunette loved that man. "You ought to thank the hell out of her when you get home."

"I will Director, don't worry about that." Mu promised promptly, letting his thoughts wander over how exactly he would let his fiancee know just how grateful he was about the entire thing. He was still on his high, flying had really made him remember the years he'd used to dream of being in space and through the clouds, it was enough to get his blood pumping for hours.

"Good... You both deserve a hell of a lot of happiness." Erica noted with a little smile, remembering the depression the young captain had gone through following the weeks after Jachin Due. She was amazed by how swift the change had been once she had him back, it was almost as if the brunette was a different person. She was glad to see that it was like that, her friend was much more lively with him around. "Treat her right."

"I will." Mu promised again, this time seriously, his azure eyes intense. He couldn't imagine treating her with anything but respect, the woman had certainly earned his early on, as well as his heart.

Erica nodded with a growing smile, going over the short match in her mind's eye, feeling the weight of the new bills in her pocket at the same time. She leaned on the lockers and mused out loud for her new employee's benefit, "You put on quite a show. I think you shocked half the lot who work here."

"Was it too much?" Mu asked hastily, worry and panic almost immediately choking his euphoria and sobering him up. He knew how important it was to keep his identity under wraps and letting any hints go was inexcusable. He couldn't imagine uprooting Murrue from her home, she seemed so content. Putting her at risk certainly was something he was never even going to consider in anything he ever did. "Should I ease up? Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, no, don't get paranoid. I'm just saying you surprised people, that's all." Erica snorted, waving her hand in a vague gesture to calm him down. She had to admit, watching him suddenly get flustered was pretty amusing, but if she played with him too much Murrue would get angry, and she didn't want that on her conscience. "You're an excellent pilot and it shows. You kicked Ray's ass without even blinking, and he was one of our best. I'm glad to have you here."

Mu sighed in relief, the panic subsiding almost as quickly as it had come, though the euphoria was gone, the high punctured rather effectively by the sudden swift change of mood. But he smiled a little anyway, Murrue was safe and things would be just fine. "Good... You scared me for a second there."

"It's my job." Erica teased, winking playfully at him, encouraging a smile from the blond. She was impressed with how his thoughts pretty much all revolved around the woman who had waited faithfully for him even though it hadn't been for that long thankfully. "And you've got yours, you earned it." His grin could have lit up the city and she smiled, and nodded behind her, almost reading his excitement to tell his lover about his success. "Go on, tell your woman and celebrate."

Mu grinned and nodded gratefully at her before racing by her to find his fiancé and tell her the good news. He didn't need to travel far, he knew her workplace already and wasn't surprised to find her sitting by one of the ships she had been assigned to, almost seeming to be waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him and he made quick work of getting to her side and wrapping her up in a large bear hug.

"I take it Erica gave you the job." Murrue laughed breathlessly, winding her arms as well as she could around his waist. He nuzzled into her hair with a happy chuckle, and she couldn't stop her own giggle from mixing in with his. She got her answer form the cheerful movements he made, and kissed him on the cheek, saying proudly, "I'm glad. You fought well."

"You were watching?" Mu pulled away a little, his arms still iron bonds around her waist, tilting his head to one side to study her curiously. His hair fell into his face, making him look like a little puppy with curious azure eyes.

Murrue smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss the tip of his nose, watching him crinkle it in an effort to see where she'd kissed him. Giggling, she reached up to trace the forked mark that ran across his face and then up to brush his hair back away from his eyes. "Yeah, I was watching. You put on a great show."

Mu didn't really notice her compliment, the grin shot to his face because she had been watching, had snuck after him to see how well he would do. To cheer him on. He hooted in delight, lifted her clear off the ground and spun her around in a tight circle, earning a shocked shriek from his lover. "I can't believe you did that for me!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Murrue was laughing breathlessly again, pulling him closer and sighing contentedly into his chest when he rested his chin on the top of her head. It was too easy to forget the rest of the world when he was there, too easy to lose herself in him with the crew watching. When she had been serving onboard the ship, that would have embarrassed the hell out of her, but now... She had him back. Let the world watch.

* * *

**Natarle's Apartment**

"Mmm..." Natarle felt sleep loosen its hold on her, waking to an oddly warm sensation flooding her entire body, from the top of her head to her toes. She blinked a good few times before she saw her clock, and was surprised at the time. She'd slept in, that wasn't normal at all. She was in the habit of not even needing to set her alarm, her body woke up exactly when she was supposed to without outside guidance.

She froze suddenly, last night coming back to her in a rush that left her dazed and confused. She took stock of herself in seconds, and that was when she realized she wasn't alone. She could feel Justin's arms around her waist, his even breathing on her neck, her body curled intimately against his. And she was fairly sure neither of them were wearing any clothes.

She wanted to bolt upright but she knew that would wake him and settled for screaming mentally for a good few minutes before she loosened his hold on her and shuffled to the end of her small bed, holding the sheets around her. She took a deep breath to calm her motoring heartbeat, steeling herself before she snuck a peek over her shoulder at him.

She wondered why it didn't look as foreign as it felt, he was lying in her bed with her sheets wound around him, emerald eyes closed and dark hair a mess. But it seemed so familiar, so... Right. She caught herself wanted to reach out and smooth out his messy dark auburn curls, and placed her hand back in her lap, stunned with herself.

Conflicting emotions ran wild in her, part of her wanting to forget her worry and slip back into his arms and sleep away the day, and the other was scared to even admit that it had happened in the first place. She settled for sitting there for a few long moments, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat and trying to filter through her fuzzy memories of what had taken place last night.

She remembered him carrying her to her bed, placing her down and slowly removing her clothes. She had never objected, and she shivered when the familiar warmth started up again in her stomach. With a shaky sigh she ran a hand through her unkempt hair, staring at her lap. 'What's wrong with me...?'

"Morning..."

Natarle jumped a foot at the sound of his husky voice in her ear, her entire body freezing up when the sound was coupled with the sensation of his fingertips brushing the length of her spine. Her body relaxed on its own after a long moment, leaving her mind to run through its worries on its own. She whispered back, "Good morning..."

Justin smiled wryly, detecting the nearly silent strain in her tone as she sat with her back to him. He was pleased to see that when he reached out to stroke her skin she didn't cringe away, and he sat up and shuffled closer to her, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Second thoughts?" He asked ruefully.

"What? No!" The words slid out before she even had a chance to comprehend what she was saying, she whirled around to stare at him in shock, reading his pained expression with shame. Her mind caught up with her actions and she quickly glanced down at the sheets again, cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"C'mere." Justin muttered gruffly, opening his arms in invitation to her. He was glad to see she didn't hesitate, sliding elegantly into his lap and allowing him to close his arms around her waist. Her hands settled delicately to rest on his forearms, and she leaned back into his chest as his lips pressed gently to her shoulder. He sighed for half a second, relishing her warmth and memorizing every single thing he could about her at that moment. He muttered again, mouth brushing against her ear, "I'm sorry if I rushed things... I really couldn't help myself... You've got no idea how sexy you look sometimes."

Natarle forced herself not to argue with him, knowing that it would do no good. Instead she allowed herself a quiet sigh and turned her head, searching for a quick kiss that he happily gave her. She gently gave him a kiss this time, murmuring quietly, "You didn't rush anything, so don't worry."

"If you say so..." Justin gently kissed her shoulder again, lips lingering over the raised skin of her scar before he settled her into a better fit in his lap. She didn't object, even relaxing into the fit with a contented murmur as her eyes fluttered shut. He held her for a long moment, thinking about what had possibly caused her moment of uncertainty. "What's wrong then Natarle?"

Natarle had a long moment of struggling with her words before she finally mumbled awkwardly, "This is... New, for me. I'm just confused with everything..." She saw his expression flickering through different emotions, hurt topping the list and she immediately apologized, guilty flaming in her chest, "N-No, I don't regret it! I don't really know what to do or how to act, it's really confusing for me."

"I get that." Justin answered her after a long moment, smiling apologetically and brushing his knuckles gently over her cheek. She leaned into the gesture, still averting her gaze to the sheets, face a fair shade of pink now. He smiled ruefully when she snuck a peek up at him through her eyelashes and he admit quietly, "I kinda thought maybe you were seeing someone else... That's why I haven't called, or come earlier than I did. I didn't want to ruin whatever life you made here."

"You're an idiot."

"Eh?"

Natarle rolled her eyes but couldn't really help but feel like he had really blown things out of proportion. She turned entirely to face him now, poking him in the nose with each word she spoke, "Do you really think if I'd been seeing someone else I would have let you sleep with me? Or even let you into my apartment for that matter? Honestly Justin, what on Earth made you think I would have moved on?"

Justin felt the weak grin starting at the corners of his mouth, she honestly looked annoyed but he found it cute. Her violet eyes were narrowed and angry, but the red flush that had been dusted across her features gave her real intentions away. He'd noticed how much more loose she had become with her emotions, and he was glad to hear her openly admit something to him, even if she was red in the face. "I guess I was as worried as you were."

"I wasn't worried." Natarle grumbled under her breath, the truth was there though, burning in her eyes and only worsening her blush and she knew that he could see it. He could read her so easily, and a few years ago that would have annoyed her. But now all she could do was lower her eyes and blush.

The man really had worked a miracle on her. And she didn't mind in the least.

**AN**

**Hehe, I finished XD. It took me ages and for that I say sorry, lol. Hmm, I do honestly think J would have done a fine job melting Natarle, even if he wasn't there to physically do it. Being loved by someone, even if from a distance and its not exactly explicitly stated, it does things to someone. Mu got his job, and he's damn cheerful about it too, lol. But who wouldn't? And I do think Murrue would do lots to make him happy, just like he'd do it for her. She knows he loves to fly, (at least I think he does) and he'll behave. Heehee. Hmm, what else... Oh yeah, Mu's not rusty in the least is he? XD**

**Sky**


	19. Chapter 19

**Morgenroete**

**April 9****th**

Murrue took a peek around the corner to see her fiancé lounging by one of the machines, seeming to be in casual conversation with one of the other pilots that he'd been training with earlier. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so at home. She really wasn't the least bit surprised that he had settled in so well over the past few hours, the other pilots already seemed to treat him like family. She was glad to see that he was already cheerful and at home. 'He deserves it...'

He glanced up from the conversation and caught sight of Murrue peeking around the corner, a small smile lighting up her pale face. He burst into a grin and excused himself, practically racing back to her and tugging her right into his arms. "Hiya!"

"Are you going to tackle me every time you see me while we work here?" Murrue asked breathlessly, hugging him back as best she could, considering that her arms were pinned against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. She didn't exactly mind the embrace, laughing and leaning closer to him.

"Would it bother you?" Mu teased, his chest rumbling with his chuckle as he near lifted her clear off the ground as he gave her an extra squeeze. She squealed in delight, arms flying to wind around his shoulders to cling closer, burying her face in his chest as he laughed and swung her around in a quick circle. He set her down immediately and continued to laugh when she peeked up at him, cheeks dusted pink and marigold eyes sparkling with affection. "Didn't think so."

"Well if you do that in front of Erica, she'll tease me deaf." Murrue remarked, poking him in the chest. He pulled a face, clearly remembering how much the redhead liked to tease and that probably wouldn't work out too well for either of them. Murrue stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips gently against his cheek before adding, "Natarle too, she'd love to tease me."

"You can tease her later, she hasn't shown up for her shift yet, two hours late. How often do you see that?" Mu pointed out smugly, his proud smirk growing even broader when the knowledge shifted Murrue's expression. Concern washed over her at first for Natarle's out of character behaviour, then it shifted to curiosity, realization, glee, and then finally mischief. He chuckled. "I guess you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"I'm hoping what you're thinking because it'd save me a lot of time and give me teasing rights for the next year." Murrue giggled, just imagining what her friend would do if she was ever found out in such a position. She knew enough about the woman that she'd probably hide in her apartment for a year before even considering the idea of peeking out past her door.

"Next year? That's extreme." Mu laughed, finding a seat on the edge of the one of the packing crates that were scattered aimlessly throughout the hanger. He tugged Murrue into his lap, grinning when she squeaked in surprise but didn't try to escape. Instead she curled up and settled as close as she could, her hands resting on his forearms as they wrapped around her middle to hold her close. "You're being evil."

"She'd do the same thing to me, you have no idea how mischievous Natarle really is." Murrue replied with a snicker, wondering how odd that must have sounded out of her mouth. She smiled wryly, knowing that it was something they had all been adjusting to, the woman's real personality was showing bit by bit now. Cuddling a little with him, she changed the subject casually, "How's your first day been?"

"Good, everyone's really nice." Mu answered swiftly, glancing around almost suspiciously to see if anyone was spying on him and her. Murrue giggled in his lap, hiding her face when he glanced back down at her and shot her a winning smile that only had her in another fit of laughter. "Oh c'mon, I just don't want our boss to get us in trouble."

"She's as bad as we are sometimes." Murrue rolled her eyes and tried to keep her smile from becoming too playful for her boss' account. She knew that Erica would never admit to being as flighty and affectionate in public as they had been all day, but she'd be lying. Murrue had caught the redhead trapped in the arms of her husband a few times, so she wouldn't put up with any 'talks' about her behaviour.

"I have a hard time believing that but if you're right then I'll hush." Mu teased, kissing the crown of her hair and giving her a small squeeze before glancing around the hanger speculatively. She peeked up at him again curiously, before likewise glancing around to see what had him averting his attention from her.

Murrue pursed her lips unhappily, not liking that he was focussing on something else while she was there. She snickered a little at herself, wondering when she had become so wrapped up in him while she was working. Normally it wasn't so easy to get herself distracted from work, but he'd simply come along and wrapped her up in his arms like he'd always done and the world just sort of vanished. 'I've really gotten more selfish with him around...'

She smiled weakly, remembering one of the many long talks she'd had with him while they were both aboard the ArchAngel. They had spent a good amount of time together just talking, and somehow those hours they'd spent together in their free time wasn't used for talking after awhile.

"_You know it's good thing to be selfish once and awhile, right?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_You need to look after yourself more. You work yourself to death, you don't leave much time for you. It's alright to ignore the world for once and just put some time aside for you."_

She sighed quietly and smiled a little, leaning back into his chest and relaxing into his arms. Once upon a time she would never have thought of even spending a spare moment from her work to do anything for herself, it was too important to get sidetracked. She'd threw herself into her work to escape the ache that had always been there in her chest, forcing her to ignore it. But ever since he had come back... All she wanted to do was spend time with him, and forget the world. 'Mission accomplished commander...'

_You've already won me over,_

_in spite of me._

_And don't be surprised if I fall head over feet._

_And don't be surprised if I love you,_

_for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it,_

_It's all your fault._

She hadn't left the bed all day. Not that she hadn't tried to escape either, she'd spent a good half hour trying to reason with him on why she had to go to work... He'd just made a better argument, that's all. And he hadn't even had to speak either, the man was a genius.

Natarle smiled a little as she thought over the past few hours they'd spent together, she was a little amazed how easy it was to forget the world. He made it easy. She peeked through her eyelashes up at him, and wasn't surprised to meet his tender emerald gaze either. The smile made its way easily to her face, and she kissed his bare chest softly before resting her chin there, his arms tightened a little around her waist to hug her closer.

They'd spent a good hour or two just lying together, trading quiet stories and gentle kisses. She'd forgotten to be awkward, to be nervous, he made it so easy to forget her worries. She barely even cared that Erica would be wondering where she'd be, that Murrue would tease her till she wanted to go deaf if she made the connection. She was happy.

"You do understand that you're not going back to work for awhile, right?" Justin had told her cheerfully after 'persuading' her to listen to his argument. Which had ended up taking all morning, and she'd nearly forgotten why she had wanted to get out of bed and away from him.

He'd proceeded in 'explaining' to her exactly why she wasn't going, and by the end of his demonstration she really couldn't have cared less about work. She'd happily skip the year if this was how she was going to spend all her free time, it was impossible to not be entirely content right now.

He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, adjusting the silky strands and pushing them away from her face so he could see her violet eyes, smiling warmly when she peeked shyly up at him. He was amazed how after what they'd done how she still managed to seem entirely naive to the entire situation, but at the same time it was oddly quite cute, so he didn't push it. He kissed the tip of her nose, enjoying how she'd twist away, crinkling her nose in reply.

She was tired, but quite content. She didn't really remember having felt this way before, not by herself or with anyone else. She smiled wryly, she'd never let anyone get this close, that was why. But it wasn't bad... This closeness. It was strange, but familiar, not in the least bad. With a contented sigh, she snuggled ever closer to him, the warmth of his skin sending a delicious shiver through her body, causing her to curl even closer, the intimacy too much to ignore.

His lips brushed against her hair, the gesture natural, as familiar as the arms that were wound around her body. That was how it seemed between them, despite the few hours they'd had together since he'd come. Everything was as natural as breathing, every gesture so familiar neither of them could make themselves feel awkward. Like they were made to fit together.

"I love you."

The words were a soft whisper, barely spoken but they were close enough for her to hear them clearly. She blinked, the words cut through her sleepy daze and straight into her brain, flooding her body with adrenalin. Her first instinct was to run, but her heart wouldn't let her and she lay frozen for a few moments before she felt the blush stain her face red. She ducked her head, murmuring into the sheets out of embarrassment as she couldn't make herself look up, "I... I love you too."

Justin grinned broadly and lifting her chin with one finger, meeting her dazzling violet eyes. She was still blushing, and he chuckled softly before tugging her closer and pressing a swift kiss to her lips before she had a chance to look away. She muffled a protest but it melted into a soft moan as her arms wound around his shoulders and she pulled herself flush with him.

He almost casually rolled her over, leaning overtop of her as her legs steadily became entwined with his despite the sheets that wrapped around their bodies. He broke the kiss for a shallow gasp of air, but even then he didn't want to quit, moving his mouth gently down her neck and collarbone, muttering her name.

"Justin." She whispered back, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to suppress another moan that was building in her chest. His hands settled on her sides, effortlessly pushing her into a better fit with him and his mouth travelled everywhere, marking out his territory with gentle nips and kisses.

"I love you." His words were almost as breathless as hers were, and he gave himself over to his instincts, clasping her even tighter and she never complained, instead melted right into him for the better fit, fingers running restlessly through his hair. His search wasn't fruitless though, it didn't take long before his mouth had fixed on hers again, now feverishly undoing the sheets that hid her body from him.

She laughed softly into the kiss, breaking away for a moment to help him remove the sheets, having better luck with the tangled satin than his clumsy fingers. He didn't like her having the one-up on him, and quickly got his advantage back by kissing her full on the mouth once again.

It didn't take long for them to spiral downwards from there, it just seemed to be waiting for them.

* * *

She wondered what the hell he was up to, he'd been running back and forth for almost half an hour, appearing and disappearing with forms and then just when he seemed finished with his little task he'd run off again like he'd forgotten something. Murrue huffed quietly and stayed where she was seated, knowing that whatever he was up to was supposed to remain a secret. He'd made an adorable hangdog expression and begged for her to stay there before he raced off to do god knows what.

So she was now waiting, and rather impatiently. She didn't like being kept in the dark, but if he insisted so much she guessed she could spare some of her little patience for him, but it better have been a good one. Suddenly he reappeared, and he was grinning from ear to ear and seemed more like a child in a candy store than the adult he was.

"So what–" Murrue began with a grumble but the words died in her throat as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her along, beaming the entire way. She followed him obediently, though she grumbled a little under her breath, the secrecy was starting to annoy her and she wasn't sure why.

It was easy to recognize where he was taking her, she knew the factory like the back of her hand. He was leading her into the mobile suit area, where the building and reviewing took place, also the entrance to the training arena. She didn't have time to ask him what was going on, though the question was apparent on her face, he was moving too quickly.

She was sure she knew what he was thinking when he made a beeline for 'his' mobile suit that Erica had assigned him, and she felt the urge to stop dead in her tracks. But seeing the bright expression on his face, she had a hard time wanting to be the one responsible for changing the smile. Besides, there would be plenty of time to pester him later if he was planning what she thought he was planning.

She was right, he led her up the stairs towards the cockpit, glancing around hurriedly to make sure they weren't followed. He pressed the hatch release and slid inside, grinning so broadly it could have lit up the entire country. He was bouncing up and down in the seat, now really fulfilling the look of a boy in a candy store. "C'mon!"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Murrue asked with raised eyebrows, glancing around at the empty room with suspicion. She knew the rules as though she had made them, and she was fairly sure this was against plenty of the lot, probably at the top of the list as well. She knew Erica wasn't exactly a hardnose for the rules, but she did like to have some sort of discipline among her workers. Murrue could only wonder how much trouble she would get in for this.

"C'mon Murrue!" Mu urged, pulling a sad face when she stared at him, uncomprehending. He opened his arms in invitation, and she shook her head, weary. His expression fell, azure eyes wide and saddened, and he slumped back into the seat with a quiet sigh.

"Where are we going?" Murrue asked him wearily, raising her eyebrows again and glancing around her. The hanger was still empty, but she couldn't help but wonder. All the running around was suspicious, had he perhaps gotten permission for the flight from Erica already?

Mu shook his head stubbornly, bottom lip jutted out in a surprisingly effective pout. His arms were still open, waiting for her to jump into them but there were still painfully empty. He whined unhappily, "It's supposed to be a surprise. If I tell you now it'll ruin the fun. Aren't you going to come?"

"I'm so losing my job." Murrue muttered under her breath, judging the distance between the open cockpit and the little bridge. She hopped into his lap, his arms caught her and clutched her close to his chest, and she felt his lips press against her hair happily. She rolled her eyes and smothered her giggle, curling as close as she possibly could in the tiny space.

The cockpit door shut with a low hiss, and with a low purr the machine started to tremble as the engines came online. She peeked up at her fiancé, his left arm was still tight around her waist to hold her there, while his right initiated the start-up sequence. She said nothing, just watched him finish up and then take off with a lurch that sent her rocking in his arms.

She peeked out to see where they were heading, but the conversation pretty much had ended the moment they were both inside the cockpit. She didn't really mind the silence, it was comfortable and with the way his arm locked around her, she wasn't feeling too bad either. She was a bit surprised when he left Morgenroete grounds though, casting a curious glance at him but his broad grin and reassuring kiss was enough to calm her down.

He seemed to know where he was going though, flying one-handed didn't seem too difficult for him either. She would have let him let her go but he didn't seem to want to and she didn't exactly want to be released to be honest. He dipped low after a few long minutes of flying, and silence fell over them once the mobile suit powered down.

She peeked around curiously, the sound of rushing water reaching her ears first, and then when the cockpit doors opened she was momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine. Her mouth fell open with a soft pop, and she was pretty sure she could hear Mu grinning proudly behind her.

"It's... Beautiful." Murrue whispered in a daze, only really able to stare and not move from her position on his lap. It was like a tiny little paradise smuggled away on the far end of the island. One of the higher cliffs that made up part of ORB's mountain range simply made a rock wall, creating a beautiful looking waterfall from one of the streams that flowed through the island, pouring into a basin that created what looked like a deep pool, surrounded by fresh long grass and flowers.

"I found it when I did my first fly-by a few days ago, when Erica was testing me out." Mu answered cheerfully, though his voice was low, whispering into Murrue's ear as though worried someone would overhear. He gave her a tiny little squeeze, nodding towards the crystal clear water, "I wanted to show it to you."

"It's like... ORB's own Eden." Murrue managed to murmur, still shell-shocked that such a place could exist on the little country without ever being noticed or touched by man for that matter. She suddenly understood the need for the Astray, she hadn't seen or head anything city-related since they'd left Morgenroete, the little place must have been incredibly secluded. She could see the touches of wildlife for miles, it was perfect.

She was suddenly very aware that she was alone, and when she looked around she got a glimpse of tanned skin that she knew _very_ well before hearing a loud whoop followed by a tremendous splash. She managed a gasp before Mu erupted from the water with a holler of delight, only a few feet out and entirely submerged. "Mu!"

"Hey, hey!" Mu laughed loudly, his deep voice echoing off the trees, the emptiness only seeming to add to the beauty of the little paradise. He ducked under the water, the chilly liquid entirely crystal clear when he opened his eyes for a moment and then popped through the surface. He was treading water already, only a few feet separating him from the shore and a few more form the landed astray and his awestruck fiancee. "C'mon in Murrue, the water's great!"

"You're _naked_!" Murrue protested with wide eyes, having a hard time adjusting to the entire situation. She hadn't even realized he was undressing behind her, she only had enough time to see him dash the fifteen metres or so before his nudity had registered with her.

"That's the point!" Mu called back gleefully, quite amused by her surprise. He continued to tread water fairly easily, ducking back down before shaking the water out of his eyes. She was still staring at him like he was crazy, and he snickered as an idea hit him. He grinned sweetly, cupped a hand around his mouth and hollered, "Are you too chicken? It's just us!"

"Excuse me?" Murrue's eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth set in a firm line. She had mastered being able to scare the hell out of him and pretty much anyone else around her with a simple glare, not that she liked using it either. Her voice was low and dangerous, but she knew he heard her. "What did you say?"

"Well I could come over and strip you myself, but if you're too _scared_ to jump in by yourself that just ruins the fun." Mu taunted playfully, knowing that she wasn't going to let anyone take shots at her pride without getting some major payback later.

He wasn't disappointed, she leapt gracefully from the Astray, glaring at him the entire time. She kicked off her shoes, and then her socks, but slowly undid her jacket and dropped that to the ground next. He was careful to not let his emotions get to his face, but he watched as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, knowing just how carefully he was watching.

Murrue forced her devilish grin off her face, she could see his azure eyes darkening with lust and wondered how hard it was for him to keep treading water and acting calm. She made a show of unbutton her shirt, lazily running a hand through the now open flap before her hands drifted down to her jeans and began to undo those next. She knew him well enough to see the impatience in his eyes, she couldn't help it, she smirked broadly at him.

His voice was a low husky growl, and his hands were clenching the rock that he could use to pull himself out of the water, "Don't tease me."

"Come and get it then." She challenged. She knew he was fast, and her expectations were met a moment later, he'd tugged himself out of the water and was in front of her in seconds, arms clasped around her and mouth hard on hers.

She barely remembered falling down onto the grass under the sudden passion but she didn't really care. He made short work of her clothes, never really breaking the kiss the entire time. She didn't really care about being quiet either as her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers curling into his hair. Her body rocked along to his beat, anchoring herself to him and losing herself in the sudden ecstasy. They were alone in paradise, who could hear them?

**AN**

**I feel like I rushed the ending, I probably did XD. I didn't really have it in me to write a whole smut (sweatdrop) But this little place will return in later chapters. How can I not use something like this? I'm horrible. (Grins) Anywhosit, reviews are welcome, and I'd love to hear what you'd like to see next. The song was "Head Over Feet", Alanis Morissette and I love how that song relates to both of the couples in my opinion... I no own! Anywhosit, have a good one, I'll see you soon!**

**Sky**


	20. Chapter 20

**ORB**

**April 20****th**

Mu looked around the crowded mall with some apprehension, swallowing his nerves down and sighing weakly as he strolled absently through the huge place. He was glad that today was his 'day' off of sorts, since most of the pilots has picked their holidays and he was left with this one. He'd had plans already for that weekend, today just made it easier to prepare.

Murrue however was still at work, which made it easier for him, since the preparations had to be done in secret. He'd left for the mall the moment her car left his sight, and now that he was there he was entirely lost, having no idea exactly what he was searching for.

He eventually wandered around long enough to slip into several jewellery stores, but he always left disappointed, regardless of the fact that the several stores were quite reputable and had a wonderful array of rings. He found it odd, when he stared a the cases of jewels that nothing really seemed to speak to him. It'd been so long since he'd come already, and still nothing.

Dejected and fairly certain that he was going to have no luck, he wandered around for a bit longer before walking into a random store that he'd continued to pass by. He poked around that store for a little while, wondering why nothing he found seemed to fit. He had no idea what he was really looking for, but somehow nothing seemed to fit his thoughts, it was rather maddening.

He spied out of the corner of his eye one of the salesclerks, peeking up at him from the till every so often before ducking her head in embarrassment. He smiled a little, wondering what was flustering the young woman so much and continued to browse listlessly. The store seemed homey enough, it was a warm blue and there was a wild array of pretty much everything there, from books to pretty little trinkets, and he just continued to look around.

A shy little voice finally called out, "C-Can I help you at all, sir?"

"Huh?" Mu turned to see the young woman looking at him with wide hazel eyes, blood rushing to her face to colour it pink the moment he looked at her. She tucked a look of dark hair behind her ears and repeated her question in an awkward mumble. He sighed, having really hoped he'd be able to work it out on his own but the hours he'd spent with no results was leaving him with less and less hope. What would be the harm? He grumbled unhappily, "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The girl looked momentarily surprised but quickly fixed her expression to make it politely curious, and she pulled her bangs back behind her ear a second time. She questioned curiously, "An engagement ring?"

He nodded, still wearing a bit of a scowl because by that point he was fairly certain nothing was going to go for him. She blushed to her ears and hastily looked away, and he sighed, instantly contrite for acting out. Running a hand through his unkempt hair, he sighed and muttered grudgingly, "I've been looking for awhile... I can't find anything for her."

"Maybe you should try the little place at the far end of the mall. They have some great stuff." The girl suggested carefully, glancing over her shoulder as if she could see the little store she was talking about. He looked at her curiously and she smiled shyly, raising her right hand to flash a silver ring she wore. "You shouldn't quit looking either you know... I'm sure you'll find something for her."

Mu grinned and nodded, hope flashing through him now at the prospect of another chance. He got directions to the store and took off nearly at a run, wondering why fresh excitement was pounding through his veins. He was slightly caught off guard when he arrived, the store was small and quaint.

He was a little surprised by the amount of rings that sat inside the glass box, and he caught himself looking at several with wide eyes. Finally he paused, his attention captured by the ring in the right hand corner. It was a fairly normal looking ring, a simple silver band topped with a elegant triangle-shaped crystal clear diamond that shone all colours of the rainbow in the light.

He could basically picture it on her hand, topped with a second ring, a wedding band this time. He smiled broadly and without hesitation he had it boxed and pocketed within the minute. He was nearly bouncing on his way out of the mall, now he had time to plan out the night and he was sure it was going to go perfectly this time.

He had the ring. He had the things he needed. Now he just had to wait until she came home.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up,_

_and I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time..._

Murrue rummaged through her purse, searching for the house-keys that always seemed to be buried underneath everything else and never wanted to be found. She finally found them with a grumble of disdain, wondering why the hell the house was locked anyway, she was sure Mu was home. It wasn't like him to be that cautious, normally _she_ had to remind him to lock the doors at night.

She opened the door, fully expecting only a few moments before she was jumped by her affectionate fiancé. That was why she was surprised that the home was dark, a soft glow making odd patterns on the ground by the kitchen. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness, and then the seducing aroma of fresh food cooking hit her. "Oh."

"Hey love." His voice whispered from behind her and her knees nearly gave way out of surprise. His arms wound around her waist and his lips pressed against her neck through her hair, and she melted with a sigh. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too." Murrue managed to murmur back, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth travelled up her neck to her cheekbone, finally finding her lips and sharing a chaste kiss before they wandered around to her ear. She fought the whimper that was building in her throat, and his hands seemed content to wander only making it harder for her to keep herself under control. She nodded weakly towards the display in the kitchen, the table alight with candles and two plates heaped with spaghetti and a glass of red wine beside. "Did you do all that?"

"Well who else would have?" Mu teased in a low mutter, brushing aside her hair with an easy sweep of his nose before he began to pepper her now revealed skin with little kisses and nips. This time Murrue couldn't stop the soft gasp that left her, or the moan that followed shortly after that. He grinned against her sensitive skin, tugging her a little bit closer before asking huskily, "Do you like it?"

She wasn't even looking when she answered in a breathless whisper, "I love it." She felt than rather heard his low chuckle, and had to force her eyelids open so she could look over her shoulder at him, her nose just barely skimming his. She murmured questioningly, "What's the occasion?"

"I can't be romantic?" Mu asked with a hint of fake incredulity, raising his eyebrows and looking thoroughly shocked. His expression twisted into playful dejection quickly after that, and he hung his head on her shoulder, grumbling unhappily, "Well okay... Guess it's the last time I try to surprise you..."

"Oh hush, it looks beautiful." Murrue laughed softly, twisting around in his arms so she could wind her own around his shoulders and hug him properly. He didn't seem to mind that much, chuckling again and hugging her so tightly her feet left the ground for a few moments. She didn't really mind that, grinning up at him when he smiled down at her, standing on tiptoe to give him another kiss. She added after they broke, "It smells delicious too, did you do all the cooking?"

"Why is it that I don't look like I can do a damned thing?" Mu whined, not letting her go as she walked towards her seat, arms loosely draped around her waist as he shuffled after her.

"Because you're a klutz." Murrue replied playfully, turning her head to kiss his cheek, smiling when he grumbled and buried his face in her hair. She could tell he was on a high, his eyes were twinkling and he couldn't keep his hands off of her, not that she minded that. He had something planned, and the dinner was just an interlude. She really didn't mind waiting, it all seemed incredibly romantic and she was pretty sure she knew where else they would probably end up spending awhile, and that was all good also. She had to admit she was a bit stunned, she didn't expect something like that to be waiting for her when she came home, it was a delightful surprise.

He drew out her chair for her, gallantly extending his arm to show she should sit. With a quiet laugh she followed his direction, earning a swift kiss before he served her the plate and the glass, then he took his seat next to her, grinning like a little child, eagerly waiting for her.

Murrue felt her mischievous side tell her to wait and see his face drop, but he'd done so much she couldn't think of teasing him yet. There would be plenty of time for that later if her suspicions were right... She leaned towards him, telling him she wanted him to move closer and he obliged without a word, moving his chair as close as it would go to hers, shoulders as close as possible and legs brushing every so often.

She dug in rather heartily, the scent coming off the fresh pasta nearly made her mouth water, and it tasted delicious. She was amazed first, then oddly smug, she recognized the taste of the sauce, she had a little book of recipes she'd filched from her mother once upon a time, and it was the exact same one. He'd been digging through her cookbooks.

They both finished the pasta quickly, drank the wine and enjoyed each other's presence for a little while afterwards. He'd muttered something about dessert but she was content to wait and snuggle a little with him, and he didn't seem to mind that at all.

She could sense that something was still wrong though, he still seemed anxious, like he was waiting for something to happen, or for the right moment. She snuck a peek up at him after a moment, studying his expression anxiously. He noticed her worried gaze and smiled reassuringly, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before slipping out of her arms and into a kneeling position in front of her, both her hands enclosed in one of his.

Her eyes widened.

"I know I did this once already, and I hope your answer's still the same but I just wanted to do it properly this time." Mu laughed weakly, pressing a gentle kiss to her hands before he pulled out the tiny black velvet box he'd gotten from the store hours earlier. He opened it with a swift flick, and he heard Murrue gasp sharply, marigold eyes growing even wider as she stared at the jewel. "Murrue... Will you marry me?"

"M-Mu..." Murrue stammered awkwardly, heart pounding all over again for some strange reason she couldn't even fathom. She knew her answer, she'd given it to him already, what was with the sudden burst of nerves? She wordlessly let him slide the ring onto her hand, the weight was barely even noticeable, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his delighted eyes. She just nodded.

Mu was on his feet in an instant, and he swept her up into his arms without another word, kissing her furiously. She managed a strangled squeak before that melted and she sighed, arms winding around his shoulders, the ring glinting softly in the candlelight as he spirited her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Dessert could wait.

* * *

**Natarle's Apartment**

Glancing around, the change that had been made to her normally exceptionally clean apartment was fairly obvious, and oddly she didn't really mind his clutter. Of course, it was _his_ clutter, he'd invaded her home with his little things that he'd had at his hotel, she'd noticed immediately what was happening to her home.

At first it'd been the odd discarded piece of clothing, and that was normal, considering how often they spent their nights together entwined in both the sheets and each other. But then it had kind of gathered and spread out. It didn't bother her though, strangely enough, she liked it. His presence in her small home, the odd little things that made her notice that she was no longer alone, the way her bedsheets always smelled like his cologne now and she was no longer cold while she slept, his arms always around her.

Yes. The change was definitely a good thing.

She was surprised at how quickly he'd adjusted there, how soon he'd made her home _their_ home. They never discussed him going back to Copernicus, it was almost as though they silently agreed that his home was there now. He'd certainly made his claim there without even doing anything. She didn't care, she liked waking up to his arms around her, the little caresses he'd give her when he noticed she was awake, the way he smiled around her.

She definitely wanted him to stay.

He'd gotten himself a job at Morgenroete, test piloting like Mu had, his first flight would be the next day and he was eagerly looking forward to it. She didn't have any reservations at all, he was so delighted she couldn't make herself feel worry. So she was waiting patiently in their little apartment for him to come home, missing him every moment he was gone.

It was too easy to fall in love.

The door opened with sigh and she immediately became alert, dropping her book on the table in an instant and looking up to see him in the doorway, flashing her that broad smile that was just for her. She'd been used to losing some dignity every once and awhile around him, it was funny what a few weeks did to her. She hopped up from the couch and ran straight into his arms, pouncing on him.

Justin chuckled loudly and caught her effortlessly in his arms, swinging her around before setting her on her feet and wrapping his arms around her in a tight bear hug. He nuzzled into her neck while she laughed softly and muttered cheerfully, "Glad I'm home?"

"Always." Natarle answered truthfully, smiling when he pulled away to study her face. Seeming to be satisfied, he made do with giving her a swift kiss and then sweeping her up into his arms and flopping onto the couch with her curled in his lap. She laughed at the contented smile on his face and gently kissed his cheek. "You seem glad to be home too."

"Always." Justin answered cheekily, earning a soft whack behind the ear for his attitude. He caught her hand before she could pull it away and pressed a warm kiss to her palm, grinning happily up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Natarle answered with a shy little smile, curling back into his arms with a soft sigh of contentment. He immediately wrapped them around her again, pulling her as close as she could get and then sighed his own happiness before resting his chin on top of her head. They were silent for a little while, him toying with her fingers absently, running his thumb over her sensitive skin before kissing the crown of her hair. She finally spoke up, her voice lower than a whisper, "Justin...?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you planning to stay here...? With me...?" She was hesitant to ask, she spoke in halting tones, nerves getting the best of her. An icy fear would grip her stomach each time she thought about it, the anxiety of suddenly being alone all over again, after the warmth he'd shown her. It was unbearable, to think of him leaving, she couldn't imagine it, she didn't want to. The silent commitment was nice, but she wanted to hear him say it, to tell her he would stay.

Justin's gesture startled her, he laughed and then kissed the tip of her nose, smiling so warmly it took her breath away as well as the rest of her common sense. She had an odd suspicion that he'd been taking that away from her bit by bit since she'd met him, because she was in short supply of it whenever the idiot was around.

"Of course I'm staying. Why else would I basically invade your place? I was worried you were going to get pissed off and kick me out one of these days!" Justin exclaimed brilliantly, kissing her again and smiling at her awed expression. He chuckled and gave her a little squeeze, fairly amused by the stunned look she had on. "What?"

"You figured I'd kick you out?" Natarle repeated, rather dumbstruck. She scowled with fake anger, and she could tell he knew she was joking, she had a hard time even glaring at him because he had melted her so. She poked him hard in the sides and he whined, flopping back on the couch as she proceeded to tickle him. "Here I've been scared to death that you were going to leave me and you were thinking I was going to kick you out?"

"Well c'mon!" Justin hollered, wriggling away from her clever hands but she was too quick for him, tickling him in the ribs and earning a loud hoot of laughter. She tried to escape but she pounced on top of him in a rather uncompromising position, but she didn't seem to care very much, continuing to mercilessly torture him.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry! I give, mercy, white flag!"

Natarle snickered but stopped tickling him, grinning smugly when he started to finally get his breath back, glaring up through tears of mirth at her, trying his best to look intimidating. It didn't work at all, she simply sat on top of him and continued to smile innocently at him. "Good job."

"Yes ma'am." Justin grumbled back sarcastically before a devilish smirk appeared on his face and before she had time to jump off him, he seized her around the waist and traded positions, now straddling her breathless form. It was her turn to shoot him a glare but he just grinned back at her and covered her lips with his own.

She didn't even try to get away, simply melted into him and pressed her lips against his, fingers running restlessly through his messy hair, sighing when he parted his lips to give her more. Her body moulded into his without any effort, and it wasn't long before his hands were moving down her shirt and popping the buttons of her blouse loose.

"On the couch...?" She managed to question him breathlessly, squirming against him as the fire in her stomach grew hotter and more wild with each touch.

"Why not...?" Justin growled back between kisses, hands opening her shirt and running carelessly down her sides, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine and causing her to moan into yet another kiss.

"Justin Halberton, you're turning me into a sex addict." Natarle murmured into his mouth, her left leg casually curling around his as he pushed her into the soft fabric of the couch, now easing her out of her shirt and caressing the scar on her side tenderly. Even as she said it, part of her laughed.

_Who cares?_

**AN**

**Yeah, lol, I'm bad. No comment. XD The song was "You and Me" Lifehouse (I love that song, lol), and I have problems. Woot! Thanks for the sugar sis, this is a partial thank you for the awesome bday present!**

**Sky**


	21. Chapter 21

**May 13****th**

**Natarle's Apartment**

"So your plans are all set then?" Natarle asked with a little smile tweaking her lips, seeing her friend's broad and excited smile as she fought to keep herself still on the couch. She wasn't the least bit surprised, the woman had been growing exceedingly hyper the closer the clock wound down to the wedding date.

The plans had been set ages before they'd even actually thought about it, Miss Lacus, Mrs Yamato, Erica and Miss Cagalli had basically jumped for it, and Murrue had nothing to worry about because the preparations were already being made. Well... All but a select few that she and Mu had to work out themselves... Murrue answered pleasantly, "Well not all of them."

"Oh? Anything I could help out with?" Natarle asked curiously, wanting to help her friend out as best she could on the 'happiest day of her life'. She knew Murrue was damn excited, she'd like to be part of something that made the brunette so happy. It was one of the least things she could do to start paying her back.

"Well yeah, now that you mention it. There is actually something I'd like you to help me out with." Murrue commented with a growing smile, once again having to restrain herself so she wouldn't start bouncing up and down all over again. She had been debating the idea over ever since Mu had questioned what she wanted to do, and she'd made her decision. Natarle leaned in, curiosity alight in her face and Murrue took a deep breath before speaking clearly, "I want you to be my maid of honour at the wedding."

"Wh-What? Me?" Natarle stammered as the weight of her friend's words hit her full force, leaving her breathless and red in the face, falling back into the couch with a soft thump. She hastily tried to recover, wonder and shock mixing in with adrenalin. "B-But Murrue, you've known Erica for longer than me, w-why not her instead?"

"Well technically I knew you longer than I've known Erica. And I talked to her already, we both think it's a good idea to have my best friend take that spot instead." Murrue told her pleasantly, marigold eyes warm and twinkling with excitement, watching as her words had the exact affect she wanted of her friend.

Natarle went red to her hairline, fairly sure that steam was hissing out of her ears now as she started dumbly at her friend. She was at a complete loss for words, having no idea what she could say if she had her words back regardless, and from the bright grin on the brunette's face, that was exactly what she wanted.

"Will you do it for me Natarle?"

"S-Sure Murrue... If you're certain that Erica doesn't mind that is." Natarle added hastily, having seen that despite their boss-worker relationship they were indeed good friends and she had no intention of stepping over that boundary if she could help it at all. She had been very careful, stepping cautiously almost always, she still wasn't entirely relaxed but she could certainly feel the change. At first it had scared her, this weird unknown, letting herself open more and more with the passing days. But she was able to do it, able to push past her worries, albeit slowly. Murrue could see that.

Murrue grinned broadly, happy to see her friend hesitantly take the offer, though she still looked loads embarrassed. She remembered her talk with Erica about it, the idea had been in her head since Natarle had come to ORB with them, and she had only just really come near a decision. Talking to her older friend had put the final nail in the coffin.

"_Hey, Erica... I... I want to ask Natarle to be my maid of honour at my wedding."_

"_That's a great idea."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Well why not? You two get along very well, you've known each other for ages, longer than I've known you, and it's obvious that you care a lot about her. She's only gotten to where she is now because you're her friend. It'd be good for her to have that spot at your wedding."_

"_Y-Yeah, I know..."_

"_What's with the hesitancy?"_

"_Didn't you want that spot too...?"_

"_Well yeah, but c'mon, I'll still get to stand there with ya and smirk as you two get the vows done and all. I just want to see the wedding, that'd be good enough for me. Besides, I like Natarle just as much as you do, it'd be good for her and I want to see her feeling included. And you know as well as I do that her expression will be priceless after you ask her._

Erica had been right, and the redhead felt pretty smug about it. It was officially a week after Natarle had been asked and there was something different about Natarle, she hadn't exactly pinned it down yet but she could sense that something was new. They'd been invited down to a dress shop to find something to wear to the wedding, and Justin had tagged along randomly, hanging back to tease the bride-to-be as the other two scooted ahead to look at some clothing.

Murrue laughed and swatted away her friend's boyfriend's hand, his pouting expression reminding her of her fiancé. The two men had a lot in common, it was no wonder they were close friends already. He'd been teasing her ever since he'd joined the little group, laughing and making innuendoes to get her to reveal the location of their honeymoon. "Shut up, I'm not telling you anything!"

"You're so mean, I'm totally left in the dark here!" Justin exclaimed unhappily, lower lip nearly trembling, his green eyes wide and begging as he whined.

"I told you that we were having the wedding at Reverend Malchio's cabin! I told you pretty much everything _except_ about the honeymoon." Murrue corrected him with a snicker, poking him in the chest. It was far too easy to feel normal around him, he made it easy to relax and be comfortable. 'No wonder Natarle fell for him so fast...'

Justin's expression changed quickly to a grin, and then he turned his gaze to Natarle who was laughing with Erica over some joke, violet eyes bright with enthusiasm and mirth. She sensed his gaze on her and glanced over at him, blushing pink before hastily looking away. He smiled affectionately, pocketing his hands and continued to watch her. "You know... I want to thank you."

"Me?" Murrue asked with raised eyebrows, turning to look at him curiously, but he only had eyes for his lover, and his smile was of a man deeply in love. She smiled a little, knowing that expression well. She was glad to see it on him, and she could tell Natarle was blissfully happy, she was glad for that too. But she was a little confused for why Justin was suddenly thanking her. "What for?"

"Look at Natarle." Justin instructed gently, watching Murrue turn her curious gaze onto the raven-haired woman, still confused. He smiled warmly, seeing easily what she maybe missed, asking softly, "Do you see anything different about her?" Murrue slowly shook her head, looking back up at him with a puzzled expression. He grinned at her and explained warmly, "I haven't seen her smile like that since I've met her. You've finally made her completely happy Murrue. She's always been the odd one out, even when she was a child, now she has somewhere she belongs completely."

Murrue smiled a little, crossing her arms and examining the changes Justin had pointed out for her. It was obvious that he had noticed them first, and he was very happy to see the change. But Murrue had to be painfully honest, she had not seen those changes that he had, and she confessed that to him. "I don't really see the changes you're talking about... I just know that the person Natarle is now, the person she's become... Is who she was always meant to be."

Justin smiled at her thoughts, looking back at his lover with a tender smile, seeing her joke about with Erica, seeming to be at home. Shrugging back his shoulders, he returned to teasing mode, now quite content to grill the bride-to-be on all the details he still didn't have. "What's your dress like?"

Murrue's marigold eyes flashing dangerously, though her little smile gave away her good humour. She turned on the man and poked him in the chest to accentuate every word she spoke, "I am _not_ giving you information on my dress so you can run back and tell my fiancé for however much he's paying you. You can forget it."

Justin looked hurt, placing a hand over his neck in mock surprise. He couldn't help it, she looked honestly annoyed but she was also trying to hold in laughter. He took a step back away from her and announced, "I can't believe you'd expect something so utterly terrible and underhanded from me!"

Murrue crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows, now looking for all the world like a scolding mother who's caught her child with his hand in the cookie jar."How much is he paying you?"

"Fifty."

"I knew it."

* * *

**May 20****th**

**Hotel**

"How many times do we have to tell you, you're not allowed in!" Erica grumbled under her breath, having had to answer the door three times in the past five minutes. It was starting to get annoying instead of funny, though Murrue didn't think so, the brunette had been laughing for half an hour straight with no signs of letting up.

"Aw c'mon!" Mu whined, his voice coming it clearly even with the thick wooden door blocking them. He knew it was fairly immature of him to be doing it, but he couldn't help it really, he was at his wits end. It had only been a few hours since he'd been separated from Murrue, and within the first hour he'd gone crazy and was making plans on how he could sneak into her room without being noticed. It had failed miserably, needless to say. The girls weren't letting him in.

"For god's sake Erica, just ignore him and maybe he'll go away." Natarle instructed the grumpy redhead as calmly as she could, trying her best not to laugh. Murrue however wasn't practising that, she was laughing so hard her shoulders were shivering as her friend tried to adjust her hair. It didn't ease the dark-haired girl's stress either, she was torn between scolding the man herself and laughing too.

As if right on cue, there was another knock on the door. Erica lost what was left of her patience and marched right over to the door and threw it open with a slam. Natarle had a fit of wild giggles and stood hurriedly in front of the bride to be, shielding her dress so Mu wouldn't spoil the wedding tomorrow. "Get lost." Erica growled.

"But, but, but–" Mu stammered, half out of fear and half simply because he felt like it, the director could be a seriously scary woman when she wanted to be. It was too easy for her to intimidate anyone she felt like, he was used to being around strong-willed women but they never failed to scare him when they wanted to.

"But nothing. Out." Erica ordered him without any sympathy, hands on either side of the frame to block him from getting in. She knew if he really wanted to he could, but she knew he was wiser than that and wouldn't risk angering her anymore than she already was.

"I just wanna see her." Mu whined, pulling the best pout he possibly could, knowing that nothing would work. The redhead had a husband and a son, she was probably very used to the looks but he tried anyway. He really wanted to get in and see her, he was going crazy without her. "Please?"

"It's bad luck." Erica told him flatly, well aware of Murrue having a hysterical giggling fit behind her, Natarle chiming in just a few moments after. She wondered whether her brunette friend was being outright sadistic or she honestly found her fiance's desperation endearing instead of annoying. "Out. Now. Last warning."

Mu grumbled under his breath and took one last peek over the redhead's shoulder, but he got nothing but an aqua-eyed glare from the director. Defeated, but not broken, he turned around and slumped his shoulders, trudging away unhappily. He growled in his head, stubbornness winning out over fear, 'I'll find a way in.'

Erica slammed the door and cursed loudly, before turning back to her still laughing friend, the brunette looked like she was on the verge of tears, her cheeks bright pink and her hands clutching her sides. Fairly exasperated, she threw her hands in the air and asked loudly, "Isn't he annoying you? At all?!"

Murrue took a few moments to catch her breath, knowing if she didn't answer as seriously as possible Erica wouldn't believe a word she said. She waited until she was certain that she had little chance of bursting out laughing again, looked directly at her friend and answered calmly, "He's annoying _you_, but I happen to think it's quite cute."

"That's not cute, that's annoying." Erica grumbled under her breath, noticing Natarle's very amused smile and she growled at her, "What's so funny?"

"How you're letting him get to you, he just wants to visit Murrue." Natarle answered with a giggle, ruffling Murrue's finished hair affectionately. She honestly did find the whole situation quite amusing, exactly like her friend. It was endearing how he couldn't seem to stay away from her, and Natarle knew that Murrue probably wanted to see him just as badly.

"Why don't you let him in next time?" Murrue suggested with a little smile, entertaining the idea of spending her pre-wedding night with him anyway, blowing the rules. It wasn't as though she hadn't done enough of that in the past, they made their own luck.

Erica's fierce glare was pretty much all the answer she needed, and Murrue bowed her head to finish the next round of laughter that started up and Natarle had to leave the room to cover her own giggles up from the redhead.

They spent a good deal passing the time with the fitting, just estimating how long it would take them to fix it up and finish before the actual wedding, and Murrue bantered with them good-naturedly and let them do what they wanted. She could tell it was just as important to them as it was to her, perhaps Natarle especially. She loved the change in her friend, the woman seemed really like a different person, she was laughing and smiling much more often.

'So much has changed... And all because of the war, because of the ArchAngel. I could never regret getting into that cockpit with Kira now, look at what's happened to all of us because of that... Everyone's so happy with their lives... I really can't find anything that I regret. So many lives were lost, yes... But this peace is what we all fought for, the happiness of everyone else. That alone is enough to be thankful for. I won't ever regret going to battle, not with so much that came from that. I just can't.'

The night was finally coming in, the sand of the beach was a beautiful sparkling shade of silver outside her window now, the full moon high twinkling white in the black velvet sky. She sighed longingly, wishing she was curled up in his arms at the moment instead of sitting alone on her bed and wishing for her dreams to come true.

It was only one night, but no matter how often she kept telling herself that, she was still lonely as ever. She wasn't used to being apart from him, now that he'd come back. They spent so much time together, being apart was simply too much. She knew it was the same for him, they'd been through it once, when they'd come back the first time, from Copernicus. They didn't last one night.

A soft knock at her door caught her attention, and it sent a surge of adrenalin racing through her blood. She jumped off the bed with a surprisingly quick bounce and ran to the door, hope blossoming in her chest already. She pulled it open quickly, but her high spirits fell almost instantly when she saw her visitor wasn't Mu. "Oh..."

Natarle smiled sheepishly in the darkness, glancing over her shoulder and then back to Murrue's disappointed face. She didn't feel the least bit dejected by the expression. She slid into the room and flicked on the light, straightening her messy hair with a casual flick of her hand. "Sorry I'm not taller, blonder, and a man."

"I'm sorry." Murrue mumbled apologetically, glancing sheepishly through her eyelashes at her friend, who snickered and shook her head, she was already forgiven. She flopped onto the end of her bed with a thump an a sigh, muttering unhappily, "Erica was serious, I think she's actually guarding my door."

"She is." Natarle grinned, watching her friend's face fall all over again, then it was buried in her hands with a loud moan of remorse. She reached over and gently pat her shoulder reassuringly, then casually glanced over at the window, musing out loud calmly, "You know though... She only said she'd be guarding your door, she never mentioned anything about the window..."

Murrue's head snapped up so fast Natarle was alarmed that she'd broken her neck, then the brunette jumped from her sitting position and nearly smothered the younger woman in a tight hug. "I love you!"

"You're getting married tomorrow and I'm happy with Justin, don't let that leave the room." Natarle joked breathlessly, returning the hug awkwardly, her arms were pinned and she could only reach and pat the excited brunette on the back. She took a dainty step backwards when she was released, and gestured to the window. "Go on. I won't tell anyone. Have fun and make sure you're back before Erica catches you and slits my throat."

"Thank you!" Murrue exclaimed in a whisper, before basically running to the window and opening it fully. She glanced once more at her grinning friend before sliding her feet through and jumping out, landing on the soft sand with a bright grin of excitement. She was off and running before she could think about it, just happy to be free to see him. 'I'm hopeless... But I don't care. I want to see him.'

She found him standing by himself by the surf, moping. She had to smother a soft giggle with her hand, tiptoeing the next few feet towards him so he wouldn't hear her. When she was certain she was close enough, she ran full tilt at him and then pounced, landing with ease on his back and sending him staggering forward with a gasp. With a giggle, she tightened her arms around his shoulders and pressed a warm kiss to his hear, murmuring, "Surprise."

"Wha-" Mu managed to get his balance back awkwardly, and he knew the form that was wrapped around him, and smiled a little before resting his hands on her arms. He turned around and saw her little smile and grinned at her, promptly lifting her clear off the ground and twirling her around. When he set her down his legs gave out and she laughed as he brought her down with him into the sand.

Murrue giggled as she felt his lips brush tenderly against the corner of her mouth, and then he lay back in the sand, giving her a huge goofy smile of contentment. She laughed quietly again, not wasting any time with curling her body next to his, resting her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. His fingertips idly traced the path of her spine through her thin nightgown, and she sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you a lot too." Mu agreed with a sigh, kissing the top of her head before winding his arms protectively around her waist to draw her closer. She didn't struggle, merely melted into him with a happy purr, marigold eyes closed and face a picture of happiness. He plucked a little at her nightgown and spoke disapprovingly, "Are you going to walk down the aisle in this thing? I don't approve."

"So you could kill everyone at the reception for seeing me?" Murrue shot back with raised eyebrows, looking down at what she wore. She knew it was too revealing for his taste, he could get extremely overprotective, but she had to admit it was rather cute. When she looked at him, clad only in blue jeans and nothing else, she had to admit the thought of anyone else giving him the once over annoyed her too. "I don't like you wandering outside in nothing but jeans either."

Mu flashed her a broad grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her tone. He answered her with a smug voice, "You'd like it if you were the only one who got the view."

"True enough." Murrue admit with a little smirk, knowing full well that if she was the only one with the view she'd like him to wear nothing else. It suited her tastes just fine. She poked him in the chest though, adding unhappily, "If I was the only one with the view than it would be fine, but that's not the case."

"What I'm wearing is better than you." Mu laughed, rustling the thin fabric of her soft pink nightgown. It was short and something he would have normally liked to see her wear, if they were both at home and in private. He growled into her ear, "If anyone else saw you in this, they wouldn't live to tell the tale."

Murrue laughed at his possessive tone, rather finding it be strikingly attractive. Someone else might have found it to be a sign of insecurity, of an abusive relationship, but it was anything but. He loved her, and he wanted that sight to be his alone, just like she wanted him to be hers. She was just fine with him kidnapping her to hide her away, she'd never complain. She smiled cheekily at him, got to her feet and started backing away teasingly.

Mu sat up, glaring as he did, crooking his finger and pointing at his lap. He wanted her back. She giggled girlishly and continued to back away, and he slowly got to his feet, warning her in a low tone, "You better get back here. You don't want me to come over there and get you."

"Are you sure? What if I would?" Murrue called smartly, wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. Emphasizing her point, she danced backwards across the silver sand, giggling as she went. She knew he'd get annoyed and jump her when he had enough of her antics, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to laugh, wanted to be playful. He tensed, ready to get up and she took off giggling, "Come and get me!"

"You asked for it!" Mu hollered, jumping to his feet and stirring up the sand as he gave chase to his fleeing lover. She laughed and danced out of his reach easily, turning to give him a winning smile before she continued to run. They never had the chance to be together like this before, never had the time to be playful when they were just falling in love. But now they had all the time in the world.

It didn't take him long to catch her, she basically gave in anyway, slowing just enough so his hands caught her waist, tugging her back into his arms. She didn't care that the force of the tug send them both falling back into the sand, she was laughing too hard to really notice.

He got to his feet, giving her his hand to help her up, which she took gratefully. Then he swung her up into his arms with ease, cradling her bridal style before he began to walk up the coast to the hotel. She knew he wasn't planning to return her to her room anytime soon, but that was okay. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and asked innocently, "Can't I walk?"

"You know the rules, the groom carries the bride over the threshold." Mu told her as seriously as he could, but his eyes gave him away, they were full of laughter. She grinned broadly at him, rewarding his joke with a swift kiss before cuddling into his chest and sighing contentedly. He carried her all the way to his room, opened the door rather awkwardly before kicking it open and carrying her through, then kicking it shut. They would have all night.

_We got the afternoon,_

_you got this room for two._

_One thing I've left to do,_

_discover me, discovering you._

**AN**

**(Giggles) I'm mean, aren't I? I'm sorry it took so long to get my damn update up, yay for internet crashes that rob you of the will to live, er, I mean write, that was a typo. Anywhosit! Playful Murrue is fun to write, heehee. My thoughts being I doubt they had much time to fool around while on the AA, and since its such a happy time, why not let them have some fun? Normally I have Mu sneaking into her room but this time she snuck out to find him XD. The wedding's next chapter, woot! Girls, don't tackle me hard, lol. Oh yeah, song credit, "Your Body is a Wonderland" (it's an excellent smut song XD) John Mayer. No own, just love!**

**Sky **


	22. Chapter 22

**May 21****st**

**Mu's Hotel Room**

Mu yawned as his dream released him, stretching one arm lazily above his head before he looked down to him right to see a very familiar figure curled up next to him, tangled in the sheets. He laughed gently, reaching out to smooth her messy brown hair away from her face, leaned down to kiss the crown of her hair. "I love you..."

He was slightly amazed that she'd snuck out like she had, but he didn't regret it for a moment. He was glad that she'd done it, they had a good night because of it. Holding her snugly in his arms, he smiled. This was something he wanted to wake up to every single morning for the rest of his life, he sleeping beside him, curled up next top him. That was as close to heaven as he could get.

He frowned at the thought of the separation that was supposed to happen yesterday, and his arms tightened protectively around the sleeping Murrue. He didn't like the thought of being away from her for any length of time, this, this right now was what made him what he was. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. 'Six thirty... She ought to go back to her room...'

He gently kissed her temple, rubbing the area between her shoulder blades to wake her up, knowing how ticklish she was. She mumbled something incoherent and turned over in her sleep, eyes still practically glued shut as she did so. He laughed weakly and then reached out to trace the path of her spine with his index finger, following it down as far as he could before the blankets obscured the rest of her.

"Murrue..." He whispered into her ear, not really wanting to wake her but knowing that if she didn't get up Erica would more than likely have an explosion of a temper able to beat out what happened at Alaska. He shuddered. He was hoping to avoid that at any and all costs, she could scare the living daylights out of anyone. "Murrue, c'mon babe, wake up..."

"Nn..." Murrue groaned, forcing her eyes to open to the sound of her lover's voice, blinking a few times before she found his face, his eyes staring anxiously at her. She smiled sleepily and watched him return the gesture weakly and then she curled closer to him, sighing contentedly as she prepared to fall back asleep.

"Murrue, you have to get up." Mu nearly chuckled, quite amused by her antics. Normally it didn't take very much to wake her up, she was a very light sleeper but she looked so comfortable he was having second thoughts about moving her. It wouldn't hurt to sleep a little longer, would it...?

"_I love her, you know that, right? If you ever do anything to screw up her life in any way, I'll hunt you down. And what I do after that... Well, use your imagination."_

Mu shuddered. Erica's threat constantly rang in his ears, and she'd only uttered it once, smiled cheerfully and pat him on the head before walking away. She certainly had a way of getting her point across quickly and efficiently. He gently nudged his lover's shoulder and said a little more loudly, "Erica will kill you if you're not back in your hotel room."

Murrue turned over with a low curse and muttered into her pillow as she buried her face in it, "Let Erica freak." She felt exhausted, they hadn't slept much last night, and she smiled secretly at the thought. It had been a very good night, as though they hadn't seen each other in years. It was always like that, the moment they saw each other again at the end of the day, as though they had been separated for a lifetime. "I'm comfy and sleepy."

"If I had my way you wouldn't be leaving either." Mu sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her back into his arms, nuzzling gently into her hair and breathing in the scent of roses. "I don't want you to go, but I _do_ want to be able to have an enjoyable honeymoon."

Murrue moaned unhappily, and promptly hid her head under her pillow in a vain attempt to drown him out and hopefully get back to sleep. She felt warm, it had spread all the way down to her toes and she had the suspicion if she got out of bed the feeling would disappear. She wanted to stay right where she was.

Mu chuckled weakly, knowing just as well as she did that Erica would be furious with both of them. He reached out and gently brushed his fingertips along her ribcage, knowing that it would do exactly what he wanted. He wasn't disappointed, after another moment of tickling she shrieked and bounded upright and tried to escape, but he wouldn't let her, catching her around the waist and yanking her back into his arms.

"Mu, get off! Stop it! Eek! You know I hate it when you do that– Eeek! No!"

Mu just chuckled and easily had her pinned down onto the bed in the scuffle, having both of her hands on the pillow above her head with one of his hands, the other steadying himself as he loomed over her with a huge smirk. She was glaring at him, not happy with this new predicament, and he asked her calmly, "Will you go now?"

"Do I have to?" Murrue asked with wide marigold eyes, looking for all the world like he was banishing her to the street. She knew all of his tricks, and she wasn't above trying them out for herself if it would work. With an impish light suddenly sparkling in her eyes, she gently raised her leg and brushed her foot teasingly against his leg, smiling when his eyes widened a bit at the sensual touch. She purred, "Can't I stay for a little while longer...?"

"Murrue–" He began warningly, his voice already beginning to falter and grip weakening as her smile grew more seductive and she propped herself up to push herself against him. Her lips gently pressed against his and everything simply faded out of his thoughts after that as he let her hands go and held her close. The world could wait a little while longer...

Later...

"We are in so much trouble." Mu groaned as he looked up from his exhausted lover to the clock on the bedside table. They had certainly wasted a good amount of time, the redhead was probably planning torture. He shuddered, he was no looking forward to facing her wrath anytime soon. Murrue muttered something incoherent and it sounded grumpy, and he looked down at her with wide eyes, "Do you want her to kill me?"

"I just want to be with you." Murrue murmured, winding her arms around him to hug him close, glad that he didn't object. He never did, he hugged her back protectively and nuzzled gently into her hair with a contented sigh. She could have happily skipped the entire ceremony and spent all day in bed with him.

"I'd love to spend all day with you too." Mu agreed with a sort chuckle, kissing the crown of her hair and settling back into the bed with her. He also wouldn't really mind missing his own wedding if it meant he got to spend the entire day like this, just holding her, wrapped up in their own little world.

S if to shatter that dream and bring them back to reality, his phone rang and they both looked at it like a poisonous reptile. Mu finally sighed, reached over, and answered it with an exhausted sigh. "Hello?"

"_Erica's having a stroke."_

Murrue was close enough to hear Natarle's anxious voice on the other end and she ducked her head to smother her laughter with Mu's shoulder, though she saw his horrified expression anyway, which only really made her laugh harder. Mu ruffled her hair playfully and tried to compose himself by asking pathetically, "How much trouble am I in?"

"_None actually."_ Natarle's answer startled him, as did her sarcastic voice when she continued with her explanation, _"I'm the one who convinced your soon-to-be wife to sneak out, she just ran off to you." _Mu glanced at Murrue in surprise and she nodded a little to tell him that she was honest, and before he could say anything the raven-haired woman continued, _"So, if you don't mind saving my neck, please get moving."_

Murrue snatched the phone from Mu and answered her friend instead, "We'll be getting over asap, alright? Just keep out of Erica's way." She smiled wryly and added apologetically, "I'm sorry I put you in that position for me."

Much to her relief and slight surprise, Natarle laughed. Her voice was friendly and tone affectionate when she answered, _"Nah, don't apologize. My intentions were good enough. Just please come back before Erica wrings my neck, okay? I'll see you soon."_ The line promptly went dead.

Murrue sighed and pulled herself out of his arms and off of the bed, knowing full well that Erica would more than likely have a few choice words for her and as much as she would love to stay with him and ignore that, her friend had pretty much put her neck out for her... She deserved to be saved. She gently kissed her fiancé and murmured, "I'll see you at the altar."

"Yeah." Mu nodded, pulling her into his arms again to give her a warm hug that she gratefully returned.

"I'll be the one in white."

"And I'll be the one staring at ya."

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Also bullshit."

Natarle rolled her eyes as she finished working with Murrue's hair, Erica's questioning was blunt but rather amusing at the same time. She understood how Murrue could love her like she did, the redhead was protective but also a very kind and caring woman, she grew on you quickly. Erica was just concerned.

"C'mon Murrue, just tell me how you're feeling." Erica grinned and gently finished applying the last bit of blush to her friend's face, smiling quite proudly when she completed her task and stepped back to look at her. She beamed and crossed her arms, commenting quite affectionately, "Perfect. You look beautiful."

"She has a point, you're gorgeous." Natarle agreed with a grin, watching as Murrue's skin turn crimson with embarrassment and she looked nervously at her feet. Natarle smiled and gently pat her friend on the shoulder, not wanting to ruin the slightly curled hair that she'd given to her friend. "As always. You're the belle of this ball."

"Good, she's the bride." Erica joked, gently elbowing her friend and earning a snicker of amusement. She glanced at her watch and pretended to sigh, commenting tiredly, "Well, guess it's my turn to get into my dress. I'll see you in a few." With a rather obvious wink to Natarle, she slipped out of the room, humming a very loud version of 'Here Comes The Bride'.

"Are you alright?" Natarle asked with a little concern, watching as Murrue hesitantly got to her feet, glancing sheepishly at the woman in the mirror. She seemed a little embarrassed, a bright red colour splashed across her cheeks, marigold eyes wide and bright. Her hair was done up subtly, gentle curls waving down to brush her shoulders, the veil hanging over her shoulder, not yet ready to be put up. The dress was strapless, a gentle ivory colour that sank down elegantly to her heels, a red sash curving up just above her waist. What had made Murrue pick the dress was the pattern along the bottom, the blood-red rose that stood out among the vines and leaves that spanned across the white fabric, it seemed just too perfect.

"I'm a little nervous." Murrue finally admitted, turning to look at her maid of honour with a little smile, nervously smoothing out an invisible crease in her gown. She sat back down after a long moment, not really wanting to turn back to the stranger in the mirror, wringing her hands together. "But not because I don't think we're meant to be together or anything..."

"Everybody gets wedding day jitters, you're no exception. Captain or not." Natarle scolded the brunette gently, once again patting her shoulder and pulling up a chair beside her. She idly fixed her friend's gown herself and continued in a gentle tone, "It's just the stress, and it's normal."

"I know that but it's... It doesn't feel the same, you know...?" Murrue murmured weakly, once again wringing her hands and toying with the band of her finger, twisting it this way and that every so often. She wondered where the worry was coming from, she had felt perfectly fine this morning but her emotions were wild today, she blamed the stress of the wedding that had finally caught up with her. "I... I just keep worrying that it won't be the same after this, that something will change. I don't want anything to change."

"The only thing that's going to change is your last name and adding another ring to that hand of yours." Natarle chided, crossing her legs and watching her friend smile sheepishly at her, a silent apology. The younger woman continued as though she hadn't seen the expression, voice gentle, "You two have been together for so long, you're basically already common-law. Nothing will change. You two will just be legally tied to each other, that's nothing big considering how much you love him anyway. Don't worry so much Murrue, everything will still be the same when you wake up tomorrow."

"Thanks." Murrue finally laughed nervously, brushing her hair back with one hand and smiling weakly at her friend. Her nerves felt a little less frayed now, her friend's words put some sense through her worry. 'She's right... Everything will still be the same tomorrow, we'll still love each other like we do today. Nothing is going to be different.' Her smile grew a bit more confident and she straightened a little and nodded. "Alright."

"Good, now that that's all settled..." Natarle got to her feet and rummaged around in a box for a few moments before grinning and taking out a flimsy looking piece of fabric and tossing it to the bride with a smirk. "Put that on. It's Erica's, and she wants it back after you're done with it. Something borrowed and blue."

"Are you kidding me?!" Murrue burst out in shock, staring at the little thing with wide eyes. She knew very well what it was, and she had assumed that everyone else would just forget about _that_ certain tradition. It was a small little lacy blue garter, something that she had never seen, or worn, every before in her life, and she wasn't about to start now. "No way. I am not wearing that."

"Oh c'mon, it's a harmless little tradition." Natarle was having a hard time not laughing, the brunette's expression when she caught the flimsy thing was priceless, she wished she had a camera. Erica had left for two reasons, one to get ready and second so she wouldn't have to tell the bride herself. "Erica will be hurt if you don't do it."

"No way in hell."

"Mu's all for it." Natarle tried with a little laugh, trying very hard to control her laughter. She had to admit if she was in Murrue's position she more than likely wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that thing but since she wasn't... She wanted a chance to have a little bit of fun herself.

"Eh? He is?" Murrue was distracted long enough to have a mental image of his wandering hands, and she shivered a little as blood flushed up her neck to settle in her cheeks. If they had been doing that in private, she probably wouldn't have minded at all, but this was different. She knew the traditions, and she wasn't really sure that this was something she wanted everybody to see. She debated inwardly for a few long moments, finally growling, "I'll do it, _but_ only on one condition."

"What?" Natarle asked curiously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she examined her friend.

"You're wearing it when you and Justin get hitched." Murrue said finally, a devilish glint entering her eyes and a big smug smirk stretching across her pink lips.

"What?!"

Murrue snickered, quite amused as her friend turned several colours of pink, darkening to a bright crimson, her violet eyes wide in shock and entire body frozen where she stood. She wondered what made the young woman the most embarrassed, the thought of wearing it to her own wedding, or the idea of a wedding in general. She smiled broadly and repeated her terms.

"I doubt Erica will want to let me borrow it after you." Natarle muttered under her breath, not even managing to have eye contact with her friend now, still blushing to her ears.

"Who knows. Now you ought to go get into your dress." Murrue teased, and Natarle basically fled from the room, so red she would have little trouble being mistaken for a rose. She peeked at herself in the mirror once more and smiled shyly at her reflection. 'Well... Let's go get married.'

The ceremony was rather small, just close personal friends and family were invited and it still turned out loud and boisterous, but for some reason the couple weren't really surprised. Justin took his place as best man with Kira walking the bride down the aisle, Erica, Lacus, Cagalli, and Natarle standing there as bridesmaids with equally glowing grins on their faces. The vows were read, rings exchanged, and when they finally got permission to kiss, Mu basically lifted her clear off the ground to a chorus of wolf-whistles and cheers.

They took turns tossing the cake at each other, much to the amusement of everyone else, and the party was fun, the best romantic songs blaring out of the stereo as couples filled the dance floor of the small chapel. Murrue had finally been coerced into sitting centre as Mu knelt in front of her and removed the garter with his teeth, she was pretty sure she'd never be able to show her face in public ever again.

They finally went out for their own dances, switching partners every so often just for fun, even Murrue had taken turns with her own best girls, much to their amusement. Natarle was in a fit when it was her turn to have a 'waltz' with Murrue, the two women had barely made it through the first few steps before they had to break apart from laughing too hard. It didn't take too long before Mu had stolen Murrue away for yet another dance, and she didn't mind it at all, moving so close to him they were basically just swaying to the music.

"You look beautiful." He muttered softly into her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to her curls before she snuck a peek up at him, cheeks still rosy pink and marigold eyes sparkling happily. He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and added quietly, "Mrs La Flaga."

"I'm going to need to get used to that." Murrue giggled sheepishly, fighting the urge to duck her head and look away out of embarrassment. She stood on tiptoe, brushing her lips against his cheek before whispering into his ear, "Mr La Flaga."

"Having fun?" Mu asked after yet another dance, holding her close as they watched the other couples from the wall, having snuck off the dance-floor to rest and enjoy the sight. He'd pulled up a chair in the little corner and she had immediately pounced into his lap and snuggled into his arms. He had to admit, he wasn't the best dancer and the other boys were quite amused with showing him up but it didn't matter. He had the most beautiful woman in his arms in the room, so he was quite smug.

"Much. Everyone looks happy." Murrue commented with a smile, peeking up at her husband. It was going to take her awhile to get used to calling him that, but she had forever now. The thought made her smile grow and she leaned further back into his arms with a happy sigh of her own. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Shall we get running?" Mu suggested with a wicked smile.

"Nah... I'd like to stay for a little, watch everyone. Is that alright?" Murrue asked with a shy little smile, looking up into his warm azure eyes. A familiar song began to play and she smiled before she hopped off his lap and extended her hand to him, curtsying and asking politely, "May I have this dance good sir?"

"Yes you may." Mu laughed, taking her hand as they wandered once more onto the dance floor as the music began to play. His arms wrapped around her lithe form and her hands on his shoulders, they started to sway again to the beat, him whispering the words of the song into her ear as the night dwindled into time, a new chapter of the rest of their lives.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_the sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

**AN**

**Hehe. It seemed suitable to end the chapter there, and with a hundred damn pages too XD I'm a dork. Honeymoon next, lol, there's still loads to come. (I'm never going to end this thing am I?) But anywhosit, please drop a review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see next! Love ya all, peace!**

**Sky**


	23. Chapter 23

**May 24****th**

**Copernicus**

They hadn't left the hotel all day yesterday, not that either of them honestly minded that. The shuttle hadn't been fast enough, they'd barely had the patience to wait till they'd opened the damn hotel room, and now they were still in bed, just as they had been the morning before. It had been one long night, the wedding still fresh in their minds but it didn't matter. They both had two weeks just to enjoy each other, and neither of them planned to miss out on a moment of it.

"Thank god for room service." Murrue giggled when she heard the knock on the door, kissing her husband's chest before bounding out of bed and tugging on the powder blue robe that hung on the desk beside, basically skipping over to the door.

Mu chuckled from bed, watching as she quietly accepted the little cart inside and wheeled it back in herself. She smiled innocently at him and perched on the end of bed, waiting for him to be the first to make a move. Grumbling under his breath, he scuttled over to sit beside her, but then pulled her into his lap and kept her there, nuzzling into her neck until she giggled and tried to swat him away.

After a few minutes of playful tussling, he let up and relaxed, watching her fix up their breakfast. She handed him a plate of pancakes, dark maple syrup coating it in a odd swirling pattern. She grinned at him and then sat cross-legged on the bed with her own, laughing when he took the syrup and drew a happy face on her second one.

"Shall we go and take in the sights today or will we stay in bed again?" Mu mused after taking a bite of the sweet and sticky confection, watching her primly take a little bite of her own before washing it down with a gulp of orange juice. She giggled at him, reached forward and gently removed a trickle of syrup from his chin with her thumb.

"What sights? I was under the impression that Copernicus didn't exactly have sights." Murrue replied curiously, finishing up her pancakes without much difficulty, placing the plate back on the little cart and watching him go for seconds. She frowned when she started to pull through her still muddled mind, wondering if she maybe needed more rest. They hadn't slept very much anyway, she was probably tired still.

"Well that's what I figured, but Justin was telling me about all these little places you can find if you know the city well enough." Mu explained with a big smile, welcoming her back into his arms after he quickly finished off his plate again. He put it back before winding both arms around her lithe waist, the sheets making the perfect antidote to their lack of clothing. "He mentioned a little lake and there's supposed to be this huge Ferris Wheel that lights up at night so you can see the entire place."

Murrue smiled at the thought, having no trouble picturing the entire area of Copernicus lit up in the night, it would look beautiful from a bird's eye view. She smiled warmly and snuggled deeper into her husband's arms, feeling his lips press gently to the crown of her hair. She was glad to see that even though they were still in hiding that their honeymoon couldn't be ruined. "Well, I'm in. It sounds great."

"Great! We'll get ready and then head out." Mu announced cheerfully, making to get up from the bed when her hands caught his wrist and tugged him back onto the bed. He barely managed a gasp of surprise before her lips covered his and pulled him closer and he chuckled into the exchange.

"We still have some time before we could go." Murrue purred into his ear, easily undoing the knot that she had tied around the sheets to keep it from slipping off of her. Mu laughed at her eagerness but she didn't mind, kissing him again until he leaned her back against the bed, lips hungrily roaming her skin. Two weeks was a good length of time, but he couldn't help wondering if it would be long enough.

Later That Day...

Mu felt Murrue tuck her arm into his as they walked along the sidewalk towards the huge wheel that could be seen from their hotel room. They'd decided it would be more fun to just roam the city instead of taking a taxi, and in the bright sunlight it really was more amusing to travel around, they'd made an adventure out of it.

"So we have two options, we can either go on it now then hang around till night then ride again, or find something else to do till tonight."

Murrue pursed her lips and looked thoughtful, now that they were getting closer to the huge Ferries wheel that really did look like it was touching the high ceiling of the man-made city, she was starting to wonder. It just seemed so _big_ up close. 'Would it be better at night?' She stepped an inch or so closer to her husband, craning her neck to see the top of the huge wheel. "Yikes it's a lot bigger up close..."

"You scared?" Mu teased, gently poking her in the sides and tugging her closer so he could wrap his arm tightly around her waist. She shot him a glare that could wither roses but he only chuckled and kissed her cheek tenderly and tugged her even closer. "It does look pretty damn tall... But it goes slow, it's meant to give you a real nice view."

"I know that, I just didn't think it was that tall." Murrue defended herself stubbornly, not liking the sudden worry that was settling in her stomach. She was a bit confused by it, she wasn't afraid of heights. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to ignore it, nodding at her husband. "Don't worry about me, it just caught me by surprise." Changing tacts swiftly to make sure he didn't dwell on the fact, she asked, "I'm a little bit hungry, want to get something to snack on?"

Mu checked his watch and then grinned brilliantly at her, more than an answer for someone who'd known him for so long. Giggling, she slipped her arm around his waist, and they walked towards the nearest little snack bar. Mu was quick to become the thief she married, snatching a few of her french fries each and every time she told him not to. She knew it was a losing battle from the start and sighed, he wouldn't listen. 'A puppy. A disobedient but cute little puppy.'

"So shall we hang around till tonight?" Mu asked with a curious expression that had her laughing, mostly because he had a little spot of ketchup in the corner of his mouth. He couldn't see what she was looking at and pouted, not liking to be out of the joke. "What?"

"You're..." Murrue tried to tell him through giggles but couldn't manage it, instead just telling him by seizing him gently by the collar and kissing the spot away. He didn't seem to mind that very much, and wound his arms around her before she had the chance to move away, pulling her right into his lap. She giggled and tried to wriggle her way out but he wouldn't let her go, nuzzling into her neck until she was laughing so hard tears had started to form.

"C'mon, you don't have to go." Mu told her with a laugh, kissing the crown of her hair and nuzzling her once more before sitting there with a big smile on his face. She'd finally stopped trying to escape and had relaxed quite contentedly into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder with a dazzling smile.

"Do you ever worry that you're so affectionate in public?" Murrue asked casually, not really caring that much herself at the moment, she was rather comfortable in his arms and didn't mind the second glances they got. They were just sitting in a little area with a fountain and some trees, it seemed a natural place for couples, there were plenty more pairs that were being more obvious than they were.

"Nah, not really." Mu answered with an idle shrug, kissing her cheek soundly before giving her a big squeeze and burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. Her gentle laugh told him she didn't mind it much either, and he added with a grin, "Besides, it makes me feel smug knowing that I've got the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms and everyone else can see it and get jealous."

"Sadist." Murrue laughed into his shoulder, both embarrassed and somewhat pleased by his answer, and it was completely sincere. She knew it by the tone in his voice and the little twinkle in his cheery azure eyes, he wasn't that good at lying. Flattered and smiling, she rewarded his sweetness with a small peck to the lips before snuggling deeper into his embrace.

They didn't do much until the sun began to set, but then again they didn't really need to have much to do. They watched the illusion of the sun setting, taking in the artistic scene with smiles as they snuggled closer to each other as the temperature dropped noticeably. He'd taken off his coat and slung it gently across her shoulders, and she snuggled deeper into the sleeves and they sat there in comfortable silence until darkness had settled.

Almost all at once the city lights turned on, blindingly bright for one fleeting moment. When the couple turned to see it, Murrue gasped softly at the sight. From one end of the massive city to the next, lights of every colour glowed between the buildings and on the road, causing a wild array of a web of light. At the tallest edge was the Ferris wheel, and it lit up like a fireball for one heart-stopping instant before the lights dimmed enough to give the outline of the huge circle and the individual carts, slowly turning almost in a hypnotic fashion.

The station of Copernicus had become alive.

Mu gently nudged his wife who was staring open-mouthed at the spectacle, and asked her gently, "Wanna go?" She just nodded her answer, slowly getting to her feet and tucking her arm into his before they started to walk towards the giant ride.

The giant wheel only seemed to grow the closer they got to it, until it became so large it completely filled their vision and they had to lean their heads back to see the top. Grinning with excitement, Mu had paid their tickets and tugged her into the long line. The line was pretty much filled with couples like themselves, and Murrue had to smile a little at the sight of two young teenagers with their heads inclined towards each other and hands entwined as though they'd been fused together.

"It's really a romantic little place. You sure its not too tall for you?" He was asking his companion, his Australian drawl gentle and tone worried as he held her a little bit closer to his chest. "We can find something else to do if it is."

"No, no, stop fussing." Her tone was scolding when she answered him but her warm smile gave her away as she lay her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. His arm closed around her tiny waist the moment she surrendered herself to him. "It'll be fun."

Murrue had to smile at the sight, unconsciously leaning closer towards Mu as she did, feeling his arm around her waist now, tugging her a bit closer. She nudged him gently then nodded at the young couple, seeing his grin. "They remind you of anyone?"

"Well I'd say us but we're not about ten years younger, and I'd love for them to be the kid and the princess but he's way too shy to cuddle with her like that, so I'm lost." Mu teased, idly running his fingertips up her side until her smile grew dreamy and her body shivered a little in response. "They _are_ cute though."

Murrue felt a soft flutter in her stomach as she watched the young man give their tickets up, walking calmly to the cart, opening the door himself for his partner. She laughed at the show of chivalry but accepted his hand as he helped her inside and then tugged him in before he could let her go, laughing as he basically fell into her lap.

Mu watched another after the young couple vanished, this time a small family of three. The father had the small child on his shoulders, the little girl giggling happily as her mother tickled her feet through her socks. He noticed Murrue's attention was rapt on the child, her cheeks pink and hand settling almost instinctively on her own stomach. With a soft tender laugh, he leaned forwards and gently kissed her cheek. "Makes you wish you had your own, huh?"

Murrue nodded, spellbound. She couldn't take her eyes off of the little one, even though she knew she should've, she couldn't. She was well aware of Mu's affectionate smile, and was a little relieved to see that her behaviour wasn't worrying him. She would have been lying if she had said that a family of her own didn't interest her, she'd always wanted a house full of children. She had never raised the question to Mu, concerned that he wouldn't share her dream, especially considering his circumstances. But the way he watched her as she watched the little family... Her doubts were erased.

Mu couldn't stop smiling, she was bewitched. He had noticed the way she acted around the orphans, she'd adopted each and every one of them into her heart and they all knew it. She was such a natural with children, her kind-hearted nature made it easy to be a maternal figure. She was already doing it when she had been serving with the kids, they'd felt better in her presence, the kid especially. She would be a great mother when the time came. He did have his reservations about becoming a father, but since meeting her, it had eased a bit. She'd shown him that history didn't have to repeat itself, and he was a different man than Al. If she wanted a family... He would be happy to make her happy.

It was their turn now, and Mu repeated the youth's actions before him, helping her in and she tugged him after her, the two laughing as they ended up on top of each other. It was easy to be like this now, their soldier's life was behind them. She quickly seated herself in his lap, his arms wound tight around her waist as the ride started to move, a slow and gentle swaying sensation.

They reached the top after what seemed like a pleasant eternity, and it was his turn to gasp when he saw the city from the peak of the world. She took his hands in his and stared silently at the sight too, marigold eyes wide and sparkling, reflecting the sea of lights below. And it was literally a sea of lights and colour, they became blurred together at such a height, the distance between them seeming little more than a hair.

"It's beautiful."

"I've seen better." Mu managed to choke out with a laugh, kissing her on the end of her nose for emphasis when she looked at him curiously. Her face turned pink and she hid it in the front of his shirt, yet again pleased and embarrassed at the same time. They spent a good few minutes like that, just staring out at the magnificent wash of light and colour. When the giant ride began to hum again and move, they said nothing but cuddled closer, feeling oddly content. It had certainly been a very good trip and a worthwhile one at that.

* * *

It happened again.

Murrue had been careful to spring out of bed as quickly as and silently as possible and run to the washroom, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her stomach from heaving and her legs trembling as she tried to stay upright, hands over her stomach.

She waited until she was certain that her stomach had settled before flushing the toilet and sitting down on the closed seat, breathing deeply to settle the nausea. It took a few long moments before she felt ready enough to try getting to her feet, worried that the dizziness that accompanied the sickness would hit again.

Thankfully she felt no vertigo, and tiredly looked at herself in the mirror, swallowing dryly when she saw the woman staring back wearily at her. She was shivering still, from the vomiting, and she felt drained, as though she could easily slip back into bed and sleep all day despite the fact that she'd just woken up. 'God I'm tired...'

She froze then, a strange thought striking her muddled mind. Slowly she opened the little cupboard behind the mirror, staring at the little blue box that sat next to the tiny first-aid kit they'd brought along just in case. Her feet rooted in place. She stared at the box for a very long time, her mind already several steps ahead of her. She counted in her head, three times, and came up with the exact same number.

Her legs wobbled. She hastily grabbed the edge of the sink and lowered herself back to sit, still staring at that innocent blue box. The math worked, so did all of the signs she'd been ignoring and brushing off because of all the stress with the wedding. It fit so simply and so perfectly she was astounded to how she'd missed it in the first place.

Her hands moved on their own, resting protectively on her stomach. Slowly her gaze lowered from the box to her hands, uncertainty and a wild hope shining in her eyes. Tears had started, strangely enough, and they trickled unheeded down her face. She whispered to herself, voice small and shaky, "I... I'm... Pregnant?"

**AN**

**(Giggles) Aren't I so bad it's beyond words? XD Sorry. Alright, explanation time! Yeah, I know it's been forever, and I apologize for that, lol. But I did manage to finally get something up, does that count for much? Lol. Anywhosit, lol, I had quite a bit of a fun just being a lil nuts, the Ferris Wheel bit, my favourite to write so far!**

**Sky **


	24. Chapter 24

**Copernicus**

**May 25****th**

She'd sat in the little washroom for a few good minutes, just thinking and coming to terms with her wild thoughts. It had been a crazy few moments, her mind had literally run away with her, conjuring beautiful mental images and futures that weren't even set in stone. She'd been content to run with her thoughts, but reality had a way of coming back with a hard smack.

Reality decided to come back with a snide little voice whispering in her ear, shattering the beautiful images. _You're not even sure if you really are pregnant. You haven't taken any tests. _

Murrue had to sigh, her logic was right. She slowly got to her feet and brushed away a tear that was still making its way down her cheek. It made sense, yes, but at the same time... She had no solid proof yet. She got to her feet, relieved that she no longer felt sick to her stomach. She moved slowly though, just in case she would need to turn around, heading towards her room and her still sleeping husband.

She slipped silently into bed, trying her best not to make much movement. She was glad he was such a deep sleeper, a tornado could fly through the room and he'd probably just sleep right through it. Snuggling into his arms, she breathed a deep sigh before letting the exhaustion take a hold and pull her into a deep sleep.

Mu sighed and opened his eyes, having been waiting until he was sure she was fast asleep before pulling off the charade. She seemed entirely content, a small smile gracing her pink lips and body curled intimately to his. He gently reached out to run his fingertips through her messy hair.

Frazzled thoughts and emotions rolled through his head, and he just shook his head while he watched her. He'd woken up each and every time she'd suddenly leave the bed, the emptiness in his arms always woke him up, even if only slightly. He'd watch worriedly until the door would open and then he'd quickly pretend to be asleep.

'Why hasn't she told me that she feels sick?' He brushed his hand over her hair again, smoothing it out and pulling it tenderly away from her face. He knew the answer already besides the worry, she wasn't the type who liked other people worrying over her, even if it was him. She could be sick as a dog and still would try to go to work and convince him that she was perfectly fine.

"_Mu, I'm really fine." Murrue told him between her hacking coughs, forcing herself to get out of the bed and walk towards the door to her office. But he wouldn't let her, catching her around the waist just as a dizzy spell hit her head on, making her legs give way. _

"_Look at you, you can barely walk straight." Mu grumbled with a shake of his head, sweeping her off the ground and into his arms, slightly grateful for the lack of gravity to help with the job. He carried her over to her bed and set her back down, easily able to ward off her feeble shoves as she tried to get out again. "The ship can last a day without you."_

"_I'm fine." She tried to growl but it came out a weak sigh. The bed really was comfortable, and she _was_ pretty tired... But in the back of her mind she could see the fireball below them back in ORB, the tears in the young blond's eyes and the fear in everyone else's... She tried to get back up again. "I can't afford to take a day."_

"_Murrue..." Mu sighed and gently pulled her back into the bed, knowing that her stubbornness would probably only make whatever she had worse if she didn't rest. He wondered how long she had been ignoring her sickness, how long she'd forced herself to work. He saw the redness in her face, her glazed over marigold eyes and he sighed loudly. "Look at you... You're a mess... Just sleep, I'll take care of everything for you."_

"_You're likely to get us all killed." Murrue mumbled under her breath, the sarcasm droned out by her tiredness. _

_Mu chuckled and ruffled her hair tenderly, "At least you're not sick enough to tease."_

"_Who was teasing?" Murrue asked through another dry cough, though the way her lips twitched into a near smile, she knew he could see right through her. Just like he always could. "I'm serious."_

"_Go to sleep." Mu instructed her gently, leaning down to gently brush his lips against her warm cheek, smiling when she tried to turn her head to kiss him back. He brushed his fingers through her hair again, humming quietly. Her eyes closed and she sighed a little, leaning into his touch until she fell asleep, lulled by his voice and the gentle touch. _

Watching her sleep now was just like how it had been back then, she was sick and still trying to deny it and it didn't surprise him in the least. He wondered idly when she'd finally come out with it, knowing that she would be unable to walk by the time she confessed to being ill.

'And she calls _me_ the idiot...' Mu shook his head in wry amusement, watching her intently for a few long moments, sleep evading him. He couldn't really find the will to close his eyes and lose sight of her, the worry too much at the moment. It took a good while before sleep finally came, and with a low sigh he finally passed out, welcoming the world of better dreams and no worries.

* * *

She was pacing, as she had been for the last few minutes, not even looking into the washroom where the little instrument sat, almost balancing her future precariously on the edge of the sink. She sighed wearily and just continued to walk the length of the room, glad for her privacy for the moment.

She'd bought the test when she'd went shopping with Mu, having easily been able to get it without him knowing, not wanting to let on about anything until she was fairly certain of what was happening to her. It'd been easy to get him out of the hotel room for an hour or so too, though she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something was going on.

She kept pacing.

It was strangely exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, being so uncertain about something so important and life-changing. She kept glancing at the clock, wondering with annoyance why it was going so slow. Her hand drifted down to her stomach, touching the soft skin there almost hesitantly, her mind reeling. 'I... I don't want to believe it's true until it's proven... But... I can't stop feeling that it is...'

She glanced at the almost identical piece of plastic and metal on the opposite side of the sink, and smiled wryly. It had been why she'd bought two of the home-tests, each from a different brand, just in case. Her mother had once told her about how she'd had negative results when she had been pregnant, and it was never a bad idea to be careful.

It felt better to keep on walking across the floor, it made her think of something besides the nervousness that kept on growing in her stomach. One foot in front of the other for another seven minutes and then she would know what was really happening inside of her...

She glanced up at the clock, and bit her lip. Now. She looked worriedly towards the washroom, feeling the urge to bounce up and down and just race around the room like a madwoman. Another urge, much more worrisome, wanted her to just collapse on the bed and pretend it was all just a very vivid dream.

'Five more minutes won't hurt...'

She continued to pace, the knot of unease growing and tightening in her mid-section with each step she took. She could ignore it no longer. She hesitantly wandered inside the bathroom, and made to glance down at the instrument but her hands flew up and covered her eyes, too scared to read the results. She scolded herself harshly for the unnatural show of fear, wondering just what was going on with her. 'What's wrong with you? You're a captain for god's sake! You've faced death, pain, and everything else under the damn sun! A little machine shouldn't scare the wits out of you!'

Chagrined and making a mental note to arrange a visit with a therapist, she peeked through her fingers. Her stomach dropped between her feet and it felt like she'd been rooted to the spot while her hands fell limply to her sides. She stared at it, before looking towards the next one, then back and forth three times. The results were the same, even after she pinched herself, hard.

Positive.

It was like something had exploded inside of her, colouring the world in a bright array of colours that seemed too wild to ever exist in reality. At first she could barely believe it, she didn't _want_ to believe it. Being hurt before, losing what was so important to you, it made a person cautious. It seemed different though now. She stared for a long moment, letting the information sink in. Then, though she would never know if it had really happened or her imagination was playing tricks on her, the tiniest flutter in her stomach snapped her back to reality.

The tears started again, trickling down her cheeks and falling unheeded to the floor, her hands now both resting on the flat of her belly, unable to tear her gaze away from it. The shock slowly began to subside, giving way to a wild and uncontrollable surge of delight that spread a huge smile across her face, despite the tears that were continuing to flow.

As if on cue the door opened with a soft swish, and she could hear her husband calling for her cheerfully, "I'm back!"

Without really even thinking she sprinted from the washroom and tackled him, sending them both staggering back against the closed door, him with a muffled thud and gasp of surprise. She quickly smothered that with a passionate kiss that left him reeling, basically jumping out of his arms and bouncing up and down on the spot, too excited for words.

"Wh-What the hell?" Mu managed to gasp after getting his breath back, totally confused for the wild change in his wife's attitude. He shook his head, trying to clear it, watching her bounce so high she actually looked like she was hovering. "What's going on? What's with you?"

"I'm pregnant!" Murrue burst out delightedly, bouncing up and down, her entire body shivering with glee. She couldn't contain it, feeling as though she was pretty certain she'd explode with happiness. Part of her told her that the hormones were probably going wildly out of control, but she had a hard time caring.

Mu felt like he'd been rooted to the floor, the bags of groceries he'd brought back with him sliding from his hands and falling to the floor with a muffled thump. His throat felt tight and he tried to talk, but nothing came out. Coughing once and clearing his throat, he managed a weak, "Y-You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Mu! We're having a baby!" Murrue repeated with a bright smile, still bouncing. The delight faded after really taking in his shocked expression, and she stopped bouncing, now hesitant and concerned over the way his eyes seemed entirely still, void of the twinkle she was so used to seeing. Her smile disappeared, and she asked hesitantly, for the first time worry beginning to blossom in her chest, eclipsing her happiness, "M-Mu...?"

He moved too quickly for her, and before she could speak again his arms were around her waist and she was spinning in the air, her shocked gasp mixing in with his loud chuckles and whoops of joy. "I can't believe it!" She laughed too, delighted to see the change in his face, the joy shining in his eyes, making his face seem much more boyish.

He spun her around a few more times, before his legs gave out and they collapsed onto the bed, laughing breathlessly. He kissed her soundly on each cheek, his hands tangling in her hair when his lips found hers after an instant. Too soon the kiss ended, but he had a different target in mind, hands moving gently down her sides to rest on her stomach, and he eased her thin white shirt up before gently kissing her bare stomach.

Murrue said nothing, gazing down at him to see the paternal gleam in his eyes, the tears of happiness starting to shine in the brilliant azure eyes she'd come to love. He gently nuzzled her stomach, whispering so quietly she couldn't make out the words. He kissed her stomach again, feeling her hands tenderly running through his messy hair.

"You're really pregnant." Mu whispered after a long moment, the awe in his voice matching the awe in her eyes. He gently rested his hands there, imagining the way her stomach would grow and round out, shaped with their child. The thought made his throat tight, made the happiness explode in his chest, bringing more tears to his eyes.

"Yeah..." She whispered back, twining her fingers in his golden blond hair, wondering why it made her chest tight to see him marvelling over the still unborn child in her womb. She'd never seen him look like that before, and it sent a thrill through her to see the dreaming expression on his face, without a hint of worry.

Mu sighed softly against her stomach, watching as goosebumps erupted over her sensitive skin, causing him to smile. He gently kissed her again, unable to tear his gaze away from where their child was growing. He felt a tiny kernel of worry beginning to root at the back of his mind, but the sheer wonder of what was happening drowned it out. Upon closer inspection now, he ran his hands tenderly over the planes of her waist, feeling the subtle difference there now, the slightly hint of the bulge that would grow and round out over time. "It's already happening..."

"I'll be looking like Kira did when he dressed up as Santa in seven months." Murrue laughed weakly at the memory, her ons hands leaving his hair to feel the change that Mu had noticed. She smiled a little, understanding what he'd seen and what she'd passed off, the slightest change with the bump that was showing now. Of course he knew her body well enough to see what she would have missed.

"But more sexy." Mu argued gently, kissing a path back up to her neck, nibbling gently on her ear, hearing her soft sigh of pleasure as he did so. He was careful, extremely careful of not resting any of his weight on her, winding his arms around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"We'll need to think of names." She murmured against his jaw as his kisses moved tenderly down from her ear against her cheek, arms loosely winding around his shoulders to pull him closer now that his knuckles brushed against her sides.

"And buy some baby stuff..." Mu added in a low mutter, now kissing her neck and collarbone, making quick work of her shirt but achingly slowly kissing a path down to her jeans. He made sure to spare a few of the gentle caresses on her stomach, touching the unborn child through her soft skin before moving even lower and undoing her jeans. "Get a crib... Some clothes..."

"Ahh..." Murrue sighed loudly in pleasure, eyes closing as his hands gently removed the rest of her clothing, and his own. He kissed her again, curving her body gently against his own, moving so tenderly she had a hard time remembering to breathe against the gentle caresses. Then it didn't matter.

Her legs wound around his waist and she groaned as he kissed her again, anchoring herself to the beat. The slow and steady rhythm quickly escalated, winding higher with the pleasure that grew into ecstasy, carrying the lovers away into their own little Eden.

_Well I don't know,_

_if I'm ready to be the man I have to be,_

_I take a breath, I'll take her by my side,_

_we stand in awe, we've created life._

**AN**

**She's having a baby! (Dances around and cheers) Why am I so happy with that fact considering I wrote it? (Evie: -laughs at me-) I'm bad XD. But yeah, they're having a baby! They'll talk next chapter because I felt it was getting long and I had so much fun I didn't think I'd stop until the lil one was actually born. That's what happens when I get so hyper XD. Anywhosit, the song was "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed, and I chose it cause it reminds me so much of Mu. Woot, review please!**

**Sky**


	25. Chapter 25

**Copernicus**

**May 26****th**

They'd stayed up for the entire night, tangled in the sheets and in each other, whispering quietly until the sparks of the sun was rising in their hotel window. Oddly enough, neither of them felt the need to sleep, too excited and happy to calm themselves down for the rest. They'd spoken about everything, and still they hadn't run out of things to talk about.

His fingertips continuously brushed against her stomach, caressing the unborn child with the utmost tenderness. She still had a hard time deciding what was most appealing to her eyes, the tiny bulge in her middle or the way he was staring at it with brilliant adoration. She'd never seen that look on his face, though she was fairly certain the way she looked now was pretty close.

"Who should we call first?" Mu asked lazily, looking up from her belly to see her gentle smile, not able to resist giving her another warm kiss before curling her into his arms again. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her ear before adding huskily, "It doesn't really matter who we call, someone will be mad that they didn't find out first..."

"True..." Murrue sighed into the embrace, snuggling closer into her arms, one hand snaking down between them to rest on her stomach. It was still oddly amazing, to think that deep inside her womb there was a little child growing there, her little one. His hand rested on top of her own, and she smiled warmly, correcting herself inwardly, 'Our little one...'

"Maybe we should cut the honeymoon short and go home?" Mu suggested almost casually, glancing up from his caresses to monitor her expression. He knew that she was enjoying their time here, but then again she'd been so excited he bet that she wanted to tell everybody to their faces so she could enjoy seeing their reactions.

"Mmm, that's a good suggestion." Murrue laughed quietly, imagining the expressions on everyone's faces when they arrived home so early, they'd get suspicious almost immediately. But it would be a good experience and she was sure the way everyone would respond to the news would definitely be worth it. She sighed pleasantly as he kissed her ear, and answered softly, "I guess we could... I don't really want to go but it'd be so fun..."

"It would be, and better to tell the lot all in person." Mu added with a little smile, knowing exactly what was forming in his wife's mind. She knew her friends better than anyone, and the odds were good that at least one of them would be hysterically pleased. He muttered into her ear, hand skipping up her thigh seductively, "Erica is going to kill us."

"Yeah."

"Lacus is going to kidnap you for nine months and then steal the baby after you give birth."

"Probably."

"The missy will laugh at you until you want to kill her."

"Odds are."

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"No idea."

They spent the next day talking and planning while packing, really too excited to feel bad about anything they may have missed out on. It was strange but oddly exciting, eclipsing the things they'd figured they would spend their holidays on. Before they really knew it, they were on the shuttle back to ORB, both a little happy and a little disappointed to be leaving.

How they managed to get back to their little place later that night without being seen was a miracle, but they enjoyed the last bit of the waning night together, they always had tomorrow...

Murrue sighed and curled up into a ball on the couch, sipping her coffee sparingly, peeking up at the clock every so often. She'd called everyone and told them to meet at their home, ignoring their surprised and curious questions and simply telling them to just come. She curled under the thin blanket she had thrown over herself, peeking into the kitchen to spy on he husband, who was probably rooting around for sweets.

She wasn't surprised when he came back in, a package of cookies under his right arm and a mug of hot chocolate in the left. She had to laugh when he sat down next to her with a thump, putting the package between them before downing a third of his drink in one go.

"When are they all coming?" Mu asked after placing his mug down on the coffee table, snatching the cookies before she had a chance to open it, settling it in his lap and tearing the top off the package with a neat tug. He took a few of the small treats out, grinning and shuffling away when his wife reached for one. "Nope."

"Oh c'mon." Murrue grumbled, reaching forward again but he shrank back with a laugh, hiding the bag behind his back with an even larger grin. She frowned and crossed her arms, a little annoyed with the teasing. "Please?"

"Nah uh. Mine." Mu chuckled again, leaning backwards when she tried again, but he was too quick, hoisting the back of sweets up above his head. She scowled at him, but he just grinned and winked.

Sensing a way to get around his defences, she crossed her arms and pouted, making her lower lip tremble with magnificent perfection. She noticed the way his eyebrows shot up and then furrowed, expression becoming concerned, and it was all she could do to not slip up and smile. "I guess you wouldn't do _everything_ for the mother of your child."

Mu raised both eyebrows as high as they would go, before laughing and snatching her up into his arms, tugging her right into his lap before peppering the back of her neck with kisses. She giggled and tried to squirm away but he didn't release her, growling into her skin, "I've turned my angel into a demon."

"I've always been bad, you just never got to see it." Murrue laughed, swatting at his hands as they began to drum along her skin, the tickling sensation eliciting another set of breathless giggles. He stopped though, kissing her cheek tenderly before handing her a cookie, but he never let her leave his lap, not that she minded.

She felt him nuzzle into her neck, murmuring those sweet nothings she loved to hear, arms winding protectively around her middle. She smiled dreamily, idly sifting through her dazed thoughts, feeling too perfectly at ease to really worry about what she was going to tell her friends once they all arrived. 'Natarle was right... Everything was still the same... I can't believe I even worried...' She laughed inwardly, placing her hands on top of his, which were resting on her stomach. 'Well... Maybe not really 'the same'... But then again... I'm glad for this change... I've always wanted a family...'

She peeked up at her husband, the term was growing more familiar each time she used it, noting his contented smile and the way he closed his eyes, face titled up to feel the sunlight through the window. He seemed so at peace, something she was happy to see. She hadn't given herself much time to really think of what had happened before she told him, but now that they were back home and had time... The seeds of worry were growing in the back of her mind. She knew his history with his own father, and she couldn't help but worry if he was dwelling on those facts too now. He never gave the impression, but she knew him, he didn't like her to know that he was worried, just as she hated to worry him.

She gently hooked her fingers through his, watching his smile widen a little before he lazily opened one eye and glanced down at her curiously, as if sensing that she wanted to speak with him. He saw the concern and worry in her eyes and sighed half-heartedly, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "I'm really alright..."

"Mu..."

"I... I was worried at first, when you told me." Mu confessed quietly, closing his eyes, his grip never loosening. He felt her hands tighten around his gently, giving him silent support that he was grateful for. He kissed the crown of her hair, breathing in her scent before continuing softly, "But I was happy, I _am_ happy about this, I want our baby, I want a family. I'm a little scared, I don't want to turn out like Al." He felt her tense and take a breath, knowing that she wanted to argue but he gently cut her off with a sweet kiss to the cheek, smiling warmly into her concerned eyes. "But... When I'm with you..." He reached out, gently brushing his fingertips along her cheek, "I feel like I can take on anything."

Murrue smiled wryly, turning to kiss his palm, resisting the urge to quip a joke. She said nothing though, just reached out to trace the forked scar on his face, telling him what she felt without words. She was confident that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"As long as I have you with me, I'm not going to worry." Mu promised gently, giving her another kiss to seal the deal, smiling when the concern left her eyes, replaced with a warm tenderness that he'd grown to love. He however grew concerned, brushing back a lock of her hair before asking seriously, "Are you worried about anything?"

"To be honest?" Murrue answered with a rueful smile, kissing him on the cheek, "I was more worried about you than anything else." He smiled a little and nuzzled once into her neck, waiting patiently for her to finish. Her hands squeezed his gently and she murmured, "I'm in the same state of mind as you are... As long as we're together, I'm sure we can do anything." A sudden knock on the door jolted the couple and Murrue added with a low mutter, voice sarcastic but oddly affectionate, "I lied, I'm terrified of _that_."

Mu was laughing all the way to the door. Murrue grumbled a little and crossed her arms, chin tilting towards the floor as she heard the indistinct voices of her friends. Natarle and Justin were in first, the former smiling when she saw her friend on the couch, clearly happy to see her back, regardless if it was early. Erica followed in shortly after, looking more curious with Kira and Lacus taking up the rear, both in the same mind as the older redhead.

"So, what's with the family meeting?" Erica finally piped up after they all got seated, facing the young couple expectantly. Natarle grinned a little and bit her lower lip to keep from laughing when Murrue rolled her eyes skyward. "Well c'mon, don't leave us here hanging, I think we'd all like an explanation for your early arrival."

Murrue glanced shyly at her husband, not exactly sure what to say. It was a little different now, dealing with her friends and not her husband. She loved them all dearly, but she was a bit nervous to hear their responses to the big news, Erica especially. She had a good idea how Erica would react as a friend, but it was the boss side of the redhead that got her scared.

Mu smiled and squeezed her hand a little, silently encouraging her to speak. He really didn't want to say anything either, he knew exactly what reactions he would get, it would probably be a lot better coming from Murrue.

"Well, um... See, we came home early from the honeymoon because..." Murrue wondered why she suddenly wanted to laugh, knowing it was probably just a nervous reaction. She swallowed hard, leaned into Mu almost unconsciously, and murmured shyly, "Mu and I... Well... I'm pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence following her words, and Murrue felt oddly like it was the silence before the bomb went off. She hid her face in Mu's shoulder, too scared to face any wrath that may or may not be directed at her.

"You're _pregnant_?!" Erica shouted in shock, her eyes wide and entire body tense as two different reactions warred inside her body, just leaving her in a state of awe. "Pregnant!"

"Miss Murrue!" Lacus squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch, clapping her hands together. She bounded off her seat and raced over to give the blushing woman a hug, looking so excited Mu could barely hold back a laugh of his own.

"Oh. My. God." Natarle finally managed, blinking a few times in shock, trying to register what she was feeling. She shook her head a few times and smiled at the couple, winking at Murrue before snickering, "Nice job, Mu."

"Wow." Kira repeated, struck dumb where he sat, only really able to watch as Lacus basically jumped back into her seat, bouncing up and down so hard she'd become a pink-haired blur.

"Well that was bloody quick!" Justin burst out, earning an elbow in the rib on both sides, one from his lover and the other from Erica, followed by a nervous chuckle from Mu and a palmed face by Kira. Lacus seemed way too excited to care. "Well it was..." Justin grumbled after a long moment, and he was promptly elbowed twice more.

Erica finally got over her shock, moaning loudly and burying her face in her hands, shaking her head as she did so. Natarle understood the redhead's anguish immediately and started to laugh, the two women having already had that conversation. She leaned on her lover, burying her face in his shoulder as she kept on laughing, much to Murrue's confusion.

"Erica, what's wrong?" Murrue asked worriedly, leaning forward to face her friend, genuine concern on her face. That only made Natarle laugh harder, and she was trying to stifle her amusement with her hands but it wasn't working so well when Murrue repeated her question.

"I'm going to lose you for who knows how long!" Erica moaned into her hands, shaking her hands and looking for all the world like she was in tears. She glared at Natarle, who was laughing so hard she looked like she was going to fall off the couch, and then scowled ferociously at Mu and accused him, "It's all your fault!"

"Yes of course it is, because I was sleeping when he took advantage of me." Murrue glowered at her friend unhappily, noticing that Natarle looked dangerously close to fainting from laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"You. And her." Natarle choked out between giggles, nodding towards the still annoyed Erica, unable to stop herself from laughing, her breathing hitched and tears of mirth trickling down her cheeks. "We had this talk already, that's what makes it so damn hilarious!"

"You talked about me getting pregnant?" Murrue demanded, her tone appearing angry but the blush on her face gave way to her real emotions, embarrassment.

"Well what was I supposed to do, I figured I'd be losing you to maternity leave eventually!" Erica growled back, swatting at the still laughing Natarle with a faux-glare, ordering crisply, "Stow it, will you?" Natarle laughed once more but managed to be quiet, wearing a huge smile that had Murrue giggling silently. The redhead glared sullenly at her friend and asked, "When are you due?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I must be along a good deal, I mean see..." Murrue gently lifted up her shirt to reveal the subtle bulge along her stomach, slightly amused how Erica leaned forwards with raised eyebrows, Natarle blinked and stared while Lacus' bouncing only increased. The boys seemed too polite to look, instead they both glances away while Mu glowered at them.

"Well, not very long then." Erica concluded after Murrue pulled her shirt back down, snuggling happily into her husband's protective arms. She seemed to smile for a moment, seeing the couple so happy, and added, "Soon you'll be as big as a house."

"Thank you Dr Simmons." Murrue commented dryly, which had Justin smirking oddly in the background. She threw a pillow at him, nearly missing her friend by an inch, but smacking him right in the nose. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were going to!"

"Yeesh mom..."

Murrue stuck her tongue out at him, earning laughter from around the room. She smiled up at her laughing husband, earning a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. With a contented smile she curled up closer into his lap, watching her friends laugh and talk around her, all seeming just as content as she was. She sighed happily. Life... Was good.

**AN**

**Lol, I ended it like 'bleh'. It doesn't help that I had a killer headache when I was finishing it, lol. Go figure. Anywhosit, next chapter I shall be getting back on track, lol, meaning back to the half n half sequences, I feel like I've been ignoring my Nat. (Huggles Nat plushie) Heehee. Anywhosit, please review and tell me your thoughts, and if you'd like to see anything next chapter, feel free to holler at me, I need the ideas! See ya later!**

**Sky**


	26. Chapter 26

**Natarle's Apartment**

**June 10****th**

Natarle sighed softly as she woke up, feeling her lover's strong arms tighten unconsciously around her as she shifted. She smiled wryly at this, turning her head to see his face buried in the pillow, his hair messy and covering his emerald eyes. She gently smoothed back his hair, kissing the tip of his nose before slowly sliding out his arms and across the room. She changed clothes quickly, escaping before he could wake up.

She didn't even bother with breakfast, just slid on her shoes and into her jacket before fleeing the apartment, taking the stairs two at a time and pretty much jumping the last few at the door. Her cab was already waiting outside, she'd basically arranged the whole thing so it wouldn't be so much of a hassle to call every single morning and afternoon. She wasn't the least surprised about her lover's choice of rides, he'd gotten himself a motorbike, claiming that he'd had it already in Copernicus. He seemed to love the thing so much she didn't have the heart to call his bluff, and she was sure he was bluffing. She hadn't told him yet, but she'd never get on it herself if she had the chance, which was why she used the cab.

As was her habit, she'd gotten to work fairly early, long before most of the others would have arrived. She wasn't surprised to see her redheaded boss there though, she was one of the hardest workers she knew. She really was the first to arrive and the last to leave, she didn't let anybody else lock up. The two women nodded once at each other, the mornings were normally the busiest times, they could chat later.

She got into her office and shook her head at the amount of paperwork waiting there for her. 'Of course there's more work on there already.' She found an odd comfort in seeing the piles of papers for her to sign, it was so easy to lose track of time when there was so much to do. And the last thing she wanted right now was to have free time to think.

She sat behind her desk, took a moment to get comfortable, and picked up her favourite pen before starting to work. It worked for a little while, her mind stayed focussed, trained to not wander as she signed sheet after sheet, taking care to read every single word twice before she put her alias' signature at the bottom.

But the blissful occupation only lasted her so long, and the moment her hand paused, her thoughts would start to spin. She sighed and placed her pen down, glancing with a sigh at her clock. It was already noon, she'd been working for almost five hours straight without pausing. Glancing at her desk, she was amused to see that she was almost out of paperwork already. She was sure she'd have more the moment she was back from her break, it just always happened that way.

She rubbed her temples casually, trying to get the ringing ache in the back of her head to cease. She knew exactly why she'd been getting more and more headaches, the reason why her stomach tightened the moment she reached work and refused to settle until she was home and in bed... And she loathed herself for it.

'I've been going out of my way to avoid them... I'm so selfish...' She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, blocking out the light and trying to do the same with her dark thoughts. But it was impossible, and she knew the second she was near her friend again the shot of envy would twist her stomach and make her wince.

'I'm... I _am_ happy for her.' She told herself almost stubbornly, grumbling low in her throat when the envy pierced her through again. She felt horrible. It had been pretty much stalking her emotions, giving a bitter tinge to everything she thought about, making her dread the time she had to spend at work.

She got out of her chair, limbs feeling stiff from the length of time she'd been sitting. She stretched once, fetching an apple from her bag and wandering out of her little office. Already she felt the instinctive pull towards the hanger, the place where she normally would eat lunch and visit with her friends, but she tugged herself away from there. She wandered upstairs, to the viewing deck. No one normally went up there unless there was another training match scheduled, but she'd seen the papers, nothing of the sort for another week. She was free to be alone.

She sat by herself in the corner, staring out at the field with a weary expression, turning the fruit in her hands absently. She didn't feel that hungry all of a sudden, and she could hear her friend's voice in her ear, scolding her soundly for not caring too much about her health.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she listened to the voices coming from below, feeling both glad and annoyed that the floor was thin enough for the loud voices of the workers below to echo up to the top floors. She set her apple on the floor, listening, trying to avoid the thoughts that kept spinning in her head.

It had all started the night of the wedding, though she had tried to ignore what had happened as best she could. She'd been dancing with Justin, at his insistence, and it had been great for awhile. She was so happy for her friends, she'd never seen such a bright smile on the brunette's face before. Then he'd leaned close and whispered in her ear...

"_When do you think it'll be our turn?"_

She'd been stunned into silence, cheeks glowing crimson and eyes so wide she was sure they'd simply fall out. He'd chalked it up to embarrassment and laughed, kissing her cheek before spinning her into another slow dance. He had forgotten about it but she hadn't been able to, it'd been all she could think about.

At first the thoughts were pleasant, a little surprised perhaps, but relatively pleasant. She could try to imagine it, and smile to herself at the thought. But those happy thoughts quickly changed, to a fear of the unknown, to a confusion. She'd never given any thought to a relationship, to _this_ relationship. It was new to her, as everything else was now.

It was strange, to imagine herself marrying him. She'd never had a reason to imagine her future with anyone else, never had a reason to think about her 'happiness', she'd lived as a soldier for far too long to ever even put any stock in having a life after war. War was a thing of the past now though, she had her life to think about, and it was hard to imagine, not to mention embarrassing. She never knew what to say to him anymore, so she'd done what she'd always done, ran.

Her friends had changed her well, she could have ignored it a year or two ago, but now... She felt. She'd let herself warm up considerably to life in general, and it'd changed so much about her. Too much perhaps. She'd taken to avoiding him, too confused and mixed up to know what to say, or to explain what affect his words had on her.

Then Murrue had come home early, with very good news. At first she could only think about how absurdly happy she was for her friend, if anyone deserved to have their happiest wishes come true it was certainly her former captain. Then it had happened, slowly, but fiercely, she'd started to become jealous. She was confused with her reaction, not sure about what it meant but she'd taken a quick review and found out why, and the answer only scared her.

She wanted what her friend had. Wanted it so desperately she was astounded by the level of jealousy she'd felt, and so she started avoiding Murrue too. 'I don't want to admit what I feel about her... I feel horrible for feeling envious of her... It's not fair of me. She deserves so much better...'

She looked at her watch, a little astounded by how much time had passed since she'd left her office. With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, noticing she hadn't even taken a bite of her apple. She shook her head and pocketed the fruit, walking back to her office to finish her work.

She wandered in and idly flopped down into her seat, placing her uneaten fruit on her desk before picking up her pen and starting all over again. She couldn't keep her mind on her work, wandering over to her blasphemous thoughts every so often. It took an inward kick to focus again, but even then she couldn't take an interest in what she was doing.

She groaned a curse and rubbed her forehead again, debating if taking a few painkillers would get rid of the headache. Just as she decided to chance it, a soft knock on the door captured her attention and she was startled to see her friend leaning on the door, a little smile on her face. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. You missed out on lunch today, are you okay?" Murrue asked worriedly, tilting her head a bit to the side as she took in her friend's appearance. She looked horrible, dark circles under her eyes and she seemed paler than usual. She noted the apple on her desk that was untouched and frowned a little, wondering if the woman had gotten ill.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natarle winced at the guilt that flared in her chest at the blatant lie, but she forced out the words anyway, making herself look away from her friend and back to her work. She didn't want to see the worry that she knew was in those kind marigold eyes, she didn't deserve it. "Just busy, that's all."

"Oh.. I see..." Murrue frowned a bit at the abrupt answer, and she knew just from looking at the raven-haired woman that she was lying through her teeth. Part of her wanted to demand the truth but she couldn't get out the words. She'd noticed Natarle's odd behaviour, it was impossible to miss. She'd been avoiding her, and Murrue couldn't help but feel hurt by the actions. 'Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her feelings...? Why won't she tell me what's going on?'

"Hey, uh... I'm really busy right now, can we talk some other time?" Natarle murmured after a moment of awkward silence, gesturing to the piles of papers that were already finished, trying to pass them off as work that she still had yet to do. She was certain that Murrue could see through the lie, but she didn't look up to let her dissect her expression.

"Yeah... Sure..." Murrue finally answered, turning her head away so she couldn't see her friend's expression. She pocketed her hands awkwardly and walked away, trying hard to ignore the prickling sensation at the corners of her eyes. She sighed shakily as she walked down the halls, thoughts mixed with hurt and sadness. 'What did I _do_?'

She couldn't focus on her work, her mind kept jumping back to the expression on her friend's face and the odd way she'd handled herself. It was as though she kept trying to brush her off and hurry her away, not wanting to be in the same room. The hurt stung, a lot more than she anticipated it would, it was very surprising.

She made up her mind almost immediately and left her post when the work got slim, wandering over to the pilot's area where she knew Justin was. She wasn't disappointed, finding him idly lounging by the mobile units, seeming to be involved in his clipboard. He saw her from the corner of his eye and immediately placed the board down and hurried over to her with an expression of relief. "Hey!"

"You're really a lazy guy." Murrue teased at his immediate delight to having a distraction from work, kissing him on the cheek regardless. He smiled that devil-may-care grin of his and ruffled her hair playfully before leaning back on a crate and watching her curiously, his gaze enough to ask what he wanted. "Yes, I do want to talk to you."

"What about?" Justin asked casually, sensing the unease in her tone and the discomforting way she was holding herself. He knew her well enough now to see when she was upset, and the brunette woman was distressed by something major. "Something wrong?"

"Well, I... I wanted to ask about Natarle." Murrue finally murmured, looking somewhat embarrassed by Justin's expression.

Justin's face fell almost immediately, and he looked away with a frown on his face, hands curling a little before falling limply at his sides. After a quick shake of his head, he answered her somewhat bitterly, "I'd like to know about her too, to be honest... She hasn't looked at me right since you came back from your honeymoon. I think she's starting to think twice about me staying here."

Murrue blinked several times, alarmed by the abrupt change in his voice. The pain there was easy to see, and the way he glanced away from her made her wonder what he was thinking. Her own mind spun unhappily, filled with thoughts of how Natarle had changed after Justin had arrived. 'She wouldn't want him to go... She really does care about him. I know that much.' She murmured weakly, wanting to kick herself for feeling so pathetic, "I... I don't know. She's been avoiding me, I can't help but feel like I offended her or something... I just want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it."

"Same here Murrue." Justin muttered with a long sigh, running his hand through his already messy hair, looking at the floor unhappily. She didn't see him often with an angry expression, the man was too laidback for that, he certainly was annoyed now, but with himself. He felt the need to explain himself, when he looked at how sad the pregnant woman seemed, and he reached out to tenderly ruffle her hair before sighing again, "I don't know what's gotten into her. She makes excuses to be alone all the time, she leaves early for work and goes to bed early... She won't look at me the same anymore."

"Justin... I'm sure she still loves you."

"I can't be sure of that when she won't even meet my eyes, Murrue." Justin murmured after a long moment, emerald eyes full of anguish as he slumped to a sitting position, burying his head in his hands. His voice was muffled, but Murrue's ears were keen enough to hear the way his voice was thickened, "I really think she doesn't want me around anymore."

Murrue sat down by him, unsure of what to say to ease his anxiety. She was surprised to see this behaviour from the normally put-together man, and she realized with a jolt that despite all of his bravado he honestly was just as insecure as Natarle was. She shook her head once and tried to smother the thought before she laughed at the notion, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze.

'He really is worried... He's just like me, lets everything get bottled up and won't say anything about it until it's too much to stand... He loves her though, and now...' She shuddered and hugged him again, sighing a little at the thought of the violet eyed woman they both loved, albeit in different ways. 'What's wrong with her?'

She'd gone back to her station at the right time and worked the rest of the day in silence, earning worried glances from her co-workers. She liked to socialize, even during work, enjoying her task and chattering absently with her friends, just to make the day more enjoyable. She couldn't make herself do that today, her thoughts too muddled with worry and sadness.

When the whistle rang to sound the end of their shift, she noticed how Justin stayed at his post, obviously having decided to catch another few hours before he went home. She winced at the sight of his stone face, and forced herself to look away before her throat tightened.

She'd been giving her plan quite a lot of thought during her work, and now she was fairly certain that if she didn't go through with it, she wouldn't sleep right for quite awhile. Glancing down at her watch, she took note of the lateness of the hour and had no doubt that Natarle would be on the way home. Erica wasn't one for letting any of her workers go beyond their hours if she knew they needed rest.

She caught sight of her husband at the entrance to the parking lot, and almost immediately her heart felt lighter at the sight of his smile. He opened his arms for her, an invitation she couldn't resist, and she basically pounced on him, giggling girlishly when his lips brushed against the top of her head.

"Hey you." Mu laughed at the sound of her laughter, lifting her a few inches off the ground when he wrapped her into a bear hug. She murmured happily and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh of contentment, earning another kiss to the crown of her hair. He set her down on her feet, arms still wound around her waist and asked, "How was work?"

"Not so good today." Murrue answered sadly, feeling Mu immediately tense a little in reply. He pulled away to look at her, azure eyes concerned and lips set worriedly, his arms becoming tighter instinctively around her waist. She stood on tiptoe to brush a kiss to his lips, gently adding, "Don't worry, I think I can settle it all out... But I'll need to be late going home tonight."

"Sorry, you've lost me." Mu laughed weakly, looking fairly confused by the way her voice changed and the light in her eyes hardened, recognizing the expression that had made her into the amazing captain he'd fallen in love with. He tousled her hair lovingly, one arm still around her waist, and smiled crookedly at her. "You gonna tell me what's up or shall I stay up all night wondering?"

"That's a guilt trip you're trying to send me on." Murrue accused with a soft laugh, kissing his cheek at the petulant tone in his voice, knowing he was just teasing. She idly fingered his collar, straightening it absently, knowing he hated the thing, explaining quietly, "It's Natarle... She's worrying me, and Justin has no idea what's wrong with her... I'm going to talk to her tonight and see what I can straighten out. I don't like seeing my friends so wound up like this."

"Ah." Mu had noticed the change in the woman's behaviour too, and not a good one either. He hadn't said very much about it, knowing that it would either be Murrue or his buddy to speak up and do something. As well as he knew her now, he had to admit the other two were the ones who had brought out the best in her. 'I'm sure they'll do it again too.' It made him all the more proud of his wife, her kindhearted nature made her the perfect friend, and most loving person he knew in the world. "Alright then. Shall I wait up for you?"

"You don't mind me going?" Murrue asked quizzically, tilting her head a little at the sight of his broad smile, recognizing the gleam in his eyes. She blushed and looked at the ground, knowing him well enough to see what he was thinking about. She hid her face in the front of his shirt, voice muffled when she added, "Dog."

"I love you." Mu reminded her sweetly, kissing the top of her head again, rubbing a gentle circle between her shoulder blades. He heard her murmur in kind and laughed softly, tilting her head up so she could see him, and kissed the tip of her nose with a smile. "I'm proud of you. You've done a hell of a lot for her, you're an amazing friend."

"Shut up." Murrue mumbled awkwardly, giving him a gentle whack to the shoulder, flushing red. She looked down at her feet but his warm laugh only made her smile, and he hugged her again. She sighed softly into his shoulder, still amazed that all it took was a hug and gentle whisper to soothe her spirits and make her feel so much better about everything. 'It's always been like this though... He always made it easy to unburden myself and feel better... Maybe it's his cheery attitude... Or the fact that I'm hopelessly head over heels with him... But whatever it is... I'm glad...'

"Feel better?" Mu asked gently, drawing away enough so he could study her expression with a thoughtful eye, a little bit of a smile warming his face. He had known from the moment she looked at him that something was bothering her, and he'd hoped to get a smile on her face by any means possible. It was fairly easy to do it normally, she let him pamper her to the point where she finally felt soothed, otherwise it only took a kiss and a squeeze.

Murrue laughed softly and nestled closer into his arms, knowing that he had seen her sadness instantly. There was no fooling her husband, despite how dense he could seem, he really was a very intuitive person. 'Or maybe it'd just the fact that he can read me like an open book...' "Yeah Mu... I feel much better..."

"Good." Mu kissed the crown of her hair one last time, giving her another squeeze before he let her go. He idly straightened her rumpled hair for her, letting his fingertips brush against her warm cheek. She leaned into the caress, a happy smile spreading like honey across her lips, marigold eyes closed. 'It's too easy to make her smile these days... She has so much in her life that she enjoys now...' He took her hand in his and gently led it down to the small but growing swell on her stomach.

Murrue's eyes fluttered open at the feel of his hand covering hers as it lay on her stomach, and then her smile grew almost instantly when she realized what he was doing. She placed her other hand on top of his, the familiar rush of maternal joy surging through her like a warm fire after a blizzard. "Thank you."

"No worries, babe." Mu kissed her gently before hugging her one last time and pointing her in the direction of the car. "I'll drop you off if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I'll take a cab, I'll be home in an hour or so, okay?" Murrue stood on tiptoe to give him a parting kiss, then hurried off in the direction of the streets, towards the city. She turned once to see him standing there and watching, smiled and gave him a wave before running fill tilt back into Morgenroete. Now it was time to deal with her friend, and hopefully get some answers.

**AN**

**Lol, I couldn't help but end it there... But anywhosit... Yeah, the chapter just sucks, lol, I had a load of issues writing lately, I think it's a mild case of writer's block. Let's hope it clears up soon... I couldn't find the proper song to end it so I left it songless today, but maybe I'll find a better one for the next chapter... Ah yes, I wanna explain a bit bout Nat... I feel that she's the type who would worry about the things she feels, and since she never really had a reason to think of the future, she probably would have never paid any mind to it. But now that she has Justin... It puts her in a confusing situation, I'm fairly sure that she has no idea wtf is going on and how to deal, it would be weird for her... Anyway, review as always, love ya lots!**

**Sky**


	27. Chapter 27

**Natarle's Apartment**

**June 10****th**

Natarle turned up her radio, curling up into the corner of the couch with a soft sigh, letting the beats drown out all other sounds in the apartment and hopefully her thoughts as well. She felt sick to her stomach, and sighed unhappily, winding her arms around her knees as she stared into the depths of her black coffee.

A gentle knock on the door startled her out of her reverie, and she jumped to her feet and hurried over, half expecting to see her lover there without his key, even though she hadn't locked the door. She was startled however to see her brunette friend standing there, no sign of a smile on her face, marigold eyes completely serious. 'Here we go...'

Natarle simply opened the door further and stepped aside, as if knowing what was going to happen anyway, feeling as though her stomach had dropped ten feet through the floor. Murrue let herself in, though her expression was also somewhat grim. She didn't sit however, folding her arms and taking a deep breath as she thought over what she wanted to say.

"What's going on with you Natarle?" Murrue finally asked, her voice weaker than she intended it to be, none of the accusation she wanted to put into it actually coming out with her tone. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself, noticing how her words seemed to lash out and strike the violet-eyed woman, who winced and looked away. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I know every single excuse in the book, give me the truth."

"I'm scared." Natarle replied simply, though her voice proved that it was anything but easy to answer. She collapsed into the couch, hugging her own shivering body, a single tear making its way casually down her cheek. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm scared Murrue."

"Of what?" Murrue felt her new maternal instincts take control and she sat beside her shivering friend, winding her arm gently around her shoulders to bring her closer. "Natarle, tell me."

"Of myself."

"Nat..." Murrue sighed gently, hugging her friend once, using the nickname that had pretty much caught on since they'd heard Justin using it. Erica had started the trend, and now Natarle basically sighed grumpily every time someone used it. But Murrue used it kindly, a shared thing between the two women. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I... I'm jealous of you. I know I shouldn't be... But I can't help it." Natarle whispered as though she was confessing to a murder, staring into the dark cup of her coffee, hands wringing together and body still shivering a little as she spoke. "I didn't even know it was something I'd want, I never had a reason to think about having a family or any of those things... It's really strange..."

"It's not that strange." Murrue sighed with fond exasperation, feeling rather relieved to be down to the heart of what was troubling her friend. She felt almost giddy, glad to see that it was nothing she had done, well, purposely, to injure her friend's feelings. She finally understood, and her feelings of guilt and sadness were gone, replaced with affection and a little exasperation. She wrapped her arm a little tighter around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Everyone gets jealous once in a while, it's a normal thing to want what you don't have. And there's no reason for you to beat yourself up for feeling that, alright?"

"But–"

"Yes you went back into that little shell of yours, and I'm not supporting that, but it's _normal_." Murrue cut her off sternly, though she kept her voice tender as she watched Natarle blush and then hang her head like an abashed child. She couldn't stop a soft laugh, she still wasn't completely adjusted to the new woman Natarle had become, but she liked the change. She knew that it wouldn't come completely overnight either, which only made her the more proud that the dark-haired woman was admitting her weaknesses. "Stop beating yourself up, okay? I don't want to send you to the corner."

"You act like my mother." Natarle finally muttered after a moment of embarrassed silence, trying to force out a growl but it fell flat, her voice trembling a little at the end, violet eyes narrowed, which in itself was a feat considering how hard it was to keep her lips from turning upwards into a smile.

"I know." Murrue answered with a hint of perverse pride, smiling broadly to herself as Natarle uttered a cuss and ducked her head down, earning herself another gentle hug. The two women were silent for a moment, lost in their own trains of thought for a little while.

Natarle was entirely surprised, and still not over the bit of guilt that continued to swirl in her chest. She'd spent a great deal of her life, even her childhood, locking away her emotions so she could be a good soldier. It was how she had learned, how she'd been raised.

_Emotions give way to pity. Pity gives way to weakness. Weakness to failure. Failure to death._

The words her parents had drilled into her brain came back to her now, and she found herself wanting to embrace the familiar, but with all of her mental being, she shoved it away. It took a lot to push that out of her mind, out of her soul, but as she did, she felt lighter. Happier.

Murrue felt smug. She had no idea if it were the hormones doing it, or just because she was proud of what she saw, but she felt it anyway. She felt a surge of pride for the former lieutenant, she knew that the change wasn't easy, and was probably terrifying, but the woman was trying her hardest anyway, and even though she kept tripping... She was making the effort. That alone made her feel more for the woman, made her want to protect her and watch out for her. She laughed softly at her own train of thought. 'That's the pregnancy kicking in for sure...'

The idea set off the lightbulb in her brain, and she regarded the woman with new eyes, and the a devilish glint appeared on her face as the realization hit her head on. She wanted a family, just like she herself had. Murrue felt like her chest would pop it felt so full, and she had to fight to not burst out laughing in delight. 'She _is_ changing! Damn, Erica will be plenty pleased with this.'

Trying her hardest to keep her voice level, and to not let the glee and enjoyment she was getting out this, she asked, "You want to marry Justin, huh?"

It didn't work.

Natarle glared at her and got to her feet, though there was no anger at all in her expression, just extreme embarrassment. She paced across the floor, red in the face and violet eyes trained on the carpet, flitting back to her bookshelf before in the direction of her room. She wouldn't deny it, she was no good at lying now, not with Murrue. The woman had the annoying ability to read her just like her lover did.

The thought was... Pleasing, in an oddly terrifying way. She found herself glowing red while letting her imagination run away with her, and scuffed her toe on the floor. She'd never had to think about it before, and now that she found herself in the position to have a future... It was terrifying, exhilarating, and worrisome all at once.

"Have you talked about it with him?"

"Once." Natarle answered almost vaguely, mind still spinning with the thought of going home one day to little dark-haired children and Justin kissing her on the cheek over the giggles of the little ones. She blushed at the idea but an odd smile crossed her face for a moment and she had to shake her head to snap out of the illusion. She answered her friend's question then, "At your wedding... He asked when it would be our turn. I didn't know how to react, I got flustered and scared..."

"And you stuck your head back in your shell all over again." Murrue observed with a fond sigh, shaking her head and patting the space beside her, an open invitation to come back. Natarle sat down, seeming to be exhausted with just speaking, and hugged herself in an effort to stop shivering. "Justin's worried about you. You need to talk to him and tell him what's going on."

Natarle was silent for a long moment, staring at the ground instead of at her friend, thinking. She was fairly sure she knew what was happening despite the fact that she had been unable to look her lover in the eyes since her friend had come back from her honeymoon. She winced at the thought. "I... I will."

"Good. Once you talk to him I think everything will sort itself out..." Murrue sighed with relief, glad to see that most of the problem was pretty well sorted. She nearly jumped however when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes and immediately grew worried again. "Natarle, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be like this. I'm causing too much trouble." Natarle whispered brokenly, closing her eyes against the flood of tears that was threatening to overcome her, hugging herself even tighter to stop her shivering. "I don't want to push everyone away because I don't know how to handle my own emotions!"

"Natarle, it's normal. You're changing already!" Murrue exclaimed, taking her friend's hands in her own and forcing her to look up. She groaned mentally in frustration, but fought to keep her voice level as she kept speaking gently to her upset friend, "It doesn't happen overnight. And I know you're frustrated for letting this happen, but you're making an effort to get better at it. It's hard for you, we all know that, but as long as you're trying to change, that's the point. You're trying to be different. That's respectable."

"Respectable?" Natarle raised both eyebrows, and despite the tears that were making their way down her cheeks, she managed to look disbelieving and somewhat sardonic. She gestured idly to herself, brushing away the moisture on her face with the back of her sleeve, "Look at me Murrue, what about me is respectable?"

"You have your own home, a good job, plenty of friends who love you, and a man who left his job in the military and his home so he could be with you. That's pretty damn respectable." Murrue answered with a warm smile, watching the surprise flicker in Natarle's violet eyes, before she smiled hesitantly to herself and looked down at her entwined fingers. "A lot of women would kill for less. You're doing just fine. Stop stressing out of this, you'll be fine, but you need some patience with yourself. This isn't as easy as being a soldier, and we all understand that. You need time to adjust, just like everybody else would."

"I hate it when you're right."

"You love me."

"I only put up with you because you're the only one with the patience to handle me."

"I know."

* * *

**Murrue's Home**

**Later that Night**

Murrue giggled as she curled up next her husband, idly fingering his collar as his hands roamed down her sides, resting on her stomach and gently rubbing small circles into the bump. He kissed the tip of her nose with a laugh that shook his entire chest, then lay back in the bed with a happy sigh that echoed her contented purr.

"We're going to have to redecorate the spare room for the baby..." Murrue mused out loud, watching Mu's nose wrinkle in thought, and she couldn't hide a smile at how adorable his face looked when he was deep in thought. Propping herself up on her elbows, she kissed the forked scar that shot across his nose and smiled when he suddenly grinned crookedly at her, cuddling up closer into his welcoming arms.

"I can get started on that tomorrow, it's my day off anyway." Mu replied with another quiet chuckle, still smiling at the thought of the room that would soon be the home for the new little girl or boy. He no longer felt the nerves that had haunted him for most of the first week of finding out, it was replaced by a deep-rooted contentedness that filled his entire body from head to toe. He honestly couldn't wait to hold the little one in his arms, just as he was sure Murrue was excited to have the same thing.

"We'll need to think up a list of names too." Murrue added to her unseen list of things they still had to do, wiggling her toes and peeking up over the bump to see them. She giggled suddenly, just realizing that eventually she wouldn't be able to see them anymore, and had to hide her face in her husband's shoulder to smother her laughter.

"What?" Mu was confused by her abrupt change in mood, and he had to tell himself that he would need to get used to it. Erica had given him the entire rundown on the changes in a woman during pregnancy, which was both very awkward and very hilarious at the same time. He hadn't asked, she basically had given him an impromptu lesson, which he found helpful and embarrassing at the exact same time. He was glad that the woman didn't linger on details and shot from the hip, it helped quite a bit.

"I'm not going to see my feet for five months." Murrue was still laughing even as she spoke, knowing that some women would moan over that fact, but she couldn't stop giggling. She knew that her hormones were probably already screwed up and would only get worse, but she couldn't stop but go along with the wild rushes that she felt.

"Ah." Mu didn't even pretend to know why she found it funny, he just shook his head and nuzzled into her neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek before hugging her close. If she found it amusing then he wouldn't argue, it was probably better to just go along with what she said. Gently, to get her back on topic, he mused, "Names, huh? Why don't we start now?"

"Mmm." Murrue purred her approval, closing her eyes and cuddling herself deeper into the warmth of his embrace. He tossed a light blanket over themselves, and she smiled hugely into his chest, the rhythmic stroking between her shoulder blades lulling her into a familiar peaceful state. "You start."

"Does it matter if it's a boy's name or a girl's?" Mu questioned but she shook her head, and he smiled to himself, running over a few names he'd already been thinking of for awhile. She didn't seem to mind the long pause, busying herself with tracing the scars on his arms absently, knowing how much he liked that. Sure enough, she was rewarded with a chaste kiss, and waited patiently for him to start. "Hmm... How about Peter?"

Murrue crinkled her nose in distaste, no even knowing why she did it as one hand skipped down her torso to rest almost protectively over her unborn child. "No, I don't think so."

"Your turn then." Mu laughed at her reaction, it was amusing to see how quickly she'd shot it down. He was sure she had quite a list of beautiful baby names already, and he was quite eager to hear them. Kissing the top of her head, he settled closer to her and waited patiently for her to root one out.

"Mm... I kinda like Oliver. What do you think?" Murrue peeked up at him, and she saw the wicked grin of amusement flash across his face and immediately knew that it wouldn't do for some reason. She swiftly poked him in the ribs and looked stern, demanding, "C'mon then, why not?"

"Oliver? It just doesn't sound like a name for a kid these days." Mu laughed, thinking of the days he had sat in English class when he was boy and read books about characters who lived in the "ancient" days, long before the wars they themselves had fought. He had to fight a smile at the mere idea that maybe fifty years from now there would be works of art about soldiers who had fought in this war. It was quite an idea. "How about Jennifer?"

Murrue's expression was enough of an answer, and he was nearly laughing all over again. She'd narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose all over again, marigold eyes glistening with dislike. He had to hug her and bury his face in her hair to stop himself from chuckling. She didn't really understand her reactions herself, she knew they were all normal sounding names and nothing was really bad about them... They just sounded _wrong_.

"Alright... Tyler?" Mu suggested, pulling the name randomly out of thin air. He was in the mind to go find a phonebook, he was pretty sure it would have loads of names to choose from.

"No."

Mu tried again. "Halley?"

"Mm... Nope." Murrue shot it down quickly, despite the little flicker of interest. It wasn't right, for whatever reason.

"Bobby?"

"Too generic."

"Amy?" Mu was grasping at straws, it was a lot harder then it looked.

"Nn..." Murrue took a moment to consider but was quick to cast it aside. "Pretty, but I'm not sure. Next."

"Jason?"

"No."

"Kujo." Mu was grinning from ear to ear when he plucked that one out of the air, trying his best not to laugh.

She punched him in the shoulder, lightly, but enough to let him know he was toeing the line. "Be bloody serious."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Mu replied with a smile, taking her hand and pressing a kiss along her knuckles before thinking deeply again. He was surprised by how difficult it was to pick out names, he was understanding almost why she shot them down so quickly. It didn't seem right somehow. "Hn..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, azure eyes trained on the ceiling. "How about Greg?"

"Ew, no!" Murrue jumped out of her skin at the familiar name, shaking her head hurriedly from side to side. She knew her reaction startled her husband and quickly quieted to avoid having to explain what happened, but he wouldn't let her off the hook so easily.

"Why so jumpy? What's wrong with Greg?" Mu poked her sides gently, peeking around to see the expression on her face but she turned to give him her back, shoulders slumped and hair hiding her face. He laughed and continued to try to guess what she was thinking, knowing that the name must have brought back some memory that she didn't want him to know about. That alone gave him incentive to dig deeper. "C'mon Murrue, do I have to tickle you?"

She squeaked something unintelligible and hid her face in her hands, not giving him time to get a good look at her expression when she spoke. Then she promptly hauled up the sheets and ducked under them to hide. "Night!"

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not running off that easily!" Mu announced cheerfully, ducking under the covers too to capture his fleeing wife. She squealed and wriggled around but he was too quick, winding his arms around her waist and gently pulling her back into his lap, trapping her there without much effort. "C'mon now, spill!"

Her voice still oddly high-pitched and embarrassed, she hid her face in his chest and told the truth, glad that he couldn't see how brilliant crimson she was glowing. "Greg is the name of the boy who took me to my highschool prom." There was an odd silence after that, and she peeked up at him to see his expression, worried.

Mu had a hard time controlling the dislike he wanted to show, but she knew him too well for him to bottle any emotion. He scowled outright. The thought of anyone else with her, even in the past, was something he didn't want to think of. She was his, and his alone. He knew it was a selfish thought but he didn't really care. He pulled her closer into his lap and growled against her ear, "You're mine."

"Yes I know that." Murrue had a hard time not giggling when she heard the outrage in his voice, and she cuddled into his arms with a happy sigh. He was the jealous type, she knew that, and she had to admit that after looking at herself too, she was also. She didn't like the thought of him with anyone but herself either, and she was smug to know that she was all his too. It was rather attractive she thought. "And you're all mine."

"Damn straight I am." Mu growled again, leaning her back into the bed, mouth hungrily roaming her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes and relaxing into his arms as he made easy work of her shirt, tossing it aside casually. His hands travelled down her sides, easily finding what he wanted and she gasped softly at the sudden contact as his fingers slipped into her underwear.

"Oh! Oh..." Her gasp melted into a long moan as her eyes shut involuntarily, and she clutched the sheets underneath to steady herself as he laughed huskily into her neck at her response. She tried to suck in a full breath of air but she couldn't do it, gasping a second time when his free hand slid around to her back, pulling her fluff against his own body.

"Do you like that?" Mu asked her in a low growl, brushing his lips casually bath and forth across her neck, feeling her strain in response to the pleasurable torture, squirming restlessly.

"God..." Murrue moaned softly, fighting to keep her voice down despite the fact that they were completely alone. Her toes curled with the effort to restrain herself but it was getting more frustrating the longer she fought. His voice was like an anchor to hold her to reality, but the moment he began to whisper what he wanted to do to her, she lost control.

"Gotcha." Mu whispered against her ear as she cried out and stiffened suddenly against him as she gave in. She relaxed with a low groan after a long moment, breathing ragged in his ear as her hands slowly loosened from the sheets and hooked around his shoulders to hold him closer.

"You really need... to stop doing that..." Murrue attempted to scold him between pants, marigold eyes half closed and dazed with pleasure that she was still trying to reason out. Her grip on her husband was tight, not willing to let him go just yet. She wasn't sure where she would end up at the moment, he had that affect on her, still.

She couldn't help but wonder if things would still be like this in a few more years, but she couldn't find herself really bothered with the idea. What was the harm if this was how things turned out? Finally getting her senses back, she wound her leg around his, smiling devilishly as she rolled him onto his back, kissing him fiercely before he could make a sound.

It didn't take long for the surprise to fade, and his hands wound themselves in her hair as the kiss picked up heat. They broke for a shallow gasp of air, and Mu muttered against her lips, "Is it... Okay...?"

"Just be gentle." Murrue answered softly, smiling warmly into his concerned eyes. She hugged him closer, brushing her fingertips across his bare chest and tracing the outlines of the old wounds he had received from previous battles. Hers. He was all hers.

That suited her just fine.

**AN**

**Hehe. XD**

**Okay, lol. The whole Natarle/Murrue situation, I will tell you now, I had experience to help me write it, and I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Not sure if I did a good job. Props to my sis for the "turtle" metaphor, cause she would, lol. What else, oh yeah, baby names XD, that was the best. I had so much fun with that. Stay tuned for what I got rolled up my sleeves next!**

**(God this thing will never end.)**

**Sky**


	28. Chapter 28

**Natarle's Apartment**

**June 10****th**

Natarle was in her room, mulling over her friend's words. She had left hours ago, but her words still echoed in her ears as though they had just been spoken. She sighed shakily, trying to organize her thoughts so she would be somewhat coherent when her lover arrived. 'This is stupid... I'm never going to be able to do this like Murrue can...'

"_It doesn't happen overnight. And I know you're frustrated for letting this happen, but you're making an effort to get better at it. It's hard for you, we all know that, but as long as you're trying to change, that's the point. You're trying to be different. That's respectable._"

Natarle silently stared at the far wall, her friend's words repeatedly echoing in her head. Though the more logical part of her mind told her that her friend was right, she didn't want to admit it to herself. She quickly shook her head to clear the doubt from her mind, slumping her shoulders with a sigh of frustration.

The sudden click of the door shutting caught her attention, and she almost immediately perked up. Jumping from the bed she was careful to be light on her feet, opening the door as silently as she could manage. He was there, with his back to her at the table, already on his laptop.

Taking a deep breath to steady her suddenly destroyed nerves, she tiptoed out of the room and behind him. She was careful to be as silent as possible, peeking over his shoulder to see him playing solitaire, looking so disinterested her heart nearly broke inside her chest. She took another deep breath and then wound her arms around his shoulders, gently kissing him on the cheek when he turned a bit to look at her.

"Oh hey... I thought you were asleep..." Justin spoke quietly, kissing her on the cheek before closing his game on the computer and holding her arms gently in his hands. She shook her head, nuzzling into his neck silently, kissing his cheek again. He smiled a little at that, taking a deep breath of the familiar perfume before he stood.

No sooner had he just opened his arms before she was in them, and he didn't waste a moment with her. The previous worries of not being wanted anymore vanished for the moment while he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into their room. They had a long night to make up for.

_Later..._

"I missed you." His voice was lower than a whisper when he finally spoke after what seemed like forever, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzling and kissing her shoulders and collarbone.

"I know." Natarle whispered back, feeling as though somehow she had to fill the silence that stretched on. Their clothes were scattered through the room, and she felt that warm ache in her muscles that was actually quite welcomed. It seemed like forever since she'd last held him like this, though she knew it was only really a few weeks.

Justin was thinking the exact same thing, and sighed softly as she cuddled closer into his arms. He _had_ missed this, had missed her. As close as she had been through the past little while, he hadn't been able to really touch her the way he wanted to, to hold her close like he felt he should. It was a good feeling now, to keep her in his arms like now.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook when she spoke again, and he stiffened in concern as she st up, clutching the sheets to her body. She looked away from him, violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she murmured again, "I was... Scared. But it's no excuse for how I treated you. I shouldn't have acted like I did. I'm sorry."

Justin sat up too, gently cupping her face in his hand and turning her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes closed however when his thumb gently brushed away a stray tear that trickled down her cheek, and his lips followed in its wake. When he pulled away from her, her cheeks glowed a faint pink, and her eyes were uncertain. "Hey..."

"Justin, I... I love you." Natarle bit her lower lip, hating herself for having stammered. she didn't want him to not believe her, and she couldn't stop feeling as though he was going to get up and leave. She shuddered. Maybe before she met him she could handle loss, but she was fairly sure that if he left her now... She'd never be able to pick up the pieces.

Justin saw the anguish hidden deep in her eyes, he had learned how to seek out her secrets by simply watching her for a moment or two. The fear there scared him too, he knew what she was thinking. He welcomed her back into his arms, kissing the crown of her hair before rocking her from side to side. "Natarle... I love you too." His voice was low but gentle when he spoke again, lips moving casually against her ear, "Talk to me."

"What you said to me during the wedding... When it would be our turn... It scared me." Natarle murmured weakly into his shirt, gripping his forearms in an attempt to hold him there. She didn't want him to go, the intensity of her own emotions scared her. "I mean... I liked the thought, but... I never had to think of that before. It never was something that even occurred to me when I was serving, it's strange to imagine myself settled down."

"Nat... You _are_ settled down." Justin's voice was gently exasperated and affectionate as he nuzzled tenderly into her neck. She said nothing just sat silently in his arms as he kissed her bare shoulder and gave her another gentle squeeze. His fingertips trailed down her sides and then back up again to ease the tension her felt in her muscles. She sighed quietly and leaned against him as his hands worked their magic. "You're happy... Aren't you?"

"Yes." Her reply was nearly a groan when a knot in her shoulders was worked out under his touch, and she bit her lower lip to suppress the purr that grew in her throat. She was being honest when she answered though, despite the worry that sometimes haunted her footsteps, she was happy to be there with him.

"You have great friends, a suitable job that pays well, and a home, don't you?" Justin continued with a low chuckle, quite amused with the way she melted into him without a word of complaint. He wasn't frustrated with her thoughts at all, it was something he'd come to accept from her.

"Yeah..."

"You're all set for being settled then. You don't need to imagine it, just look around." Justin instructed her gently, watching calmly as she glanced around the room to understand what he was getting at. He laughed again when she finally shook her head in defeat and settled back down. "See? Everything's just where it should be, and you're living the life you never could have before. You are perfectly settled down."

"You forgot something." Natarle finally murmured, waiting a moment before turning around to see his quizzical expression. She smiled gently and wound her arms around his shoulders, kissing the tip of his nose, "You."

"Me, huh?" Justin smiled crookedly when she smiled shyly and looked away, cheeks flushing pink. He laughed softly again, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a better fit against him. He brushed his fingers along her cheekbone, feeling the heat of her blush. "I make you settled?"

"Yes." Natarle answered softly, her voice serious and eyes staring deep into his. She saw the warmth there, making his emerald eyes seem to glow. "You've made me what I am today. You have no idea how grateful I am about that."

"I think I have an idea." Justin answered with another low laugh, kissing her gently and leaning her back against the bed. She didn't fight him, relaxing into his arms and sighing into his mouth as the kiss intensified. He pulled away too soon for her liking and she told him with a grumble, but he only kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away entirely, leaning over the edge of the bed. She peeked over his shoulder curiously but whatever he found was held in his hands and hidden from her. She sat up, pulling the sheets with her as he sat beside her, brushing kisses against her ear and neck. "I've been wanting to give this to you for awhile..." He slid what was in his hands into hers.

Natarle examined the blue velvet box for a moment, curiosity alight in her eyes before she opened it almost hesitantly. She gasped when she saw what was cradled inside of it. A ring sat on the tiny cushions, the small amethyst stone twinkling back at her as she tilted the box to catch the light in the stone. When she inspected it closer, she realized that the ring itself was a silver dolphin, the diamond-shaped stone being cradled by the tail and the head. "Oh my god... It's beautiful..."

"It's what you want it to be, you don't have to decide now either." Justin told her carefully, picking his words before he spoke them, knowing how she could become nervous and hide away again. He didn't want to see that happen again, he'd be very sure of what he told her. He could wait a lifetime if it took that long. "It can be an engagement ring, a promise ring, or just a ring, if that's what you want it to be... It's all up to you."

With shivering hands, she plucked the ring from its home and slowly slid it onto her left hand, watching the way the stone twinkled thousands of shades in the light from her lamp. She had no idea what to say, simply stared at the simple piece of jewellery for a long moment. "Justin..."

"It fits." Justin said with a smile, taking her hands in his and pressing a kiss to her fingers and then to the ring. He couldn't begin to describe how happy he was to see the ring sitting on her hand. The more male side of his brain was pleased that she finally had a mark of who she belonged to on her, the other half was just glad to see that she had accepted it. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, of course I like it you dolt." Natarle murmured between the tears that were building in her throat. She wound her arms around him again, ducking her head into his shoulder in an effort to hide the emotions that ran wild through her. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No comment." Justin teased, kissing the crown of her hair before pulling her into his lap and holding her close again. She still refused to look up from his shoulder but he didn't really mind, happy to hug her close. He nuzzled into her neck once, hearing her murmur in contentment. He hummed gently as he held her close, whispering the words of her favourite song into her hair.

_Anchor the night,_

_open the skies._

_High in the hours,_

_before sunrise._

_Pray for me not,_

_I won't lose sight,_

_of where I belong and where you lie._

* * *

**August 18****th**

**Hospital**

Murrue shivered at the feel of the cold gel that was slathered against her stomach, but she said nothing but held onto her husband's hand anyway. He was smoothing out her ruffled hair with his hand, eyes fixed intently on the blank screen that was waiting for the picture to appear.

The nurse was chuckling to herself as she fixed the machine, the happy couple had wanted rather impatiently for their turn at the ultrasound, and now that they were there... Just like all couples their impatience had turned to a mix of anxiety and wonder. It was no wonder either, they were first time parents. She gently pressed the tip of the machine against the brunette's stomach, waiting for the scan to appear.

"Oh!" Murrue gasped sharply as the screen before her started to glow and the images, though blurred and distorted, began to appear. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened as the nurse continued, causing the pictures to sharpen in focus. Her voice was barely a whisper, throat tight with emotion, "Mu, look!"

She didn't need to tell him to, he was already staring raptly at the screen, searching through the blurry images to find what he was looking for. He gasped too.

The subtle contours of the baby's shoulders could be seen, smoothing out the picture into a tiny little body curled up in its mother's womb. The nurse examined the picture with a keen eye, scrutinizing every little piece of the frame before smiling to herself. She looked at the parents who were obviously spellbound and asked gently, "do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Please." Murrue's voice broke on the word, but she struggled to keep some composure. But it shattered anyway and the tears came steadily down her cheeks, but she didn't care. They were happy tears, full of wonder and delight as her little one moved inside of her.

"A little girl by the looks... And a very healthy looking one at that." The nurse told her gently, patting the woman's hand before enlarging the picture for the parents, making note to scan one off for them to frame.

"Oh Mu... She's beautiful." Murrue murmured through her tears, glancing up at him to see that just like her, his azure eyes were misty with his own tears of joy. She touched her stomach tenderly, watching the image of her baby move slightly inside of her, matching exactly to the shifts she could feel in her body.

Then, a sharp nudge broke through the tiny touches, her little girl had just kicked. At that, Murrue's tears overfilled and she hiccupped as the fresh wave made its way down her face. Her little girl was speaking to her, telling her she knew that she was being watched.

_I'm here._

A second nudge. Another message.

_I know you're watching._

Murrue turned her gaze to her stomach, seeing her little unborn child staring back at her through her skin, she was certain that her daughter knew exactly what was going on. She whispered softly, knowing that she must look crazy to everyone around her, "I know sweetheart... You're right there."

Mu kissed her on the cheek, nuzzling into her neck and breathing deeply to fight the urge he felt to sob. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing on that little screen, but it was though reality had really just hit him in the face. He had known he was going to be a father, but seeing that child inside of Murrue, _his_ child moving on that screen... It was real. She was real. 'I knew... But at the same time, I didn't really...' Wonder filled his thoughts and all he could do was stare at the little frame, his wife's hand wrapped tightly in his, her eyes locked on the exact same picture. 'She's there. She's right there. My little girl. _Our_ little girl.' He felt a single tear break through and slide down his cheek, but he didn't brush it away, he couldn't.

"I wonder who she'll look like..." Murrue murmured brokenly, reaching up with her free hand to brush away her remaining tears, peeking up at him to see his gentle smile. He kissed the crown of her hair again, he was still at a loss for words. She understood that, she was still not over her spellbound stage, entirely enchanted by her unborn child. "I hope she looks just like you..."

"With your personality." Mu countered with a weak chuckle, the humour not lost on him. He kissed the crown of her hair again, unsure what else to really say. He kept staring at the screen, watching the minute movements that shifted the black and white picture. He could see by the way his wife's marigold eyes glanced down to her stomach that she felt them, and her warm honey smile made his heart skip a beat.

This was real. This was their child. The thought made both of their throats tight.

She snuggled into his arms, watching the nurse finally turn the machine off, but not before handing them both a picture each, which made Murrue's face light up into a bright smile. She was sure she would be showing the thing until her friends were sick of seeing it, but she didn't really care. She'd have Mu frame the other... It was never too early to start documenting every moment.

Her mind spun. It was there, it was real. Counting back now, she knew it had only been four months since she must have become pregnant, and she smiled at how quickly time had seemed to pass already. It all seemed like it was happening so fast, as though she had only gotten the truth of his being alive yesterday... 'Had it really been in December? And now it's August. Where did the time go since then?'

She smiled as his fingers played along her bare arm, closing her eyes against the comforting sensation of his skin on hers. She'd missed this. She'd missed him. Another little nudge caused her eyes to fly open and stare at her stomach, and she smiled wryly, touching the thin fabric of her shirt.

'You know exactly what I'm thinking don't you?' Murrue inwardly asked her unborn child with a smile, wondering if she really was going crazy.

Another nudge.

'Yeah... I thought so...' She felt almost smug, despite some part of her rational side telling her it was the hormones that were messing with her mind. She spread her hand against her stomach, feeling the flutter underneath her fingertips. It seemed like her daughter was getting impatient to be out, to be heard.

'I know your father is scared... But he doesn't need to worry about anything. You'll be the perfect little girl, I know you will be. Besides... You have the perfect father to raise you. Everything will be just fine...'

One more tiny nudge, one last little message for the day.

_I love you._

'I know little one... I love you too.'

**AN**

**I overdosed. XD I was like woot with all the fluff XD It happens, ne? Oh well, as long as it was good enough... The song was "Heaven's Dead" popular song for me, I know... No own, lol. And I just realized I constantly kfced up the lyrics too XD My bad! Anywhosit, I beat the clock and hopefully it was good, moar fluff in the future! And yes, I do think that little girl is a helluva smartie. XD**

**Sky**


	29. Chapter 29

**Morgenroete**

**August 21****st**

Murrue opened her locker idly, pausing to glimpse at the two pictures that hung inside of the door. She smiled gently, reaching out to trace the outline of her child on the scan with her fingertips. It had only been a few days since she had gotten the scan, and it still seemed like the reality was just sinking in.

"You should really see yourself, you're walking on air." Erica's voice laughed from behind her, causing the brunette to spin around in surprise. Erica smiled warmly and nodded towards the way Murrue's hands almost instinctively flew up to the bump on her stomach. "It's quite amusing."

"I'm happy, is that a crime?" Murrue stuck out her tongue and turned back to her locker, pulling out her jacket and putting it on. She wasn't surprised that it was an effort to do up, she had sensed this would be the case since she was growing bigger with every passing week. "Geez..."

"Soon I'm going to have to ship you off to stay at home." Erica commented with a little smile, watching Murrue scowl at her locker before closing it with more force than necessary. Snickering as she followed the annoyed woman, she called after her, "You know that I'm only allowed to keep you for five months before you get your maternity leave. You're pushing the limit."

Murrue huffed under her breath but kept walking, growling incoherent curses with every step. As happy as she was with her baby, she knew what would be waiting for her during the last four remaining months before the birth. She wasn't built for staying at home and doing nothing, she was sure she would go mad.

"I'd let you do the paperwork but since we hired Nat, I haven't been having trouble with losing the sheets." Erica snickered again, easily keeping pace with the young woman. She told the truth though, she had little trouble with anything since she had hired the two couples, they were good for business _and_ company. It had ended up being quite a blessing. "C'mon girl, you're the one who was so happy with this!"

"Yeah, until I realized this little monster would make me go mad with boredom." Murrue growled back, knowing she had no chance of outrunning her boss. She still kept on walking though, feeling the annoyance but it was still overshadowed with the new maternal urge that pretty much drowned out every other feeling. She couldn't really make herself think any ill thoughts towards her unborn daughter, it was too hard. "Gah."

Erica was laughing all the way back to her office, giving up her chase of her friend, knowing it wouldn't end out well. Murrue went over to her station anyway, completing the simple work she had on the newest ship Erica had ordered for upgrades. She pat the white hull of the large creation, feeling a hint of nostalgia for her own ship. She smiled a little at the thought and then pat her stomach fondly.

'You're doing this to me, aren't you, you little horror?' Murrue directed her thoughts towards her daughter, smiling a little to herself as she did it. She had began doing it since the day of the ultrasound, and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was pretty sure the little one heard her.

Almost as if in answer, she felt the familiar little nudge of her baby's kick, and smiled warmly. 'Yeah... I thought so...' She glanced up at the clock and sighed happily when the whistle rang a moment later. She went to her normal spot, right at the edge of her husband's hanger, waiting patiently for her friends to get there.

As usual, Natarle was first to greet her, jumping the last few steps and wearing one of the brightest smiles Murrue had ever seen on her. She sat down directly beside the brunette, almost immediately striking up a casual conversation with her. "How's the little girl been today? Restless?"

"No actually, she's getting pretty powerful though." Murrue laughed back, taking her friend's left hand and setting it on her stomach, waiting patiently for the little girl to kick. Almost as if on cue, she felt the kick right where Natarle's hand was placed, and the violet-eyed woman gasped sharply in return. "Feel that?"

"Of course." Natarle breathed, looking entirely shocked at what she had just felt through her friend's shirt. She smiled at her friend's entirely pleased expression, ruffling her hair tenderly. "That was pretty amazing... I've never felt anything like that before... Is it stronger for you?"

"Well yeah, it doesn't hurt or anything but it's kinda funny to feel something moving inside of you... but somehow, it's a real wonderful feeling." Murrue replied with a sort of warm tone, directing her gaze back to the growing bulge that was her stomach. She placed both hands on the bump, smiling to herself as she felt another gentle nudge from inside of her. She glanced at her friend, seeing the familiar pleased smile that she had been wearing for awhile. "You look happy."

"I _am_ happy." Natarle answered pleasantly, feeling quite content to know that she was being honest. The feelings of envy still stirred occasionally inside of her, but she no longer felt the guilt or pain that accompanied that stir. She'd accepted her emotions finally, and could live happily with them.

"Is it because of that ring or are you just happy in general?" Murrue teased, tweaking her friend's ring gently, ducking to avoid Natarle's playful swat. She couldn't help it, she had been teasing the woman ever since she had shown up to work with the ring on her hand. She knew that Justin had let her decide what it was, and even if Natarle wasn't sure still, Murrue knew the importance of that one piece of jewellery. "I'm kidding."

"I know." Natarle answered with a laugh, gently stroking the silver ring absently. Though she was still getting used to having it on her hand, she was loathe to take it off. She felt whole with it on, the same as she felt whenever she was around her lover, finally complete. "Still... It has made me happy... _He's_ made me happy."

Murrue smiled warmly, feeling that familiar surge of maternal affection for her friend. It had been coming more often lately, and she knew her little unborn infant was to blame for the mood swings. She knew her friend was truly happy now, with almost everything she had ever wanted though denied herself of. 'It's good that she moved here...' She frowned at the still bitter thought of when they had been enemies, but she had put it behind her. That was long ago now, they were friends, as close as sisters now. Nothing would change that. With that thought deep in her mind, she finally plucked up the courage to do what she had been wanting to for quite some time. "Hey, Natarle..."

"Mm?"

"I wanted to ask... Well, Mu and I have wanted to ask..." Murrue blushed awkwardly, wondering why it was so hard to ask Natarle when she had already asked the question to Erica a few nights before. Though she trusted Erica with her life, it was the exact same for Natarle now, which made her curious to why she felt so anxious now that she wanted to ask the question. "Well, uh... We were wondering if you and Justin would mind being godparents."

"Oh." Natarle's mouth fell open with a soft popping sound, and for a moment her mind went blank with surprise. She immediately felt lost, but struggled to break her way through that bubble, thinking hurriedly. "Oh..." She tried to organize her shocked thoughts, and finally mumbled lamely, "I-I'll need to ask Justin first... I mean, it can't just be my decision, r-right?"

"Well Mu said he'd ask Justin so then I could ask you..." Murrue replied sheepishly, fumbling with her hands in an effort to avoid her being so embarrassed. She had no idea why she felt so awkward breaching the subject, it had been easy enough with Erica. She directly an annoyed thought to her child, 'Stop messing with my hormones.' In reply, almost immediately, there was a gentle nudge from inside her womb, as though she was laughing at her. She felt anxious and began to speak hastily, "I mean, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to, it's not like I'm trying to make you feel anxious or anything. I just wanted to ask and all, really it's–"

"Murrue, be quiet." Natarle interrupted her gently, feeling a few tears burn in the corners of her eyes as she hugged her friend tightly, trying her best not to cry. Voice tight and trembling, she murmured, "I'd be honoured."

"Thanks for shutting me up." Murrue laughed weakly, hugging her friend back gratefully. Her nerves slowly settled after Natarle drew away with a weak smile on her face, and the two women laughed quietly over their emotional outbursts. Her little one seemed excited with the idea of another aunt to add to the list, and began nudging up a storm. Laughing again, she let Natarle experience the little movements too, and soon both women were teasing and joking all over again.

"You doing anything tonight?" Natarle asked casually after they had settled down again, glancing at her friend was seemed lost in her own little world again. It had been happening quite often nowadays, she was used to seeing Murrue staring out listlessly into the distance, a dreamy look on her face. "Or are you staying in?"

"Nah, Mu and I decided we might go looking for some baby stuff..." Murrue smiled a little when she answered, hands drifting down to her stomach for the thirtieth time that day. She'd found herself being increasingly attracted to the little items, and it was pretty normal nowadays to be overcome with tears that appeared out of nowhere. "We'll need some clothes and things..."

"You're starting early." Natarle observed with a barely hidden smile, knowing exactly who would have prompted the brunette into preparing if she hadn't thought of it herself. "Have you done any work for a nursery?"

"Mu's keeping it all a secret from me." Murrue pouted, shoulders slumping and crossing her arms over her chest with an unhappy grunt. She didn't like the thought of Mu doing anything she didn't know about, regardless if it was in her own home, but he had insisted... "He won't let me see what he's doing, and he refuses to tell me what he's got planned. I'd sneak in but he's already faster than me... The cheat."

"Well, you _are_ carrying another person in your stomach, you can't expect that not to throw off your speed." Natarle teased, ruffling her hair affectionately. The older woman looked so much like a child, upper lip thrust out and marigold eyes sad, she couldn't help it. She smiled mischievously, not having the heart to admit what part she had in her friend's husband's schemes. 'She'd kill me if she knew.' "I'm sure he just wants to surprise you."

"Yeah, that's alright for him, he's not the one who has to wait another five months to be let in on the secret!" Murrue grumbled unhappily, not noticing the way Natarle smiled a little at her comment. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. The scheme was going on under her own roof, she had a right to be a little annoyed that she didn't get any hints on what was happening. "This is so not fair."

Natarle knew better than to argue on Mu's behalf, it would never go over well and she didn't want to give away that she was in on the project either. The last thing Murrue needed was to know that more than just her husband were 'plotting against her', to coin a phrase. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Thank you." Murrue grumbled, crossing her arms again. The whistle rang suddenly, jerking her out of her pout, and she grumbled softly as she got to her feet. She nodded to her friend and sighed, "I'll see you later." She took off towards her post, mulling over her thoughts as she left.

Natarle didn't get up, smiling a bit to herself. She had already finished her own work, she was waiting for one of her 'partners in crime' so she could tell him what was happening. She laughed a bit into her hand, looking over to see Mu peeking around the corner with worried eyes. Waving him over, she could barely manage to contain herself, he really was taking this pretty seriously. "She's gone to her station Mu, stop acting like this makes you 007."

Mu stuck out his tongue, but sat down beside her anyway, ruffling her hair as he did so. "Thanks." Hands entwined behind his head, he leaned back with a loud sigh. "Yeesh, this whole sneaking around business is harder than it looks."

"You've got half of the family involved Mu, did you think it was going to be easy?" Natarle chided gently, trying not to smile so she would give away her good humour. It was true though., everyone from her to the kids were all involved in designing the baby's room, and it wasn't easy to keep it all hidden from their former captain. Kira had recently started talking about getting the orphans involved too, it was a huge production. "She's a smart cookie."

"Yeah, she is. Stubborn too." Mu added with a gentle laugh, remembering the fuss she had kicked up the moment he'd informed her about his plans. Of course she had been annoyed, he was hoping that soon she'd just let him do what he wanted without complaint. He knew how to make her happy, and fairly certain he could make her forget about this in time.

"Well you have to admit, it's all going on under her own roof. I'd be pissed off too if I found out that something was going on and I didn't get to know about it." Natarle couldn't help but side with her friend after all of this, Murrue had done so much for her, it felt like the favour was still owed after all of that time. She had her own part to play in the construction of the baby's room, but her loyalty was to Murrue always. "She'll love it, I'm sure. After all, it was all your idea."

Mu smiled a little, and nodded. He accepted the work and the guilt all without any argument, because he was sure Murrue would only kill him if the project was unveiled before it was supposed to be. He wanted to keep what the room would look like a secret just to surprise her, and besides... It was kinda fun to annoy her, she always looked cute when she pouted. "We still don't have a name for the little monster..."

"You'll find one, you still have awhile before she actually makes an appearance." Natarle told him with a smile, giving him a tender punch to the shoulder. She was really getting used to that expression on his face, the dream-like contentment that would enter his eyes the moment he started thinking about his family. "And can I mention that you're not the first one to call your unborn daughter a 'little monster'?"

"Oh I know that." Mu was laughing when he answered, his mind immediately flashing back to the moment in the kitchen that had coined his unborn child's nickname. Knowing that his friend was confused by his amusement, he explained through chuckles, "When she first kicked, Murrue was so surprised that she ended up dropping her coffee mug. Her favourite one I might add. Needless to say, it crashed and broke apart and she started calling our little girl a 'monster' ever since."

"Aw." Natarle tried to make herself sound sympathetic, but it didn't work out so well and she had started giggling too. "Nice job. She's already causing havoc for you two."

"I have a feeling she'll be the perfect little girl, regardless of how much she acts like me, or her mom." Mu told Natarle proudly, azure eyes shining with paternal joy. He couldn't help it, every single time he began to think of her, he'd start smiling. He knew his friends must have been getting annoyed with his behaviour, but he didn't mind it. Getting back on track with his latest idea, he turned to the woman and asked casually, "Any plans for you and Justin anytime soon?"

"You saw the ring a few days ago, is there any reason why that isn't enough for you?" Natarle answered him without missing a beat, smiling a little to herself at the way his face fell as though he'd been denied a treat. She had been getting a better control of the shots of embarrassment she would feel when anyone mentioned her relationship with the pilot. Regardless of how 'public' they were together, she still got awkward at how casually everyone else took it. She felt blessed that Justin accepted her faults so easily. 'Thank god he's so understanding...'

"I meant kids." Mu teased, knowing fully well that she had known exactly what he meant. He reached out to ruffle her hair in an affectionate gesture, dropping the subject when a hint of rouge coloured her cheeks. He wouldn't push the subject too far, he'd seen how she reacted sometimes and didn't want to see that again. "Did Murrue ask you yet?"

"Yes, she just did. And I said yes." Natarle answered him with a little smile now, the blush growing darker as she spoke. She was still a bit surprised that her friend had asked her, but she wasn't about to just turn her down on something so important.

"Good, Justin agreed too, after a good bit of muttering and blushing. I think he was just as embarrassed as you were." Mu informed her cheekily, earning an elbow to the ribs and swift poke in the nose for his trouble. Still laughing, he leaned back against the wall and looked out at the work before him that he was supposed to be returning to.

It was a new start to his life, a new light to banish the rest of the darkness in him that Murrue had already weakened for him. He still couldn't fully digest the fact that he was going to be a father, but he was sure that once he held his little girl in his arms it would finally hit him.

He couldn't guarantee anyone that he wouldn't cry.

Didn't mean he wouldn't try though.

**AN**

**XD I so royally kfced up the ending but I wanted to end the damn chapter so I could get a move on. I'm an impatient little child. Yay for pregnancy fluff mixed with secrets and friendly plotting! (Evie: God you need a hobby) Lol, she's right. Anywhosit, finished most of this in the morning and tweaked it earlier, so let's hope it goes well from here. Yeah, I think I'll carry this out till about chapter 35, that seems like a good number to stop at. Review please!**

**Sky **


	30. Chapter 30

**Mu's Home**

**September 17****th**

"You honestly couldn't help yourself, could you?" Mu grumbled at Erica, who was beside herself with laughter as she sat patiently in the corner of the couch. Natarle seemed to be in the same state of mind, laughing so hard there were tears of mirth in her eyes as she hugged herself. The source of their amusement sat right in centre of the living room, a big plush teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Written on the ribbon in gold lettering was his name.

"It's funny." Erica answered through giggles, her entire body shivering with mirth as she tried to smother her laughter with her hands. It was a difficult battle to fight, especially considering how Mu was looking at his teddy bear opposite. She had gotten it as a present for her yet-to-be-born godchild, and in a spur of the moment jest, she had gotten Mu's name printed on the little piece of blue ribbon and died it promptly around the bear's neck.

The moment Natarle had seen it, she'd nearly fallen her own two feet laughing, honestly amused with what had just happened. Mu was still grumbling, but she saw by the way his eyes twinkled that he was happy about it too. "Murrue will love it." That seemed to be enough for the man to accept the little present, and the three of them wandered into see the little baby's room again.

"You know, it almost looks finished." Natarle mused out loud, glancing around at the smooth creamy pale yellow of the walls, a little smile playing over her lips. She knew that Mu had been working incredibly hard to get it finished as quickly as possible, and the fact that it was still a secret, relatively, from Murrue, it was a near miracle.

"Yeah... It's really pretty." Erica agreed with a smile, glancing up at the small outlines of various flowers that created a long chain near the ceiling. They had yet to be coloured yet, but Erica knew that once it was really finished it would be the perfect nursery. The walls were finally dry of their paint, and the glossy-looking sheen was gone now too, creating a pleasant and warm atmosphere, and it wasn't even finished yet. "What colour's the crib?"

"Baby blue." Mu answered, his eyes still on the flowers that were yet to be finished. He hadn't had any trouble simply painting the walls, and the outlines alone had give him trouble, he wasn't sure if he would be able to paint the flowers yet. It was why he had asked the girls to come over, he was sure at least one of them had some sort of artistic ability. "It's going to be perfect."

"And the flowers?" Natarle questioned, not having been able to draw her eyes from the outlines at the top of the walls, letting her imagination getting away with her and painting them every colour under the rainbow. She smiled a bit to herself, imagining the room finished with the little girl in the crib holding tightly onto the bear with one strong arm, babbling happily to her parents. She was sure that it would be a fine looking nursery once the blond was finished with it.

"That's why I dragged you here, I wanted to know if either of you know how to paint. Cause I'm pretty sure I'll never get this done." Mu answered her sheepishly, turning hopefully towards the women. Natarle looked sheepish but shook her head, and he nodded, turning his gaze to Erica, who looked rather thoughtful. "Erica? Can you do it?"

"I think maybe.. But I only took art in highschool, and I wasn't that good..." Erica mused thoughtfully, still examining the flowers with a keen, and wistful gaze. She took a breath and answered somewhat sadly, "You might want to ask the princesses before you consider me."

"Think they'd do it?" Mu asked doubtfully, knowing how busy both young girls were with their own lives. He didn't want to take them away from anything they might be doing if they were too busy. Lacus had the orphans to deal with almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The missy wasn't much better off either, she had a lot on her plate now that she was the one in charge. "I mean, they both have some pretty heavy stuff to carry..."

"Both of them love Murrue." Natarle told him almost fondly, remembering the way all of the children from the ship seemed to naturally take a shine to their former captain. 'It's just the way she is.' Smiling a little at a new thought, she added almost casually, "I'm sure they'd be happy. Maybe you could even get the kids to get involved too, I'm sure they'd love it."

"That's not such a bad idea." Erica remarked cheerfully, amused with Natarle's obvious smile on her face when she mentioned the children. "I'm sure they'll love the chance to help out. We should go ask them when we go to see Lacus and Cagalli. It would be fun enough to see how they'd like to help out one of their 'big sisters'."

Mu was smiling at the thought of how Murrue would react to all this when she finally found out, and he couldn't stop thinking of how annoyed she was getting with him over this whole business. She'd been attempting to ferret out the details since he'd started the project, but he hadn't let her get within an inch of finding out what he was doing. He didn't intend to let her know anything about it even when he finished the room, he wanted to see her reaction when she actually had their little girl in her arms. It meant the world to see that, instead of ruining the surprise early. He knew she probably would hate him for it, but he didn't mind it so much.

The women hung around for a little while, laughing and talking casually at their future plans once the little one was born. Neither of them seemed really surprised that the still had yet to find a name, Erica had laughingly told them that it could take awhile before something would seem to suit the little one, which eased some of Mu's anxiety.

When the time began to wind down, the girls left to go about their own business and he sat around for awhile, thinking of which young girl to call first. Finally he decided on Lacus, reaching for the phone and dialling her number at a rapid speed. She picked up on the third ring, the sounds of child-induced chaos making the background noise.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Lacus, it's Mu." Mu tried not to laugh at a particularly happy shriek from the other end of the phone, it seemed like it was an all-for-one day at the kid's house. He was pretty sure he could hear Kira chasing the orphans down, yelling and laughing himself as he did it, which only made it all the more difficult not to laugh. "I was wondering if you'd mind joining up on this little mission I have going."

"_A mission?"_ The poor girl sounded entirely baffled. _"What exactly are you talking about?"_

Mu told her of what he was doing, and much to his amusement she was fully on board before he had even got to the request he'd wanted to make. Barely able to speak through his laughter, he finally told her of what he needed her to do, and she'd readily accepted the duty. Making arrangements went quickly, and then he called the miss next.

A secretary answered the phone. _"Miss Athha's direct line, who is calling?"_

"I'm a family friend, is the representative in a meeting right now?" Mu asked politely, adding his name after a beat, "It's Michael Berns."

"_Give me a moment, I'll connect you..." _

Roughly one moment later a soft 'on hold' melody started to play and ended after about a fifteen second pause. Cagalli's voice was tired when she answered, sounding weary, _"Representative Athha speaking. Can I help you?"_

"Depends if you want to help me missy." Mu teased, relieved to hear a laugh at the other end, and he could almost picture the tired princess smiling through her weariness. "If you're busy though it's alright."

"_Give me the details and I'll decide from there."_

Mu gave her the entire story, knowing that the blond already knew about Murrue's pregnancy. He wondered if she would want to do anything and he was a little surprised by how solemnly she'd agreed to help. Unable to hide his curiosity, he added, "You don't have to if you don't have the time."

"_I'm a busy person yeah, but I have time for this."_ The young representative's voice was stubborn, and he heard the hint of affection in her tone. She explained herself a second later, the affection washing out the rest of her emotions. _"Murrue... She helped all of us through a lot when we joined her ship. We all owe her a lot, she was the mother we missed when we were serving. I feel like I owe her my life on top of everything else, she's a woman to aspire to. I'll be happy to help you guys out with the nursery, it'd be a small piece of my gratitude."_

Mu could barely hide the broad smile that was growing across his face at her words, and the surge of pride was warm. He knew that most of the kids felt the same way about their captain, he certainly did. She never would have admitted to it if she knew, he wondered if she even really noticed that it went beyond a friendship. The woman respected all of her crew, and saw everything that was good in them before the shortcomings, and the kids did the same to her. He wondered if she ever thought of that. 'The girl would probably blush till steam came out of her ears...'

Finishing the conversation with Cagalli, he hung up and waited patiently for his wife to come home after a long shift. Erica and Natarle had snuck away to have the little meeting, and run back so they could see murrue before she started to suspect anything. A lot of planning had gone into this little job, Mu didn't want anyone else to be on the other end of his wife's ever-shortening temper yet, it was better it be a huge surprise.

Both women had volunteered to be put on the stake anyway, it was kind of fun to see Murrue try to sneak out details, but the less the brunette knew the better. It would be all the sweeter when she saw the room for the first time. Stretching out on the couch with a contented smile, he peeked over at the stairs which led to the nursery. 'It'll all be worth it when she sees it with our little girl in her arms... It'll be just perfect.'

**Later that Night...**

She gently pulled the covers off of her, slipping out of bed as silently as she could manage. As if her little girl knew what she was doing, Murrue felt a sharp kick from her stomach, and frowned a little in her daughter's general direction. 'Don't you get smart with me.' Sneaking a glance at her fast asleep husband, she practically raced from the room before he woke up.

She didn't turn on any lights, too worried that it might wake him up, and she tiptoed down the hall towards the nursery, holding the key Mu had hidden to keep her out of the room in case she ever decided to try to get in. If she hadn't been the one that was having it hidden from her, she probably would have agreed with the idea of a lock, but since the circumstances weren't that cheerful... She'd gone ahead and stolen the key anyway.

She felt it again, a sharp nudge from her mid-section. With a frown, she rested both hands on her stomach and focussed her thoughts towards the womb. 'What? Do you not want to see your home?' Another nudge, and Murrue swore it was disapproving too. The brunette shook her head. 'I'm going crazy.'

She tiptoed down the hall, pausing at the door to the nursery with speculative eyes. What had been hidden from her for the past month was pretty much in her reach now, all it took was to reach forward and slide the key into the lock. She didn't move, just kept staring at the door with curiosity running rampant down her veins.

There it was again, that little annoying nudge from her unborn daughter. Murrue was sure that the unborn girl knew exactly what was going on, and didn't like it one bit. That both confused and amused the brunette, she felt torn to laugh and cry at the same time. The child had made her mark on the woman, she'd been severely affected with horrible mood swings and morning sickness for almost seven weeks straight. And to put the cherry on the cake, (in Murrue's mind anyway), the little girl had her father's attitude.

Murrue reached out to experimentally put her hand on the doorknob, and before her fingers brushed the metal, there was another nudge. She couldn't help but smile, drumming her fingers against her shirt to caress her child. 'Are you warning me, you little monster?'

As if to be funny, she got another nudge in reply.

'What am I going to do with you when you're actually free to run around?' Murrue wondered idly, one hand on her stomach and the other on the doorknob. She idly slid the key into the lock, a little surprised when there was no answering nudge to ward off her actions. Laughing gently to herself, she let her imagination get away with her and asked silently, 'Are you curious too? I've been going crazy...'

She knew her husband had good reasons to keep the nursery a secret from her, and to be honest she did kind of want to wait too. She thought about what the man probably could do all on his own, and the first image that ran into her head was a comical one, a hot pink little room with flowers and plush toys everywhere. She barely was able to keep her laughter silent. 'He's not that bad...'

But she couldn't stop wondering. The curiosity was driving her insane, and it was all she could do to stop her hand from turning the doorknob. A little nudge came again from her very active baby, though it wasn't as sharp as the previous ones, as though the little one was losing her edge. 'Ah, so you _are _curious... Just like your mommy...'

She wanted to twist the knob and let herself in, to see what her husband was up to, but the little nudges from her unborn daughter made her think. 'Maybe it would be fair to wait...' She felt the urge to grumble and muttered unhappily to herself, "It's like reading a really good book and having to stop at the last page before the end... No fair..."

As if her daughter had heard her, she suddenly went wild in the womb, nudging and fidgeting and seeming to be having a party all on her own. Murrue froze and stared down at her stomach, wondering what had suddenly caused that reaction. With a little smile, it was like a lightbulb had went off in her mind and she lovingly crooned, "Paige, is that right? Do you like that?" The tiniest of flutters was an answer, and a new maternal joy lit Murrue's face. "Paige..."

As if she knew she'd received a name, little Paige gently nudged her mother from the inside one last time, as though in thanks. Laughing softly, Murrue walked back down the hall, leaving the nursery behind her. She had to admit she felt a bit regretful for not taking her chance and opening the room, but when she began humming her lullaby to herself, the feelings slowly began to disappear.

"You are my sunshine..." Murrue sang softly to her unborn girl as she slow walked back to her room, swaying a little as she walked. She lowered her voice to a hum as she returned to her husband's side, taking care to slide into the bed as quickly and subtly as possible.

Tugging the sheets securely around herself, she curled into Mu's side and rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed the smile on his face and the way his arms curled around her instinctively, and she smiled too, still humming. She could wait a little while longer to see his surprise. After all, she'd been prepared to wait a lifetime to see Mu again, what was a few more months?

With that thought on her mind, and one hand gently rubbing circles on her stomach, she curled closer to her husband and fell asleep with a happy smile on her face. Everything seemed just right now.

Mu opened one eye the moment he felt her relaxing entirely against him, and he peeked over his shoulder to make sure she really was fast asleep. Smiling, he reached out to brush her hair from her face so he could admire the happy expression she was wearing as she dreamed.

He'd known the second she'd left the bed, despite how quietly she had done it. He'd suited himself with waiting patiently until she returned, and he could tell that she had never opened the door to the nursery. Listening intently, he'd heard her whisper their baby's name, and he couldn't help but smile. It suited the impatient little girl, he'd listened to everything Murrue had said, he didn't doubt that the little one understood everything that was going on. It fit for his wife's child.

It fit for _their_ child.

**AN**

**Bleh, lol. I never like how I end chapters, lol, I think it's a disease... Anyway, PA day tomorrow!!! (throws a wild party) That means I get to sleep in! (Moar dancing and partying) I'll start now cause I'm really tired, lol. Anyway, hopefully the chapter was alright enough, lol, and the lil one got herself a name (smile, smile, smile) Hehe. Yes, I **_**still**_** recycle ocs. I'm lazy XD Oh, this also marks the beginning of the last five chapters too, woot, lol.**

**Sky**


	31. Chapter 31

**Natarle's Apartment**

**December 3****rd**

Natarle was startled from her deep sleep from the wailing of the phone in the other room, and when she turned to look at the clock she groaned and hid her head under the pillow. 'Three a.m, who the hell calls that three in the morning?!' She could hear her lover groaning as he rolled over in an attempt to get back to sleep, and closed her eyes tightly against the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

It quit after three more rings, and with a sigh of relief, she relaxed and prepared to fall asleep again. She was almost halfway there before another ringing set up, but it was a different tone this time. With a snort of indignation, she threw the covers off and half-dragged herself to her purse where the ringing was coming from. She flipped open her cellphone, glaring at the name on the ID screen.

With a cuss, she pressed the 'Talk' button and lifted the offending object to her ear. She saw Justin getting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his dark hair a mess. She was pretty sure she looked just as bad, and growled unhappily into the phone, "what the hell do you want La Flaga? It's three in the goddamn morning!"

"_Murrue's having her baby."_

Natarle nearly dropped her phone at the news, inwardly doing the math in her head as it all processed in half a second. She hastily ran to the her dresser and pulled on the first things her hands touched, a pair of sweat-pants and a thin white pullover to wear over her nightgown. She answered the distressed Mu hurriedly, "I'll be right there, which hospital?"

"_Uh, General I think, on 59__th__." _Mu answered her in a worried voice, she could almost hear his feet bouncing up and down. _"I gotta go, I'll see you there!"_ The phone went dead.

Natarle cussed again, tossing the phone onto the bed as she found socks and pulled them on, having already attracted the attention of her lover. "What's going on?" He shuffled to the other side of the bed as she tossed him a pair of jeans and a shirt, totally confused by her rushed behaviour. "What is it?"

"Murrue's having her baby right now, we have to go." Natarle answered him in a rush, watching him jump into his clothes without another word, and they were running out the door a few moments after that. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, both of the former soldiers tense with worry and anticipation. Finally they arrived and after quickly getting a parking spot, both adults ran inside and hurried into the ward to see Mu pacing hastily in front of a room, looking anxious.

"Mu!" Justin hollered, seeing the relief on his face the moment the blond caught sight of both of them.

Natarle reached him first, looking around with something close to panic in her eyes. "Where's Murrue?" Mu just nodded towards the room and the raven-haired woman didn't even wait and hurried inside. Murrue was in the bed closest to the door, sweat drenching her hair and her marigold eyes wide with nerves.

The moment Murrue saw her friend she relaxed visibly, breathing, "You're here." She groaned suddenly, clutching the bars on either side of her bed as her body was rocked with another contraction. "Just on time."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Natarle replied with a weak smile, hurrying to get to Murrue's side. Mu and Justin followed in quickly, Mu taking her opposite side and gently placing her hand in his. The doctor was in a moment after, taking a quick look before announcing, "alright, we'll be taking you into the room now. Who's going with you?"

"Mu is." Murrue replied without missing a beat, then her eyes locked on Natarle's and she nodded once. "Natarle too." She smiled weakly at Justin who looked on the verge of laughing, and mumbled apologetically, "Sorry J..."

"No, it's fine. I'll wait with Erica and the others." Justin answered with a sweet smile, kissing his lover gently on the cheek before bending to brush a light kiss to his adopted sibling's hair. "Good luck sweetheart." He ambled out of the room, watching the others race shortly after their brunette captain. He was chuckling all the way back to the waiting room.

"She's too small Mu." Murrue moaned in anguish to her husband, closing her eyes against another wracking wave of pain, her hands clutching Natarle's and Mu's so tightly she was pretty sure she was going to break every bone in them before the labour was over. "It's too early."

"You're only a few weeks early Murrue, she'll be just fine." Mu encouraged her gently, wincing at the pressure in his hand. He could see natarle barely looked like she cared, all focus on her friend and he barely could stop himself from cracking a smile at that. 'She really loves Murrue...' "You and Paige are going to be totally fine." He was having trouble believing that he'd been whispering this to her for almost six hours, it seemed like her pain was never going to end.

"If... You're sure..." Murrue murmured between pants, groaning as yet another contraction washed pain through her lithe body. She closed her eyes and nearly yelled with pain as another contraction seized her body. "Oh for hell's sake!"

"It was his fault, you remember that." Natarle barely managed to make the joke through girt teeth, having the urge to shake her crushed hand, seeing Mu feeling the exact same thing made her feel a little bit better. With a soft sigh of relief as the pressure was released, she steeled herself for another tightening and wasn't surprised.

"Alright Mrs Burns, just one more push..." The nurse coached gently, hearing the groans of the woman with sympathy. The woman complied with a loud moan of pain, her entire body straining into the movement, her back arching off the bed as she forced every bit of strength she had into it.

"God!"

There was a tense silence after Murrue's shout of pain, the only sounds heard being the woman's panting for air, her eyes wide and shining against her pale face, fear alight in her expression. When no sounds followed, Murrue tried to force herself up, whispering hoarsely as tears began to threaten to sting in her eyes, "Why... Why isn't she crying?"

"She's just fine Mrs Burns." The nurse answered after another long and tense moment, the woman's face seeming to be just as relieved as the newborn mother's. The child was quickly cleaned and swaddled in a pale pink blanket, handed to the anxious Mu as they assisted to the exhausted brunette.

Mu followed quickly after his wife, still cradling his newborn daughter carefully in his arms. The little girl hadn't made more than a whimper yet, but she was staring intently at everything, her wide eyes curious and at the same time serious. Murrue was already passed out from exhaustion in the bed, which the doctors had assured him was completely normal. Natarle had run off to give the others the good news, but not before giving the baby a very long and wistful stare.

Mu sat down beside his sleeping wife, gently shifting the child to his right arm, staring down at her. She stared right back up at him, her wide blue eyes seeming to be incredibly serious, out of place in such a childlike face. He noticed the small little wisps of golden hair on her head, and he smiled a little, feeling a few tears escaping from his eyes and trickling down his face. "Hey little one..."

Paige didn't answer him, just kept staring up into his eyes. She waved a tiny fist after a moment, then she looked at her own hand in bewilderment. Mu couldn't help it, he laughed softly at the totally startled expression on the baby's face, and that finally did it, the little girl began to cry.

Murrue came around then, blinking tiredly when she heard the whimpers of her child. She whispered hoarsely, her throat raw from crying out in pain, and reached for her little girl. "Give her to me." Mu did as ordered immediately, watching the way Murrue seemed to know exactly what to do without any instruction. Gently cradling the girl, she brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead and began to hum a familiar lullaby.

Amazed, Mu just sat there and watched as their little one's crying ceased, and Paige startled to nuzzle against her mother's chest, searching... Mu looked away then, feeling oddly embarrassed as he heard his wife's soft laughter in reply. When he turned back it seemed Paige was finally sated and was fast asleep in her mother's weary arms.

Murrue met Mu's amazed eyes and whispered quietly, "Would you mind doing my shirt up...?" Her arms were full of her baby, and she felt Mu's fingertips brushing tenderly against her warm skin as he pulled her shirt up to cover her, before kissing her cheek. He didn't sit back down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and looking down at their little one. "She's beautiful..."

"She looks just like you." Murrue murmured into his shoulder, leaning into his embrace as she stared down at her sleeping child. She still couldn't get over the bright blue of her child's eyes, looking so much like her father's. "She's so beautiful Mu..."

"She'll grow out of my looks hopefully." Mu teased softly, earning a gentle elbow in reply. The two parents were content to stare down at their little girl for forever, neither of them daring to even breathe loudly in worry of waking the girl. He sighed gently into Murrue's hair, closing his eyes as he let himself b whisked away by a mad rush of pleasure. He had everything he'd wanted now, a family, and a simple life after the war... He couldn't believe it. "This... Is amazing..."

"You should get the others, I bet they're mad at us for hogging her." Murrue told him after a long moment, peeking up at the clock to see what time it was. She felt exhausted still, but oddly excited and watched as Mu whisked out of the room to get the others. Paige was waking up now, as though she sensed she was about to have company.

As if right on cue, the door was opened again, and Murrue saw Natarle in first only to freeze at the sight of her friend holding the bundle. With a little laugh, Murrue nodded in invitation, and Natarle walked awkwardly to her side, eyes still focussed on the baby. She murmured softly, "Wanna hold her?"

Natarle just nodded, hesitantly holding out her arms. Murrue gently let the woman scoop Paige out of her embrace, and watched as Natarle cradled her god-child with wide eyes, the awe clear in her face. Murrue could barely hold in her laughter as Natarle gently began swaying from side to side, humming a lullaby.

Justin stood at her side, his arm around her shoulder and gaze on the little one's face. Murrue was sure of what she saw in their faces, a strange love mixed with wistfulness, and she smiled with delight. 'Totally and utterly whipped, the both of them.' Justin was cooing to Paige, his voice absurdly sweet, and Natarle was laughing, a tear of her own finding its way out.

"Five bucks says they're next to have one." Erica stage-whispered to Mu, earning a loud chuckle from the blond and a laugh from Murrue as she watched the two who were totally oblivious to what was going on. Barely able to quit her own laughter, Erica asked with fake impatience, "Can I have a turn or are you two formulating your kidnapping scheme?"

"You can't have her." Natarle answered with a little smile, turning to see Murrue nearly beside herself with delighted laughter. She knew that this had been the brunette's scheme all along, and she had a very difficult time feeling annoyed with it. 'Of course she wanted to me to want the little girl the second I got to hold her...' She commented cheerfully to Murrue, "So because you coerced me, I'm taking this one home with me."

"You'll have to trade me your legs if you want to take her home." Murrue said in a completely genial voice, but everyone saw the little flash of menace in her eyes, she meant it. Natarle was laughing as she handed the little girl to Erica, knowing exactly how protective the brunette was already of her girl. Murrue's eyes were watchful on her little girl, even though she never was out of anyone's arms for very long and she trusted them all with her life.

"How many people want to kidnap her?" Mu asked after retrieving Paige from everyone else, watching as everyone's hands in the room went up. Murrue was snickering at that, leaning on her husband as she examined all her friends. They were all pretty much bewitched with Paige, and that only really made her smile. She knew that Natarle was yearning fiercely for her own family, and she had hoped that holding her godchild would help increase the desire.

Seeing the woman's face now, the way she was totally enchanted with the little one, it made Murrue smile. 'She's already half in love with her... She'll make a great mother... She never had the chance to be raised with love, I'm sure she'd never make a mistake with her own little one...'

* * *

"Mu, you really don't need to close my eyes." Murrue grumbled, her arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping Paige as Mu led her by the shoulders towards the nursery. He'd insisted on her being completely blind before seeing the room, and no matter how she argued he'd ended up winning anyway.

"Hush." Mu laughed in her ear, gently guiding her step by step towards the nursery. He knew she was actually excited to see the room, and so he kept on walking her towards the room. He opened the door, and then slid the blindfold from his wife's face.

"Oh!" Murrue gasped softly when she finally saw what her husband had been keeping secret from her for so long, and if her maternal instincts hadn't been in control she was sure whatever she was holding would have dropped to the floor. The room was painted a pale creamy yellow that radiated warmth, and in the fall corner beside the window was a small baby blue crib, a woven blanket hanging off the edge and a big stuffed bear sitting in the middle of it.

She saw the flowers on the top of the wall ,painted what seemed like millions of different shades, and she noticed the tiny signatures next to two of the larger ones, and tears began to prickle at the corners of her eyes. 'Cagalli... Lacus...' When she kept looking she noticed that the left side of the wall was a messy array of pictures that had been taped there, each picture a messy child's scrawl, and her throat suddenly was tight. She knew each and every name that was scribbled in the corner, and the pictures were simple and amazingly sweet. The tear found its way free and began to trickle down her face and she stifled a soft sob of thanks.

"The orphans wanted to be involved when we told them about the surprise..." Mu remarked quietly, giving her a gentle squeeze as her eyes continued to look at the pictures that hung on the wall. He smoothed out her hair and continued softly, "They pretty much got straight to work on the pictures and asked Kira if we could hang them in the nursery for when you got to see it... Everyone had a part in it... Natarle got all the pictures together and hung them up while you went shopping with Erica, Erica got the big teddy in the crib, Kira and Athrun helped build it, I painted the room..."

"W-Why...?" Murrue asked weakly, turning to see him smiling so broadly it could have lit up a city block. She was amazed that Paige was still fast asleep in her arms, she felt like her entire body was shivering from the urge to cry. More tears continued to spill down her cheeks, and she had little control over them.

"Everyone loves you." Mu answered her simply, kissing away her tears before nodding towards the room. "Everyone wanted to help once I got the word out... They all thought it was a great idea... Everybody had their own reasons for doing it, but it was all pretty much the same... They all wanted to give you a big 'thanks' for what you've done for them."

"_Miss Murrue saved my life, more times than I can count. Helping her out with the nursery is only the beginning of a way to tell her how grateful I am to have met her."_

"_Murrue... She helped all of us through a lot when we joined her ship. We all owe her a lot, she was the mother we missed when we were serving. I feel like I owe her my life on top of everything else, she's a woman to aspire to. I'll be happy to help you guys out with the nursery, it'd be a small piece of my gratitude."_

"_She's my best friend. She gave me a chance to live out a life I never thought I'd ever have the chance to have. I'm in for this. Definitely."_

"_If I hadn't met her, I'd never have met Natarle. Count me in buddy, I really wanna see the look on her face when she realized we were all in on it!"_

"_She's one of the best workers I have. And I love her to death. I'll do whatever you need me to do. As long as you promise to tell me what she did when she saw the room, heh. That would definitely be a priceless moment."_

"_I'll help Miss Murrue with anything she may need. She gave me a place to go when I had nowhere left. Who does that to a traitor? I'll help her Commander, just tell me what I have to do."_

"_Miss Murrue deserves happiness. I'll help."_

"It's... Beautiful..." Murrue whispered through shock, fully digesting what everyone had done for her, all without her knowing. She couldn't believe it.

"They all love you." Mu reminded her with a small laugh, knowing that every single person who had a hand in finishing the nursery would probably never hear the end of it once she got over her shock and got annoyed at all the secrecy that went into it. "It's their little way of saying 'thanks', and to tell you that they love you."

"They made me cry, big way of saying thanks." Murrue finally muttered under her breath, faking annoyance but her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. She looked at the pictures again, knowing that the little children had probably had a great time with the surprise, and she couldn't help but smile. 'Thank you everyone...'

**AN**

**XD (insert some laughter here) I have no words, lol. I need a hobby. XD I kinda had fun writing everyone's agreement to this surprise, it made me giggle. But really, I think everyone loved Murrue for all she did for them, she was a great captain. XD At least that's my opinion. Hit me up with a review if you feel the need!**

**Sky**


	32. Chapter 32

**Morgenroete**

**January 10****th**

"You're getting _married_?!"

Natarle resisted the urge to clap both hands over her ears and find a nice rock to curl under, she should have expected such a reaction from her friend. She preoccupied herself with gently bouncing the newborn Paige in her lap, the little girl's tiny hand curled tightly around her godmother's finger. She had smartly relieved the brunette from the girl before she'd told her the news, and she was glad she had the distraction, Murrue was pretty much blurring around the edges.

"Oh my god, when did he ask you? Did he give you another ring? When's the date? Details Natarle, I need details!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Natarle shook her head sombrely, barely unable to conceal the smile that was twitching in the corners of her mouth. She just continued to bounce her adopted niece on her knee, smiling when the girl looked around with still serious eyes. Paige, even though she was almost only a month old, seemed like one of the most serious children ever. She would stare at her surroundings for ages before cracking a smile, and she seemed only able to laugh and play with the people she had seen more than once.

"Have you told Erica yet?" Murrue asked excitedly, still bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"No, I've told you, that's about it." Natarle answered calmly, really having to fight the urge to smile in the face of her best friend's eagerness. She shuddered at the thought of telling her boss, she knew exactly what the woman would say, and she wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed. "I'll tell Erica later."

"Tell me what?"

Murrue was laughing when Natarle jumped a foot, her hold on little Paige as protective as ever. Murrue scooped her baby out of her friend's arms and was shivering with mirth when Erica grinned broadly at the recovering Natarle. Paige whimpered unhappily and with a tiny hand gripped her mother's finger, snuggling as close as she could into the front of Murrue's shirt. "She has news."

"What news?" Erica looked over at the suddenly shy Natarle, and she smiled broadly again. The redhead crossed her arms and studied the abashed woman closely, before turning to the beaming new mother. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on now, but she wanted to hear the former soldier say it.

"I'm... Getting married."

"Finally!" Erica laughed out loud, and Murrue immediately began to snicker, trying to cover it up with coughs but it didn't work out so well. Erica grinned at Natarle and added cheerfully, tousling her hair, "You made us wait till old age, thanks."

"At least it's happening." Natarle grumbled under her breath, feeling the familiar heat surging up into her cheeks and painting her face red. She glared down at her lap, but the joy in her eyes couldn't be disguised, and both of her friends could see it clearly. "Stop it..."

"So," Erica asked as casually as she could, but the obvious laughter was shaking her warm voice, "when are you having kids?" She wasn't disappointed with Natarle's reaction, the woman went ramrod straight and turned such a dark shade of red she literally looked as though steam was going to pour from her ears. Erica caught sight of the woman's fiancé in the corner of her eye, but so did Natarle. The woman practically teleported behind him and refused to come out, much to the other's delight.

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Murrue teased her friend after Natarle pretty much dragged Justin away in an attempt to hide. Erica took Natarle's vacated seat with a broad grin, earning a tender elbow in the ribs for her trouble. "She won't speak to you for a week now, she'll be so embarrassed."

"Meh. Someone needs to plant the idea in her head." Erica replied with a very conspicuous wink, gently taking Paige into her arms and settling the little one into her lap. She turned to Murrue who was eying the doorway where her friend had vanished and added gently, "But you already took care of that, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Murrue replied with as much innocence as she possibly could, but the bright smile on her face completely gave her away. She absently reached out to caress the small cap of golden hair on her daughter's head, the look of her being as much of a mother as Erica had expected to see.

"You totally knew that your little devil would bewitch Natarle from the second she held her." Erica accused her genially, tousling the woman's hair and pretending to tug Paige out of her mother's touch. "I know you, you're a sly little minx when you want to be. Tell me that wasn't your plan from the beginning."

"I can't lie, I did want Natarle to want her own family, she deserves as much." Murrue replied seriously, frowning a little as she remembered how their first talk about families had come around. She hadn't liked the way Natarle had simply shut herself out from the world, the woman was a caring sort, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. "I hoped that her having a connection with Paige would make the desire stronger... I'm glad to see that it did."

"She wanted her own family for years I think." Erica mused out loud, glancing towards the doorway too, absently remembering all the times she'd been forced to kick the dark-haired woman out for working so long. She smiled a little, remembering the other things that she had noticed, as a mother herself. 'She always seemed so wistful when the news came about someone getting married or having another child... But maybe she just didn't understand the want at that time.' "She just never let herself think about it."

"She has the time now." Murrue said firmly, scooping Paige back into her arms after another long moment. They'd began to feel strangely empty after only a few minutes of Paige not being there, and she felt better the moment her daughter was back in her lap. She honestly was very happy to hear that Natarle was going to get married, she was pretty sure children wouldn't be far behind... "I'm happy for her."

"I am too. She's turned out pretty great." Erica nodded in a solemn manner, but it only lasted for a moment before she was laughing silently to herself. 'She's changed a good deal, but it's been a good change. Justin was good for her, but Murrue I think was what really made it possible... And probably the munchkin...'

"I better get the monster home, she's tuckered right out." Murrue said after awhile, cradling the half-asleep baby close to her chest as she got to her feet. She shared a short hug with Erica before adding pleasantly, "Tell Natarle I said 'bye', okay? See you later." She walked back to her car slowly, lest she woke up Paige, humming quietly to herself as she went.

She was still having trouble believing that it had been a month since she'd brought Paige home for the first time. It only really seemed like yesterday. 'I'm having trouble believing that everything happened so long ago.... Well maybe not so long ago, it's only really been about a year since Justin came to Lacus' house and told me that Mu was alright... It's like time just hit fast-forward... Not so much time has really passed since then, but already so much has happened...'

She idly buckled Paige into her car-seat, carefully tucking in the small blanket around her before getting into her own seat, starting the car. She was grateful that it was so quiet, and pulled onto the highway towards home, her mind still on other things. 'Natarle getting married... Those are words I'd never have put in the same sentence three years ago... But now I'm so happy for her... It's so strange how much happened in just a year...'

As if to remind her of what else had happened over the course of the year, Paige hiccupped in her sleep, and Murrue smiled to herself. 'Yeah... I had a little one of my own, and got hitched too... I never thought that would happen to me... And I'm blissful too... Yeesh... When I think about it, everyone is so much happier now. Everyone deserves it...'

Murrue smiled to herself and turned on the radio, making sure to keep the volume low. She looked in her rear-view mirror and was pleased to see that Paige was fast asleep, and she was smiling as she drove all the way home. Life just didn't seem to get any better than this.

* * *

"She's getting married? About time." Mu laughed as he took the sleeping infant from the car and walked into the house with his wife close behind, trying hard not to laugh the entire time s she wouldn't wake Paige.

"That's what Erica said." Murrue informed him through giggles, really having trouble as she remembered Natarle's embarrassed reaction. She informed him of what had happened next, and she was glad he'd waited until he'd put Paige down before bursting into a near-silent roar of laughter that shook his entire body.

He collapsed on the couch, still laughing, and tugged Murrue down with him. She neatly arranged herself in his lap and snuggled close with a happy murmur, waiting until his laughing fit died down before she continued. Winding both arms around her lithe waist, he pulled her flush against him and slumped back into the couch, letting her snuggle even closer to get more comfortable. "So she's really getting married..."

"Surprised?" Murrue asked curiously, peeking up through her hair to see him smiling sheepishly at her before sitting up a little bit straighter. She curled her arms around his shoulders and continued to watch him, waiting for his explanation. "Hmm?"

"Well, I guess I am... It makes me think about how much time's really passed since I woke up with her there, you know?" Mu laughed quietly, relaxing when she nuzzled into his neck. He shifted her into a better fit lazily, and looked up at the ceiling. She was silent, sensing his need to speak, and he kissed the crown of her hair gratefully before muttering, "She's _changed_ so much... I woke up thinking I was dead or something... I guess it's just _really_ strange, it seems like yesterday that happened, and now she's getting _married_. Like hell, I never thought of putting 'Natarle' and 'married' in the same sentence before!"

"Neither have I, before..." Murrue told him gently, knowing exactly what was on his mind. It had been on hers too. There was this disbelief she still felt from time to time, whenever she really thought about her life now, like it was all really just a dream that she was supposed to wake up from at any given moment. Leaning on his chest, she murmured, "I keep on expecting to wake up I guess... It doesn't seem real, too good to be true..."

"It is too good to be true, that's why I'm so startled." Mu laughed into her hair, but it came off too weak and he sighed before looking back up at the ceiling. "Everything's changed so suddenly, I guess it's really taking a lot of getting used to... I'm real happy for her, don't get me wrong, but it's just happening so fast."

"It's been over a year since you came back you know." Murrue teased him softly, trying to lighten the suddenly sombre mood. She kissed his cheek and added gently, "She's just as shocked as we are you know. I mean, she's never thought of getting married or of having a family before she met Justin. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all."

Mu nodded and hugged her close again, feeling better almost immediately. He glanced over his shoulder at the nursery and smiled wickedly at his wife. "Can we have another one?"

"Another one?" It took Murrue a long moment to realize just what he was talking about, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she swatted him hard above the ear. "Do I not get a rest period!?"

"Do you not want more kids?" Mu whined, having a lot of trouble not laughing as he ducked another one of her well-aimed swats. He put on his expert puppy-dog face and asked pathetically, "Or just not with me?"

"You're impossible!" Murrue exclaimed, poking him in the sides and when he doubled over she promptly knocked him clean off the couch. She jumped on top of him quickly, laughing triumphantly when he looked winded and shocked. "I'd love more children, I want a huge family." She leaned forwards and gently kissed the tip of his nose and added softly, "But the doctor did say we can't exactly start now."

Mu looked as though she'd just condemned him to death, and she smiled innocently at him, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. He grumbled and wrapped both arms around her waist to hold her there, but she slyly wriggled her way out of his hold, trailing her fingertips down his chest.

"There are other ways to have a little bit of fun..." Murrue purred into his ear, laughing wickedly at his quiet groan as her hands trailed lower down his body. "Hmm?"

"I've made a devil out of you." Mu groaned, tugging her down to him and kissing her again. Even if he had... He didn't really mind.

* * *

**Natarle's Apartment**

"Erica's just teasing you." Justin chuckled into his lover's hair, trying not to smile when she grumbled and ducked away from his advances. He easily captured her in his arms again, tugging her back into his lap and fixing the sheet around her. "C'mon, you love her."

"Yeah but she's not making it easy..." Natarle sighed, leaning her head to the side as Justin began to kiss her neck to soothe her embarrassment. She had to admit he was very good at making her forget how she felt sometimes, and with that thought in mind she relaxed into his arms.

"She's just happy to see you happy."

"_You_ made me happy." Natarle reminded him with a gentle poke to the nose, murmuring contentedly when he nuzzled back into her neck. She knew that he knew that and he was perversely proud of it too. Glancing up at the ceiling, she was idly aware of his fingers running up and down her sides, and his lips marking out a map of her skin. 'So much has happened...' "I want to thank you for that..."

"Hey, I ought to thank _you _for winding up in Copernicus in the first place." Justin told her cheekily, earning a flick in the ear but he didn't mind, laughing and pulling her in for another bear-hug. "I'm really happy I met you..." She laughed into his chest and didn't move when he flopped back into the bed, taking her with him. They lay there for a long moment, neither speaking and enjoying the comfortable silence. "Natarle...?"

"Mmm?" Natarle was nearly asleep, contentment making her drowsy. She wriggled a little out of his tight hold, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, missing the sound of his steady heartbeat. Blinking a few times to wake up, she tilted her head a bit to the side curiously. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Justin asked lazily, closing his eyes and relaxing against the bed with a deep sigh, enjoying how Natarle never made a move to wriggle out of his arms.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Natarle laughed, gently thumping him on the chest before lying back down, listening to his heartbeat. He chuckled and kissed the top of her hair, and she felt his hand snake under the sheet to find hers, and his thumb gently caressed the dolphin ring he had given her. "And if I remember correctly, I was the one who asked _you_..." She added mentally, 'And that's a secret I'm taking to the grave if I can help it...'

"Only after I gave you the ring." Justin grumbled back, pretending to whine. She snickered and kissed his chin, which was the only part of his face she could reach, and settled back onto his chest with a soft purr. Absently stroking her hair, he spoke casually, "But regardless... Where should we go for the honeymoon?"

"Mmm... I don't mind staying here, no need to ship ourselves off to someplace..."

"Ah ah, where have you always dreamt of going for your wedding? And don't say 'nowhere' I know for a fact every single little girl had a dream once when they were young." Justin poked her in the nose, and she rolled her eyes but humoured him anyway by continuing to cuddle into his arms with a happy sigh. "So? Any ideas?"

"Well..." Natarle pursed her lips and thought hard for a long moment, searching through the darker memories of her childhood to find what he had been talking about. She tried not to dwell on the thoughts that included her parents, and quickly skipped back to her youth, searching... After a moment she turned a light pink, and murmured shyly, "Well... I guess... I always wanted to go to Paris..."

"Paris?" Justin looked curious for a moment then smiled broadly, kissing the top of her head. "Then Paris it is. I have a few contacts there, it'd be fun to move into a hotel for a week or so... Enjoy the sights..." With a devilish grin, he studied her blushing face for a moment then asked cheekily, "Do you speak the language?"

"I went to a military school, I'm fluent in about five different languages." Natarle told him haughtily, though her violet eyes were alive with humour as she tried to free herself from his hold as she knew what he was planning. He was too quick for her however, easily laying her flat on her back and straddling her, grinning wickedly when she tried to glare up at him but ended up laughing. "C'mon, you had your fun, now get off!"

"Nah, I like it up here." Justin mused with a coy smile, watching with delight how she rolled her eyes and looked honestly annoyed, but he'd learned to read her like the books she loved. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement, and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile. "So, Paris?"

"Sounds fun to me." Natarle replied with a little smile, reaching up to tousle his hair absently, enjoying the way he turned his face to kiss her palm. "Hmm... I bet you we won't even need to plan most of this out, Erica and Murrue will be having a field day with all of this..."

"You're probably right..." Justin chuckled, flopping down beside her after a moment, wanting to wrap her in his arms again. He grumbled unhappily into her neck when she promptly curled closer, "Murrue loves parties, except when she's the one they're being thrown for."

"She just doesn't like the fuss." Natarle attempted to defend her friend but she found herself giggling too much, he was completely right of course. 'She _does_ hate parties... We gave her a surprise birthday party and she wouldn't talk civil to us until Mu finally admitted that it was his idea... It was hilarious....'

"_I hate you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Oh yes, I do." Murrue glared at the group who'd assembled in her living room, looking as though she was moments away from killing one of her guests. The women were snickering to themselves, obviously not affected by her threat, while the boys were hiding behind their significant others, clearly not in the same state of mind. She focussed her gaze on her redheaded friend and boss, and growled, "This was all your idea, wasn't it? I __**distinctly**__ remember you saying something about a surprise birthday party."_

"_Oh yeah, I said something about a surprise party, and don't get me wrong missy, I was going to do it." Erica replied sweetly, tweaking her friend's nose affectionately and dancing out of reach. She grinned at Mu however and nudged him gently. "But..."_

"_I beat her to the punch." Mu finished for her rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his pregnant wife stared him down with flaming marigold eyes. "You deserve one, everyone wanted to pitch in..."_

"_I hate surprises."_

"_You hate the fuss." Natarle corrected her with a little laugh, hugging Justin a little bit closer in an attempt to shield herself from her friend's angry glare. She was still giggling when she tried to soothe her friend's annoyance, "C'mon Murrue, it's your birthday, have some fun."_

_Murrue grumbled before she visibly twitched, and then her eyes flew instinctively to her stomach. She sighed grudgingly and pat her stomach, her thoughts clear on her face. She looked at her friends again, arms crossed over her womb, and she murmured unhappily, "Well she's all for it, what can I do?"_

"_She just wants cake." Kira chimed in, a chorus of laughter quickly following the comment. Murrue was smiling the widest, as though she agreed with the statement, and the rest of the party almost immediately continued as planned._

'Regardless... I can't help but feel so grateful for the life I have now...' Natarle sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as her lover's hand continued to rhythmically stroke her hair. 'I'm just so happy...'

**AN**

**Lol, I am so lazy it should be illegal... Damn it took me so long to get this up, so sorry about that! Damn block... That's no excuse, I only have a few more chapters left before I finish it off, lol. I'll work hard, promise. Ja, also, Murrue strikes me as the type who'd like to fuss over her friends and have fun doing it, but not being the centre of attention for some reason.... Which is oddly amusing... XD Hit me up with a review please if you feel the need!**

**Sky **


	33. Chapter 33

**March 13****th**

Natarle was nearly in a fit of laughter listening to her best friend and soon to be husband arguing in the other room, and her make-up artist Erica, was in the same situation. The two had basically quit everything they were doing to laugh together, leaning forwards every so often to make out the rest of the conversation, but it wasn't really needed, Murrue spoke loud enough for them to hear very clearly.

"I said _no_ Justin." Murrue warned him in a no-nonsense tone, knowing very well how familiar this was. She remembered Erica telling her future husband the exact same words awhile ago, and she knew how hard she had been laughing in the other room. She was pretty sure Natarle was in hysterics right now. She casually switched Paige to her other arm, cradling the sleeping infant expertly before growling at him, "Get the hell out. Now."

"I just wanna see her once." Justin begged, sniffing and holding both hands together. He looked like he was about to fall to his knees to plead with her, something that Murrue found hilarious but she was careful not to let her lips even twitch.

"Where the hell's my husband? He's supposed to be keeping an eye on you." Murrue grumbled under her breath, knowing full well that either Mu was duped and Justin snuck out, or he let the man out because he wanted to cause trouble. She was leaning towards the last option and made a note to give him hell later. "You can see her later, you're not allowed to see her now."

"I miss her." Justin whined, shoulders slumping as he continued to try and wheedle his way into seeing her. He knew how stubborn Murrue could be, and the odds were he wouldn't get to see her until she had to walk down the aisle, but he wanted to try. Even though he had seen her this morning, a full twelve hours had passed since then, and he was going crazy. "Please Murrue?"

"No." Murrue finally shut the door, and heard his whine like a puppy through the wood. Rolling her eyes, she returned into the room to see Natarle laughing into a pillow with Erica sprawled out on the bed with a red face and her entire body convulsing with laughter. Murrue forced herself not to laugh and sat on the end of the second twin bed, gently rocking her child from side to side. "You're boyfriend is horrible."

Natarle peeked up from the pillow and smiled brightly. She leaned back into the headboard, gently nudging the still-laughing Erica with her foot, and informed her friend, "He's not going to listen to you, he'll keep trying. You're better off just letting the poor guy in." Murrue's only reply was a glare that could wither roses, and that had the redhead at the foot of the bed in hysterics again, while Natarle only sighed and shook her head. "You're really mean."

"It's the rules."

"If you remember correctly, I let _you_ out on your wedding night." Natarle pointed out smugly, fully expecting her friend to back down once she remembered that little nugget of information.

"I gave my little girl to you as your godchild, we are so more than square." Murrue shot back, and Erica grabbed her friend's pillow to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't wake up Paige. "So there."

"God I hate you."

"You'll learn."

The three women spent the rest of the night attempting to entertain each other, though it really didn't work out too well when little Paige woke up and began to fuss. Apologizing madly, Murrue had to leave, and Erica quickly found her own excuse, as if knowing that Natarle wanted to be alone for a little while.

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_where the day flows?_

_Only time._

_And who can say if your love grows_

_as your heart chose?_

_Only time._

Natarle sighed unhappily as she lay on her back in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. She had to admit she hadn't thought being separated from him would make her feel so empty, even if it was only for one night. She smiled wryly at herself in the darkness, remembering how she had snuck into her friend's room to let her out through the window.

'I'd thought I knew how she felt because of how off I was without Justin all that time before... So I let her out... Turns out I was wrong... It only got worse once we grew closer, the need to always be together...' With a tired sigh, she rolled over under the covers, hoping to find some sleep so she could stop her mind from wandering.

Another hour slowly passed by, and she found herself listening to the clock's ticks of the second hand, unable to sleep. Shaking her head in rueful amusement, she got to her feet and paced the length of the room a few times, hoping that it would be enough to distract her, but nothing did.

The sharp ringing of her cellphone caught her entirely off guard, and without a second though she jumped on the bed and snatched the dark object off of the bedside table and held it to her ear. Breathless, she whispered, "Hello?"

"_Hey beautiful."_

Natarle felt her chest inflate for a moment, then she collapsed back into the bed with a quiet sigh of happiness. Just hearing his voice made her worries disappear into the wind, and she curled herself into a little ball, holding the phone as though it was her lifeline. "I'm so happy to hear your voice Justin..."

"_Ditto here Nat... Mu let me take his phone so I could call you. Murrue's been very asinine about this."_ He grumbled into her ear, sounding completely unhappy. She laughed quietly at that, and she swore he was smiling a little into the phone. _"I miss you..."_

"I miss you too." Natarle replied with a low sigh, frowning a bit as she tried to imagine him with her. She rolled over onto her back with another sigh, and murmured, "I wish you were here..."

"_Me too..." _His voice became devilish suddenly, and he asked her, _"Want to know what I'd be doing to you if I was there...?"_

Natarle tried not to smile at the rather enticing offer, but answered him, "Sorry Justin... I can't sleep as it is... But we have all night tomorrow... You could tell me then."

"_You're no fun..."_ He muttered unhappily, but he didn't hang up. _"I thought about sneaking out to see you, but then I realized Murrue would amputate any and all things that could make the honeymoon fun... So I kinda decided not to risk it..."_

Natarle snorted and had to cover her mouth with her hand, holding the phone away so he wouldn't hear her laughing at him. She knew he was right though, which only made it more funny. She finally got over her laughter and replied apologetically, "Sorry... But you're right, Murrue would kill you... I guess it's better you stay with Mu."

"_Safer you mean, not better."_ Justin corrected her somewhat sourly, and she could picture him pouting, emerald eyes sad and his nose crinkled. The thought made her smile, and she imagined how she would reach out to brush his hair back from his face and curl into his arms. _"I still wanna be with you..."_

"And I want to be with you too, but there's not much we can do unless we both have a death wish." Natarle reminded him gently, trying again to cover her snickers. Murrue was stubborn, it seemed like her past favour was forgotten so she would have to make due with what she'd had handed to her. "I'll see you tomorrow though..."

"_Yeah..."_ Justin agreed quietly, his voice becoming sombre. He smiled when he spoke next though, whispering, _"You'll be the one in white, right?"_

"Yeah..."

"_I love you, you know that?"_

"I love you too Justin. I love you too."

* * *

**The Next Room Over**

"She did you a favour when it was your turn, what's with the stubborn act?" Erica asked curiously, flipping over onto her stomach to look at her friend. Murrue huffed a cuss and rolled over to give her friend a good view of her back, tugging the covers over her head. Erica snorted and casually picked up her pillow and threw it at her. "C'mon, give me an answer here. Why won't you let her see Justin?"

"Why wouldn't you let me see Mu?" Murrue shot back after a moment, poking her head out of the blankets and turning to glare at Erica. The redhead just smiled, and she demanded, "Well? C'mon, give me an answer then I'll give you one."

"I knew you'd see him one way or another, if Natarle snuck you out or not. I just didn't want him to barge in when we were busy, because he would do it." Erica replied primly, and Murrue promptly threw her pillow back. Erica neatly caught it before it even had a chance to hit her and set in her lap as she sat up. "Seriously though Murrue, why are you playing the heavy?"

"I want to see if she'll sneak out on her own or he'll come and see her." Murrue finally answered with a sheepish laugh, sitting up and brushing her messy hair out of her face. She idly wiggled her toes and looked over at Paige's crib that she'd brought with her to the hotel since they would be staying overnight. "I guess I just wanted to test it out..."

"By the way, Mu still has his cellphone." Erica grinned broadly from ear to ear as the logic worked itself out on the brunette, and she collapsed back into bed with a quiet fit of laughter. 'She's a minx... Very sly...'

"I knew it..." Murrue laughed too, smoothing out her hair before getting to her feet and wandering over to check on her baby. Paige was still fast asleep, her hair fuzzy from static and thumb securely in her mouth. Murrue smiled tenderly and reached down to smooth out the fuzz. 'True lovers just can't keep away from each other...' "So you think they're talking as we speak?"

"Probably, but let's just give them some privacy." Erica answered with a laugh, rolling back over, pulling the blanket off of her feet in the process. With a squeak, she pulled her legs in to cover her feet, then added, "Besides, they _are_ scared of you."

"Well that's true." Murrue admit with a hint of smugness, sitting back down on the edge of the bed to examine her sleeping daughter. She had to admit, knowing that she scared her friend's soon-to-be husband was a very entertaining thought, even though she knew that Justin would never do anything to hurt Natarle. "It's kinda funny..."

"It _is_. But cruel." Erica was snickering when she added the last part, which completely ruined the seriousness of her words. Murrue smiled crookedly at her and the two women lapsed into a silent fit of laughter. Murrue buried her face in the pillow to stop her laughter from getting too loud while Erica simply dived under the blankets.

Murrue was amazed how easy it was to laugh now, she felt like a teenager again. 'I've been softened...' She lay back on the bed, dropping the pillow onto her stomach. Looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but smile as she imagined her husband's arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to lull her off to sleep. 'The peaceful life is surprisingly easy to adjust to, I thought I'd never get over being a soldier... But with Mu and Paige... It just kind of happened and before I knew it... I was pretty much domesticated... Not that I'm complaining, I'm so happy to have this life and watch my friends get this life...'

"She's going to be a great mother, just like you I think." Erica spoke wisely, causing Murrue to turn to look at her with a curious expression. The redheaded Coordinator smiled and interlaced her fingers behind her head before she continued, "The kids loved you when you captained them, I just knew you'd end up being a good mom, it's in your spirit I think. You have that natural maternal instinct in you that makes you a wonderful mom even if you don't have kids... And as for Nat, well... She's a kindhearted woman deep down, even if she won't admit it half the time. Kids will be good for her, and I'm sure she'd spoil the hell out of them when no one's looking."

"Just like you do with Ryuta?" Murrue interjected slyly, laughing as she ducked to avoid Erica's pillow whacking her in the head. She snorted, knowing that Ryuta loved his mother dearly, and she loved him just as much as he was her only child. Glancing at her own daughter, Murrue felt a small surge of wistfulness in her chest, and sighed quietly. "I'm going to end up having another one..."

"Good, you deserve a huge family." Erica nodded sagely, glancing sidelong as her adopted niece. She could just picture the little girl with siblings, and when she imagined how the parents would be constantly getting knocked over by the tykes... Well, she knew it would be an excellent experience for them. "How many do you want?"

"Mu wants more kids... I do too, I always wanted a big family..." Murrue added with a soft laugh, imagine going through pregnancy once more. She had been surprised by how much she enjoyed the experience, feeling her little one moving and growing inside of her had been mystifying, terrifying, and exhilarating all at once.... Going through that again would be amazing, and she looked forward to the day when she could have another child. She added inwardly, 'And Paige isn't even one year old yet, I'm insane...'

"I wish I could have more kids..." Erica sighed grumpily for one half of a second, but she perked up immediately when Murrue looked coat her with concern. "I can live vicariously through you two girls, and it is kinda fun to be a godmother. I can spoil the tyke all I want and when I'm tired I just hand her back to you. It's a win-win situation."

"You are so ripping us off."

"Yeah."

Murrue tried not to laugh at the sheer delight in Erica's voice, and she rolled over again in an attempt to get to sleep. It didn't work however, though she knew Erica had fallen asleep quite quickly, she was worn out. As silently as she possibly could, she snuck out of the room and down the hall to where she knew Natarle was.

She paused however when she saw a dark figure heading towards the exact same room, and a devilish smile it up her face. She hid behind the corner, watching as the figure knocked twice on her friend's door. It opened almost immediately, and she was pleased to see Natarle jump right into his arms, the two sharing secret laughter.

Natarle tugged on his hand and led him inside, and Murrue watched the door sigh shut from behind the corner with a smile. She resisted the urge to scare them both and turned around with a growing smile. She had known that he would sneak into the hotel, it was the entire reason she had left him with her husband. Mu was just as devious as she could be, especially when it came to his friends being happy.

'Of course he'd let Justin go...' Murrue watched the doorway for a few long moments, knowing exactly what the two inside were probably doing. It brought back the memories she still treasured of the night before _her_ wedding, when she had been missing Mu so much it felt like an actual physical pain. Even though they had only been apart for a few hours, it had been a desperate need to be with him anyway, and she'd been so happy when she finally found him on the beach.

'It's amazing how powerful a feeling can be...' Murrue thought pleasantly to herself, watching the doorway with little interest. She was happy for them, even though she had threatened the man with bodily harm if he broke the rules, she really did want to see if he would risk it anyway. She was glad to see that he had, her little test had worked perfectly, just like it had in the past. She wouldn't take credit for giving the couple the little pushes they needed to be where they were today, she was sure they would have eventually made it there on their own, if given the time.

'I just got impatient is all...' Murrue laughed silently to herself. 'Should I tell Natarle that I know what happened...?'

Part of her was laughing evilly over the idea, she did kind of want to see the horror Natarle would show, just to tease the poor woman... The other part was smiling tenderly, still remembering her own memories that really weren't all that old despite how much time that she _felt_ had passed.

'I'll let her enjoy herself... She certainly deserves it... Tomorrow's the wedding...' Murrue turned around and headed back into her room, slipping in as silently as she could before sliding into the bed and promptly falling asleep.

In the other bed, as silent as a sigh, Erica laughed.

"I knew she couldn't resist."

**AN**

**Heehee. Man I feel like this chapter kinda tanked (sweatdrop).... Grawr. Anywhosit, so, to announce, next chapter is the LAST chapter of Mirai, (does a dance) lol, because I said so... I might, I repeat, MIGHT, do an epilogue, but it depends on how I feel at the end of this monster, lol. Oh yeah, the song was "Only Time" Enya, excellent song but it doesn't really relate... I think...? Anyway, review please, and I'll see you soon!**

**Sky**


	34. Chapter 34

"_Are you kidding me?!" Murrue burst out in shock, staring at the little thing with wide eyes. She knew very well what it was, and she had assumed that everyone else would just forget about that certain tradition. It was a small little lacy blue garter, something that she had never seen, or worn, every before in her life, and she wasn't about to start now. "No way. I am not wearing that."_

"_Oh c'mon, it's a harmless little tradition." Natarle was having a hard time not laughing, the brunette's expression when she caught the flimsy thing was priceless, she wished she had a camera. Erica had left for two reasons, one to get ready and second so she wouldn't have to tell the bride herself. "Erica will be hurt if you don't do it."_

"_No way in hell."_

"_Mu's all for it." Natarle tried with a little laugh, trying very hard to control her laughter. She had to admit if she was in Murrue's position she more than likely wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that thing but since she wasn't... She wanted a chance to have a little bit of fun herself. _

"_Eh? He is?" Murrue was distracted long enough to have a mental image of his wandering hands, and she shivered a little as blood flushed up her neck to settle in her cheeks. If they had been doing that in private, she probably wouldn't have minded at all, but this was different. She knew the traditions, and she wasn't really sure that this was something she wanted everybody to see. She debated inwardly for a few long moments, finally growling, "I'll do it, but only on one condition."_

"_What?" Natarle asked curiously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she examined her friend._

"_You're wearing it when you and Justin get hitched." Murrue said finally, a devilish glint entering her eyes and a big smug smirk stretching across her pink lips._

"_What?!"_

_Murrue snickered, quite amused as her friend turned several colours of pink, darkening to a bright crimson, her violet eyes wide in shock and entire body frozen where she stood. She wondered what made the young woman the most embarrassed, the thought of wearing it to her own wedding, or the idea of a wedding in general. She smiled broadly and repeated her terms._

"_I doubt Erica will want to let me borrow it after you." Natarle muttered under her breath, not even managing to have eye contact with her friend now, still blushing to her ears. _

"_Who knows. Now you ought to go get into your dress." Murrue teased, and Natarle basically fled from the room, so red she would have little trouble being mistaken for a rose. She peeked at herself in the mirror once more and smiled shyly at her reflection. 'Well... Let's go get married.'_

**Present Day**

"Nervous?"

Natarle tried not to smile at the memories that flooded back from that simple word. It felt like she was having a serious case of deja vu, except this time she was the one sitting patiently in the chair while her friends fussed over her make-up and hair. Murrue was having the same issue and she smiled as she idly smoothed out an invisible crease in the plain white dress her friend wore. "Not really..."

"Not even a little?" Murrue asked with interest, pulling away to examine her friend to make sure she was perfect. Nodding to herself, she stepped away and Erica took over with finishing the make-up.

Natarle just shook her head an inch each way so she wouldn't mess Erica up, waiting patiently for her friends to finish their work. She would admit she wasn't a big fan of the getting "dolled up" but her friends were enjoying it massively, so she would endure it for them. When Erica finished, she answered calmly, "I feel just fine."

Erica raised an eyebrow and looked at Murrue suspiciously, before walking across the room to Natarle's purse, opening it and idly pulling out a pill bottle. She snorted with disdain, placed the it back, and pretended to glare at the still calm raven-haired woman. "Anti-nauseant pills? You popped a few?"

"Just one." Natarle defended herself sheepishly, looking down at her bare feet with embarrassment. She had felt ill in the morning ,a cold she was sure that would pass over, but she didn't want to risk it so she'd taken a pill to ease her stomach. It would have been plenty embarrassing if it just happened to heave when she was saying her vows. "I just don't want anything to go wrong!"

Erica snorted loudly, and Murrue had to hide her giggles by coughing. As if she remembered something, Murrue fled the room for a moment and reappeared a moment later, holding an item Natarle remembered _very_ well. The woman blanched white, and almost immediately got to her feet.

"No."

"Oh c'mon, I agreed to wear it if you would, and it's your turn." Murrue reminded the embarrassed woman cheekily, trying her best not to giggle at the expression Natarle was wearing. The poor woman looked ready to jump out the window if she had to get anywhere near the flimsy blue garter. "You know you secretly want to."

"_No_." Natarle repeated firmly, backing away from the garment with a brilliant red face. She could just imagine how amused Justin would be when she told him about it, and she remembered _very_ well how badly Murrue had been teased after Mu had removed hers. She was not going to let them do that to her. "No way. You are _not_ getting that thing anywhere _near _me."

"Well technically, we don't want to put it _near_ you, we want to put it _on_ you." Erica spoke calmly but her eyes were dancing with humour, and she looked close to breaking down into a fit of giggles. She took a dainty step forwards and natarle jumped two back, while Murrue also stepped towards the woman. "C'mon, it's not going to bite."

"It's not going to _bite_!?"

Murrue nearly laughed but the expression on Natarle's face made her stop, though her shoulders were shaking when she tried to take a deep breath. Erica didn't seem to care about that, she was leaning on the window-frame, laughing so hard she was crying. Taking a few more breaths to steady herself, she wheedled, "You _promised_ Natarle."

"Technically I never said I would." Natarle shot back stubbornly, knowing she was right but Erica didn't stop laughing and Murrue smiled smugly anyway. She crossed her arms over her stomach and glared at the advancing women, really preparing herself to jump out the window if it came to that. "There's no way I'm getting that put on me."

"We could always tie her down and make her wear it."Erica suggested casually, looking the soon-to-be bride over with speculative eyes.

"She has to walk down the aisle Erica." Murrue reminded the redhead with a snicker, and the crestfallen look on the woman's face nearly had her in hysterics again. "Though we could drag her down if it had to come to that..."

"I'm standing right here!"

"Oh I know, we're just debating what we _could_ do to you if you make this difficult." Murrue replied pleasantly, looking the woman up and down with the same speculative expression Erica had worn. "So you have two choices, be difficult and we do what we have to, or come peacefully and have no harm done to you."

"I may be in a wedding dress but I can still do some damage." Natarle replied threateningly, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the women challengingly. She meant every word of what she'd said, she wouldn't wear it unless she was dead or dying.

"If you say so..." Murrue was grinning as she kept on advancing, cornering the dark-haired woman with Erica laughing in a very evil way the entire time. "You dug your own grave Natarle..."

"We promise it won't hurt..." Erica added in a sinister tone, creeping even closer...

"Murder!"

_Well you, you had me from "Hello"._

_I felt love start to grow,_

_the moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me._

_It was over from the start,_

_you completely stole my heart,_

_and now you won't let it go._

_I never even had a chance you know,_

_you had me from "Hello"._

Murrue watched from the sidelines as Natarle and Justin stood at the altar and exchanged their vows, and she was one of the first to start cheering the moment he kissed her, much to the new bride's chagrin. She couldn't really help it though, she had been so pleased to see that the smile the woman wore was so brilliant it could have lit ORB entirely.

Natarle had given in to the girls' demands and after a few prods and pokes, finally sat down in the middle of the circle and watched with horror as Justin undid his tie and sauntered out of the crowd towards her, wearing a devil-my-care smile. Murrue felt sorry for the woman for one half of a second before she was beside her own husband, whistling and trading catcalls with the rest of the crowd.

She'd closed her eyes as tightly as she could manage, but she couldn't escape the feeling of his hands sliding casually up her leg, the touch so light she wondered if anyone really knew what he was doing under her skirt. She couldn't stop a soft gasp that hitched in her throat when his lips brushed against the wispy fabric but he made quick work of sliding it down her leg before whipping it into the crowd. She didn't pay attention to who caught the thing, but she didn't have much time to focus as he'd picked her clean up off the chair and twirled her in his arms, starting the first dance without pause, and her with no shoes.

Murrue was laughing when she saw how Natarle clearly wanted to break away to find her shoes but Justin wouldn't let go of her to let her. Without pausing, Murrue slid her own shoes off and grabbed her husband's arm before pulling him onto the floor to join the happy couple, and soon the entire dance-floor was filled with swaying couples.

When the song ended, everyone switched partners, and Mu purposely caught Natarle by the hand and pulled her to him, snickering when she rolled her eyes and made a point of avoiding his feet just to tease him. Laughing at this, Mu kissed her on the cheek and announced pleasantly, "Congratulations Natarle."

"Thanks." Natarle replied with a smile, standing on tiptoe to return the favour, knowing she was still blushing from the garter experience. The unrequited attraction she'd felt for him forever ago had faded and changed into a fraternal love, and she felt completely comfortable in his arms as they danced. 'So much has changed...'

"_You know... Once... I thought maybe I had something for you.... I realized that it wasn't anything though, once I was on the Dominion... I was just fooling myself because I was jealous..."_

The song ended and she found herself dancing with murrue, amazingly enough the two women managed to get through the switch without laughing too hard. Natarle was trying incredibly hard to keep a straight face when they literally slid across the floor, and she told her friend cheerfully, "You dance _way_ better than your husband."

"Oh shit, did he step on your feet?" Murrue asked worriedly, but Natarle shook her head and kept on laughing, causing the same reaction in Murrue, and for fun she playfully twirled the bride and was snickering when Natarle took her turn to dip the brunette, nearly falling over herself in the process.

"_I'd say we're more along the lines of friends now."_

"_Friends? I guess that could work... Murrue."_

Another switch took place and Murrue joined back up with her husband who had been dancing with Kira as a joke, and now had Paige in his arms. The little girl was giggling in delight and when she saw her mother almost immediately reached out to her. Laughing, Murrue swept the girl into her arms and began to sway, laughing when Mu took her by the waist and joined his favourite ladies in the fun.

"_I'm pregnant, Mu! We're having a baby!"_

"_She's so beautiful Mu..."_

Murrue smiled into her baby's hair as she continued to dance, Paige giggling as each over-dramatic dip and twirl, Mu following pace with his deep laughter. They traded off again at the end of the song, Paige being whisked away by Erica, who had Kira with her too, the both of them laughing when Lacus ended up with Cagalli instead of Athrun like she had been planning. Murrue kept Mu with herself, the two settling back to watch the rest of the dancers with interest.

"She looks so happy..."

"They all do." Mu agreed with a laugh, nodding towards Justin, who was dancing with Lacus now, the man was having too good of a time. He'd already whisked Cagalli into an aerial twirl, which had the blond representative torn between blushing and giggling, waltzed with Erica which had ended with both of them laughing too hard to watch where they were going, and now he had rewarded Lacus with a sound kiss to the cheek, the poor songstress was red to her ears with embarrassment. "He's a real womanizer."

"He's having fun." Murrue told him with a laugh, elbowing him gently in the ribs before adding, "Besides, if I remember correctly, you kissed every single woman who danced with you, Erica included."

"And you kissed every guy who danced with you too, so we're square." Mu chuckled, kissing the crown of her hair as he watched the rest of their friends and extended family continue to dance and enjoy themselves. "Wanna go back in?"

"Nah, Natarle will be leaving soon, might as well stay back..."

The little party began to wind down, and after tossing the bouquet, which Lacus caught again much to her embarrassment, Natarle and Justin made their announcement of their leave. He wound his arm around his bride's waist and the two walked together down the hall to their waiting car, but she couldn't help but look back at her gathered friends.

Murrue had Paige resting in her arms, and was tenderly waving the little girl's hand with a smile on her face, looking so much like a mother, Natarle had a hard time not smiling. 'She's a born mother, it's just how things are...'

_I used to wish that I was like her, every single day since I had met her. Even though I was raised to not think that way, when she sat in that chair I wished it was me, that I could be in her shoes even though it was so hard on her... When she fell in love, I only wanted to be her more, out of envy. But when she held that little girl in her arms and I saw how happy she was and she let me hold her... I finally realized I didn't have to be like her anymore. I could have everything she had too, it was a real freeing feeling... Mu has helped me so much too, the man I used to think was such a lightweight had really made me change my mind about so many things. He's a brave, funny, caring, and childish idiot, but he means the world to me, just like Murrue does... I'm blessed to have friends like them, to have a husband like Justin, to be given this second chance at life._

_I used to be scared of the future, scared of what I didn't know was yet to come... But now I'm not scared anymore. It's still uneasy, not knowing what's going to be thrown at you, but at the same time, it's kind of fun... I have Justin by my side, and the best friends anyone could ever ask for, I don't feel scared about anything anymore, I can't._

'I'm off to Paris now... With a little secret of my own... Should I tell them...?' Natarle took one last look over her shoulder at her friends, trying to hide the smile that just kept growing on her face at the thought of what she was carrying inside of her now.

Her smile became devilish as they got closer to the car that was going to take them to their next destination, and she leaned closer on Justin as they went. 'Nah. I had to wait until they were back from their honeymoon. They can wait until I'm back from mine.'

One chapter had now ended, and another one was still yet to begin, the future still lay ahead of them, but now it was a brighter one that they all could look forward to.

_The End_

**AN**

**That tanked, rofl. Heehee. The song was something I nicked from the nets, a country song by Kenny Chesney (?) (bawls) but I never heard of it and the lyrics were really pretty so I thought I'd shoot it up there anyway... Bleh, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, or favourited, and my love goes out to all of you! Merci beaucoup mon amis! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sky**


End file.
